JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Let's Become Heroes
by lakero45
Summary: Josuke dreams to become a hero after being saved by a stranger when he was a child. With his Stand, Crazy Diamond, join him for a bizarre school year at UA.
1. Introducing Josuke Higashikata!

**Chapter 1:** Introducing Josuke Higashikata!

(Part 1 of the Trio arc)

 **Morioh, 11 years ago**

During his early childhood, Josuke Higashikata was born and raised in a small town named Morioh, located in the M Prefecture of Japan. When Josuke was four years old he was stricken by an unknown illness. No medicine could've treated this illness, so his mother had to go to the hospital. But the town was still in development and there wasn't an established hospital in the town. The closest hospital was in the next town a few miles out of Morioh. She had no choice but to take Josuke out of town to get proper treatment. to the hospital. Unfortunately, a stormy blizzard hit the town and the road was covered in snow. Despite the terrible weather condition's, Josuke's mother had to drive to the hospital to save her son. But the blizzard was too powerful and it trapped the tires of her car in the middle of the road.

"It's no use... What should I do?" Josuke's mother cried quietly to avoid upsetting Josuke. She wiped her tears and looked around the empty road. There was no hope that a car would pass by in this weather. "Josuke won't make it through the night if we're stuck..."

At the corner of her eye, she looked at the rearview mirror and saw a teenager with a pompadour hairstyle. Josuke's mother wasn't sure what the teenager was doing here but he could a troublemaker. The teenager started approaching Josuke and his mother. "What do you want? Go away!"

"Your son is sick right? I'll help you get out of the snow," the pompadour teen said. The teen went to the front of the car and threw off his jacket. He laid the jacket in front of the tire.

"What are you doing?!" Josuke's mother cried out.

"Step on the gas and I'll push the car, it should get the car out of the snow. Once you're moving, don't stop the car..." the teen said.

The young stranger went behind the car and signaled Josuke's mother to step on the pedal. Josuke's mother began to press on the gas pedal as the teen began to push the car. Josuke stared at the teen with amazement in his eyes. A spark of hope ignited in the 4-year old that was never there in his life. He felt comfortable with this stranger as if he knew him personally. Suddenly the car began to move and Josuke's mother continued to drive towards the hospital. Josuke stared at the teen as he disappeared behind the blowing snow of the blizzard.

* * *

Josuke never knew what caused his illness when he was 4-years old child. Doctors said that the illness was unnatural and it was nearly impossible to treat. They stated that he was lucky that the illness subsided before it took his life. Josuke grew up not knowing the truth behind his illness. Josuke was unaware of the events that occurred in Egypt. In 1999, a vampire named DIO resurfaced after being trapped in the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years. DIO was determined to conquer the world and destroy the Joestar lineage. The vampire was born during a period where Quirks were just discovered. When the vampire resurfaced, he was fascinated with Quirks and desired an ability similar to it. In his journey across the world, he discovered the ability known as Stands, the physical manifestation of one's fighting spirit.

DIO stabbed himself with the arrow that grants Stand abilities and gave him the terrifying Stand named **The World** and its time-stopping ability. The awakening of DIO's Stand caused a chain reaction. Since DIO was using Jonathan's Joestar's body, Josuke's great descendant, it awakened the Stands of the entire Joestar bloodline. Some members of the Joestars awakened their Stands while others were too weak to wield a Stand. Those who were considered weak to have a Stand got struck by an incurable illness. Josuke's biological father, Joseph Joestar went on a personal crusade with his grandson, Jotaro Kujo, to reverse the effects of DIO's Stand on Holly, Joseph's daughter. Joseph was unaware that his illegitimate son also had the disease and wasn't even aware of his weakness. After the final battle with DIO, the sickness Josuke was inflicted on was removed, and Joseph went on without knowing that his son that he didn't know existed was cured of the cursed. Joseph eventually caught wind of what happened to Josuke after he discovered that he had an illegitimate son. But that wouldn't happen until a decade later.

After recovering from his illness, Josuke's mother decided to move to a more populated town so they can get easier access to modern-day necessities. A year afterward, Josuke awakened his Stand, **Crazy Diamond**. Josuke was only 6 years old when he first summoned **Crazy Diamond** after his stuffed teddy bear broke its arm. At first, Josuke screamed at the sight of his Stand, prompting his mother to check him. She couldn't see the Stand and thought Josuke was pulling a prank. But afterward, he realized that his Stand won't attack him and that he can command it. One of the first actions that Josuke used his Stand on was to repair his broken teddy bear. Josuke quickly realized that his Stand can quickly repair objects to their original state.

Josuke quickly learned how to use his Stand over the years. Many people thought it was his Quirk, but whenever he denounces these claims people think he's trying to joke with them. During elementary school, Josuke and his classmates were visited by a hero. He asked everyone to show off their Quirks and was particularly interested in Josuke's Stand ability. The impressed hero told Josuke that he would become a fine hero one day. When his classmates heard the hero's praise on Josuke's ability, they asked Josuke if he was going to become one. Josuke had this question lingering on his mind for days until he remembered that night in Morioh where a stranger helped him get to a hospital. From that day, Josuke became determined and focused his goals on becoming a Hero. He adopted the pompadour hairstyle out of respect to the person who saved him. Josuke has a dream to become a Pro-Hero one day, and his Stand, **Crazy Diamond** , will make it possible.

* * *

 **Musutafu, present day**

Josuke walked his normal route to school and was greeted by the same girls who admired him for both his looks and heart of gold. As Josuke walked through the shopping district, he heard some punches being thrown and someone getting hurt in an alley. Josuke decided to investigate this situation. He figured if the situation escalates to something worse, he's going to run yell for a Hero to save his butt. Josuke leaned against a wall and glanced at the small lot to his left. A group of four students surrounded a shorter student who wore a uniform that resembled Josuke's. The students looked like they were seniors in high school. Their uniform indicates they're from Endo High School.

"Damn, this kid barely carries any money..." one of the teen's groaned before kicking the middle school student in the stomach. He threw his wallet on the ground next to the middle school student.

"Hey, asswipe, next time bring enough money to buy us all sodas, huh?" the other student ordered.

The student kicked the victim in the stomach. The beaten student spat blood out of his mouth, spraying it all over his shoes. "Ah, shit! These were new shoes you punk! You should lick some of the blood off my shoe!"

The Endo student prepared to kick the beaten student in the face. Josuke had to act, they most likely had Quirks but **Crazy Diamond** should beat them all easily. He isn't afraid to use his Stand so freely in the open. Right before the student stomped on the victim, Josuke approached the four high school students surrounding the shorter student.

"Oi, you shouldn't pick on someone weaker than you. It makes you look petty, y' know?" Josuke interrupted the high school student before he could throw the kick at the short student.

One of the students clicked his tongue, "Who's this punk?"

"Probably some nobody," the other student said. Everyone shifted their focus to Josuke and moved towards him. The shorter student got up and grabbed his wallet on the floor. He leaned against the wall because this lot is a dead end.

"You seem to be heading the wrong direction, idiot. Turn around and back the hell off!"

"Hey, what if this loser calls the cops or even a hero?"

"You're right, we should beat this guy up. That'll teach him not to mess with us!"

"Alright, now you're speaking my language!"

"I call dibs on his stupid hair cut!" one of the students. He opened his jaws his teeth sharpened like knives.

"What did you say?" Josuke asked, narrowing his eyes on the student with the sharp teeth.

"I called dibs on your shitty haircut obviously, I'm going to bite it off your head. You should be grateful because this is a fav-" before the student with the sharp teeth could finish his sentence, he was punched in the face with massive force. His front teeth shattered in an instance and he was launched to the wall behind him. Bits of the wall crumbled off and fell to the ground. The high school bullies dropped their jaws at the raw power Josuke carries.

"Anyone else has something to say?" Josuke asked. "You should know that anyone who insults my hair gets a goddamn beating!"

"He got goddamn Shinji!" one of the bullies yelled.

"How the... I didn't see him lift a finger!" the high school student said. The students wondered what kind of Quirk he had but one of the students was more concerned about putting Josuke into his proper place.

"Don't worry, there's three of us and one of him!" one of the students said.

"You're right! Let's mess him up!" the high school student said, with his fists flaring up.

"You got it!" the other two students yelled. One of the bullies lunged at Josuke, with his arms transforming into a blade. Josuke easily dodged the attack and had **Crazy Diamond** backhand the guy in the back of the head. The second bully used his Quirk to raise floating chunks of concrete from the broken wall and flung it at Josuke. Josuke's Stand quickly touched the pieces of broken debris before it could hit him.

" **Crazy Diamond**!" Josuke yelled. A pink aura emitted from the concrete and it flew back towards the student with the concrete Quirk. One piece struck him in the forehead, knocking him down and giving him a concussion. The pieces of concrete that he summoned flew back to towards the wall it broke off. It reattached itself to the wall as if it was glue.

"That's some crazy Quirk..." the head bully muttered. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes on Josuke. Despite getting their asses kicked, the high school student wasn't going to let this middle school student beat him. "I ain't going to let some little shit with an outdated haircut mess with me!"

"Excuse me!" Josuke snapped, "I guess your friend didn't set a good example of why you shouldn't make fun of my haircut!"

"I don't give a shit!" the bully pulled back his fist for a punch. Fire began to emit from bully's fist, but Josuke was significantly faster than the bully.

" **Crazy Diamond**!" Josuke yelled, summoning his Stand. The Stand also wore silver armor and a headpiece that covered his entire head. **Crazy Diamond** unleashed a barrage of punches at the bully, breaking every bone in his body.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARA**

Josuke's Stand mercilessly punched the hell out of bully and launched him into the air with an uppercut. When he uppercut the student, Josuke had **Crazy Diamond** fix most of the bones in his body so that the bully could at least walk and move around.

"W-what punched me..." bully muttered. The short teen couldn't process what just happened. All he could tell was that there was an invisible beating up the bully. The bully with the sharp arm blade, recovered since he received the lightest blow from Josuke.

"I'll tear him apart!" the bully yelled. He quickly lunged at Josuke behind his back.

"Look out!" the short teen yelled. Josuke turned around and uppercut the bully with his own bare hands.

"Looks like this fight is done..." Josuke sighed in relief. He turned to the shorter student and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really, those students gave me a beating..." the shorter student groaned, still feeling the bruises from the beat down.

"Just sit tight, let me use my power on you," Josuke said, " **Crazy Diamond**!"

Josuke's Stand appeared and emitted a pink aura around the student, repairing any torn holes in his clothes and closing up any wounds. The student awed in amazement. He thought his quirk was to restore objects or living things. He could tell by the way the concrete rocks lunged at him returned to their original position. But he had to wonder where the punches come from. He figured that shouldn't be from his Quirk at all.

"So your Quirk is to restore things, right?" the student asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Josuke said.

"Then how did you punch that guy so fast? It's almost impossible to have two different Quirks!"

"How should I put this..."

"That's because he doesn't have a Quirk," a stern voice said. The two students turn to see a man wearing a white cap walked into an alley. He must've overheard the fighting going on in the alley. The short teen was in awe about the size of the man. Sure, Josuke was tall but this man was above 6 ft tall.

"You looking for trouble?" Josuke raised his arms in defense.

"I'm not here for trouble. I came here because I heard that there's a fight going on here, and right now I found the person I was looking for," the man said.

"Just who are you? I'm not interested in getting wrapped up in another fight. I don't have enough time to spare. I'm still a student who needs to attend school."

"Hm, I do have something that could grab your interest."

"If it's a Quirk that you're going to use against me, I'm ready for another throwdown!" Josuke shouted.

"Yare yare daze... **S** **tar Platinum**!" the man yelled, behind him was the man's Stand. The Stand had a similar appearance to the person that summoned it, except his skin was purple and had long flowing hair. Josuke dropped his jaw because he never thought that he would see another Stand.

"Y-you're just like me..." Josuke said. The short student looked around with curiosity. The student couldn't see the two Stands in front of him.

"That's right, my name is Jotaro Kujo, I'm here on behalf of your father, Joseph Joestar," the man introduced himself.

"Wait, my father?!" Josuke's eyes shot wide open. "What does he want with me?

"This is a matter that we should discuss privately," Jotaro said. He turned to the short student Josuke just saved.

"R-right, I'll take my leave. Thank you for saving me," the short student bowed out of respect.

"Let's go to a place where we can be isolated from the public, This alley isn't good enough," Jotaro said as he Josuke looked at the knocked out bullies on the floor. Jotaro and Josuke moved their conversation to an isolated area of the park.

"Alright, this should be isolated enough," Josuke said. He turned around and sweated a bit. He was a bit nervous when he mentioned his father that he never saw in his life. "Jotaro was it, right?"

Jotaro nodded, "I'm here to see you personally about a family matter."

"It has to relate to my dad, huh?"

"It does. Your father is my grandfather. That makes me your nephew," Jotaro explained. Josuke felt like his heart skip a beat. This is the first time Josuke is meeting someone from his father's side. The thought of who his father was never came into his mind, but after confronting the idea made the Stand user anxious. Jotaro could see that Josuke is showing some visible signs of distress.

"Is this information getting to you?" Jotaro asked.

"It's probably going to be a lot to take into," Josuke rubbed his forehead. "I never really gave much thought about my father, but I'm curious to know who he is."

"Your father is named Joseph Joestar. He's an extremely successful real estate agent in the United States. He's a significant ally to the Speedwagon Foundation."

"From what I know about them, the Speedwagon Foundation is an international organization dedicated to environmental and medical studies. It's not odd to be friends with an organization like that."

"That's just their cover. The Speedwagon Foundation is an organization set up by a friend of the Joestar family to investigate supernatural occurrences across the world. Like Stand users."

"Stand users? You mean like the thing you and I summon?"

"That's right. Stands are the physical manifestation of an individual's fighting spirit. Each Stand user has an individual ability."

"They're like Quirks, right?"

"You could say that except Stands can't be seen by normal people, whether or not they have Quirks."

"That explains why my mom and classmates think I'm crazy," Josuke remarked.

"Heh, don't worry. I placed myself in jail because I thought I was possessed."

"So Stands have unique abilities? So what kind of ability do you have?" Josuke asked.

"It would be better if I show you it rather than telling you," Jotaro said, " **Star Platinum: the World**!"

Once Jotaro's Stand materialized, Josuke paid close attention to its movements. Josuke only blinked once and he felt something was missing from his back pocket. He reached down his pockets and couldn't feel his wallet.

"Looking for this?" Jotaro asked as he pulled out Josuke's wallet.

"What kind of ability was that?" Josuke asked back.

 **"Star Platinum can** stop time for three seconds, which was enough time for me to grab your wallet," Jotaro explained. Josuke was left speechless. He knew that there are Powerful Quirks, but stopping time as a whole is on a whole new level.

Jotaro opened his wallet to see a picture of what appears to be his grandfather and mother. "So you just live with your mother and grandfather?"

"Well, my grandfather past away from a stroke when I was seven. So it's just my mom."

"I see. That's unfortunate to lose a family member at that age," Jotaro said. "I don't want to sound rude, but I'm not here to talk about your personal life and all that. I'll get right into business now..."

Josuke gulped nervously.

"Your father was a damn talented fighter. When he was still in his 60's he was still kicking ass. Unfortunately, age gets to everyone and he is no exception. There have been talks about how people will split his inheritance. While looking through some files, we uncovered that Joseph had an illegitimate child. Damn bastard didn't know about it too. So it caused a huge ruckus within the family. My grandmother was furious and insisted that you should receive the smallest portion of the inheritance. But Joseph was reluctant and settled with giving you a third of the inheritance. I came here to personally pass the news to you."

Josuke sighed and glanced to the sky. Despite never meeting his father or his family. Josuke was causing trouble for just existing. He looked at Josuke and bowed while saying, "I'm so sorry for the problem I caused!"

"Look, Josuke, you don't need to apologize. Gramps wants to say sorry for never being there when growing up. He sees this as the best way to apologize"

"He doesn't need to apologize, things are fine the way they are."

"Well, it looks like it, but I have no say in the matter. I'm just a messenger just informing you," Jotaro said. After a few seconds of silence, Jotaro said, "Well, Gramps did also ask me to ask you this... He's asking how you're doing. He just wants peace of mind knowing you're not doing anything terrible."

"Other than attending school, nothing much. I plan to join UA and enroll in the Hero course."

"That's a respectable career choice. You don't have a Quirk, right?'

"I just have **Crazy Diamond**. As long as I have my Stand, I should be fine."

"Well, it would be interesting to see a hero with a Stand," Jotaro said. Josuke figured that Jotaro must be here for other reasons. He could've easily called him or Tomoko, his mother, about this situation over the phone. But coming here personally means that there's something amidst. "There is one more thing I like to press on you."

"What is it?"

"We recently tracked down an artifact that awakens a person's Stand. It's called the Stand Arrow. We sent an agent to recover it but he was ambushed by the enemy's Stand and got injured during the fight. I'm not asking you to fight the Stand, but if you see the enemy Stand, contact me."

"What does Stand look like?"

"It's a unique Stand that consists of an army of miniature soldiers."

"They're a bunch of toy soldiers? That's interesting. I thought Stands just take forms of humanoids people," Josuke said, "I can take on them."

"The thing with this Stand is a small group of these soldiers can do significant damage. This Stand should not be underestimated."

"Alright, I'll keep in contact with you. Do you have a phone number or email?

"Here's my business card," Jotaro handed Josuke his business card. On the card, it had his phone number and e-mail address printed on it. "It's been nice meeting with you Josuke. I have to go back to New York and fix this mess my gramps unintentionally caused. I will return in a few weeks once the drama has settled down. Try to keep this ordeal about Stands a secret."

"Alright, take care," Josuke said as he waved.

* * *

The rest of Josuke's morning proceeded normally, he walked to school and encountered the student that he saved from earlier.

"Hey, you're the person from earlier," Josuke said.

"Oh, you're Josuke, right? I remember you. You're in the class next door. Girls would usually daydream about you in there," the student said. He realized he hadn't introduced himself yet and bowed down. "My name is Koichi Hirose!"

"Nice to meet you, Koichi."

The two walked together to school and began having a normal conversation. Mainly about **Crazy Diamond** 's ability

"So about that Quirk of yours, oh, actually it isn't a Quirk right?" Koichi asked.

"It's kinda complicated. But it's an invisible spirit with powers and they're called Stand. Oh shit, I think I said some stuff I shouldn't have said! I guess it doesn't matter since you already saw my ability first-hand."

"You don't have to worry about me spreading your ability. People wouldn't believe me if I said that you have an invisible ghost with you," Koichi chuckled, "That kinda explains why I couldn't see any punches being thrown."

"I assume that people that don't have my ability can't see it."

"So you and that man don't have Quirks, right?"

"Right, no one in my family has Quirks it probably awakens within Quirkless people."

"The ground suddenly shook and the two students almost lost their balance. The sound of something crashing was heard from a block away

"Josuke, I think a fight is breaking out!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Boy, you think!?" Josuke pointed at the giant monstrous man knocking down a communications tower.

"We should run to school! It's safe over there!"

"I'm not missing this fight, Koichi! The heroes will show up and kick his ass!" Josuke sprinted towards the fight so he wouldn't miss a single moment of excitement from this brawl.

"Ah, Josuke!" Koichi yelled, chasing down Josuke. Josuke was at the back of the crowd and his height made it easier for him to see the spectacle in front of him. The police prevented the crowd from going any closer to the fight. The crowd was at a safe distance to watch the fight. Koichi managed to catch up to Josuke and tried to catch his breath. "We shouldn't be around here!"

"Relax, Koichi! This is where the fun begins!" Josuke proclaimed. He pointed his finger at the Hero on the scene, Kamui Woods. The Hero wore a blue suit with a wooden headpiece. His arms were wooden and his Quirk allowed him to completely manipulate the wood in his body.

The Hero dodged the large villain's attack, grappling to any surface to pull himself away from any incoming attack. Kamui landed on top of a train and narrowed his eyes at the titanic thug. Before Kamui Woods could, a woman several stories tall jumped out of nowhere and knocked out the villain with a single kick. It left everyone in the scene speechless, especially Kamui Woods who felt like she stole his spotlight. The woman looked over her shoulder and had her butt sticking out slightly.

"My name is Mt. Lady. It is a pleasure to be your ass-quaintance," the large hero winked as she stuck out her butt. Every single cameraman in the scene pointed their cameras at the giant hero to get her best "features".

"I never saw her before," Josuke pointed out, "She might be one of the newer Heroes."

"You seem kinda interested in Heroes. Do you want to become one when you grow up?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I save your butt from those bullies?" Josuke asked.

"You're right," Koichi laughed lightly.

"What about you, do you want to be one as well when you grow up?"

"Huh? No, I have no desire to become a Hero. Even if I did, I have no Quirk," Koichi explained.

"That's understandable. It's funny, there is a kid in my class who does want to become a hero one doesn't have a Quirk."

"Really? How is he going to get into a school if he doesn't have a Quirk?"

"I don't know if he can cough up a Stand he's going to be fine," Josuke said.

Josuke glanced to his side and spotted the kid he was talking about, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku stood around 5'5 and can be easily spotted by just looking at his green hair. Izuku was the other kid in Josuke's class that had no Quirk. He has a dream to become a Hero is impossible without a Quirk. Josuke felt sympathy for his classmate because a lot of people put him down as useless. Josuke is the only person in Midoriya's class that respects his determination to become a Hero, and it made him the only person in class that he gets along with.

"Gigantifcation, huh? It looks like she'll be very popular, and her Quirk is amazing..." Izuku muttered. As Josuke approached his classmate with Koichi, the muttering got louder and louder. "But it also has some setbacks in closed-off spaces, and it can do a lot of unintentional damage if a fight gets out of hand..."

Josuke smiled deviously as he cupped his mouth and shouted, "Oi, Izuku!"

Izuku threw his notebook in the air and quickly caught it. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at Josuke. "Come on! I told you not to scare me like that!"

"Scare you? All I did was yelled your name. That's not scary at all," Josuke laughed.

"Fine, startled me! You startled me! You know that I don't like it when you scream in my ear when I'm deep into thought!"

"It's all fun and games, right Midoriya!?" Josuke chuckled. Koichi stepped forward a bit and raised out his hand thinking he should introduce himself to Josuke's friend.

"I-I'm Koichi, Josuke saved my neck from a bunch of bullies."

"Did he beat them up badly?" Izuku asked.

"Well, two of those jerk asses made fun of hair," Josuke snapped, who still felt a little tilted about those insults, "I shattered someone's teeth."

"Ouch, did you use your Quirk to fix it up afterward?"

"Why should I fix him up? Anyone who makes fun of my hair deserves what they get!" Josuke gripped his hand and stared at the sky, having the bully's insults playing in head.

Koichi quietly asked, "Why doesn't Josuke like it when people make fun of his hair?"

"It's because his life was saved by a stranger when he was sick and stuck in a blizzard. The man who saved him has that exact pompadour hair-style," Midoriya explained, he turned to Josuke and said "Well the fight is all over, Josuke. Let's get to class before we're late."

"You're right," Josuke sighed. Josuke, Koichi and Izuku started heading to school.

* * *

Josuke was seated right next to Midoriya during class. That's how the two manage to become good friends over the last few years. Josuke is the only student in Midoriya's class that that defends him from anyone who makes fun of him for being Quirkless. Josuke has a huge tendency of defending anyone in danger, and it garnered him a lot of respect from a lot of people in the class. It also made a lot of girls fall for him and see him as some kind of Prince Charming. Since this is the first week of Josuke's last year in middle school, their homeroom teacher is pushing them to think about their future.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you all to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your plans, so..." their homeroom paused before tossing the papers aside, "You're all planning to go on the Hero course, right?

Everyone began cheering and shouting yes while activating their Quirks. Quirks in this class range from extending your fingers to forming rocks around your body. Josuke turned to Midoriya to see him looking down nervously.

 _Poor guy, even though he's a Quirkless, he's trying his hardest to become a Hero_. Josuke thought.

"Teach!" one of the students yelled, "Don't lump us all in the same group."

Josuke managed to pinpoint who said it and turned to a blond, spiky-haired classmate. His name was Katsuki Bakugo, the only person in class that Josuke has a problem with. Josuke finds him very irritating because of his antagonistic behavior towards everyone, especially Izuku. Josuke learned that Bakugo would bully Izuku when they were kids, and that bit of information didn't sit with him well. If he could, he would punch Bakugo to give him what he deserved, but his explosive Quirk makes him a deadly person to get into a fight with.

"I'm not going to be stuck in the bottom with a bunch of these reject!" Bakugo proclaimed. A lot of students started yelling and shouting at that Bakugo for that unnecessary comment.

"Oh, if I remember, you wanted to go to U.A. high school?" the teacher asked. A lot of students started gasping at this bit of news. They knew Bakugou's Quirk makes him more notable than everyone else in the class, but joining UA is going way above everyone.

"Their acceptance rate is really, really low!" one of the students pointed out.

"That's why the rest of you guys are just extras!" Bakugo shouted. He jumped on top of the desk and gave out his speech about why he's better than everyone, "I aced the mock test!I'm the only one in this school who can possibly get into UA."

"Get off that high horse, will ya?" Josuke muttered. Bakugo had an impressive Quirk and it made him a cut above the rest, but **Crazy Diamond** also gives Josuke an advantage that everyone else doesn't have. Even with those advantages, Josuke isn't a fan of putting down people.

"I'm definitively going to surpass All-Might and become the top hero!" Bakugo proclaimed, "My name is going to be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

Statements like these are the reason why Josuke is irritated by Bakugo.

"Oh yeah, Josuke, you're also applying to the same school?" the teacher asked. Everyone turned to Josuke and applaud and congratulated him.

"Hell yeah, Josuke would make a badass hero!" a student shouted.

"Definitely better than Bakugo," a female student commented.

Bakugo turned to Josuke and narrowed his eyes on him, "Even if you apply to U.A., I bet you're not even worthy of the Hero Course! Your Quirk is useless in a fight, especially against a Quirk like mine!"

"We'll see about that when the Entrance Exams comes around."

"Midoriya, you wanted to go to U.A. too, right?" the teacher asked

Midoriya silently whimpered. Josuke looked at the two at the side of his eye, worried that everyone will laugh at him. His expectations did not fail him as everyone in class began to laugh hysterically as Midoriya put his head down. Josuke got off his seat, ready to defend Izuku.

"Come on guys, let Izuku try at least? Everyone deserves a shot to become a Hero if they're determined or not!" Josuke shouted.

"How can you defend Izuku?! He's going to be completely useless in the field without a Quirk!" one of the students yelled back.

"He can't just get into U.A. by just studying!" another student yelled. Izuku got up, defending himself from his classmates.

"They got rid of that rule!" Izuku defended himself, "There's no precedent..."

Bakugo leaped from his desk and slammed his hand onto Izuku's desk. He used his Quirk to explode the desk and caused Izuku to fall back.

"Hey, Deku! You're below rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me!?" Bakugo yelled.

"No, wait, Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete with you or anything, believe me!" Izuku cried out. "It's just a goal I had since I was little., and well... I won't know unless I try..."

"Whaddya you mean unless you try! Are you just taking the test for fun!?" Bakugo yelled. "What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!"

"Hey, Kacchan," Josuke called out, Bakugo turned around to see Josuke. He stood behind him right next to Izuku's destroyed desk. He kicked the desk with his foot and restored the desk to normal, "Give the man a break, will you? He's willing to try to become a Hero even if the odds are against him."

"How can you be a hero if he's Quirkless! He ain't no Batman or Iron Man!" Bakugo yelled, "You're the only one with a Quirk that stands with a loser like Deku!"

Josuke approached Izuku and stood in front of him. "So what if I stand alone defending him? At least I'm defending him like how a Hero would defend anyone."

"Oh, Josuke~" one of Josuke's many female admirers cried out.

Bakugo groaned, "Don't play that Hero act with me. I'm just stating the facts, unlike you who spouts lies like not having a Quirk."

"Don't push it, Bakugo," Josuke warned.

"Or what, you're going to use your non-Quirk powers on me?" Bakugo mocked. Josuke narrowed his eyes and summoned **Crazy Diamond**. Josuke had his Stand do a quick punch, using the powerful gust from the force of his punch to knock down Bakugo.

"You bastard, Josuke!" Bakugo yelled, "I swear, there must be more to your Quirk than just fixing shit!"

"I keep telling you, it's not a Quirk. But if you want to actually find out what it is, you're more than welcome to-"

"That's enough Josuke! Last time you and Bakugo had a fight we strictly said that we would suspend you both if you start another!" the teacher yelled. Josuke silently moved to his seat while glaring at Bakugo. Bakugo clicked his tongue and returned to his seat.

* * *

 **After school...**

Everyone quickly dispersed when the school bells rang. Josuke stuck around the classroom because he had a gut feeling that Bakugo might try to do something to Izuku, and he wants to be there to prevent that. Josuke waved at some of his admirers who walk by the classroom's door. Meanwhile, Midoriya was reading the incident from this morning on his phone, excited to go home and write down some notes. While Josuke was not looking, Bakugo managed to nab Midoriya's notebook.

"We're not done talking, Deku," Bakugo said. Josuke quickly turned around to see Bakugo messing with Izuku again.

"Hey, Katsuki, what is that?" one of Bakugo's friends asked. Katsuki showed his two friends the cover of the notebook.

"Huh, 'Hero analysis for the future?" the other friend wondered. The two began laughing at Izuku for being such a fanboy.

"It's fine, right? Give it back..." Izuku muttered. Bakugo quickly used his Quirk to blow up the notebook and toss it out of the window. Josuke used his Stand to quickly catch the notebook.

"You're such a buzzkill, Josuke. Whatever." Bakugo rolled his eyes at Josuke. He turned to Midoriya. "Most top heroes have stories about them in their school days. I want to shine and be the only student here to make it to U.A. from this mediocre school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist."

Bakugo out his hand over Izuku's shoulder and began to burn off a part of his uniform with his explosive quirk. "So don't apply to UA, nerd."

"Why don't you just back off, Bakugo," Josuke said.

"Hey, Josuke, why don't you just leave things between two old friends, huh?" Bakugo asked.

"Ex-friends, you haven't been a friend to Izuku for the last few years. So turn around and walk away," Josuke said.

Bakugo paused for a second before saying, "You're not worth my time dealing with."

Bakugo and his friends finally walked away. Izuku was quiet during the last duration of the confrontation, trying his best to hold back his tears. He looked up and saw that Josuke already used his ability to fix Midoriya's notebook.

"Thank you, Josuke," Izuku said.

"No problem," Josuke said.

"H-hey, Josuke... can I ask you a question?" Izuku asked.

"Sure."

"Do you think I believe I can be a Hero?"

Josuke paused for a second, trying to quickly think of an answer that doesn't hurt Izuku's feelings. "Look, I know your Quirkless but nothing is stopping you to trying to become one. But the odds are heavily stacked against you."

Izuku paused to take in Josuke's answers. "T-thanks, Josuke. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Right, see ya," Josuke said. _I know I should say that he can't become a Hero, but dammit it's hard..._

* * *

Josuke decided to stop by a convenient store to quickly buy some snacks so he can binge on video games later tonight. As he exited the store with a bag full of chips and a carton of juice, he spotted Koichi walked on the same sidewalk as him. Josuke quickly called him out, "Oi, Koichi!"

Koichi turned around to see the tall teen, "Oh, Josuke. Didn't expect to see you out here."

"Decided to stop by the convenient store to pick up some snacks for my late-night video game binging. What about you?" Josuke asked back.

"I had to help clean up the classroom today," Koichi replied.

"I see, well I don't live far from here. Do you wanna chill out at my place?" Josuke asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Koichi said.

The two had a stroll towards Josuke's house. Koichi noticed the large house in Josuke's neighborhood. The house looked abandoned but someone was standing in the window which gave him an impression that someone is living there.

"Hey, Josuke, does anyone live there?" Koichi asked.

"Hm?" Josuke wondered, he looked at the large house and explained to Koichi, "Well, there are a pair of brothers that live in this dusty old house. It could use a huge makeover. But I guess it's just that they can't just afford it."

As Koichi and Josuke walked by the entrance, Koichi was still curious about this house and looked through the slightly opened gate. But someone from inside the house's property kicked the gate on Koichi, trapping his neck in between the two gates.

"Koichi!" Josuke exclaimed.

"Oi, what d'ya think you're doing snooping around my home?" a grouchy voice asked. Josuke looked over the fence to see a teen around his height. He sports a uniform similar to Josuke's and had a small pompadour with white on his sides. Even though the teen wore a similar uniform, Josuke doesn't know him from his school. Josuke thought he could be from another school.

"If it wasn't obvious, he was just looking," Josuke said.

"Read the sign, no trespassing!" the teen shouted back.

"Alright, just let him go and we'll just be on our-" Josuke suddenly jumped back a bit when Koichi was suddenly shot by an arrow by someone inside the house. "What?!"

The teen slightly widened his eyes and turned around. "Oi, bro, what are you doing?" the teen asked as he looked up to a window. Josuke looked up to see a man slightly older than him behind the second-floor window. He held a bow in his hand.

"The Stand Arrow?" Josuke muttered.

"That man is Josuke Higashikata, the one that Jotaro Kujo met when he arrived in town. That means he's with the Speedwagon Foundation!" the man in the window said.

"Oh, now that you say that out loud, he does fit the description!" the teen said.

"Okuyasu! Make Josuke disappear with your Stand!" the man in the window said.

"What did you bastards do to Koichi!"

"I shot him with the Stand Arrow of course. Maybe he'll become a Stand user and one that we're looking for," the man in the window said.

"And why are you creating Stand users?" Josuke asked.

"It's none of your business, Josuke," Okuyasu said, "Your fight is with me, not my bro!"

Okuyasu pushed the gate opened, allowing Koichi to fall with an arrow stuck in his chest. Okuyasu walked past the unconscious Koichi and a blue aura started to emit from Okuyasu.

"I see you're Stand users as well," Josuke muttered. In his head, he thought. _Today is such an eventful day, isn't it?_

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Josuke shouted. He summoned **Crazy Diamond** and lunged towards Okuyasu. Before he could strike Okuyasu, a Stand appeared in front of Okuyasu and blocked the attack. It countered by kicking **Crazy Diamond** in the stomach.

"What?!" Josuke shouted as he was knocked back.

"The only way to hurt a Stand is to use a Stand. Kinda like fighting fire with fire," Okuyasu explained. His Stand stood in front of him and said, "Let me introduce you to my Stand, **The Hand**!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this is different. After being absent for a long ass time I decided to just post whenever I want rather than a fixed schedule. It works better like that honestly. I would post a chapter from any of my stories a week to keep up with some form of consistency. I WILL TRY. Anyways time for the rest of the AN that talks about the story...**

 **I should clarify things before continuing this story to clear out some confusion:**

 **The story will revolve around Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi. The character development that the main characters from BNHA will not tamper with too much. Their growth will still be the same as the anime. That being said, the cast from both series will be a part of each other's stories. Now time for the big one, Stands vs. Quirks.**

 **Stands would be the more obscure powers in the BNHA x JoJo universe. Only Quirkless people can gain them, and if a Quirk user gets struck by anything that awakens a Stand, I'll explain it when it comes to that. I plan to fill in that little hole later. Bow-chicka-wow-wow. The real challenge would be the fights between Stand users and Quirk users. Stand users have a big advantage of not having their Stand seen by normal people, so it would be a challenge to see how non-stand users can one-up Stand users.**

 **Anyways, in terms of timelines, just imagine everything that happened 10 years later. Phantom Blood takes place in 1880, in this universe ti takes place in 1890. Why this change? Well, it's to closely match with the year that BNHA takes place in because Diamond is Unbreakable takes place in 1999.**

 **Now for the important bit, direction. I intentionally put the little "Part 1 of Trio" arc because we're going to follow a simple format. It will be a pattern between a JoJo related arc then follows to a BNHA arc. I think following this format will please both sides of the fandom. Anyways, that's all the information I can spill.**

 **If anyone likes to be a beta-reader for future chapters, DM me and give me a list of both strength and weaknesses. Thanks for reading and lakero45 signing out.**

 **Up next: Introducing Okuyasu Nijimura!**


	2. Introducing Okuyasu Nijimura!

**Chapter 2:** Introducing Okuyasu Nijimura!

(Part 2 of Trio arc)

"Let me introduce you to my Stand, **The Hand**!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

Josuke was shocked to see Okuyasu's Stand materialized behind him. **The Hand** had minor similarities with Josuke's **Crazy Diamond**. It was muscular, but slightly bulkier than Josuke's Stand. It wore blue armor that resembled American football gear. It had a US dollar sign and a Japanese yen symbol on its chest. A cone wrapped around its head that ends around the edges of its yellow eyes. Josuke could feel the small beads of sweat falling down his forehead. He thought that today has to be the most overwhelming day he had in his life so far.

Okuyasu caught whiff of Josuke's nervousness and chuckled, "Hehehe, first time seeing someone else's Stand, Josuke?"

Josuke quickly regained his composure and narrowed his eyes on Okuyasu. Josuke must not hesitate because Koichi might bleed out from the arrow wound if Josuke doesn't do something.

"No, I saw a Stand before. II just didn't expect I'd be fighting one so soon," Josuke said, "Just because this is my first Stand fight doesn't mean I'm a pushover. I fought against bullies with Quirks, and Stands are not that different!"

"Don't think **The Hand** is a pushover, even my bro is scared of it, and he's the toughest guy I know. So come on, throw everything you got at me."

"I'm going to only say it once, but I don't want to fight you!" Josuke proclaimed. "Just let me heal Koichi before he bleeds out!"

"Enough! I'm not much of a talker! Let's just fight already dammit!"

 _Looks like there's no way of talking my way out of this one. I got to play along and fight him_. Josuke thought.

Josuke quickly rushed towards Okuyasu. **Crazy Diamond** materialized behind Josuke's bacl. Okuyasu smirked as he got into a fight stance and had his Stand pull back its right arm. Josuke noticed **The Hand** 's movement and narrowed his eyes onto **The Hand** 's right hand. He noticed two bulges with webs printed on it. While Josuke was staring at **The Hand** 's right arm, Okuyasu lunged the Stand's arm towards Josuke's head.

 _There must be something up with his right hand! It looks like he's relying on it!_ Josuke thought as he quickly used **Crazy Diamond** to grab onto **The Hand** 's arm. The Stand now struggled to move its right arm.

"Let go of my arm, will ya!?" Okuyasu shouted.

 _Yep, he's way too reliant with his right arm._ Josuke thought.

 **The Hand** began kicking **Crazy Diamond** on the side. Josuke could feel the pain transferring to him. This is the first time his Stand felt pain. But after experiencing a few fights in, he could easily withstand a few kicks to the hip. **The Hand** formed a fist in its left hand and uppercutted the Stand holding its right arm.

Josuke quickly recovered from the uppercut and regained his footing. He quickly lunged towards Okuyasu and unleashed a barrage of punches at Okuyasu. **The Hand** stood in his way and blocked the dozen of incoming punches. **The Hand** quickly grabbed **Crazy Diamond** by the neck with its left arm and threw it towards the gate behind him. With **Crazy Diamond** being lunged towards the gate, Josuke was also launched towards the gate. Okuyasu stepped aside to allow Josuke to crash into the gate. Now that he has Josuke up against the wall, Okuyasu can finally use **The Hand** 's ability.

"Time to face the terrifying power of **The Hand**!" Okuyasu declared. A green energy energy to emit around the right hand of **The Hand**. The Stand began to swipe downwards but Josuke rolled out of the way. Josuke turned his head and glanced at the fence.

Something looked off about the sign posted on. Josuke read out loud "No passing..."

"Wait, earlier it said "No trespassing!"" Josuke shouted, "Your Stand erases must've erased that a part of that sign!"

"I see you finally figured," Okuyasu lightly chuckled, " **The Hand** can erase everything it touches with its right hand. The space that's erased is stitched together by the surrounding space. Kinda like how that gate stitched back together!"

"That's a terrifying power. I have keep up my guard..." Josuke muttered. Josuke began to step back, thinking that keeping his distance will give him an advantage against Okuyasu's Stand.

"Don't think you can easily keep your distance. I can do a lot with just erasing space!" Okuyasu yelled as **The Hand** erased the space in front of it.

Josuke was suddenly teleported right in front of Okuyasu. Okuyasu immediately jammed his fist right onto Josuke's face and launched him a few feet back. Josuke slowly got up, rubbing the spot that got punched.

"The space that gets erased quickly pulls in anything surrounding it to fill in the gap. If you try to run, I'll just pull you back in!" Okuyasu explained. **The Hand** erased the space in front of it and pulled Josuke towards Okuyasu. He quickly kneed Josuke's stomach and jabbed him on the face.

"Dammit, if I try to run he's just going to pull me back..." Josuke muttered.

Josuke turned his head to see if he could run far away enough to get out of reach. But Josuke thought of a better idea. He began to sprint away from Okuyasu, who just groaned in response.

"There's no escaping, Josuke!" Okuyasu yelled. He erased the space in front of him to pull Josuke towards him. Despite being a few meters away, Josuke was pulled back towards Okuyasu.

"I was relying on you to use that power of yours," Josuke said.

"Eh, what do you mean!" Okuyasu shouted.

"You'll see," Josuke said as he quickly stepped to the side, revealing a mailbox being hurled towards Okuyasu.

"Wha-!" Okuyasu was knocked down by the launched mailbox. He laid down on the ground conscious but defeated. The mailbox that was pulled towards him sat on top of his chest.

"Dammit, I was outsmarted..." Okuyasu groaned.

Josuke approaches the down Okuyasu and said, "Well it looks like you're defeated. I'm going to heal the guy that your brother shot at and get the hell out of here. You better not try some shit behind my back!"

When Josuke turned around to heal Koichi, he found out that he was gone. A trail of his blood leads to the house. Josuke clenched his fist out of frustrations. He felt like that there's going to be another fight involving Stands. Jotaro did say something about the Stand arrow belonging to someone with a Stand that consists of miniature military men. If that man that shot Koichi is the one with that Stand, then he needs to call Jotaro for help.

Josuke quickly pulled out his phone. He dialed in his number and called him. After waiting for a few seconds, Jotaro answered the phone.

 _Hello?_ Jotaro asked through the phone.

"Jotaro, this is Josuke. Are you still in Japan?" Josuke asked. Okuyasu glanced at Josuke when he mentioned Jotaro. If he remembered correctly, Jotaro is a part of the Speedwagon Foundation that's after his brother.

 _I'm still at my hotel._ _Is there something wrong?_

"Yeah, I found that Stand Arrow you were looking for."

 _What?! Where did you find it?_

"Well someone was shot by the arrow and the person who shot it said something about looking for Stand users."

 _I see, I'll be there in ten minutes._

"Ten minutes? The person who just got shot-!"

 _Calm down, Josuke! If the person who got shot has the potential to become a Stand user, he'll live. But if he doesn't, he's dead._

"I can't just sit here and do nothing for that long. He could still be in danger!"

 _I understand your concern, but please wait for me to get there. Stands can be unpredictable and dangerous. It's better to deal with this together._

Jotaro hung up and muttered, "Yare yare, he's probably not going to listen to me anyways."

"I can't just sit out. Even if Koichi does have a Stand, he's not going to know how to use it. They might kill him if he does something stupid..."

Josuke narrowed his eyes at the door and approached it. Okuyasu slowly got up and muttered, "I can't let him get his hands on bro... Our fight is not finished."

Josuke entered the old mansion and saw Okuyasu's brother standing in the shadows. He stood over Koichi, who was still unconscious and bleeding out. The Stand Arrow was still pierced into his chest.

"Koichi!" Josuke yelled.

"Josuke Higashikata, I'm not surprised that you'd walk in here and try to save a man you just met."

"Just let him go and I'll be on my way out."

"Why should I? If you leave you'd only come back with Jotaro and his allies, I should kill you right here right now with **Bad Company**."

The sounds of rifles cocking came from above Josuke, who quickly glanced at the direction of the sound. Several small lights flashed through the darkness and Josuke swiftly dodged the attack. A hail of pellets penetrated the wooden floor beneath Josuke and left several small holes in the floor. Josuke quickly realized that **Bad** **Company** must be the Stand that Jotaro warned him about. The attack matches the description of a miniature military. Another barrage of mini-bullets were shot in the direction of Josuke and he dodged the attack. The bullets shredded apart a vase that Josuke was in front of. The pompadour teen silently gasped at the power this small Stand army carries.

"I have a whole company of soldiers constantly patrolling every inch of this house, everywhere you turn there's going to be a small squad of soldiers ready to gun you down like an animal!" Okuyasu's brother proclaimed. Josuke could hear the soldiers reloading their weapons and cocking their rifles. Josuke prepared to dodge the incoming bullets, but was distracted when Okuyasu came barging in.

"Wait, bro! I can finish this fight!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Okuyasu?!" Josuke said. Josuke could hear the soldiers already firing their rifles so he rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, Okuyasu was the one to get shot by the hundreds of mini-bullets fired by **Bad Company**.

"Okuyasu, your Stand may be the most terrifying Stand I ever encountered, but unfortunately you're too incompetent," Keicho said.

"You're not even concerned about the brother that you just shot?" Josuke asked.

"I kept telling him that people have the right to live if they keep growing. I've been telling him since we were kids, and if Okuyasu is going be dense like that then he deserved this for doing such a reckless act," Keicho said.

"But he's your brother!"

"I warned him if he continued to act as a moron, he would die from doing some dumb mistake!" Keicho yelled, "And if he were to die now, I wouldn't shed a single tear."

The small soldiers in the shadows began to fire at Josuke, who quickly dodged the attack. Josuke glanced at the spot he was just standing on before dodging. He could see the storm of bullets flying past him. This made him realize a flaw in Keicho's **Bad Company**. The Stand itself may be powerful, but the soldiers themselves are simple-minded. The soldiers take awhile to aim and fire and never shift their aim to line up with a moving target.

"It looks like these soldiers are too simple-minded to shoot moving targets. Once I dodge, they won't change their aim and continue to fire in whatever direction they aim at," Josuke muttered. Despite that, I'm at a major disadvantage here. The soldiers above have the high ground in this house.

Josuke quickly summoned **Crazy Diamond** and punched a massive hole on the wall. Keicho gritted his teeth and yelled, " **Bad Company** , don't let him out of here alive!"

Before Josuke jumped through the hole he punched open, he grabbed Okuyasu by the collar. He dragged the wounded teen out of the house so wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of **Bad Company**. As Josuke carried Okuyasu out of the house, Josuke was shot by several bullets fired by **Bad Company** 's soldiers in the back. Josuke pushed through the pain and threw himself and Okuyasu out of the house. Josuke quickly turned around repaired the wall before **Bad Company** could open fire again. Once the wall was repaired, **Bad Company** created many small bullet holes scattered across the wall.

"Christ, those small soldiers surely pack a lot of heat..." Josuke panted. Josuke stood over Okuyasu and used **Crazy Diamond** to heal Okuyasu's face. Okuyasu slowly moved his hand and touched his face to feel a smooth surface without any small bullet holes on his face. Okuyasu sat up and glanced at Josuke, who had his back on him and faced the front door of the house. "Look, I'm only going to do this once. Now that I healed you, you have to promise me you won't interfere in the fight between me and your brother."

"W-wait, why did you heal me? I tried to kill you not too long ago," Okuyasu said.

"You may have wanted to kill me, but I don't want to kill you. Besides, dying like that is pointless. Anyways, I have to save my friend from you maniac brother..." Josuke slowly shifted his eyes to an old Toyota Corolla ( **AN:** Not sponsored) that looks like it was modeled in the 90's. The car looked like it has seen some better years. Paint on its hood is starting to tear off and the car's mirror is starting to fall off.

"Say, is anyone using this car at the moment?" Josuke asked.

"Eh, that old car? No one uses it anymore. It's been sitting there ever since I was elementary," Okuyasu said. He was confused about what Josuke intends to do with he car. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't worry about it," Josuke said. He summoned **Crazy Diamond** to tear off the hood of the car.

Okuyasu quickly jumped on his feet and yelled at Josuke, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to use this hood of this car since no one is using said car. If you want it back, I can repair this car to its original state once I save Koichi," Josuke said. Okuyasu watched as Josuke grabbed the hood from his Stand's hand. Okuyasu glanced at Josuke's back once he turned around.

He noticed that Josuke had a bleeding wound on his back. He can't help but ask, "Wait a second, Josuke."

Josuke groaned and tilted his head towards Okuyasu. "What is it?"

"If you could repair anything or heal, why didn't you heal your back? It got shot up pretty badly!"

Josuke sighed and said out loud, "I may be able to restore both people and inanimate objects, but I can't "restore" myself. If I take a bullet to the leg, I have to let it heal naturally. That is the one flaw of **Crazy Diamond** that I can think of."

Josuke proceeded to go into the house nervous and sweating. Okuyasu was left outside of the house. He decided to keep his promise to Josuke. **Bad Company** is a dangerous Stand in an environment like this. This is like an old 50's cartoon with a cat being outsmarted in a mouse. The size of the individual soldiers make it easier for them to hide and ambush Josuke. Josuke lifted the hood as went further, expecting soldiers from **Bad Company** to fire at him. But not a single bullet was fired at him. Despite nothing attacking him, Josuke kept up his guard. As Josuke walked up the stairs, he heard small voices shouting from his left side. He glanced to the left and saw small silhouettes above the bookshelf. He quickly lifted the hood of the car right before the soldiers began shooting at him. Josuke could hear the bullets bouncing off of the hood of the car so his little strategy was successful.

Once the bullets stopped, Josuke ran up the stairs. As soon as he stepped his foot in the second floor, more soldiers hiding above him began firing at him. Josuke quickly lifted the hood of the car over his head like an umbrella. Josuke sprinted across the empty hallway as the soldiers relentlessly at him. Josuke thought to himself that the hood wouldn't last any much longer under heavy fire.

Unfortunately for Josuke, he step foot on a land mine, which blew up his left leg. The explosion was small but strong enough to send him flying. Josuke looked at his left leg to see his shiny pair of shoes shredded to pieces. Even though he can easily repair it, it wouldn't have that fresh, new look.

Josuke realized that he's out in the open with no cover. The soldiers of **Bad Company** noticed that Josuke is exposed and began parachuting towards the Stand user. They began firing at Josuke who quickly summoned **Crazy Diamond** to grab the hood and used it swat the soldiers like flies. A soldier was lucky enough to get on Josuke's shoulder. Josuke felt the soldier standing on his shoulder and used **Crazy Diamond** to quickly grab it before he could fire his rifle. The Stand crushed the soldier with the palms of his hand and threw the body at another incoming soldier in the air. The force that the soldier was launched destroyed the soldier itself and the descending one.

Josuke could hear a small propeller heading towards his direction. He quickly turned around and saw a miniature Apache helicopter flying towards him.

"It's not just soldiers, he has an entire arsenal at his disposal," Josuke yelled as he lifted the hood to shield any incoming projectiles. The helicopter fired two missiles at the hood, blowing it up and knocking back Josuke. Josuke lifted the hood and saw a massive hole in the middle. As he tried to grab the hood, the helicopters towards him ans blasted his hand.

"This is just great..." Josuke groaned as he got up. **Crazy Diamond** appeared and grabbed the helicopter. The Stand quickly threw the miniature heli on the ground and smashed it with its foot.

Josuke quickly decided to run before more soldiers converge on his position. He realized that he accidentally ditched the hood but that didn't matter if he was going to be surrounded. He sprinted to the adjacent corridor and noticed that there was a door that was slightly open. He couldn't help but to peek inside it, hoping that Koichi would be inside the room. Luckily his hunch was right as Koichi laid down in the center of the room and still unconscious. Josuke fully opened the door, but before he could step inside a thought suddenly ran through his head.

 _Wait a minute, this is way too convenient. This must be a trap. I bet that a dozen soldiers are aiming down their sights at Koichi._ Josuke thought.

" **The Hand**!" Okuyasu suddenly shouted behind Josuke. Koichi suddenly appeared in front of Josuke. Josuke quickly turned around to see Okuyasu slowly walking away.

"Wait, why did you pull in Koichi?" Josuke asked. Okuyasu stopped and tilted his head towards Josuke.

"Knowing my brother, he probably placed traps around that guy. Since you healed me, I decided to return the favor," Okuyasu replied. Okuyasu continued to walk away. Josuke to turn his attention to Koichi so that he can finally heal him.

" **Crazy Diamond**!" Josuke shouted as his Stand appeared. The Stand placed its hand on Koichi's wound and a yellow aura surrounded its hand.

Koichi suddenly woke up and gasped out loud. His eyes widened as if he just had a near-death experience. He quickly saw glanced at Josuke and began screaming.

"Ahhhh, behind you Josuke!" Koichi shouted as he got up and threw his back against the wall. Josuke turned around with his fist ready to throw a punch. **Crazy Diamond** followed his back and clenched the same fist as Josuke's.

"There's no one here!" Josuke yelled.

"I-I'm talking about the giant man following your back!" Koichi shouted.

Josuke paused and glances a Koichi, "Do... do you mean **Crazy Diamond?** " Josuke asked.

"W-what is that?" Koichi asked.

"Wait, the bigger question here is that if you can see my Stand?"

"If that's what they're called then yes!" Koichi snapped. The short student took a second to regain his composure and breathed at a more calmer pace.

"You okay, Koichi?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Koichi muttered, "But if I can see your Stand, does that mean I have a Stand?"

"You most likely do. You got shot by the Stand Arrow, which pretty much creates new Stands," Josuke said.

"Ooh," Koichi muttered in intrigue, "So if I have a Stand, does that mean I can summon it"

"Now is not the time to summon your Stand. Even if you summoned one successfully, you wouldn't know how to use it. It takes practice and training to use a Stand," Josuke said, "Right now, our priority is to leave this place."

"Right," Koichi responded. Josuke didn't have anything to shield himself with if **Bad Company** started attacking them. He's probably going to have to make a quick getaway.

"Alright, it's going to sound ridiculous, but the person who shot you with the Stand Arrow has a Stand. It's called **Bad Company** and it consists of small toy soldiers with weapons that can demolish you if you're not careful," Josuke explained. The only thing Josuke could do right now is to slowly walk through the long hallway and listen carefully for any sign of the small army. Koichi quickly glanced over Josuke and saw a blocky silhouette moving across the shadows

"Josuke! There's something moving in the shadows above you!" Koichi called out.

Josuke quickly pulled out a lighter to see a tank on a wooden ledge, and it had its cannon pointed right at Josuke's face. As the tank fired a projectile at Josuke, he summoned **Crazy Diamond** to punch it. The force of the punch caused the projectile to fling in the other direction and blow up midair. **Crazy Diamond** swiftly grabbed the tank and tore off its cannon. Josuke and Koichi heard something moving towards their position and quickly turned around to see several tanks and soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

"Koichi, run!" Josuke shouted as started running in the other direction. Josuke saw another group of tanks and soldiers moving towards their position from the other side.

"We're surrounded!" Koichi shouted. Josuke used **Crazy Diamond** to break open the wall next to them.

"Move before they take aim and fire!" Josuke shouted. Before the soldiers could open fire, he and Koichi leaped into the hole in the wall. **Crazy Diamond** repaired the wall so that nothing can follow them through.

"We should be safe in here..." Josuke panted, thinking he escaped death. But what the poor teen didn't realize is that he has fallen into Keicho's trap. Keicho was expecting Josuke and Koichi to punch their way into this room if they were surrounded by **Bad Company** from all sides. He stood by the windows, facing away from the light so that his body looked like a silhouette.

" **Bad Company,** begin your assault!" Keicho exclaimed.

Several helicopters began approaching Josuke and firing missiles at him. **Crazy Diamond** quickly knocked the missiles out of the way with its strength. Josuke's stand quickly lunged itself towards the helicopters to try to knock them down, but the helis managed to fly away from **Crazy Diamond** 's punches by barely flying out of their range. Several dozen soldiers began manifesting from Keicho and marched towards Josuke. The tanks and helicopters began manifesting as well after a hundred or so soldiers were manifested.

"Just how many soldiers can you summon?!" Josuke asked rhetorically. Even though the question was rhetoric, Keicho had a response ready for it.

"I have the ability to summon an entire company of soldiers! 154 foot soldiers! 14 Tanks and 6 helicopters! This is the perfect Stand for proper battle formation and tactics! There's no way you can outmatch **Bad Company** in both number and strength!"

"Numbers don't mean anything and those individual soldiers of yours are dumb. They can't even hit a moving target," Josuke said.

"That's why I have this every single gun pointed at you! If you move a muscle, they'll turn you into swiss cheese!"

"Why bother threatening me like if you're just going to kill me?" Josuke asked.

"I just want to indulge in this victory. But you're right, I would just be wasting my time. All units, open fire!" Keicho yelled. **Crazy Diamond** quickly stood in front of Josuke and raised its fist. **Bad Company** unleashed a hellfire of bullets and missiles at Josuke. **Crazy Diamond** was fast enough to punch the projectiles at a rapid pace, but Josuke couldn't keep punching at this pace any longer. Like Quirks, Stands run on stamina that takes a toll on the users physically and mentally.

 **DORARARARARARARARARA!**

The Stand cried as it protected Josuke from the bullet storm. Keicho smirked and leaned on the window, waiting for Josuke to make a mistake and get shot by one of **Bad Company** 's bullet. Josuke gritted his teeth and walked through the storm of bullets. He just needs to get close to Keicho and knock him out so that **Bad Company** can end its assault.

"Just like Moses, who walked parted the Red Sea and walked across the floor, I'm going to go through this army and beat you up!" Josuke yelled.

"You're a fool, Josuke Higashikata! My plan is going exactly as plan and you're falling into my trap!" Keicho yelled. Josuke heard something click beneath his foot and he silently gasped after he realized his mistake.

"Another landmine!" Josuke shouted as the small explosive knocked him down. **Bad Company** quickly surrounded the teenager while he was down. They quickly reloaded their firearms and aim down their sights at him.

"You fallen right into my trap, Josuke! Now that you're down like a horse with a broken leg, it's time to put you down!" Keicho yelled.

"Josuke!" Koichi yelled, who hiding in the corner for his own safety.

"Koichi! Step back!" Josuke yelled at the short student before he could take a step closer.

"Isn't that the kid I shot the arrow with? I wonder what kind of Stand does your friend have? Maybe it can save your life?" Keicho asked.

"Koichi! Just stay back!" Josuke demanded.

"I-if I can summon a Stand, I can help you, Josuke!" Koichi yelled. Koichi quickly thought of summoning his Stand, which he thinks is the method of summoning one. A green aura emitted from the short student and it began to leak out of his body and take shape.

"Hm, I never saw Stands born like this. It usually takes physical form right away, but this is different," Keicho said. The green aura took form of an egg. Keicho raised an eyebrow. The aura solidified in an egg form and landed on the ground. "Not what I was expecting, but what an interesting development."

"A-are Stands usually born that way?" Koichi asked.

"No, but your case is unique. It looks like your Stand is being developed in that egg you have right there," Keicho said. Koichi quickly picked up the egg and stepped back, hugging his back against the corner of the room.

"I'm interest to see what becomes of that Stand, but we will deal with that later, but for now..." Keicho turned his attention to Josuke, "I will finish what I started!"

The helicopters fired their barrage of missiles at Josuke. The Stand user summoned **Crazy Diamond** and smacked them. However, the missiles still exploded on impact and blew up Josuke's arm.

"There's no point in trying to fight back Josuke! Any attack I throw at you will just hurt you to the point where you can't move!" Keicho chuckled maniacally, "My plan is going according to plan!"

"Same with mine," Josuke chuckled.

"Don't get cocky Josuke! You're surrounded by the soldiers of **Bad Company**! There's no way you have a trick up your sleeve!" Keicho shouted.

"You're the one to talk. You should know that **Crazy Diamond** restores anything it touches, including the dozen of missiles you fired at me."

Keicho glanced at the missiles that Josuke swatted aside and saw a pink aura surrounding them. He quickly realized what angle Josuke is working at. "All units, fire at those missiles!"

The soldiers quickly took aim at the missiles, but once they started firing at the projectiles, they were finally restored as if they weren't damaged in the first place. The missiles quickly flew out of the sights of the toy soldiers and flew straight for Keicho.

"Dammit!" Keicho yelled right before being blown up by his own missiles.

The explosion sent him flying towards the window and having his back crack it. Keicho being physically hurt caused a significant number of the soldiers of **Bad Company** to disappear. This gave Josuke an opening to finish his fight. **Crazy Diamond** was quickly summoned in front of Josuke and the two quickly rushed towards Keicho before he could realize what's going on.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARA!**

Josuke unleashed a flurry of punches all over Keicho's body. Josuke finished his barrage of fisticuffs with a punch straight to the face, launching Keicho off the window. Okuyasu, who was waiting outside the entire time, dropped his jaw as Keicho crashed into their old Toyota car from above.

"Bro!" Okuyasu shouted.

"That damn Higashikata! I'm gonna-!"

"It's all over, Keicho Nijimura!" a stern voice shouted. Keicho slowly raised his body and saw Jotaro standing by the gate.

"I-it's Jotaro..." Okuyasu muttered.

"Damn you! **Bad Company**!" Keicho shouted. Despite being injured, Keicho isn't going to let Jotaro take him away quietly. Several tanks and helicopters started to appear out of thin air and have their sights on Jotaro.

Before they could fire, Jotaro summoned **Star Platinum** behind his back. He shouted, " **Star Platinum the World**!"

Time froze around Jotaro and he swiftly approached Keicho. He quickly pulled out a collar and placed it over his neck right before the time stop ends. Once the time stop ended, Keicho quickly grabbed the collar that was around his neck and tried to pull it off. When he pulled on it too hard, it shocked him.

"Don't bother trying to remove it. It's permanently stuck on you until someone releases it," Jotaro said, "And don't bother trying to summon your Stand either. That collar developed by the Speedwagon Foundation specializes in suppressing Stand abilities."

"You should make sure you have more, it would suck if there was a second Stand user. Ain't that right Okuyasu?" Keicho chuckled weakly. He waited for Okuyasu to budge a muscle, but his brother looked down on the ground.

"O-Okuyasu? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Look, I may be an idiot, but I don't break my promises. I promised Josuke I wouldn't interfere with the fight between you two," Okuyasu said.

"You do realize what that means right? I get arrested and your on your own!" Keicho shouted.

"I thought about it and how it could happen, but if it does..." Okuyasu bit on his teeth and sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to grow up like you said."

"Then you better start now, brother. Because once I'm gone, it's just going to be you."

"Oi, Jotaro!" Josuke shouted from the second floor window. Jotaro tilted his head towards Josuke, who was waving for his attention. The teen chuckled and said "Sorry for going a bit ahead of you."

"Yare yare..." Jotaro muttered as he looked down.

* * *

A short while later, the Speedwagon Foundation quickly arrived and apprehended Keicho. Okuyasu watched his brother was put into the Foundation's transport truck. Koichi was sent home right away. His folks are probably worried that he's coming home late. Josuke and Jotaro stuck around and investigated the house to look for the Stand Arrow. So far they checked every nook and cranny that his old house had. But they couldn't find the Stand Arrow they were looking for.

"I swear to God, I'm going to tear down their house just to find it," Josuke said.

"Hm, I hate to break it to you Josuke, but it looks like the Stand Arrow could've been stolen," Jotaro said.

"Wait, what do you mean? Who else could know about the Arrow?"

"Keicho was working with a bunch of villains to create Stand users for their organization. He did it so he can get money to support himself and his brother."

"So that means villains with Stand users will cause problems. Dammit, how are the Heroes suppose to counter Stand users? Stands have the advantage of not being seen by anyone!"

"That's why we're working on it. It's going to take them a long time to find Stand users that could work for them. For now, we have them on the run again."

Josuke sighed. "I guess that sucks, huh? There isn't anything I can do?"

"Yep, for now, just live life normally and hope that the Speedwagon Foundation can fix this issue before it escalates any further."

"Shouldn't you have a few Heroes backing you up? I mean, these villains have Quirks that could easily destroy you."

"Me and my associates are experienced with both Stand and Quirk users," Jotaro said, "Take it easy kid, I'm going to back to my hotel. I'm heading out early tomorrow."

* * *

"Keicho has been apprehended?" a young man with light-blue hair said. He was busy scratching his neck even though it's extremely dry. He sat on a stool in front of a bar. Behind the counter of bar was a man made out of black mist wearing a suit and tie with metal plates around his neck.

"Yeah, it sucks that he got arrested... But hey, at least the we still have the Stand Arrow," a man with purple hair smirked.

"You did well in recovering the Stand Arrow before Jotaro could," the man made out of black mist said.

"What can I say? **Red Hot Chili Peppers** is the perfect Stand for breaking and entering. Too bad you guys can't see it," Akira said.

"At first I thought Stands were useless, but they're totally badass once you think about it!" the young man said.

"So, boss, what now? Should I grab Okuyasu before the Speedwagon Foundation does?"

"Nah, don't bother. His bro was just his pawn, he doesn't know too much about us," the young man said.

"But what if Keicho spilled everything he knew on his brother?" the man made out of black mist said.

"Keicho always looked down on his bro, so there's no way he could tell him everything," Akira said, "So, what's next, Tomura?"

The young man glanced his eyes at Akira and said, "We should lay low for the time being. Jotaro should be leaving Japan soon but that doesn't mean that his associates aren't snooping around."

"What about the Stand users Keicho created then? What should we do about them?"

"Well, Keicho kept them a secret from us. Any Stand user that refused to join our organization was kept secret from us"

"That's a bummer..."

"Don't worry about it, Akira. Things are going to get interesting," Tomura said with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed a different interpretation of the fight between Josuke and the Nijimura brothers. I want to write the same events that took place in DIU, but at the same time I don't want to write the events from the manga/anime word for word. Of course it's going to have similarities with the source material but with differences that make sense.**

 **As for the absence of Okuyasu's father, I decided not to include him in the series because I felt like his overall presence wasn't important past his initial appearance. And Keicho being alive, like I said, I wanted to do things slightly different from DIU. Anyways, I fixed up the first chapter of the story so check it out for a better read. Anyways, if anyone wants to beta-read, please DM me. I'm always open.**

 **Up next: Introducing Koichi Hirose!**


	3. Introducing Koichi Hirose!

**Chapter 3:** Introducing Koichi Hirose!

(Part 3 of Trio arc)

It's been almost a week since Josuke encountered Okuyasu and Keicho and their Stands, **The Hand** and **Bad Company**. Ever since his fight with the Nijimura brothers, Jotaro has traveled back to America to settle the Joestar inheritance issue. Before he left, Jotaro informed him that he will return a year later to deal with the Stand Arrow and told his young uncle to try his best to get into UA. As for Koichi, the short student had gained a Stand but it lays dormant in an egg. Jotaro explained that Koichi's Stand presents a unique case that the experienced Stand-user never saw before. But since Jotaro can't stay in Japan any longer, he trusted Josuke to keep him informed on Koichi's Stand. As for Nijimura brothers, Keicho is in jail for working alongside a conspiring with villains. Keicho Nijimura created several Stand users in this town, some were recruited by the villains he worked with while others chose no to join the villains. Keicho didn't force anyone to join his group and kept any Stand users that didn't join them a secret. Okuyasu was the only Stand user that the villain organization knew that wasn't a part of their organization. He was seen as Keicho's underling. Speaking of Okuyasu, he was let go from custody from the Speedwagon the next day. While Josuke never saw Okuyasu after that, he felt like he's going to see him again soon.

As the days went by, the events of last went to the back of his head despite the heavy weight they hold. Josuke concluded that it's best to leave the memories aside so that they don't distract him from achieving his current goal of getting into UA. Josuke went through his normal morning routine of waking up, brush his teeth and dress up. He then spends the rest of free time fixing his hair until breakfast is ready. The teen is dedicated when it comes to keeping his hair fixed. It infuriates him whenever someone like Katsuki pokes fun at him for it since Josuke is known to keep his pompadour hair fixed. Josuke combed his hair one more time to make sure it stays straight.

"There, that should do it," Josuke said after letting out a big sigh. He remarked, "I swear, if there's one strand of hair that I miss I'm going to punch a hole on the wall..."

A person at the front of the house rang the doorbell once Josuke walked out of the hallway. Since Tomoko, Josuke's mother, is busy cooking dinner she bothers her son to answer it.

"Josuke! Can you answer the door?!" Tomoko yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright, I got it," Josuke said. Josuke approached the door and opened it to find a familiar face he did not expect.

"Hey, Josuke! Let's go to school!" Okuyasu shouted, wearing Josuke's school uniform.

"Huh!" Josuke said stepped back, having **Crazy Diamond** appear behind his back. Before throwing a punch, Okuyasu quickly raised up his arms.

"Woah, woah, woah! Josuke, calm down! I'm not here to fight!" Okuyasu exclaimed.

"Then why're you here then?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to go to school together. I got accepted in the same school you're going to thanks to Jotaro and the Speedwagon Foundation," Okuyasu said.

"O-oh," Josuke muttered, having **Crazy Diamond** return to his body. He sighed before saying, "You don't have to come get me like we're old friends. You tried to kill me last week!"

"But I don't know my way to our school, so I thought of asking you for help. Besides, my bro was the one who wanted you dead and I helped you saved your friend," Okuyasu said.

"Well, how'd you find me anyways?" Josuke asked. Okuyasu pointed at his two-floor home which sticks out from the rest of the one-floor homes surrounding it. "I never thought we lived so close. All I did was ask one of our neighbors where the Higashikata household is."

"What a small world," Josuke nervously chuckled.

"Josuke, who's that yelling at the front door?" Tomoko asked as she approached her son. She looked surprised to see Josuke with someone around his age. "Oh, is he a friend of yours?"

Josuke quickly glanced at Okuyasu, who wasn't sure if friends is something that could describe their relationship. After all, it was about a week ago that Okuyasu tried to kill him and now he's here like if he's an old friend. But in order to make this moment less awkward, Josuke decided to say, "Yes. This is Okuyasu Nijimura. He just moved in down the street just like week."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Why don't you come in have a cup of coffee while waiting for Josuke to get ready," Tomoko offered. Okuyasu smiled gleefully and gladly accepted her offer.

"Really! Thank you very much!" Okuyasu proclaimed. Tomoko chuckled as she walked back to the kitchen. Okuyasu walked past Josuke and muttered, "Your mom is kinda hot."

Josuke quickly grabbed Okuyasu and pulled him back before he walked any further. "Oi, Okuyasu, I have two warnings for you. One, don't try to hit on my mom. If you do, let's say I won't have **Crazy Diamond** fix you up. Second, don't mention anything about last weeks events to my mom. I don't her to think I'm a terrible kid who still picks fights."

"O-oh, alright, gotcha," Okuyasu said. Once Josuke freed Okuyasu from his grasp, he walked to the kitchen.

Josuke lets out a big sigh and muttered,"This feels great... and heavy." Josuke began to slide down against the door, trying to process what's going in this particular morning.

* * *

 **Later that morning...**

"Mornin' Koichi!" Okuyasu shouted. After having some coffee in the Higashikata household, Josuke and Okuyasu left for school. On their way to school, they ran into Koichi, who was shocked to see Okuyasu,

"O-Okuyasu!" Koichi yelled.

"Oi, Koichi, you don't have to scream. You're going to attract us unwanted attraction," Josuke sighed.

"How should I break it down? I'm not that smart when it comes with words..." Okuyasu paused for a second before saying, "Look, I'm sorry for what my brother and I apologize being involved with it."

Okuyasu got in his knees and pleaded, "So please look deep in your heart to forgive me!"

Koichi could feel a small drip of sweat going down his neck. Josuke squatted down and muttered, "He did help me save your ass last week from his brother. He isn't actually a bad guy like his bro."

Josuke stood back up before Okuyasu could look up. Koichi quietly gulped and said, "I-I forgive. I hope we can get along."

Okuyasu chuckled and got up. He wrapped his arm around Koichi and said, "So this is what it feels like to have friends. It feels amazing!"

Koichi and Josuke chuckled nervously. This morning was the strangest one in their middle school years.

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

Josuke likes to spend his lunchtime in his classroom. There wasn't anywhere for him to go to during lunch except the restroom. Despite being one of the school's most popular students, he likes to spend his time alone in the classroom. The only person who kept him company was Izuku, and it's because the quirkless teen also likes to be alone. The two only have small chatter here and there but haven't held a long conversation. There were some other students like Katsuki, who sticks by the window with his two friends. Across the room were some of Josuke's admirers, but they just like to watch the Stand user rather interact with him. Other than those people, Josuke is alone during lunch. However, just like this morning, Josuke was going to find some unexpected company.

"Oi, Josuke, let's have lunch together!" Okuyasu shouted as he opened the door abruptly. This caught the attention of everyone in class, including Katsuki, who looks annoyed at his loud behavior.

"Who the hell is that guy? I never saw him before," Katsuki asked.

"Him? His name is Okuyasu Nijimura, he's the new student in my class," Katsuki's friend explained.

"A new student? It looks like he knows Josuke," Katsuki pointed out.

"Maybe they're neighbors," one of Katsuki's friends suggested.

"Tch, whatever," Katsuki muttered, looking back at his friends to continue their conversation. Izuku looked at Okuyasu and Koichi walking into the classroom. He wondered if these people were friends of Josuke. He knows Koichi but doesn't know Okuyasu at all.

"Are they friends of yours, Josuke?" Izuku said.

"Somewhat," the pompadour teen replied. He turned to Okuyasu and said, "You don't need to announce yourself when walking in, y'know? It annoys everyone."

"Oh, sorry, Josuke, my bad." Okuyasu said with a quieter voice.

"So what do you need, Okuyasu?" Josuke asked.

"Me? I just wanted all of us to have lunch together. I didn't want to spend lunch all alone on my first day," Okuyasu said.

"Ah, I see. Why don't you just pull up a chair and sit down," Josuke said. Okuyasu chuckled as he grabbed a seat and pulled it in front of Josuke's desk. Koichi pulled up a seat in the side of Josuke's desk.

"Oi, Josuke, who's your friend next to you?" Okuyasu asked, pointing out Izuku.

"Oh, well he can introduce himself," Josuke said.

"H-hi, my name's Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku greeted.

"Name's Okuyasu Nijimura. I'm a new student here, I hope you can treat me well!" Okuyasu chuckled.

"I hope we get along," Izuku chuckled nervously.

"Y'know, I actually like being here," Okuyasu chuckled.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"Like, I only had my brother keeping me company. But now that I'm out here... I don't know how to describe it!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"You feel like you belong somewhere," Izuku said.

"Exactly. Man, you must be smart!"

"He might be one of the smartest students in my class, but it doesn't take a straight-A honor student to figure out how you feel," Josuke said.

"Really? I never knew because well, I kinda skipped a lot of grades," Okuyasu explained. "I mean, bro would teach me a thing or two about math or Japanese, but that's mostly errand-related things."

"That's actually... kinda sad," Koichi said.

"Don't worry Koichi, that don't matter. I'm my own man now, and by next year, I'm going to high school and become my own man to make my bro proud!" Okuyasu shouted.

"With that motivation, you can really go places!" Izuku said.

"Hehe, I think I already know what school to aim for," Okuyasu chuckled.

"Really? What is it?" Koichi asked.

"UA Academy, and I plan to enroll in the Hero course!" Okuyasu announced. Josuke and Izuku could feel a heartbeat skip as they know that a certain somebody isn't go to be too happy that another student is trying to get into UA. "Since my bro was associated with villains, I decided to do the opposite and walk down the road of being heroic!"

"What did that guy say?" Katsuki asked rhetorically.

"Uh, I think he said he's going to go to UA," one of Katsuki's friends said.

"I know!" Katsuki shouted. "That just ruins my ambitions! First Josuke, then Izuku, and now this guy! How can I be a badass Hero if everyone from this mediocre middle school gets accepted"

Josuke and Izuku glanced at Katsuki, who was glaring furiously in their direction. They could visibly see him breathing in and out roughly, as if he's going to blow a fuse. He might as well be the fuse.

"Hm, what're you looking at?" Okuyasu asked. He turned the direction of his towards Bakugo, who was glaring right into his soul. He quickly looked back at Josuke and everyone else and muttered "Oi, what's with this guy?"

"Let's say he just has a _really_ short fuse..." Izuku muttered.

"Okuyasu was it!" Katsuki shouted. Okuyasu turned back to Katsuki. The spiky-haired teen approached Okuyasu, who was curious about why he's so angry at him.

"Y-yes, do you need anything?" Okuyasu asked. Small drops of sweat began to fall down his forehead.

"Why yes I do. Why don't you kill your ambitions of going to UA Academy? That school doesn't accept any below-average students like you!" Katsuki shouted.

"Oi, Bakugou, calm down will you. You're causing a scene!" Josuke yelled.

"Why don't you die, Josuke!" Katsuki turned his attention back at Okuyasu. "What makes you think UA could accept you anyways? I bet you don't have anything special about you or your Quirk?"

"What did you say about my Stand!" Okuyasu shouted. Josuke quickly stepped on Okuyasu's foot which notified the teen about his mistake. "I mean, Quirk! What did you say about my Quirk?"

"Today's Hero society requires Heroes with outstanding Quirks like mine," Katsuki said while displaying his Quirk by causing a small explosion in his hand. "I know that most people in this school are either Quirkless nobodies or below-average side characters."

"So you're underestimating my Sta- I mean Quirk!" Okuyasu said, "You should actually see what it is before you actually judge. Why don't you throw this straw and find out what my abilities are."

Okuyasu tossed a straw from his apple juice box towards Katsuki. He caught and clicked his tongue. "You're wasting my time, but why not? Let's see what mediocre Quirk you have."

Josuke and Koichi could see **The Hand** 's projection over Okuyasu's right arm. Once Katsuki tossed the straw at Okuyasu, he quickly swiped the air with his right arm and erased the straw from existence. Katsuki and Izuku was shocked at Okuyasu's quirk. They both could see a blue light emit from his hand. The two students quickly realized what's Okuyasu's Stand's ability, or Quirk.

"It erases objects!" Izuku pointed out. Katsuki was silent as he thought that this was potentially one of the most dangerous Quirks he's seen. While it's not as dangerous as Katsuki's explosions, it's still very lethal.

"Do you find it mediocre now?" Okuyasu said. Katsuki quickly snapped out of his state of shock and glared at Okuyasu.

"I'll admit it, it's a dangerous Quirk, but that doesn't mean you're going to get into UA easily. A no-name like you can't get into UA," Katsuki said before walking away.

"Eh, what does he mean by that?" Okuyasu asked.

"It means it takes a lot of training and studying to do so. You can't just enroll and hope you're a lucky student," Josuke said.

"Oh, I see. But I can totally get accepted if I try hard right?" Okuyasu asked.

"Of course," Koichi said.

"I know you're going to try to enroll in UA, Josuke," Okuyasu said, "Let's try out best so all three of us to get into UA's Hero course?"

"Three of us?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, you, me and Koichi," Okuyasu said. He glanced at Izuku and added, "Oh, and Izuku too if he's planning to."

"W-well, I hate to break it to you, Okuyasu," Izuku said, "But I don't I can get into UA Academy through its Hero course. After all, I'm Quirkless. I'm far suited for its General Education or Support course."

"I-I see," Okuyasu said. He felt bad for including Izuku without knowing his conditions. He thought if he had the Stand Arrow, he could give him a Stand. but there's also a risk that it might kill him.

"I also hate to break it to you," Koichi said, "But I'm not going to be enrolling into UA as a Hero."

"What! But you got shot by an arrow, your Stand should've-" before Okuyasu finished his sentence, Josuke stepped on his foot. "Ouch!"

Josuke tugged on Okuyasu's arm, pulling him closer. He muttered in his ear, "Cut it off with that Stand shit. They're suppose to be a secret."

"R-right, my bad," Okuyasu muttered. Izuku was curious when Okuyasu said Stand.

"Hm, what's a Stand?" Izuku asked.

"It's just a weird way he says Quirks from where he's from," Koichi explained.

"Oh, so I guess Stand is a slang term from somewhere else I guess," Izuku said.

"Y-yeah, it's a slang term from Osaka!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Interesting, that's a weird way to say it. I heard weirder before," Izuku laughed.

"Yeah," Josuke chuckled nervously. He sighed quietly in relief. He muttered, "That was close."

"Aw damn, I shouldn't have erased my straw," Okuyasu said as he looked at his apple juice box. He regretted using the apple box's straw to show off his Stand.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Josuke's school life has changed ever since meeting Okuyasu and Koichi. Everyday, it consists of Okuyasu meeting up with Josuke before they head out to school and encounter Koichi on the way. His lunch consists of Okuyasu and Koichi meeting up with him and Izuku in their class, and all four of them walking home after school. This new routine in Josuke's life brought him a new experience he never had before. Before meeting Koichi and Okuyasu, Josuke saw himself as a loner. Even though he's one of the most popular students in this school, he always preferred to stay alone.

 **Morning**

After having weeks of saving up money, Koichi finally had enough money to buy a bike so that he wouldn't have to bus all the time. He merrily rode his bike across town without a care in the world. He can finally say goodbye to the horrors of public transport. He chuckled as he pedaled as fast as he could. The only downside is that it means that he won't meet up with Josuke or Okuyasu anymore to go to school or go home. He at least told them that he's going to bike from now on so that the two won't have to wait for him.

"Oh well, at least we can still hang out during lunch or the weekend," Koichi thought. Koichi felt like he struck a large rock on the road and was suddenly launched into the air. Koichi scrapped his knee when he fell face flat on the ground.

"O-ow, it felt like I hit a rock on the side of the road," Koichi muttered as he got up. He turned his face towards his bike, which looked damaged. He could probably have Josuke fix it with **Crazy Diamond**. Though he doesn't want him to bother him about it. Koichi had a glimpse at the object he hit on the road and it was a bag. "Huh, a bag? What's a bag doing on the side of the road?"

A cat's paw trying to poke out of the bag and Koichi heard a weak meow coming inside. "Wait, don't tell me I hit that cat!" Koichi exclaimed, "Who in the world left that cat in the middle of the road?"

The cat suddenly dropped its paw and blood began to bleed through the white bag. Koichi began to panic. "I-I killed that cat by running it over. What am I going to do? I couldn't help it!"

"Exactly!" an older man said. Koichi turned around to see a short man sitting on a bench beneath a tree. He had a pompadour just that was larger than Josuke's. He wore a light purple shirt with a yellow tie. The UK flag patch on the left-side of his chest.

"It was an unfortunate accident. The person who left that cat on the side of the road is the one at fault," the short man said.

"W-we have to help it," Koichi said.

"It's too late, that cat has died. Haven't you heard it cry out one last time before its soul left the body? It died" the man pointed out, "What's your name? My name is Tamami Kobayashi. A recent high school graduate who probably has a lot of free time on his hand."

"O-oh, my name is Koichi Hirose..."

"Hm, you're a middle schooler?"

"Y-yes," Koichi stuttered.

"Hm, those were the good days. Why don't you sit down, I have a proposition for you," Tamami said. When Koichi sat down, Tamami wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pointed at the dead cat on the road.

"Why don't you pay me to bury that cat over there?"

"Eh?" Koichi wondered, "I mean, I don't really see the point in paying you to bury that cat..."

"Hey, try to avoid the question here kid? You think you can get away with killing my cat for free?"

"Y-your cat!" Koichi shouted with sweat pouring from his head.

"Yeah, that's right! That was my cat who was killed by your bike!" Tamami yelled.

"But why did you leave your cat there!"

"Who cares? You killed my cat. My innocent cat!" Tamami proclaimed, pressing his finger against Koichi's chest.

"I-I didn't mean to run your cat over!" Koichi shouted while closing your eyes.

"Hm, feeling a little guilty now? Y'know, I can relieve you of your guilt if you just cough up a little cash," Tamami chuckled mischievously.

"H-huh," Koichi muttered. Tamami pushed Koichi with his finger, causing him to lose his balance for a bit but he quickly regained it. Red energy began to emit around Koichi's chest and a huge lock began to shoot out of it.

"Eh, why is there a lock on my chest..." Koichi groaned. The heavy weight of the object is pulling the short student down. "I-It's pulling me down."

"Oh," Tamami said, looking at Koichi intriguingly, "That's the first time someone saw **The Lock**."

"Is this a Stand?" Koichi asked.

Tamami chuckled and said, "It is. **The Lock** attaches itself to anyone that feels guilty. The weight you're feeling right now is your own guilt."

"How do I get rid of it!?" Koichi demanded. He got on his knees and began to pull on **The Lock**.

"You can't just pull off **The Lock** ," Tamami chuckled.

"Then how do I get rid of it?" Koichi asked.

It's simple, pay me and I can release my Stand and free you from the guilt," Tamami began to count his finger, "Let's see, maybe 7,000 yen should suffice."

Koichi glanced away from Tamami and said, "I-I don't have that much money unfortunately."

Tamami quickly figured out that Koichi was lying as the short teen didn't look at him in the eye when he said it. "Hm, why did you look away from me when you said that?"

"W-well," Koichi continued to look away from Tamami. **The Lock** began to grow heavier by the second, causing Koichi to fall on the ground.

"The beauty of my Stand is that it can detect a liar and make it even heavier," Tamami chuckled, "It's even heavier because you felt guilty for lying!"

In the distance, Okuyasu and Josuke were walking to school. Okuyasu was the one who noticed Koichi's small stature in the distance. He was slightly confused since he thought Koichi would've made it to school way before they did.

"Oi, Josuke, isn't that Koichi over there?" Okuyasu asked.

"Hm?" Josuke turned around and saw Koichi with Tamami. "Yeah, that's him alright. Although I don't recognize that man standing next to him. He's always looking for the shady-looking types to hang out with."

"It looks like he's having fun," Okuyasu lightly chuckled. He suddenly got a sense of deja vu out of nowhere. "Wait, Josuke, I think I recognize that man next to Koichi."

"You do?"

"He must've been one of the people my bro shot the Stand Arrow with!" Okuyasu suddenly remembered.

"That can't be good. I think we should help out our friend here before he gets himself into deep trouble," Josuke said.

Tamami pulled out Koichi's wallet from his right pocket and opened. He grinned as he found 7,000 yen inside of Koichi's wallet. "What is this?" Tamami laughed. "You should've just given me the money. You even got exactly 7,000 yen."

"I-I needed that money to buy sneakers for gym..." Koichi muttered.

"Sneakers?" Tamami grabbed by the collar and pulled him closer to his face. With a heathenish tone he said, "Then go barefoot in gym class for all I care."

Koichi heard a recognizable face from behind Tamami. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Koichi looked over Tamami's shoulder as the short man turned around. They both saw Josuke and Okuyasu approaching them.

"J-Josuke and Okuyasu!" Koichi yelled. He widened his eyes at the sight of his two friends.

"A grown man threatening a middle schooler for money? That's pretty pathetic," Josuke commented.

"Why don't you guys mind your business. I'm sure you both have classes to attend to," Tamami groaned.

"That's not happening," Josuke proclaimed, "If a trashy Stand user is going around using their Stand's power to abuse people, then they need to be taken out with the rest of the garbage."

Okuyasu walked towards Koichi and and began to tug **The Lock** from his chest. He tried all of his strength to try to pull out the Stand out of Koichi's chest, but it's like someone welded it to his chest. Tamami looked surprised to see that there are two more people who can see his Stand.

"Whoa, hold on, you guys can see my Stand..." Tamami muttered .

"This thing don't budge. It's really stuck in there," Okuyasu said, trying to pull **The Lock** with all of his strength.

"Just how many people can see Stands?" Tamami asked.

"That's what I'd like to know to, but that's not important right now," Josuke said. "Can you remove that lock off my friend please?"

"Hey, you goddamn brats! Don't take me lightly!" Tamami barked. "I'm not messing around here! Sinners have to pay for their sins. It's a rule in society!"

"This guy is crazy..." Koichi commented.

"How about this... Why don't you two pay me instead of Koichi? If you do that, I'll let him off the hook."

Okuyasu grunted and approached Tamami, lowering his upper body to intimidate the short man. "Oh, tryin' to pull a fast one on us? Just try!"

"Hold on, you just stole 7,000 yen from me!" Koichi pointed out.

"Consider it a fee for lying in my face!" Tamami barked. "You think 7,000 yen is enough to compensate for my dead kitten over there! That won't do!"

"Five hundred thousand yen should suffice," Tamami smiled pompously.

"Five hundred thousand!" Koichi yelled.

"That's right, five hundred tho-" Tamami was interrupted by Okuyasu's fist being jammed into his face.

"Shut up about this fee crap!" Okuyasu yelled.

Tamami began to walk backwards while waving his arms. He tiptoed to give Okuyasu the illusion that he's losing his balance. Once Tamami reached the curb, he "fell" and fell on the curb on his face. His tooth broke out of the gums and blood began to gush out.

"O-ow my tooth!" Tamami cried out as blood began to drip all over his shirt.

Okuyasu raised an eyebrow and began to feel sweat dripping down his forehead. "H-hey, what did you purposefully stumble and fall down like that?" Okuyasu nervously asked.

"'On purpose'? That's so mean!" Tamami began to have tears pouring out of his eyes. "How could you say that after you punched me? You knocked out my front tooth..."

"Hey, buddy, you okay?"

"Wait, Okuyasu, don't let him make you feel guilty for what you did!" Koichi shouted. Koichi was too late to warn his friend as another **The Lock** began to pop out of Okuyasu's chest. Okuyasu could feel the weight of his guilt pulling him down.

Tamami began to smile devilishly and said, "Y'know. tooth implants can be really expensive. My insurance can't even cover it. That's maybe another five-"

"Oi, is this suppose to be the cat that Koichi ran over?" Josuke interrupted. Everyone turned to Josuke, who was searching the bag that Koichi struck. He pulled out a stuffed animal with a movable arm joint that moves on its own.

"It's just a toy..." Koichi said. The guilt of killing a cat suddenly went away and **The Lock** suddenly began to disappear. "I-it's gone!"

"As for your tooth, I think I can easily fix it," Josuke said, holding Tammi's tooth in his hand. " **Crazy Diamond**!"

 **Crazy Diamond** appeared behind Josuke and the teen handed Tamami's tooth to his Stand. **Crazy Diamond** hovered towards Tamami and jammed the tooth into Tamami's jaw. The short man flinched as he felt **Crazy Diamond** jamming the tooth into his gums. Josuke's Stand quickly used its restoration ability to fix Tamami's tooth.

"Eh?" Tamami muttered. He looked slightly amazed at Josuke's ability. He bit on his own teeth to find out that his teeth returned back to normal shape. Okuyasu's guilt of breaking Tamami's tooth suddenly went away and **The Lock** disappeared from his chest.

"I-it's gone!" Okuyasu exclaimed, tapping his chest to feel no lock sticking out of it.

"My heart feels lighter!" Koichi said. The two were relieved that they don't have a huge hunk of metal on their chest anymore.

"Who are you people!?" Tamami shouted. Josuke and everyone turned their attention to Tamami, hearing quietly whimpered as the short adult realize he's messed up.

"Oi, where's Koichi's 7,000 yen?" Josuke asked. Tamami quietly whimpered while looking at Josuke's glaring eyes.

"Put the wallet on the floor and scram!" Okuyasu barked. Tamami got on his knees and gently placed Koichi's wallet on the ground. He began to shuffle his body away from Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Please, take it back! I'll leave you alone from now on!" Tamami shouted. He got back on his feet and ran out of the scene. Koichi sighed in relief and picked up his wallet.

"T-thanks, Josuke. You really saved-" once Koichi opened his wallet, he only saw the ripped corners of the bills he carried. "Eh! He tore the corners to make them look like the actual money is in the wallet!"

"That bastard!" Josuke shouted, turning his head towards the running Tamami. The short man was too far for him to catch up.

"That's too far! An' it's not even my money!" Okuyasu commented.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

Koichi sat through the entire day with the events of this morning clouding his mind. The short teen spent weeks trying to save up money for a new pair of sneakers. What's worse is when he's going to confront his parents about what happened with his money since he's not going to walk home with a new pair of shoes. During lunch, Koichi quietly poked his food with his chopsticks as Okuyasu went on a whole rant about his upcoming exams. Izuku was the one who noticed Koichi was feeling down.

"Anything happened today?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Koichi muttered. Josuke finally took notice of his friend's feelings and entered their conversation.

"Oh, you must be down from this morning?" Josuke asked. Okuyasu paused his rant to turn his attention to Koichi.

"Can't say I blame him. Must've worked hard for that 7,000 yen," Okuyasu added.

"What happened?" Izuku wondered.

"Some bastard conned Koichi and stole all of his money," Josuke said.

"What? That's insane! did yo report it to a Hero?" Izuku asked.

"Not really. Me and Okuyasu decided to personally look for this guy and take the money back from him," Josuke said.

"Did he use a Quirk on Koichi?" Izuku asked.

"That guy used a Stand that basically made Koichi feel very guilty," Okuyasu explained. At this point, Izuku is convinced that Stand is just Okuyasu's weird way of saying Quirks. However in reality, Stands are completely something different compared to Quirks.

"Really? I could see how that would be effective in conning someone for their money. Did you guys inform a hero afterwards?" Izuku asked.

Josuke sighed and said, "No, and we don't plan to. We plan out to dish out our own justice."

"It's going to be great," Okuyasu chuckled while cracking his knuckles. Izuku laughed nervously, not sure if they're serious or not.

* * *

 **After school...**

Once school was wrapped up for the day, Okuyasu and Josuke met up in the hallway and decided to walk out together. As they approached the school gate, they saw Izuku leaning on the wall while looking at his phone. He was reading about how a sludge villain escaped from All-Might's grasp, which was rare. Koichi managed to catch them before they left the school.

"I would hang out with you guys today, but..." Koichi sighed, looking down on the floor with a small frown on his face.

"It's okay, Koichi. If you need time alone, I don't blame you," Josuke said.

"Just take care," Okuyasu said, showing his respects to his friend.

"Later guys," Koichi said as he began to bike out of the school. On his way out, he rang his bike's bell to get Izuku's attention. The two quickly waved goodbye and Koichi decided to head straight home.

"Man, today can't get any worse..." Koichi thought out loud. Once Koichi got home, he parked his bike and put a lock on it. Just looking at the bike lock frustrated him. He sighed, wanting to forget everything about today. He hoped to whatever god out there that he doesn't run into Tamami ever again. It's going to take him a week to that much money to buy gym shoes. Before he walked into his home, he noticed that his dog is sleeping on the ground as usual.

"I'm home, Police!" Koichi called out his name but as expect, his dog didn't response. "You alive? Woof woof!"

Police quietly groaned and Koichi chuckled. As Koichi is taking off his shoes near the front door, he noticed another pair of shoes that did not belong to anyone in this household. He wondered who's visiting his home. Koichi had a feeling that he'd seen that pair of shoes before. He heard the visitor's voice coming from the next room and decided to see who it is.

"Oh, I've heard such good things around town about you, ma'am!" a man said. Koichi approached the corridor leading into the living and peaked his head over it. He silently gasped as he saw Tamami rubbing his mother's shoulders. He dropped his bag as he walked into the room stomping his feet on the ground.

"You!" Koichi shouted. "What're you doing here!"

"Oh, Koppy, you're home. Hi!" Mrs. Hirose greeted. Tamami chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Kobayashi here came here to give you the money you dropped earlier," Mr. Hirose said.

"That's right, your son crashed into me and dropped his wallet without realizing it," Tamami said. Koichi saw his wallet and lost money on the coffee table in front of Tamami. He glanced at Tamami, seeing through his eyes that he has some scheme planned out. "I'm here to return the money."

"Y-you should've done so earlier!" Koichi yelled. His mother slightly jumped out of here seat when she heard her son yelling son angrily.

"Ko, why're you getting so worked up?" Mrs. Hirose asked.

"Ma'am, this is hard for me to say, but I think I dropped my wallet when we ran into each other. Since our wallets looked alike, I think Koichi accidentally grabbed mine," Tamami said. Koichi clenched his fist out of frustration. "Let's see now, I was carrying around 500,000 yen."

"What?!" Mr. Hirose gasped. She covered her mouth to hide her reaction.

"500,000 yen!" Koichi shouted, "I see your scheme now!"

"What's that? You don't believe? I can prove it to you. My wallet should contain a receipt from Johnny's from yesterday. I ordered a double-patty burger with extra cheese and some fries," Tamami said.

Koichi's mother gently placed her hand on Koichi's shoulder and said, "Why don't you show us your wallet to see if it is Tamami's?"

Koichi followed through his mother's requested and pulled out his wallet. It looked almost identical to Koichi's, but the wallet in his hand is more worn-out. He saw receipt sticking out of the wallet and pulled it. Mrs. Hirose silently gasped as she read the receipt. The order on the receipt comes from Johnny's and does have Tamami's order as well as the yesterday's date. Koichi grunted as he crushed up the receipt and threw it on the ground.

"You planted this didn't you? You planned this all out so you can us con us for our money!" Koichi shouted.

Tamami chuckled and said, "You're son is still throwing lies even though there's evidence."

Mrs. Hirose silently gasped as she looked at her son. Tamami's lies managed to get through Mrs. Hirose. She felt guilty as if she wasn't a good mother to her son. Tamami managed to catch wind of Mrs. Hirose's guilt and decided to use it against Koichi.

"You're son must be going through a nasty phase in his life," Tamami said. He took a sip of the tea that Mrs. Hirose made for her guest. "You must feel guilty as a mother for raising a son like that?"

Koichi lunged himself towards Tamami and tried to land a punch on the guy. **The Lock** began to form around Mrs. Hirose's chest, causing Koichi to look back and miss his punch. He tripped on Tamami's leg and fell on his face. Tamami laughed maliciously as Koichi slowly got up. The weight of **The Lock** is caused Mrs. Hirose to get on her knees. Since she can't see the Stand on her chest, she thought that this weight pulling her weight is the weight of her guilt.

"I finally did it!" Tamami laughed. "I'll take everyone you own! First I'll take all your belongings, then I'll take this house's land, title, and seal!"

K-Koichi... is something wrong," Koichi's sister asked as she walked into the living room. Koichi quickly turned his head and panicked as **The Lock** managed to get on Koichi's sister.

"Sis!" Koichi cried out.

Tamami chuckled as walked up to Koichi. He muttered in Koichi's ear, "She accidentally spilled tea on me earlier and I pretended to act like it really burned into my skin! She was like 'Sorry, sorry"!. It was cute and sexy! "

"She a third-year going to an all girl's school! She's right for the picking!" Tamami shouted with perverse thoughts in his head. He began to droll on the side of his mouth. Koichi began to glare at Tamami as a green energy began to emit from his body. Tamami looked curiously at Koichi as his Stand appeared behind him. But unfortunately for Koichi, it's still an egg. Tamami began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Koichi's Stand.

"Is that your Stand!?" Tamami shouted, "You think that puny egg can defeat me!"'

Two green, small arms bursted from the egg's shell. Tamami stepped back as the two arms tore off the shell surrounding it. Koichi's Stand had finally developed. Unlike **Crazy Diamond** or **The Hand** , Koichi's Stand wasn't shaped like a humanoid. Instead it looked like a larvae, which explains why it was in an egg. The Stand had a green shell over its head with a yellow spike on top. It had a tail that was longer than its small body with a pair of wheels for its legs. Tamami began to back up against the couch at the sight of the Stand. Unlike **The Lock** , it looks like Koichi''s Stand has some fighting capabilities and he isn't going to feel guilty for beating him up.

"W-what the hell is that!" Tamami panicked. Koichi's Stand slowly crawled its way towards Tamami as he began to shiver in fear. Koichi began to shove his mother and sister out of the room.

"Koichi, what are you doing!" Mrs. Hirose asked.

"Now is not the time to ask me questions, mom!" Koichi shouted as he shut the door. Koichi's Stand wrapped it's tail around Tamami and the short man tried to pull it off him. Koichi glared at Tamami and demanded, "You better remove the locks of my mom and sister."

"I-if you beat me up, you're mom is going to feel more guilty if she sees you beating the crap out of me," Tamami said.

"I told you to remove them!" Koichi shouted.

"Like hell I'd take them off! Don't underestimate me, kid!" Tamami barked. Koichi's Stand punched Tamami across face and knocked him on the floor. The short man widened his eyes and rubbed his cheeks. The Stand lunged at Tamami to attack him again. Tamami quickly raised his arms and blocked another attack. "Huh, that didn't hurt. It was a fast jab, but I almost didn't feel it."

Tamami chuckled as got back up and grabbed Koichi by the collar. "Dumbass! You're Stand may be quick, but it's too weak to do any damage! A person's Stand is as strong as their mental strength and that means you got none of it!" Tamami shouted.

Koichi noticed a piece of text on Tamami's face. It looked like a comic book sound effect and it spelled out ka-crack. Tamami began to hear a violent noise ringing from the right side of his head. He lets go of Koichi to cover his ears.

"Ah, what's this ringing noise!" Tamami screamed. He lowered his hands from his ears and looked around. He saw another onomatopoeia on his arm and tried to rub it off. "What is this on my arm!"

The onomatopoeia began to emit noise inside of Tamami's body. The ringing from the inside of his body is making him feel distress. Koichi realized that his Stand's ability is to create an onomatopoeia and have it emit the sound it says. With this ability, he decided to give it a name like Josuke's **Crazy Diamond** and Okuyasu's **The Hand**.

" **Echoes** creates a comic book onomatopoeia and emits the sound it says. Even though it's weak compared to other Stands, the sound it emits can overwhelm a person if it constantly rings in their ears," Koichi explained.

"Ah, make it stop!" Tamami demanded.

"Not unless you release the locks from my mom and sister!" Koichi shouted. Tamami gritted his teeth and began to charge at Koichi, trying to bear through the ringing noises.

"Stop the noise!" Tamami shouted. **Echoes** struck Tamami again, creating another onomatopoeia on his face. The onomatopoeia created another source of noise to further drive Tamami insane.

"If you keep resisting, I can't tell what will happen to your body!" Koichi shouted. Tamami began to squirm his body towards the silverware drawer that was beneath the plates.

"The term 'Tama' means ballsy, and I'll show you why I'm called Tamami!" He opened the drawer and pulled out the knife. Tamami pointed the knife towards Koichi, who had **Echoes** in front of him ready to attack.

"I'm not scared of a knife!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Prepare to see how terrifying **The Lock** really is when someone's guilt overwhelms them!" Tamami screamed as he stabbed himself with a knife.

"W-what're you crazy!" Koichi shouted. Tamami chuckled as he tossed the knife at Koichi. Koichi caught the knife and his mom and sister walked in to see him with a knife and a wounded Tamami. The two of them screamed at the top of their lungs, with his mother breathing heavily over the sight of her son. His sister passed out, causing Koichi to panic.

"Sis!" the short student shouted.

"I won! You lost!" Tamami maniacally laughed. "You better stop the noises or the weight of your mother's guilt will overwhelm her!"

Mrs. Hirose slowly approached the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife. Koichi realized that his mother can't bear the guilt Tamami inflicted on her and she's now going to kill herself. Mrs. Hirose aimed the knife towards her neck with tears coming down her eyes.

"I-I've had enough of this world!" Mrs. Hirose cried out.

"Mom!" Koichi shouted.

"Alright, Koichi! Enough of the tough guy act! Remove these sounds and I'll let your mom live!" Tamami barked.

"No, I won't remove them but instead do the opposite," Koichi said, regaining his composure.

Tamami looked surprise as **Echoes** created a onomatopoeia that says 'believe me'. **Echoes** quickly planted its onomatopoeia onto Mrs. Hirose and the words 'believe me' echoed in her head. Tamami thought that whatever Koichi is planning would be ineffective. **Echoes** can only generate sounds while **The Lock** effects the human soul by amplifying a person's guilt. There is no way to that **Echoes** can nullify **The Lock** 's ability.

 **Believe me! Believe me!** **Believe me! Believe me!**

These words began to echo in Koichi's mother's head. Mrs. Hirose began to drop the knife on the floor, which caused Tamami to widen his eyes in both confusion and shock.

"Mom, believe in me! Tamami is just trying to manipulate us!" Koichi yelled. These words began to take in effect on Mrs. Hirose.

"I-if I don't believe in my son... then who would..." Mrs. Hirose said, now convinced that Tamami is just trying to con them for their money. The guilt of raising a terrible son disappeared and **The Lock** disappeared. Mrs. Hirose suddenly felt relieved and has no idea of Tamami's Stand ever effecting her. Mrs. Hirose noticed that her daughter is unconscious and and went to check on her. Koichi turned to Tamami, who silently whimpered and got on his hands and knees.

"I-I was just messing with you! It was all a joke!" Tamami cried.

"Remove the lock on my sister," Koichi demanded. Tamami pointed to Koichi's sister, who already had **The Lock** removed from her chest.

"It's already gone! I was joking about taking your house! I even payed back your 7,000 yen," Tamami said. He grabbed on Koichi's leg and continued to plead for forgiveness, as if he actually had **The Lock** on his chest, "Please forgive me! I'll do anything, Master Koichi!"

"Anything?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, Master Koichi, I'll be your underling!" Tamami shouted.

Koichi chuckled mischievously and said, "Anything eh? Why don't you pay me 500,000 yen?"

Tamami quietly whimpered as Koichi chuckled and patted Tamami on the back. "Calm down, it was a joke," Koichi said.

Tamami quietly thought. _That didn't sound like a joke at all_.

* * *

"Hm, that guy from earlier looked familiar," Okuyasu remarked. Josuke, Izuku, and Okuyasu were walking home together. Usually, Koichi would be around them but today didn't seem like he wasn't in a good mood to hang out. Josuke and Okuyasu took lead while Izuku slowly followed while reading that notebook he writes in all the time. The trio began to walk under a tunnel.

"The guy with the guilt powers?" Josuke asked. Okuyasu nodded yes and Josuke can already guess why he looked familiar. Josuke quietly whispered in Okuyasu's ear. "He was one of the Stand users your brother created."

"Bro only took in Stand users who wanted to become villains. He left a bunch of Stand users alone, including the one from this morning," Okuyasu quietly explained. As the two walked ahead Izuku, he could hear something from behind them. It sounded like some slimy and squishy substance is moving behind them. Izuku quickly turned around to see a sludge monster from behind. He recognized that man's appearance as the sludge villain that escaped All-Might.

"G-guys!" Izuku panicked. Josuke and Okuyasu turned around to see the sludge villain. While Izuku and the villain cannot see them, **Crazy Diamond** and **The Hand** appeared behind the two. Izuku stepped away from the slime monster and got closer to Josuke and Okuyasu. He thought that Okuyasu's abilities could easily help defend them as he erases everything he waves over with his right hand.

"I was going to attack a single target, but I cannot risk and wait for one. I'm going to kill you all right here right now!" the sludge villain yelled. He stretched out his right hand to attack Josuke.

Josuke threw a punch using **Crazy Diamond** 's strength and speed to punch the incoming attack, but the Stand's fists became stuck on the villain. While the sludge villain might not be a Stand user, Stands are still restricted by the law's of the physical world. Josuke quickly realized his mistake and tried to pull **Crazy Diamond** 's fist out of the sludge villain. But the sludge villain quickly absorbed Josuke and pulled the teen towards his body.

"Okuyasu, Izuku!" Josuke yelled out for help. His face was quickly covered in the sludge and the villain began to suffocate him.

"Hehe, don't worry about your friend here. You'll be joining him soon!" the villain exclaimed.

* * *

 **Clarifications here... while people may not be able to see Stands, they can still see the effects they emit, like The Hand's erasure effect or Echoes' sound generations. Anyways, for anyone wondering if Izuku is getting a Stand, that's a no. It would be an interesting story, but there are going to be a good number of Stand users in this story. Izuku will get All-For-One just like he did in the manga/anime. But, just like the rest of the series, will have a different variation of events as JoJo characters are in the mix.**

 **Writer Response Corner:**

 **The Dark Hour (So Echoes is going to make a formal appearance and Koichi being a man! But are you going to make his evolution the same with his ACTs evolving because of Tamami, Yukako and Kira? Even more, are they gonna appear? Especially Yukako and her stand?)**

 **Well, I think this chapter can answer the first part of the question. As for Act 2, Yukako will appear to help Koichi grow even further. I'm still planning out how to write out the development of Act 3. I'm not sure if I'm going to put Kira in the story or not.**

 **Shout out to Kerrowe for pointing out a minor mistake in the chapter.**

 **Up next: Hero**


	4. Hero

**Chapter 4:** Hero

(Part 1 of U.A. Entrance Exams arc)

 **10 years ago...**

Izuku waited impatiently in the doctor's office while the doctor fetched the x-rays. He was eager to hear the results from his tests and see what kind of Quirk he develops. While the other kids started to develop their Quirks, Izuku showed no signs of development. His mother grew worried and decided to go to the doctor. Izuku sat in a stool next to his mother while playing his toy of All Might. The doctor came in and displayed Izuku's x-rays on the board. The doctor sat down on his seat and sighed.

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him to become a Hero," the doctor said.

Izuku blankly stared at the doctor as he dropped his toy.

"Wait, there must be a mistake," Izuku's mother said.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but you're from the fourth generation, yes? As far as Quirks, I mean."

"Yes, of course. I can pull small objects with my hand and my husband can breathe fire," Ms. Midoriya said as she demonstrated her Quirk by pulling Izuku's toy from the ground.

"By the age of four, a child's Quirk should have already begun to develop. Whether it's one of his parents' Quirks or a combination of both," the doctor said. He pointed at the x-ray image of Izuku's foot and pointed at his pinky toe; more specifically the joint of it.

"Whether a child may possess a Quirk or not has to do with the presence or absence of a joint in the pinky toe. Humans do not use the parts they don't need, and those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution. Izuku here has two joints. It's rare nowadays but Izuku possesses no Quirk at all."

Izuku remained quiet during the ride back home. Once he got home, he immediately went to his room and shut himself in for the rest of the day. Izuku turned on his computer and began watching the clip of All Might's first appearance. His mother nervously watched him in the back. She was sad to see that her son's dreams have been shattered.

"Mom... No matter what kind of trouble you are in, he'll always save with a smile..." Izuku whimpered. He turned his chair around and pointed at All Might carrying civilians to safety. Tears poured out of his eyes as he weakly said, "That's the Hero I wanna be..."

His mother burst out in tears and began to hug Izuku. She felt guilty for her son's lack of Quirk even though she has no control over it.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku!" Ms. Midoriya cried out. She kept telling Izuku that she's sorry. Though those were not the words Izuku wanted to hear.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

"J-Josuke!" Izuku panicked. Josuke was caught in the grasp of a villain made out of sludgy fluid. Josuke tried to attack the Sludge Villain with **Crazy Diamond** , but the Stand's fist got trapped in the villain's body. Since Stands are still physical they're bounded by the laws of real-world physics. So when **Crazy Diamond** got absorbed into the sludge, Josuke was also pulled into it.

"Dammit, if you mess up my hair, I'll kill you!" Josuke shouted, trying to move his head so that his hair from touch the sludge. **Crazy Diamond** quickly appeared in front of Josuke and tried to pull him out. But whenever **Crazy Diamond** tried to pull on the villain's liquid body, it would just go through the Stand's fingers.

"Struggle all you want, kid. You'll eventually lose all of your strength," the Sludge Villain taunted. The Sludge Villain couldn't see that **Crazy Diamond** was in front of him and it gave Josuke an advantage. Even though Stands must be a secret at all times, a life and death situation causes Josuke to throw that rule out of the window to favor living.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!**

 **Crazy Diamond** began punching the Sludge Villain with a storm of punches. Unfortunately, none of **Crazy Diamond** 's punches left a dent on the villain's liquid body. Every punch that the Stand landed on the villain didn't even make the villain flinch. His liquid body made him invulnerable to **Crazy Diamond** 's punches. The villain quickly began to choke Josuke with one of his tendrils; covering his mouth and straining his neck.

"You're a fighter aren't ya? While I choke you to death, you can watch me kill your friends!" the Sludge Villain claimed as he launched several slimy tendrils at Okuyasu and Izuku.

"Izuku, behind me!" Okuyasu ordered.

Izuku quickly hid behind Okuyasu as a section of **The Hand** 's right arm began to form over Okuyasu's. He charged towards the tendrils and pulled back his arm for a massive swipe. This allows him to quickly erase multiple tendrils at once. Okuyasu began to swipe away the tendrils with **The Hand** 's erasure ability. He didn't let a single tendril touch him or get past him. He wasn't going to let the villain get hold of him or Izuku. Izuku gawked at the sight of Okuyasu using his Stand. It was the first time he saw his abilities in a combat situation. He reminded himself to write down notes on Okuyasu's erasure ability if they live through this fight. The slimy villain took noticed of Okuyasu's ability and quickly recalled his tendrils back to him.

"What a dangerous Quirk! the Sludge Villain shouted. **The Hand** 's erasure ability made him a dangerous opponent to attack up close.

As the fight went on, **Crazy** **Diamond** tried to pull Josuke out of the Sludge Villain. However, Josuke was slowly losing his strength as he was being suffocated by the Sludge Villain. The Sludge Villain thought that **Crazy Diamond** 's actions were Josuke trying to free himself with some kind of Quirk. He laughed as the teen began to lose his strength. As Josuke slowly loses his consciousness, **Crazy Diamond** started to fade away.

" **Crazy Diamond** is starting to fade away!" Okuyasu shouted. Izuku looked at Okuyasu curiously, wondering what he's referring to. Despite the current situation, he began to wonder if there's more to Josuke and Okuyasu than just their quirks.

"Hahaha, starting you lose your strength? Don't worry, it will be over soon," the villain mocked. Josuke glared at the villain as he turned his eyes towards the teen. The Sludge Villain was thinking that he was lucky that he caught Josuke rather than some random stranger. "This has to be the perfect catch for me! Tall, fit, and young! Don't worry, I'll use your body so that it doesn't go to waste in a grave."

Okuyasu couldn't just stand in the distance and do nothing but watch. He took the initiative and began to charge towards the Sludge Villain. Izuku reached out his arm to try to stop Okuyasu, but the tall teen began to sprint forward. The Sludge Villain sent out several tendrils at Okuyasu. **The Hand** appeared in front of him and began to wipe away the tendrils, erasing them from existence. A single tendril managed to snatch Okuyasu's leg and pulled him upwards. **The Hand** cut the tentacle that held Okuyasu by erasing a part of the tentacle that wasn't close to Okuyasu's leg. The Stand user fell on the ground on his face. Izuku began to sweat nervously. He just saw Okuyasu just erase a tendril without even swiping over it with his right hand.

This raised Izuku's suspicions even more. Izuku reminded himself to ask Okuyasu about what happened during this fight, but Izuku thought he should save it for later. The Sludge Villain feared Okuyasu as he shows a potential threat. He could easily run away, but for his plan to work, he needs to get rid witnesses. He was going hijack Josuke's body and dispose of his two friends and hide their bodies in a place where authorities can't find them.

"Your friends are damn annoying," the Sludge Villain groaned. "Actually, now that I think about it, if I finish you off and take over your body, you're friend will be very hesitant to attack."

Josuke's eyes widened as he began to muffle beneath the tendril suffocating you. "That's perfect! Damn, I'm smart. Haha!"

"I think the first thing I'll do after killing all three of you is to treat myself to a haircut. I mean, a pompadour nowadays is so goddamn lame," the Sludge Villain remarked.

The villain smirked while snickering to himself. Josuke began to glare as he grew furious. **Crazy Diamond** quickly emerged from thin air and let out a single powerful punch on the Sludge Villain's teeth. His teeth shattered like glass and it made Josuke realized the villain's weakness. The villain had two weak points in his entire body and it consisted of the only two solidified parts of his body; his teeth and eyes. **Crazy Diamond** aimed his fist at the Sludge Villain's eyes and began to let out a nonstop flurry of punches.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARA!**

 **Crazy Diamond** didn't hold back any punches and continued to punch the living hell out of the villain until he was incapacitated. Each punch to the eye made the villain slowly lose his grasp on Josuke and he started to lose the shape of his sludgy body. Once the villain was reduced to nothing but a puddle, Josuke slowly sat up and coughed up a bit of sludge that went into his mouth. Okuyasu and Izuku quickly helped up their friend get on his feet.

"Josuke, are you alright?!" Izuku panicked.

"I'm fine, Izuku. Luckily that freak didn't mess up my hair," Josuke huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Gross, Josuke, you reek!" Okuyasu shouted.

"He did come from the sewers," Izuku joked.

"Let's call the cops. I'm sure they're equipped to deal with this guy," Josuke said.

Okuyasu, Izuku, and Josuke turned their bodies towards the other end of the tunnel. The trio failed to realize that the Sludge Villain wasn't done fighting them. He slowly reformed its body and charged at the three students. Everyone quickly turned around the second the sludge started dashing towards them. Josuke and Okuyasu quickly summoned **Crazy Diamond** and **The Hand** to fight off the Sludge Villain.

"I ain't finished with you brats yet!" the Sludge Villain yelled. He had his eyes set for Josuke and tried to grab him again so that he could use Josuke as a human shield against Okuyasu. Izuku saw the attack coming for Josuke and acted according to his instinct.

"Josuke!" Izuku yelled as he pushed Josuke out of the way. Izuku realized that if Josuke attacked, he would only get trapped again like last time.

"Izuku, you dumbass!" Josuke shouted angrily. Out of all the times to act like a Hero, Izuku picked the worst time to be one. He doesn't even have a Quirk or Stand to fight against this villain.

"Izuku!" Okuyasu shouted.

Okuyasu stepped forward and had **The Hand** appear in front of him. Even though the Sludge Villain cannot see the Stand, he can tell that Okuyasu was trying to do something to try to save the life of his friend. He knew that he could erase anything he swipes with his right hand. It's a dangerous ability to used effectively.

"Why don't you die, asshole!" Okuyasu cried out. Okuyasu quickly raised his right arm and before he could swipe it downwards, the villain quickly pulled Izuku in front of him.

"You wouldn't want to use that Quirk of yours on a friend? Would you? the Sludge Villain laughed maniacally.

"Bastard!" Josuke taunted the enemy.

"I'm going to use this kid to get me out of this goddamn city! I doubt a Hero would try to attack me if I had the hostage on the lifeline!" the villain yelled. Okuyasu chuckled silently and the villain took notice of that. "What's so funny? I can snap your friend's neck if you tried anything funny."

The Sludge Villain wrapped his arm around Izuku's neck and gripped on it.

"What's funny is that you might be dumber than me!" Okuyasu shouted, "I may not be as smart as my bro, but even I know the full power of my power!"

Okuyasu quickly erased the space in front of him, causing Izuku to be pulled towards him. The sheer force of the pull was strong enough to break through the muddy tendrils. Izuku suddenly appeared in front of Okuyasu in healthy condition.

"What the hell just happened!?" the villain snapped.

"My ability is not just erasing stuff over my right hand! It's erasing space! The space that becomes erased gets stitched back together by the surrounding space. In this case, Izuku's body was used to stitch up the missing space!" Okuyasu chuckled. Josuke sighed in relief now that his friend was safe from the villain. Josuke began to evaluate the situation and came across the conclusion that it's a losing battle. Josuke can't fight a villain with a Quirk like his, and Okuyasu would eventually be outsmarted. Josuke came up with the only logical solution.

"Great. Now that Izuku is safe there's only one thing left to do. The ultimate stratagem!" Josuke claimed.

"W-what is it?" Okuyasu curiously asked. "Is it punching the hell out of the guy?"

"No, it involves our legs!" Josuke said as he patted his right leg.

"What do we do?" Izuku asked.

"Just follow my lead..." Josuke muttered. He quickly turned around and started to run away from the sludge villain. "Hotfoot it out of here, Izuku!"

Okuyasu and Izuku followed Josuke despite the stupidity of Josuke's plan. It was the only reasonable solution Josuke had in mind. The villain's Quirk makes it impossible to take him down. The Sludge Villain had to take two seconds to process the sheer idiocy of Josuke's plan. But he quickly realized that the second they reach out of the tunnels, they could yell for help and that could attract a patrolling or police officer. He began chasing down the fleeing students.

"If we run out of this tunnel, we have a chance to get noticed and help would be on its way!" Josuke shouted.

"We better hurry, because he's catching up fast!" Izuku shouted.

Josuke knew that the Sludge Villain would catch them the second they reach the exit. **Crazy** **Diamond** appeared behind Josuke and began tearing down the wall next to him. The Stand quickly fixed the wall so that it would block the Sludge Villain. Izuku turned around and was amazed to see Josuke's ingenuity.

 _Amazing! Josuke created walls to block delay the villain, but what in the world broke the pieces of the wall_... Izuku wondered. This only reassured Izuku's suspicious. Once the Josuke and the rest reached the other end of the tunnel, they tried to catch their breath.

"It won't take long before that bastard breaks through the wall..." Okuyasu muttered. The three were slightly exhausted from both fighting and running away from that villain.

"Well, we made it in daylight and that means a Hero should arrive if the villain bothers to attack us," Izuku said.

"Heh, it would be amazing if a Hero like All Might shows up! He could take him down with a single punch!" Okuyasu shouted enthusiastically.

"That would be amazing!" Izuku nodded.

"Hey, get your heads out of your fantasy! The villain is going to break through that wall anytime soon," Josuke said.

"You got to be kidding me! My legs are still deadbeat from running that fast! I think I broke my speed record with that run..." Okuyasu huffed. The Sludge Villain knocked over the wall Josuke created and charged right at the three students. Josuke and Okuyasu stood in front of Izuku to shield him from the villain. Josuke and Okuyasu summoned **Crazy Diamond** and **The Hand** and mentally prepared themselves for a fight.

Suddenly, a large muscular man with a white shirt landed in front of the three students. Even though he looks unrecognizable because of his current appearance, his blonde hair with two bangs sticking out and muscular body.

"It's going to be alright, citizens!" All Might shouted.

"All Might!?" Okuyasu and Izuku jumped in excitement. Josuke quietly chuckled out of relief. The villain was already done for now that All Might arrived

"A-All Might?!" the Sludge Villain screamed. The villain panicked and tried to attack the Hero.

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"** All Might shouted. The Hero pulled back a fist and used the force of his punch to build up wind pressure. He sent the wind pressure towards the Sludge Villain and it tore him apart.

"Haha, man, for a second I thought we were all goners," Okuyasu laughed.

"Oh yeah, Izuku, you're one huge All Might fanboy, right? Seeing his action in person must be really-" Okuyasu turned around to see his friend unconscious. "Izuku!"

Josuke suddenly turned around to see Izuku knocked out and sighed. "He must've gotten _too_ excited to see his idol..."

"Is your friend alright?" All Might asked. All Might walked up to the two teenagers. While looking at Izuku, All Might quickly contain the Sludge Villain in a plastic bottle.

"Y-yeah, he must've passed out when the villain came after us," Josuke said. All Might approached Izuku and began to lightly slap him in the cheeks to wake him up. Josuke and Okuyasu awkwardly watched him from the side.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" All Might said as he tried to wake up Izuku. Izuku slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was All Might, which caused him to whimper. "Ah, good! You're alive!"

Izuku quickly crawled backward and got up. He was saved by his idol, All Might. The green-haired teen didn't care if he almost died because he was saved by All Might. He bowed down and thanked All Might for saving his life. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, thank you so much! We would've died!" Okuyasu yelled, bowing down right next to Izuku.

All Might laughed and said, "No need to thank me. It's my duty to [protect this country and its people!"

"He's so cool," Izuku quietly muttered. "Wait, I need to get an autograph!"

Izuku pulled out his notebook from his book bag. It was the notebook Izuku uses to write down the many Quirks that Heroes have, but he didn't care as long as he signed it.

"Can you sign my notebook for me?" Izuku asked, holding the notebook and pen.

"Of course!" All Might claimed. Izuku handed him the notebook and pen. All Might quickly sign it with his signature with his symbol on the corner.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" Izuku shouted gratefully.

"Now, I have to get this villainous scum to the police station!" All Might claimed. He turned around and prepared to jump.

"Well, then..." All Might said before performing a large leap, "I'll be counting on your continued support!" Okuyasu awed silently as he was impressed by All Might's power to perform such a jump.

"Y'know, seeing All Might in person is much more badass than seeing him on TV," Okuyasu commented.

"He isn't my favorite, but I do respect him. It isn't easy being the symbol of peace," Josuke added, "Come on, let's go home. I feel like I need a good shower after being covered in sewage."

"Yeah..." Okuyasu said. He tilted his head a bit and noticed Izuku was gone. "H-hey, where did Izuku go?

"What do you mean?" Josuke asked as he looked around. He couldn't spot his friend anywhere. "The hell? It's like he disappeared off the face of the world!"

"You don't think..." Okuyasu paused for a second as he looked up into the air, "... he jumped with All Might."

"What do you mean jumped with All Might? He doesn't even have a Quirk," Josuke sighed.

"No, no, that's what I meant. What if he grabbed onto All Might? You and I know that the only Hero Izuku follows like religion is All Might!" Okuyasu explained.

"Holy shit, Okuyasu. If Izuku did grab All Might before jumping..." Josuke glanced at the direction where All Might jumped, "That means he's heading over there."

* * *

When All Might jumped high into the air, he felt something grab onto his leg tightly. When he looked down, All Might saw Izuku clinging on his leg for his dear life.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," All Might said. He tried to shove Izuku off his leg, but the young man continued to grab onto his leg. "Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!"

"B-but if I let go, I'll die!" Izuku cried out loud.

"O-oh, true," All Might said worryingly. The Hero felt a drop of blood slowly coming out in between his teeth. He muttered, "Shit."

All Might spotted a building that he could land on and decided to drop off Izuku there. Once he landed, Izuku immediately lets go of All Might's leg to catch his breath. He commented, "That was scary."

All Might sighed and began to walk to the edge of the building. "Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you downstairs."

"W-wait, I still have a question for you!" Izuku shouted. All Might stopped to hear out Izuku.

"I will not wait!" All Might claimed. Izuku tried to reach his arm out to All Might but hesitated to move forward. He reminded himself of the many time's people made fun of him for being Quirkless or. From when the doctor told him he was born without a Quirk to when Bakugou bullied him for not having a Quirk. Even so, he still had to ask the question.

"Can someone without a Quirk be alike you?" Izuku asked. The questioned reached All Might and he turned around to see Izuku flustered and embarrassed.

"Can I become a Hero even though I don't have a Quirk?" Izuku asked. All Might look over his shoulders and saw Izuku with his face flushed with red.

"Without a Quirk-" All Might's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in his head. Smoke began to surround his body as All Might tried to fight the pain.

"D-dammit," All Might muttered. Izuku failed to realize what's going on because he's busy monologue with his eyes closed.

"I-I was born without a Quirk. Many students in my class made fun of me and thought just because I didn't have a Quirk means I'm a weakling," Izuku said with a small crack in his voice. He cleared his throat and began speaker louder and clearer. "But it makes me want to prove them wrong. When I was younger, I thought saving people was the coolest thing you could ever do. That's why I set my dreams to become just like you!" Izuku exclaimed, finally opening his eyes. His eyes turned blank when he saw a skinny man with long limbs standing where once All Might was. Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs out of shock.

* * *

 **Somewhere else close-by...**

"Ugh, what happened to me..." the Sludge Villain groaned. He looked around the alleyway wondering what just happened. He finally remembered and shouted, "All Might!"

"He just came in and knocked me out in an instant!" the Sludge Villain groaned. He wondered how he ended up here, but that didn't matter. All Might probably be lost him and that meant he has a chance to escape. The Sludge Villain tried to break free from the bottle but the cap was sealed tightly. The Sludge Villain could hear a few people talking in the distance and saw a few teenagers approaching him.

"I'm surprised Izuku managed to make himself friends," one of Bakugou's friends remarked. Katsuki and his two friends were walking around an alleyway, trying to figure how to kill some time, "I saw him, Josuke, and Okuyasu leave school together today."

"They've been leaving school together for the past few weeks," another of Bakugou's friends explained, "They must be attached."

"They do share the same goal of going to U.A. except that Koichi guy."

"Doesn't it ruins Bakugou's dream or whatever?"

"IT GODDAMN DOES!" Bakugou shouted as he kicked a bottle. There was a bit of content left inside the bottle that spilled all over the floor, but the explosive student didn't care. He turned around to his friend's and said, "That goddamn Josuke and his dumbass friend Okuyasu might have a chance to get into U.A.! How can I have a perfect rise to fame if they just let anybody from our shitty school in U.A.!"

Bakugou let out a massive explosion with his open palm out of frustration. His friends jumped back and whelped.

"At least you don't have to worry about Izuku trying to get in," one of Bakugou's friend said with sweat coming down his head.

"Hey, why don't we go to the arcade and get a change in pace?" the other friend suggested, trying to calm down his short-tempered friend before he explodes quite literally.

"Yeah, I think a round of Tekken might do the trick," Bakugou smirked.

"Heh, there's also a lot of prey there too," one of Bakugou's friend said.

"Hey! If you try to pickpocket again it might end up in my record!" Bakugou shouted. His friends chuckled at his reaction, but they suddenly had an anxious look on their face.

"H-hey, Katsuki..." one of Bakugou's friend pointed behind him.

"What are you guys even pointing at?" Bakugou groaned. When he turned around, he saw a pile of sludge quickly take shape of a deformed humanoid figure and lunged towards Bakugou.

"An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" the Sludge Villain shouted as he attacked Bakugou.

* * *

 **Back at the top of the** **building** **where All Might dropped of Izuku**

"Y-you're deflated!" Izuku shouted. In front of him was a skinny and fragile-looking man standing where All Might was once standing. Even though that man was All Might, Izuku was in a massive state of denial. There was no way that Japan's No. 1 is someone who looks so ill and skinny. "N-no, you must be a fake."

"I am the real All Might," All Might said with a less boisterous tone. Blood began to spray out of his mouth which caused Izuku to panic.

"No way!" Izuku screamed.

"You know those guys who constantly flex and pose by the pool? It's like that," All- Might said. Izuku's eyes turned white. He was shocked to see his and idol turn into a normal-looking person. Izuku knew that this was something that wasn't made public.

"I-it can't be... All Might always save people with a fearless smile. He's the greatest..." Izuku muttered.

"A fearless smile, huh?" All Might sighed. He sat on the ground with his elbows resting on his knees. "Young man, now that you've seen me like this make sure you don't say this stuff online, even accidentally."

All Might pulled up his shirt and showed Izuku an injury on his chest. It looked like a projectile pierced through it and punctured a hole. Izuku silently gasped and covered his mouth.

"I got this injury from a fight five years ago..." All Might explained, "Half of my respiratory system was destroyed and I lost my stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects."

"Right now, I can only be a Hero for three hours," All Might sighed. Izuku tried to remember any significant fight All Might had five years ago. He remembered one fight with a villain named Toxic Chainsaw but it never went public for some odd reason. He only heard about it through rumors on the internet.

"Five years ago... It was that fight with Toxic Chainsaw that did this to you," Izuku said.

"You're well-informed," All-Might said with his head nodding. He gripped his hand and said, "But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. I asked the fight not be made public."

"I will continue to save people with a smile. The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil!" All Might said, "I smile to show the pressure of Heroes and trick the fear inside of me. Heroes continue to risk their lives every day. I cannot say 'you can become an even without powers'."

Izuku whimpered quietly and tried to hold back his tears. To hear your idol say that you cannot achieve your dreams can devastate anyone. "I-I see..." Izuku muttered.

All Might stood up and started walking towards the door that leads downstairs. "If you want to help others, you become a police officer. They get teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep but it's a fine job."

All Might opened the door but before he left, he decided to tell Izuku one last thing. "It's not bad to dream, but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."

All Might left Izuku alone on the rooftop to recollect his thoughts. Trying to tell Izuku that he can't achieve his dream was hard for the Symbol of Peace to do. As All-Might walked down the stairs he remembered that he had the Sludge Villain to take care of. He thought that he should head to the police station and drop this guy off. He tried to grab the bottle within in his pockets but found it empty.

"Wait, where did it-" All-Might's words were interrupted from an explosion a few blocks away, "Oh no..."

* * *

"All-Might probably didn't land too far," Josuke groaned as he was walking down the street with Okuyasu.

"What if he fell off All Might when he was in the air?" Okuyasu asked.

"I'm sure someone like All Might wouldn't let that happen. Besides, if he did we would've heard ambulances in the distances arriving on the spot Izuku landed," Josuke dryly joked. An explosion in the distance was heard, which caught the attention of the two Stand users.

"Oi, Josuke, did you hear that?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, I did. Either Bakugou finally snapped or some villain is starting a fight," Josuke remarked. Josuke and Okuyasu looked up to the skies and saw smoke fuming into the air. The source of the explosion was only a few blocks away.

"If it's a villain fight, that means Heroes will show up."

"And if Heroes show up, Izuku will be a nerd and make notes on the fight," Okuyasu joked.

The two Stand users quickly made their way to the scene of the explosion. The explosion occurred in the Tatooin Shopping District. A crowd formed at the edge of the district; they were huddled up behind a police barricade. Smoked continued to fume into the air as the villain rampaged through the district. Josuke and Okuyasu made their way to the center of the crowd and started looking for Izuku. Since Josuke and Okuyasu were tall for a bunch of middle school students it was easy for them to survey the crowd.

"I don't see him anywhere," Okuyasu said.

"If he isn't here, he'll eventually come," Josuke said. Several Heroes have arrived on scene One of those Heroes includes Death Arms, a with strength enhancing Quirk. Two sidekicks were alongside Death Arms as he approached the villain causing the mayhem.

"Hell yeah! Death Arms arrived!" Josuke shouted.

"J-Josuke, that villain..." Okuyasu pointed his finger at the villain. Even though the fire and smoke made the villain hard to appear visible, Okuyasu recognizes the silhouette of the villain attacking the district. Josuke glanced at the direction Okuyasu was pointing at and quietly gasped as the villain responsible for the attack was the Sludge Villain from earlier.

"The Hell?! I thought All Might had this guy capped in a bottle!" Josuke shouted.

"A child was taken hostage!" one of Death Arm's sidekicks shouted. The Sludge Villain managed to grab a hold on Bakugou of all people.

"No way, he grabbed Bakugou!" Okuyasu yelled.

"This is bad. If he gets a hold of Bakugou's Quirk he's going to destroy the entire block with it," Josuke pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about that bastard taking over Bakugou's body. These Heroes can kick his ass!" Okuyasu claimed.

The Sludge Villain kept his distance from the Heroes and police. Death Arms saw a small opening to attack and charged at the Sludge Villain. He tried punching the villain but his fist was only absorbed into the Sludge Villain's arm. The Sludge Villain used one of his tendrils to knock Death Arms against a wall. The impact left a large crack on the wall. The two sidekicks watched as their mentor got swapped aside like a bug.

"Death Arms!" one of the sidekicks shouted. The Sludge Villain unleashed a relentless attack on the sidekicks.

"Watch out!" the other sidekick quickly pulled his partner aside right before he was attacked by one of Sludge Villain's tendrils.

"Don't come any closer!" the Sludge Villain warned. Bakugou tried to break free from the Sludge Villain by using his explosive Quirk to get him off. Unfortunately, his escape attempt only caused more damage. The Sludge Villain remained unharmed from any of Bakugou's explosions. "Hehehe, looks like I've hit the jackpot."

"Looks like Death Arms isn't cut out to fight him..." Josuke muttered.

"Oi, Josuke, here comes Mount Lady!" Okuyasu shouted. Mount Lady sprinted down the street. With her giant size, each step shook the ground. "With her size, she can easily pick Bakugou with her fingers like a coin on the floor!"

The giant Hero stared at the shopping district nervously. She tried to stick her foot in but her giant size made it impossible to fit her entire body in. "W-wait a minute, I can't fit inside here! I work in two-lane streets! This area doesn't fit my Quirk, literally!" Mount Lady shouted.

"It looks like she can't decide how big she grows," Josuke sighed.

Kamui Woods quickly swept into the fiery scene and grabbed Bakugou's two friends and two other civilians with his Quirk. "Same here! I can't work in an area with a bunch of fire! Someone else needs to deal with this menace!" Kamui Woods yelled. The only other Pro-Hero in the area was Backdraft, who was dealing with the fires in the surrounding area.

"I have my hands full with the fire. We need to minimize the damage of the area before any reinforcements arrive," Backdraft explained.

"Right," Kamui Woods said as he lets go of the civilians safely on the ground.

"How are things looking over there!?" Backdraft yelled.

"He's sticky and hard to grab. Plus that kid with a strong Quirk is turning this shopping district into a minefield," Death Arms explained. The Sludge Villain began to consume Bakugou into his body and the Heroes had to stay on the sidelines and watched. The Sludge Villain began to attack Death Arms and his sidekicks to get them away from him and Bakugou as possible.

"It's no use!" one of the sidekicks shouted.

"The kid has to bear the pain longer until a Hero with a proper Quirk arrives," the other sidekick said.

Death Arms groaned frustratingly and muttered, "If only I had the strength to blow him away."

All Might arrived on the scene after sprinting down several blocks to get here. He grabbed onto a pole to support himself and he looked at the fiery disaster inside the shopping district.

"It's that guy from before..." All Might muttered, "I can't believe I made such a careless mistake after lecturing that fan."

* * *

Izuku walked slowly on the sidewalk, reminiscing of the times he's been shut down. The words of All Might echoed in his head.

 _It's not bad to dream, but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man..._

"Even All Might said it..." Izuku whimpered. Tears began to pour down his eyes but quickly wiped them away. "Dammit, don't cry..."

Izuku was suddenly distracted by the sound of fire and explosions in the distance. He quickly looked up and saw smoke coming out of the shopping district. He wondered if that was the source of the explosion and if he walked here out of pure instinct. Izuku crossed the street and immediately gasped at the sight of Sludge Villain.

 _Wait for a second! I thought All Might caught this guy! Did he drop it..._ Izuku remembered that he grabbed onto All Might's leg. All Might must've dropped the bottle when he was pushing Izuku out of his leg. "If he dropped it... then it's my fault."

"Hey, why aren't the Heroes doing anything?" a civilian asked.

The civilian next to him replied by saying, "They can't. None of their Quirks are suitable at the moment. The villain caught a middle school student."

"He caught someone," Izuku gulped. He looked at the villain, hoping that it wasn't Okuyasu or Josuke that was caught. He silently whimpered as he saw Bakugou being absorbed by the villain.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out.

"Wasn't that the guy that All Might chased after?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, where the heck is he?" a man asked.

"All Might would easily beat this guy," a man remarked.

"I saw him earlier, so he shouldn't be far," a woman said. All Might listened to the comments on the side. He continued to think about how pathetic he is since he can't save a victim because of his time limit.

Izuku tried to calm himself down by telling himself that another Hero will come in save the day. He watched in horror as Bakugou was trying to free himself from the Sludge Villain. Bakugou to pull his entire body out of the Sludge Villain. Bakugou quickly realized that there's no point in struggling. He stared at the crowd in fear. Izuku watched Bakugou stare directly at him with fears in his eyes. This is the first time Izuku saw Bakugou scared. He couldn't help but feel an urge to help; none of the Heroes here can do so. Izuku quickly made his way to the front of the crowd and caught the attention of Josuke.

"Izuku!" Josuke shouted. Izuku ignored his friend as he ran out of the crowd and past the Heroes. He started heading towards the Sludge Villain. Izuku shocked everyone om the crowd, including All Might.

"Idiot! Stop! Stop!" Death Arms yelled.

"What's Izuku doin'!?" Okuyasu shouted in confusion. Josuke quickly made his way through the crowd and tried to chase after Izuku. Kamui Woods quickly stopped him by using the wood on his arms to block Josuke's path.

"I can't let any more reckless teenagers throw away their lives," Kamui Woods said. Josuke groaned silently as sweat began to go down his forehead.

"Dammit, Izuku..." Josuke muttered.

Izuku began to sprint towards Bakugou and the Sludge Villain wondered what Izuku was planning to do. Izuku made it this far, but he had no idea what to do next. As the Sludge Villain prepared to attack, Izuku remembered that Josuke attacked one of the Sludge Villain's eyes and it caused him to flinch and feel pain. Izuku threw his backpack at the villain's face, with all of his belongings inside pour out of it. The notebook that Izuku uses to catalog Hero's Quirks struck the villain's eye. He flinched and it gave Izuku an opening to approach Bakugou and try to free him.

"Josuke!" Okuyasu shouted as he made his way through the crowd. "What is he doing?"

"He's trying to save Bakugou..." Josuke muttered, "It's goddamn pointless!"

Josuke clenched his fist, mad at Izuku for recklessly risking his life. Izuku desperately began to claw the sludge out of Bakugou in hopes of freeing him.

"Deku... What are you doing here!" Bakugou shouted.

"I-I don't know! My legs moved on my own!" Izuku cried out. Izuku began to tear up and he looked at Bakugou, "I-it looked like you were asking for help..."

"Pathetic..." All Might muttered to himself. He began to slowly transform as smoke began to come out of his body. The Quirkless kid he scolded earlier is out in the field doing what no other Hero is doing; risking their lives. This gave All Might the push he needs to transform into his heroic self... "Pathetic..."

"Just a little longer," the Sludge Villain chuckled. He quickly raised one of his tendrils at Izuku. Several Heroes began to charge towards Izuku in an attempt to save his life.

"Is he suicidal?!" Death Arms shouted. As the villain tried to strike Izuku, All Might quickly step in the way and blocked the attack before it hits Izuku.

"I really am pathetic," All Might said. Izuku watched in awe as All Might easily block the villain's attack.

"Even though I scolded you earlier, I am not putting what I said in practice," All Might proclaim with blood splattering out of his mouth. "Pros always risk their lives!"

All Might began to charge up to a powerful punch and the Sludge Villain reacted by trying to attack All Might from a different angle.

" **Detroit Smash**!" All Might shouted as he released pressurized wind towards the villain and blew him into pieces. Mount Lady quickly shielded everyone from the blast of wind. The wind pressure was so strong that it blew out the fires surrounding the area and created a small tornado inside the shopping district. Once the wind died out, the crowd watched in awe as All Might continued to smile after the fight. Rain began to pour from the skies and everyone looked up to see clouds in the skies.

"Did All Might just create clouds from his fists?" Okuyasu asked.

"Pretty much..." Josuke muttered.

"That's badass..." Okuyasu whispered. All Might slightly lost his balanced but quickly regained his footing. He raised his fist in the air triumphantly as the crowd cheered on. Afterward, the Sludge Villain was safely apprehended and delivered to the police. Izuku sat on the ground as Death Arms and Kamui Woods scold the young teen for his reckless behavior.

"You have no reason to risk your life like an idiot!" Death Arms shouted.

"That reckless behavior would've gotten you killed!" Kamui Woods added. Not too far from Izuku was Bakugou, who was being interviewed and praised by the sidekick next to him.

"Amazing! With a Quirk like that, why don't you join my agency once you're pro!" the sidekick praised. As Izuku and Bakugou were getting all the attention, Josuke and Okuyasu stood in the sidelines and watched.

"Y'know what, I could've saved Bakugou's life with **The Hand**. But I'm glad I didn't because I would've gotten scolded and embarrassed by the Pros," Okuyasu said. "It would look pretty bad on my record and made it harder for me to become one."

Okuyasu said, "And why would Izuku try to save Bakugou? That guy gives him a hard time!"

"He and Bakugou go way back," Josuke said. Once the interviews were done and everyone left the scene, Izuku, Okuyasu, and Josuke decided to head home. Josuke could lecture Izuku that what he did was stupid, given that he has no Quirk, but Josuke thinks that Izuku has his fair share of lecturing today.

"I want to apologize to All Might about earlier, but he was being interviewed," Izuku said.

"Don't worry about it, Izuku. You can send a letter to him, right?" Josuke said.

"I guess so..." Izuku sighed.

"Man, Koichi was lucky to have avoided this whole situation," Okuyasu said.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Izuku turned around to see Bakugou trying to catch up with them. He took a moment to catch his breath and glared at him.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Here we go..." Josuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And you didn't help me! I was doing fine on my own! You're just a useless and Quirkless nerd! You think you can just look down on me like that?!" Bakugou shouted. He turned around and screamed, "Damn nerd!"

As Bakugou walked away, Josuke couldn't help but facepalm at his classmate.

"I would rather die than to be stuck with him for another school year..." Josuke muttered.

"Josuke..." Izuku said.

"Hm, what is it Izuku?" Josuke asked.

"Your Quirk... there's more to it, isn't there? It's not just restoration. I remember weeks ago there was some kind of force that blew air at Bakugou's face, and just a few hours ago bits of the wall flew off without you touching it," Izuku said, "It's not just a Quirk. You have something else."

Josuke scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look, today was an exhausting day. I'll explain you everything tomorrow," Josuke said.

"Wait, you're going to tell him about our abilities?" Okuyasu asked, "I thought it was supposed to be between me and you."

"I know Jotaro told us not to tell anyone about it. But Izuku has been exposed to it; we might as well explain it to him."

Josuke and Okuyasu turned on an intersection as Josuke's and Okuyasu's homes are in separate directions to Izuku.

"See you later, Izuku," Josuke said.

"Stay safe," Okuyasu said. Once Josuke and Okuyasu started crossing the street, Izuku began walking towards his apartment.

"Just what are Josuke and Okuyasu hiding? Is Koichi related to this too?" Izuku muttered.

All Might quickly slide in front of Izuku and shouted, "I am here!"

"All Might!" Izuku blurted. "Why are you here? Weren't you surrounded by reporters?"

"That's right. But I escaped," All Might remark. He began to flex and yell, "It's easy because I am All Mi-"

All Might suddenly transformed into his sickly self and spat blood out of his mouth like a fountain. He wiped the blood out of his mouth and began to talk in his more serious and less boisterous tone. "Young man, I came here to tell you thanks, a correction, and a suggestion."

"If you hadn't been there... if you hadn't told me about your life... I would've been a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you," All Might said.

"N-no, it was my fault in the first place. I was in the way of your work..." Izuku said, "... and I even said all those impertinent things even though I was Quirkless."

Izuku avoided giving any eye contact to All Might since he still feels guilty about the incident. Izuku looked at the floor while twiddling with his thumbs.

"That's right. It was because of it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act."

Izuku slowly raised his head to look at All Might.

"Top Heroes have stories about them in their school days. Most of their stories have one thing common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

For some odd reason, Izuku remembered the words that his mother told him years ago.

 _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

Izuku began to tear up as those words echoed in his head,

"That was true for you, wasn't it?" All Might asked.

"Yeah!" Izuku teared up.

The words that Izuku's mother didn't say years ago were finally being said by the one he idolizes. Those words were:

"You can be a Hero," All Might proudly said as Izuku bawls his eyes out. After years of being out down by others, Izuku finally heard the words he'd yearned for. This was the beginning of Izuku's bizarre adventure to become one of the greatest Heroes in the world.

* * *

 **Important: I am starting to upload on Ao3. So if you prefer that format, I'm posting there. It will be updated shortly after I upload this chapter. Chapters 1 and 2 have also been fixed up and changed a bit. I'll fix chapter 3 within the week. I paid extra attention this time, so there should be less mistakes. Also if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, just DM if you have an account or leave a review if you're a guest.**

 **I felt like the last few chapters were heavily JoJo focused with almost no connections to My Hero Academia, especially the last two. The last two chapters had to be JoJo heavy since it focused on Okuyasu's and Koichi's arc. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will have a good balance of JoJo and MHA elements with characters from each series interacting more. I also decided to have Josuke and Okuyasu fight off the Sludge Villain to give Izuku an idea that there's way more to their abilities than what's being seen. Even with their Stands, Josuke and Okuyasu would've still lost to the sludge villain because of the tight area they were in and that he could easily overwhelm them. Plus Okuyasu isn't that bright, he wouldn't think of an easy solution other** **than p** **laying defensively and thinking what his brother would've done in this situation. Now time for the one part that confused everyone in the last chapter.**

 **There was a lot of confusion in the last bit of the chapter where Crazy Diamond got his fist stuck inside the Sludge Villain. Yes, we're calling him that because there's no official name. Here's the rule with Stands: They're still bound by to the physical unless the ability relates to it. So when Crazy Diamond punches the Sludge Villain, he would only get stuck in it. Think of it like the Empress arc in Part 3 when Joseph traps the Empress Stand with a bunch of tar. While the tar may not be a Stand or come from a Stand, it still affects the Empress Stand by halting the Stand's movement. In Josuke's case, the Sludge Villain's slime halted Crazy Diamond's movement and when Crazy Diamond was pulled into the slime villain, so was Josuke since his Stand can't be far from his body.**

 **Anyways, back to the actual notes. I hate how many spelling mistakes I made in the last few chapters and described things in ways that are either weird, not deep enough or nonsensical. I will continue to fix these chapters in the future if there are any, but I'm just one guy. I would like if there are any volunteers to become a beta reader.**

 **Also, Izuku is in Jump Force but no JoJo characters?**

 **Please review/comment if you have any constructive criticism. I'm trying to improve myself as writer.**

 **Coming up: Training to be Number One**


	5. Training to Become Number One

**Chapter 5:** Training to be Number One

(Part 2 of U.A. Entrance Exams)

"You can become a hero!" All Might proudly proclaim. Izuku was on both his hands and knees as All Might's words passed through his ears. Tears were pouring out of Izuku's eyes. For the first time in his life, someone finally told Izuku that he too could become a hero.

"You are worthy to inherit my power!"

Izuku slowly raised his head and looked at look at All Might with confusion, "What? Inherit your power?"

All Might laughed loudly and said, "What's with the face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this."

All Might approached Izuku and raised his hand in the air, pointing upwards. "Listen, young man..." All Might pointed towards Izuku and blood sprayed out of his mouth. He proclaimed," You need to decide whether or not you want to inherit my power!"

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked with a small crack in his voice.

All Might wiped the blood he spat out and explained, "I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids have called it "superhuman strength" or a "boost" and it's no secret that I constantly dodge the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a born Quirk user. But young man, I will tell you the truth..."

"My Quirk has been passed down like a sacred torch!" All Might proclaimed.

"I-it was passed down?." Izuku muttered. Izuku wondered what All Might meant when he said that his Quirk is passed down.

"That's right, and now, if you're up to the challenge, it will be now your time to carry it."

Izuku stood up and said with awe, "W-wait a minute! Your Quirk is indeed something that is hotly debated as one the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by without someone talking about it!"

Izuku spiraled into confusion as he began questioning the nature of inherited Quirks. "But, well... I really don't understand what you meant by inherited or passed down Quirks... I've never heard of anything like that before...and it's never been mentioned in debates before... Why is that?"

All Might blankly stare at Izuku as he continuously muttered to himself. All Might is starting to think that Izuku thought that he's lying to him.

"You always start with denial, huh?" All Might sighed. Izuku paused as he silenced himself. "Nonsense! I may hide a lot of things! But I don't lie! The power to transfer power is the Quirk I inherited! I was crowned with **One For All**!"

" **One For All**..." Izuku repeated.

"That's right. Its power is cultivated by the user, and it's passed down to another, who cultivates it and passes it on as well. It's the crystallization of power that spins together with the voice of those who need help with a courageous heart!"

"Why would you give me something so great?"

"I have been looking for a successor, and after seeing you rushing to that young main aid, without any quirk of your own, while other professional heroes only looked on in disbelief, has made it clear to me that no other person could be more worthy to inherit my quirk than you!

Izuku whimpered and teared up as he was moved by All Might's word.

"Never mind! It's up to you if you to decide if you're up for this challenge!" All Might chuckled, not wanting to have Izuku feel forced into inheriting **One For All**. After everything that All Might told Izuku, it was hard for Izuku to say no. Izuku wiped the tears off his eyes and stood up.

He looked All Might right in the eye and said, filled with determination. "I'll do it."

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say," All Might said. That afternoon marked the beginning of Izuku's road to becoming a hero. It wouldn't be an easy road to walk through. Regardless, Izuku was determined to see his dream come true...

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Hey, Okuyasu, what the hell is going on here?" Josuke asked.

"Allow me to carry your bag to school!" Tamami offered, kneeling in front of Koichi as if he was a king. Josuke and Okuyasu both stumbled upon this sight while walking to school. The two Stand users watched as Tamami acted as if Koichi was a king, and Tamami but a mere servant of his court.

"Are you seriously going to carry it?" Koichi asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Why of course!" Tamami said enthusiastically. Josuke found Tamami's attitude uncanny. Just yesterday, he had tried to use his Stand to con Koichi and now he's licking his boots. Tamami gently took Koichi's bag without too much force and began to carry it for Koichi.

"You're a true man among men, Master Koichi!" Tamami proclaimed.

"Come on, knock it off, it's a little embarrassing," Koichi chuckled.

"Hey, Okuyasu!" Josuke shouted, expecting his friend to respond.

"Hell, if I know!" Okuyasu exclaimed, "I'm not smart, remember!"

"Oi, Koichi! What's going on here?! Didn't Tamami tried to con you?" Josuke asked, grabbing Koichi's attention.

"Yeah, did something happen to you? This man is acting as if you're his king or whatever," Okuyasu said.

"I-I'll explain it later," Koichi said, bowing up and down out of embarrassment.

Throughout the morning, Tamami was attached to Koichi and showered him with compliments. Josuke and Okuyasu stayed on edge, preparing to attack Tamami if he tried to use **The Lock** on Koichi once more. Josuke suspected that something happened with Koichi yesterday while they were busy running away from the slime villain. When Josuke and everyone else reached the school gate, Tamami reached down his pockets to grab something.

"Wait a minute, Master Koichi, I almost forgot something!" Tamami announced, grabbing Koichi's attention. Josuke and Okuyasu narrowed their eyes on Tamami's hand and watched him pull out approximately 500 thousand yen. "Here, 500 thousand yen! Just as promised!"

"What the Hell?!" Josuke and Okuyasu both shouted.

"Well, I got a job to attend to. Later Koichi," Tamami said, smiling and waving goodbye. Once Tamami left the scene, Josuke turned Koichi around with force and began shooting him questions.

"What the Hell just happened yesterday?! He didn't do anything to your head with his Stand, right?!" Josuke questioned.

"W-w-wait, calm down Josuke!" Koichi shouted as Josuke stopped shaking him.

"What happened?" Okuyasu asked.

"W-well, Tamami found out where I lived and tried to use his Stand on my mother and sister so that he could take away everything from us. When things didn't turn in his favor, he used **The Lock** to fill my mom with so much guilt that she was about to commit suicide!" Koichi explained.

"Bastard..." Okuyasu muttered.

"That still doesn't explain why Tamami is acting so… weird" Josuke said.

"My Stand just hatched from its egg" Koichi explained.

"Wait, so your Stand finally developed then!" Okuyasu said. Koichi nodded and had **Echoes** materialize in front of Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Woah, it's kinda small," Okuyasu commented.

"It is a newborn after all," Josuke joked, "So what can your stand do?"

"It doesn't look like its powerful at all," Okuyasu added.

" **Echoes** can produce sound by imprinting letters on the surface," Koichi explained as **Echoes** planted the word "RING" on the floor.

"It looks like it's straight from a manga!" Okuyasu shouted. He squatted down and touched the letters with his hand. The letters produced a sound similar to a telephone ringing.

"How did you use this on Tamami exactly?" Josuke asked.

"I planted a bunch of noise across his body until it drove him crazy," Koichi nervously chuckled.

"Jesus, must've really messed up his head if he's treating you like a king," Okuyasu commented.

" **Echoes** , huh? You really picked a fitting name," Josuke said.

* * *

 **Lunch**

Once the lunch bell rang, everyone in Josuke's and Izuku's class left the classroom. This morning was like hell for Izuku, since everyone was making fun of him for stupidly risking his life to save Bakugou. Josuke couldn't defend Izuku because it had been a stupid idea for Izuku. Meanwhile, Bakugou himself was getting all the praise from his classmates, since a lot of people saw the destructive force of his explosive Quirk.

"That's a badass Quirk!" one of the students commented.

"If you become pro, you can go places!" another student added. Bakugou ignored the nice comments towards him because he found them irritating.

Bakugou turned to his friends and said, "Hey, let's go the store and grab some food. I want to eat somewhere quiet."

Once Bakugou and his friends left, Josuke suddenly remembered his promise to Izuku he made yesterday.

"Oi, Izuku, let's go somewhere quiet too," Josuke said as he stood up from his desk.

"Y-you're really going to tell me about this power of yours?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, I promised you, didn't I?" Josuke said, "Come on, let's get Okuyasu and Koichi and look for an isolated spot."

Izuku was surprised to hear Koichi's name. He wondered if he has the same ability as Josuke and Okuyasu or is just aware of them. Josuke and Izuku ran into Okuyasu and Koichi the second the left the classroom. Josuke lead his friend to the storage room where they put all the unused gym equipment. While Okuyasu knew why Josuke brought everyone here, Koichi was confused.

"Josuke, why did you bring us here?" Koichi asked.

"It's important for Izuku to hear about this," Josuke replied.

"What's so important?"

"He's going to tell Izuku about Stands..." Okuyasu muttered.

"Wait, are you sure about this Josuke? After the fight with the Keicho, Jotaro told us that Stands should be kept as a secret!" Koichi exclaimed.

Izuku raised an eyebrow when Koichi said Stand. He heard Okuyasu throw it around, but he thought it was slang for Quirk from somewhere else.

"I know what he said, but I'll explain why after I explain to him what a Stand is," Josuke said. Izuku, Okuyasu, and Koichi sat down on the mats that were stacked together while Josuke was the only standing up since he is the one with the speech.

"Where to begin?" Josuke questioned himself out loud.

"This ability of yours another type of ability, right? Is it different from a Quirk?" Izuku guessed.

"I guess you could say that. While Quirks are based on genetic traits, my power is based on the manifestation of my fighting spirit. This fighting spirit takes physical form and sticks by my side. Hence the name, Stand."

"Stand..." Izuku muttered. Izuku is beginning to put the pieces together in his head. He looked at Josuke and asked, "Your Stand is the reason why you have the ability to restore objects?"

"And Okuyasu's erasure ability," Josuke said.

"So, if Stands are the manifestation of your spirit, they're like ghosts. That explains why I can't see them," Izuku said. Josuke nodded as he had **Crazy Diamond** materialize behind him. Josuke's Stand quickly unscrewed the light bulb above Josuke. Izuku watched in amazement as he saw an invisible force unscrew the light bulb. **Crazy Diamond** crushed the bulb by closing its fist and through Izuku's eyes, it just looked like the bulb was shattered.

"While Stand users can see each other's Stands, non-Stand users, whether they have a Quirk or not, can't see them," Josuke said. He restored the light bulb and screwed it back in place.

"That's amazing, Josuke! You have some serious advantages against Quirks if you can't see Stands!" Izuku proclaimed. Okuyasu decided to participate in this little demonstration. He snickered as **The Hand** lifted Izuku from his seat. "Aaah! W-Woah! Is this Okuyasu's Stand?!" Izuku shouted.

"It is, and it has a name, **The Hand**!" Okuyasu proclaimed. Okuyasu's Stand freed Izuku by letting him go. Izuku landed on his butt right on the mat. "Hehe, your reaction was priceless..."

"Does Koichi have a Stand?" Izuku asked as he stood up. Koichi nodded, but Okuyasu elbowed him on the shoulder.

"Come on, show Izuku what you showed me earlier!" Okuyasu insisted.

"Alright..." Koichi said as he summoned **Echoes**. Koichi's Stand planted the words "RING" on the floor. The words that **Echoes** planted seem to be visible to non-Stand users as Izuku can see it.

"W-Woah, it looks like something straight from a superhero comic!" Izuku exclaimed.

"What, you can see it?" Josuke asked.

"I guess some of Stand abilities leave some effects that people can see," Koichi said.

"It makes me wonder what's visible," Josuke said.

"Alright, touch **Echoes** ' word," Okuyasu said as he lightly pushed Izuku towards the imprinted letters. Izuku accidentally stepped over the letters and it played a telephone ringing sound effect.

"I thought Koichi was labeled Quirkless. If Okuyasu and Josuke's Stand abilities are labeled as Quirks, why isn't yours?" Izuku asked as he turned to Koichi.

"That's because I just developed my Stand," Koichi said.

"You never had one before?" Izuku asked.

"There are different ways to get a Stand. The way I got mine is through inheriting it. My birth father was a Stand user, so I guess I inherited it as well. Though I don't know if my Stand is similar to his or not. It's completely different for everyone."

"Kinda like me and my Bro's," Okuyasu said.

"While my Stand can erase things, my Bro's consist of many small individual soldiers. Kinda like those green soldiers in buckets," Okuyasu said.

"I see, so it's not genetic," Izuku said.

"No, and I think this brings me into my next point. You can gain a Stand if you are stabbed with an ancient artifact. This makes Stand more supernatural than scientific," Josuke explained, "That's how Okuyasu's and Koichi's Stands were born."

"So do you know where this artifact is?" Izuku asked. He quickly raised his arms as he realized he sounds desperate to get one. "I-it's not like I want to get a Stand or anything. I'm just wondering if you have it with you?"

"Well, the thing is I can't tell ya," Josuke said.

"I see, so it must be a complicated issue," Izuku said.

"I hope you understand."

"No, I shouldn't be sticking my nose into this business."

"Besides, even if we had the arrow, we wouldn't let you use it because you might die from it"Josuke added, omitting the part on how he healed Koichi, since dealing with stand arrows was still risky business, and even with **Crazy Diamond** , Josuke did not wish to put Izuku at risk.

"D-Die!? but, why are you even telling me this?"

"It's because sticking with Stand users means trouble. Stand users usually attract other Stand users and when they meet, it usually leads to a fight. Most of my meetings with Stand users end up in a fight."

"Couldn't you say the same thing about Quirk users if ones a hero and the other is a villain?

"I guess you could say that. But remember, Stands are completely different compared to Quirks. Since you're Quirkless, you're obviously in danger if you get caught in the crossfire in the middle of a Stand fight," Josuke said.

"I understand..." Izuku muttered.

"I feel like I should tell you the truth as well since you're one of my first close friends," Josuke said.

"I appreciate you looking after me," Izuku said with a smile. Josuke turned around and headed towards the exit. He secretly hoped he didn't make Izuku feel like he was just dead weight.

"Now that is out of the way, why don't we eat lunch before the bell rings?" Josuke suggested.

* * *

 **One day later...**

In order to become All Might's successor, Izuku had to undergo special training so that he could inherit All Might's Quirk. All Might exchanged his contact information with Izuku and told him to meet All Might at the Dagoba Beach. The beach was known for being littered with trash from both trash drifting onshore or people leaving their junk on the side. Eventually, it became Dagoba's makeshift junkyard where people would throw away their trash. Izuku figured that a place that's littered with trash would perfect for training in secrecy since its unsightly appearance made it hard for people to visit the beach.

As for the training itself, one of the first exercises All Might had Izuku do was to pull a fridge. The fridge was significantly heavier than what Izuku anticipated. It didn't help that All Might was sitting on top of the fridge as well.

"Hey, hey, hey!" All Might shouted out, "This fridge is quite comfy to sit on!"

Izuku fell to the ground out of exhaustion. The weight of both the fridge and All Might were too much for Izuku's weak body.

"If you pulled it even a little bit, it would be easier."

Izuku slowly turned his body towards to All Might while he was on the ground. "Well, I mean, you weight 274 kilograms, right?" Izuku asked. ( **AN: For us Americans that's 604 pounds)**

"No, I lost weight, I weigh 255 kilograms now. Well, at least in this form," All Might said. Izuku stood up and looked around as he saw a bunch of trash lying around him. Even though this place would be a nice secluded area for training, Izuku could think of two other places for training.

"Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach?" Izuku asked. All Might laughed as he pulled out his phone. He took several pictures of Izuku without him noticing.

"That's because you're not a proper vessel," All Might said.

"What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" Izuku panicked. All Might sighed and approached his screaming protege.

"I'm talking about your body," All Might explained, "My Quirk, **One For All** , is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot properly handle its power. The limbs of your body will come off and explode."

"My limbs will explode!" Izuku shouted as he imagined himself blowing up, "Then... I'm picking up trash here to train my body..."

"Yes!" All Might proclaimed while giving Izuku a thumbs up, "But that's not all..."

All Might turned around and approached the fridge. He said, "After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that this part of the beach has been covered in trash for many years."

"Yeah..." Izuku said. Izuku stood up on his own two feet and looked at the plentiful mountains of trash that surround him and All Might. "For some odd reason, objects drift here because of how the currents are. People figure out that they can just leave their trash here and authorities think that it's just more junk that just drifted here."

All Might place his hand over the fridge and began to crush it with a single hand. "Heroes these days are after the showy stuff. Back then, being a hero was just a volunteer service. Even though today people today call it boring, you can't waver those roots!" All Might proclaimed as he crushed the fridge flat like a pancake, allowing the sight to pass through the mounds of trash, allowing Izuku to get a glance at the horizon.

"You will restore the horizon of this entire section!" All Might proclaimed, "That is the first step toward becoming a hero."

"My first step..." Izuku muttered to himself as he looked around him. He saw mountains of trash that go on at least a quarter of a mile. "Do you think I'll be able to clean all of this?!"

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" All Might asked.

"Yes... yes! I'm going there because you went there!" Izuku exclaimed, standing up straight. "So if I'm going to go to become a hero, I thought U.A. would be a perfect choice..."

"You go-getter fanboy!" All Might joked out loud. Izuku blushed and whimpered out embarrassment. "I told you this before, it's something impossible to do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that's the reality of the situation. U.A.'s Hero course is the hardest course to get into. In other words-"

"I only have a few months until the U.A. entrance exams. I have to complete my training until then!" Izuku said, finishing All Might's sentence. All Might pulled out a small packet from his pocket.

"That's where this comes in!" All Might announced, "I came up with this plan: 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!' It's a training plan to help you clean up this beach. I'll have you follow this plan in every aspect of your life!"

Izuku quickly glanced through the packet and grew nervous just reading it. The activities listed on the packet seemed intense and the schedule even listed what time he should sleep.

"Frankly, this is a hard schedule to follow. Can you follow it?" All Might asked.

"Of course..." Izuku said. "I have to work harder than everyone else so I can make it!"

All Might nodded, proud that Izuku had the proper mindset going into this training plan he came up with. For the next few months, it would nothing but hellish training.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"And just like that, he's gone once more..." Josuke muttered to himself as he watches Izuku leave the classroom the second they're dismissed.

For the last few weeks, Izuku had been leaving school on his own. He would still hang out with Josuke and everyone else during lunch, but he went practically missing during the morning and afternoon. When asked about this, Izuku brushed it off as errands for his mother. Josuke understood where he was coming from since he lived with only his mother too. But he wondered what Izuku's mother could make him do before and after school. Suddenly, Josuke received a text message from Jotaro. This surprised him since the last time he received a text message was weeks ago and it was about Koichi's Stand.

It read: _Meet me at the park where we first met. Bring Koichi and Okuyasu along if you can._

Josuke replied with: _Alright, be there in half an hour!_

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi took a bus to the park. The three Stand users sat in the back of the bus since all three of them could sit next to each other.

"What does Jotaro want with us?" Koichi asked.

"I have no clue. He just texted me to meet him at the park where we first talked" Josuke said.

"But still, why didn't he tell us ahead of time?" Okuyasu asked.

"As I said earlier, I have no clue. It looks like we have to go there and see for ourselves," Josuke sighed.

The three Stand users arrived at the park and saw Jotaro in the distance. The tall Stand User stood by the fountain where Josuke and Jotaro had their first conversation.

"Oi, Jotaro!" Josuke shouted, waving his hand as he approached Jotaro with Okuyasu and Koichi behind him. The three teenagers caught up with Jotaro and Josuke glanced at the beach. He remarked, "So what brings you to town?"

"I'm here to tell that I'm moving into this town."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?!"

"I'm moving here to assist the investigation of the Stand Arrow's whereabouts. Non-Stand user agents of the Foundation have been turning up either dead or missing. The Speedwagon Foundation thinks that my involvement in the investigation will help bring them closer to finding out where the Stand Arrow is."

"Of course! With a Stand like yours, you can practically kick whoever has the Arrow in the ass!" Okuyasu said enthusiastically.

"Will you be doing this alone?" Koichi asked.

"For now, I'm on my own. After all, I'm no licensed hero. If more civilians are involved with the investigation, it might bring unneeded attention and the ones who have the Stand Arrow will only flee."

"It's kinda dangerous doing this alone..." Koichi said.

"That's why the Speedwagon Foundation concluded that they need to make a few of their Stand-user agents into proper Heroes as a front for their investigation."

"How're you going to do that exactly?"

"The Speedwagon Foundation has some connections with the government. Their influence managed to put two Stand users into a training program that allows adults to get their Hero License without going through high school. It's kinda like police academy but tougher and more extreme. It should take them a year to get their Hero License, and when that time comes, I'll introduce you to them."

"They're cramming three years' worth of education and training into one year," Josuke commented.

"That sounds pretty intense," Okuyasu said.

"Well, they probably don't have to worry about general education since they probably went through high school," Koichi guessed, "Still, the actual training will be hard to bear through an entire tear.

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about those two. They're some of the toughest fighters I know," Jotaro said.

"If you're going to stay here, then that means you can help us train for the U.A. Entrance Exams!" Josuke said excitingly.

"Yare yare, I almost forgot that you were trying to get into U.A.…"

"I'm also trying to get into U.A. too!" Okuyasu proclaimed, "Me and Josuke will pass that entrance exam with flying colors and get into the Hero Course!"

"Hm, I think I have a skill that I'd like to share if you two are serious about getting into U.A.," Jotaro said.

"Really, what is it?" Josuke asked.

"You are aware that Stands are the physical manifestation of our fighting spirits, correct?" Jotaro asked. Okuyasu and Josuke responded by nodding "yes".

"Stands are like the ghosts in horror stories that you were told as a kid. They have a variety of powers and they cannot be seen by ordinary people. I know two know those two traits that Stands have, but from what I've been told about that fight you had with that slime bastard you fought months ago is that you don't know that Stands can go through physical objects."

"You mean they can go through objects like a ghost?" Josuke asked suddenly with surprise.

"Yare yare, it's one of the first tricks I learned when I was young," Jotaro said. "If you're focused enough, you could have your Stand go through any object. An example of this would be when I had to save someone's life by restarting their heart. I had **Star Platinum** reach down the person's chest and give his heart a shake so it could pump blood again."

"You mean that you restarted someone's heart by just pumping it with your Stand?!" Okuyasu shouted. He muttered, "That's so badass!"

"Hmm, well I had to transfer blood to him first," Jotaro laughed quietly. "Anyways, hopefully, that gave you guys a few ideas for the exam. I'll be going to my new office now. I still have to sort through some paperwork."

"Alright, we'll be seeing you around," Josuke said as he waved goodbye to Jotaro.

* * *

 **Three months before the Entrance Exams...**

For a few months, Izuku changed every aspect of his life to fit the "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan". He adjusted himself to everything that was listed on the plan. However, Izuku doesn't feel satisfied with the slow results. If Izuku was to inherit All Might's Quirk, he's going to have to go above and beyond to do so. Izuku decided to make adjustments to All Might's plan so that he could work on his body 24/7. Unfortunately for Izuku, his minor adjustments to his plans overworked his body. It took All Might awhile to realize that Izuku changed some of the details on his plan.

As fall came closer, All Might decide to pay close attention to Izuku's training. It was only three more months before the entrance exams and Izuku was showing signs of major improvements. Izuku was jogging through a path carrying an empty case over his shoulder. All Might was in front of him while riding a segway. The months of overworking his body had finally caught up to him and Izuku fell on the ground. His entire body from his shoulders to his toe felt sore. All Might stopped and turned around.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? There are only three months left!" All Might scolded, "You won't make it if you slack off!"

All Might noticed that Izuku was trying to get up but couldn't even get on his knees. All Might figured out that Izuku must've overworked his body since Izuku showed had shown an unexpected massive improvement over the course of a few months.

"The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was made with your body in mind and was made to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exams. You've been not following the plan as it said on paper. Overdoing it will have the opposite effect!" All Might explained, "Don't you want to get in?"

"I do..." Izuku groaned. Izuku slowly pushed himself off the ground, "But I just can't get in... I have to work harder than everyone else!"

Izuku began to claw on the dirt in the attempt to get up. "I want to be like you! I want to become the greatest hero, like you!" Izuku shouted. After Izuku spoke out his inner thoughts to All Might, the No. 1 Hero finally began to understand where Izuku was coming from.

" _He's thinking that far into the_ _future?_ " All Might asked to himself. He into his muscular form and picked up Izuku from the ground. "You're a go-getter fanboy! I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things!"

All Might gently place Izuku into the ground and said, "But I understand what you're feeling. Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!"

"But All Might... you're not that old..." Izuku muttered as All Might laughed.

* * *

 **February 26, the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam...**

All Might arrived at the beach at 6:00 AM to finally see the results of Izuku's training. As he exited his car, he heard Izuku screaming at the top of his lungs in the distance. All Might look up and saw Izuku standing on top of a mountain of trash. The pro-hero decided to check out how much space did Izuku cleaned up. Once All Might reached the staircase leading into the beach, he saw a sight to behold. Not only did Izuku cleaned up the portion of the beach All Might told him to clean up but the entire beach.

"There isn't even a speck of dust left on the beach!" All Might commented. The timing was perfect as Izuku finished just a few hours before the entrance exams.

"Oh my... oh my... Goodness!" All Might shouted as he transformed into his muscular self. Izuku stumbled and fell from the top of the pile of trash. All Might managed to react quickly by catching Izuku before he fell on the ground and broke some bones.

"Good job," All Might said to his protege.

"I did it... All Might... I did it..." Izuku weakly muttered.

"You really surprised me, you entertainer" All Might chuckled. He placed Izuku down so that he could stand on his two feet. All Might pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Izuku a few months ago.

"This is-"

"This is you a few months ago when we just started training," All Might said. "You did good! You did really good! You certainly became a suitable vessel for **One For All**!"

"It feels like I'm cheating..." Izuku whimpered. His eyes began to leak out tears and he muttered, "You did all this for me... I'm too blessed..."

All Might laughed at humbleness and patted him on the back. "We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of your next!" All Might said, "Now Izuku, time for your graduation ceremony!"

"Yes, sir!" Izuku shouted.

All Might pluck out a piece of his hair and said, "This was something I was told once: 'Something that you receive because you are lucky and when you are given because you are recognize are different in essence'. Take that to heart. This is a power you earned because of your effort."

Even though All Might said that he earned this power because of the effort he put into his training, Izuku felt like luck had an important factor. If it wasn't that fateful day where he got attacked by that Slime Villain, he would never have met All Might.

All Might showed Izuku the piece of hair he plucked out and said, "Eat this!"

"Huh?" Izuku asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"It doesn't matter as long as you take in something that has my DNA!" All Might explained.

"It's too different from what I imagined!" Izuku panicked.

"There's no time! You'll be late for the exam!"

* * *

 **8:40 AM, the same day...**

After Izuku was forced to eat a piece of All Might's hair, Izuku headed home and ate an actual meal before heading out to U.A. Izuku didn't have any time to test out the new powers that All Might gave him. It looked like Izuku was going to have to test out All Might's powers on the field. But he wondered if swallowing a piece of All Might's hair was enough for him to receive his power.

"Outta my way, Deku!" Bakugou yelled. Izuku turned around and saw his old friend approaching him. "I said get out of my way or else I kill ya!"

Izuku stepped to the side to get out of Bakugou's way. Izuku panicked as Bakugou walked past him and blurted, "M-morning! Let's try our best!"

Bakugou ignored Izuku and walked to the orientation room. Izuku turned around and saw Bakugou walk up the steps of the school. A few people mentioned the incident a few months ago about the Sludge Villain. It looked like a few people didn't forget about the incident. Ever since that day, Bakugou stopped bothering Izuku. Izuku only freaked out because it was a habit of his. But quickly threw those thoughts away since he was now a different person. Izuku looked up to the U.A. insignia labeled over the entrance.

"Take your first step..." Izuku muttered to himself and took a huge step, "… to become a hero!"

As Izuku took his first step, he slipped and began to fall to the ground. Izuku had a deadpan face as descended to the ground. Instead of eating the ground, Izuku was stuck in place by an invisible force. He looked down on the ground and realize he's floating.

"I-is this a Stand trick?" Izuku muttered to himself. But instead of feeling a hand holding him up, he felt weightless. He figured that this must have been the work of a Quirk.

"Are you okay?" a young, female voice asked him. The girl next to Izuku had brown hair. She had a short bob haircut with two locks beside her face. Izuku panicked as he tried to get down from the air. The girl next to him grabbed him and helped him get back on his two feet.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first," the girl said, "But it would be bad luck to trip on your first day."

Izuku blankly stared at the girl. This was the first time he had a conversation with a girl for this long. He was extremely nervous and couldn't even mutter a word.

"Aren't you nervous?" the girl asked. Izuku tried to respond but he stuttered the first letter of his sentence. "Let's do our best! See ya!"

Izuku watched as the girl walked away. He muttered to himself, "I actually talked to a girl..."

"No, you didn't" Josuke chimed in as patted Izuku on the back. Izuku turned around to see Josuke, Okuyasu and surprisingly Koichi.

"I'd give you a C for effort," Okuyasu joked while snickering in between his sentences.

"Wait, Koichi, why are you here?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I still want to go to U.A. and be with you guys. I don't care what course I land on, as long as I'm with one of you guys," Koichi said.

"So, you're saying is that you don't mind landing the hero course," Okuyasu said with an enthusiastic smile, "It would be pretty awesome if we all went to the same class!"

"I guess that would be awesome," Koichi lightly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"He does have a Stand, so I guess it makes it possible," Izuku said.

"Hey, we should hurry to the presentation hall or else there won't be any seats for us to sit next to!" Okuyasu pointed.

"Oh, you're right!" Izuku realized. Izuku and Okuyasu rushed to the presentation hall with Okuyasu shouting, "We'll save you a seat!"

Josuke and Koichi watched their two friends eagerly runoff.

"Think you're ready for the entrance exams, Koichi?" Josuke asked, "This was kinda a last-minute decision for you."

"I think I'll be fine. There are a few advantages that a Stand has that a Quirk doesn't," Koichi said;

"I guess, the worst-case scenario is that you land in General Studies," Josuke said.

"But I have a question for you Josuke. Do you think Izuku will pass?"

"I hate to say it, but I don't think Izuku will get into the Hero Course. He's probably going to land in General Studies or Support. It might be tough for him to realize it, but hopefully, the exams will show him that he can't be a hero without a Quirk. I know it's harsh and all, but I think it's the best way for him to get it out of his system for good."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The first chapter of 2019 folks! WOOOOOOOH! Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter. It took me a while to wonder what angle should I approach a few scenes in the chapter. Like how Izuku will learn about Stands, etc. I will explain why Koichi decided to go to U.A. in the next chapter because feel like there's already a lot jump-cutting between different places in time, like from a few days to months.**

 **As for the reason why Jotaro is moving, I decided that Jotaro a permanent resident because he's going to be needed for the investigation of the missing Stand Arrow. As for the Stand users who are training to become heroes, you can probably guess who they are but for those who don't realize it, I won't say it.**

 **A reminder that I have an AO3 account, so if you prefer that format over 's, go right ahead. The chapters aren't updated with the current fixes but I should get around it eventually. I update it shortly after updating.**

 **Anyways, special thanks to the new beta-reader, dumb-writter! Give him some support and praise for fixing up the mistakes that this writer can't find! Also, leave any constructive criticism in the review section! Please be reasonable with your reviews and don't say that this sucks without giving detailed reasons. I kinda need the details to improve my writing skills.**


	6. Plus Ultra!

**Chapter 6:** Plus Ultra!

(Part 3 of U.A. Entrance Exams arc)

 **U.A. High School**

The orientation room for the Entrance Exams was packed with students from all across Japan. Izuku and Okuyasu were lucky to find four seats right next to each other in such a crowded room. But the four seats were right next to Bakugou, and since all four students didn't have a nice track record with their explosive friend, Izuku volunteered to sit next to Bakugou since he was the most used to the constant threats that he spat out. On the other hand, Josuke sat the farthest away from Bakugou since Josuke had the least tolerance towards him.

The teacher that lead the orientation was a Pro Hero Present Mic. The hero was a tall and slender man. He sported a tall and spiky haircut with a small mustache to go with his ridiculous hair. And since his quirk allowed him to naturally raise the volume of his voice, he didn't need a microphone for the orientation.

"For all you examinee listeners out there, welcome to my show today!" Present Mic announced. He turned around with arms wide opened and shouted, "Everybody say 'Hey'!"

Present Mic cuffed his left ear and expected the crowd of students to shout "hey!". But the room was dead silent, leading to an awkward silence.

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present you with the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!?"

Present Mic expected the crowd to cheer in an uproar but got another awkward silence instead.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…" Izuku whispered loudly. "I listen to him every week on the radio. I get so moved whenever he speaks! It's so cool that all the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!"

"Shut up," Bakugou muttered out of annoyance. Bakugou wasn't the only one who could hear Izuku's whispering since everyone around him could, and some people couldn't stand his mumbling.

"Out of all the times to fanboy…" Josuke sighed.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock battle after this!" Present Mic explained.

The screen behind Present Mic displayed a map of the school grounds that displays 7 cubic areas around it. They were all labeled with the letters A to G.

"After the presentation, you'll head to the specified Battle Center, okay?" Present Mic said.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Bakugou muttered to Izuku. Izuku looked at his card and saw that he was designated at Battle Center B while Bakugou was in Battle Center A.

"You're right," Izuku replied, "Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're in different Battle Centers.

"Don't look or I'll kill you" Bakugou threatened as he looked away.

"What about you guys, where are you guys going?" Izuku asked, ignoring Bakugo's threat.

"I'm heading to G," Okuyasu said.

"E" Josuke replied.

"I have B," Koichi said.

"I guess it's just coincidence whether or not if we end up in the same area, huh?" Izuku asked.

"Probably, there are dozens of students here who were from our school," Josuke said, "Ending up with some of them is practically inevitable"

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centers. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty..."

The screen displayed three silhouettes of robots varying in shape. They each showed a different amount of points. The 1-point robots had two large arms with a single wheel that makes up its lower body. 2-point robots were three-legged walkers with a scorpion-like tail. The 3-point robots were crab-like drones with two heads.

"… Our goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains"

The screen played a video of a pixelated avatar of Present Mic going around the city destroying the various robot villains. The point counter on the upper right increased each time Present Mic destroyed a robot.

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic said.

A tall student with glasses stood up and shouted, "May I ask you a question?!"

"Okay!" Present Mic approved. A spotlight shone over the student with glasses so that everyone could see who was speaking. The student held a copy of the orientation print out and pointed at a fourth robot villain that wasn't displayed earlier.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains! If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" the tall student proclaimed.

"Did he really not get it?" Josuke said while rolling his eyes.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!" the student with the glasses turned around and pointed towards Izuku, "In addition, you over there with the curly hair!"

Izuku pointed towards himself out of confusion.

"You've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting! If you're here as a pleasure trip then you should leave immediately!"

"I'm sorry!" Izuku whimpered.

"Jeez, to be called out in front of everyone…" Okuyasu muttered, feeling bad for his green-haired friend.

"If I end up in a class with that guy, it's going to be one shitty school year..." Josuke muttered to Okuyasu.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great question!" Present Mic said as an image of the fourth robot villain was displayed on the screen. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center; an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces."

The video on the screen showed a pixelated Present Mic on-screen running through the city. When the pixelated hero encountered the zero-point villain, he ran the other direction.

"It's not impossible to defeat but there's no reason to defeat it. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it!" Present Mic explained.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" the tall student shouted. As soon as he sat down, the spotlight shut off.

"So, there's no point including it then" Okuyasu muttered.

"Well, I suppose that the zero points villain is supposed to bring a random factor in the entire entrance exams and show how the students react to the situation," Koichi said.

"Finally, I'll give you listeners a present, our school motto! The general Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond! Plus ultra!"

"Now, good luck with your suffering!"

"Great… I'm all alone" Josuke muttered to himself. He glanced around the entrance of Battle Center E and noticed he didn't recognize anyone. Not one student who used to come to his school was here. "At least I still have you, **Crazy** **Diamond** …"

Josuke's Stand materialized behind him. Josuke decided to take a look at the printout again to see which villains he should be seeking out. If he aimed for the 2 and 3 points villains, it should be easy enough to pass.

"Hm, you also get awarded points for rescuing others," Josuke read. "Hm, **Crazy** **Diamond** is the perfect Stand for that. If I see anyone hurt, I can heal them up and get points easily!"

* * *

"Man, oh man, that written test was hard…" Okuyasu groaned as he sat down on the ground in front of Battle Center, "Oh well, the practical test is where I'll be able to shine."

Okuyasu grinned as **The** **Hand** appeared right behind him.

* * *

"So, Koichi, what made you change your mind about the entrance exams?" Izuku asked,

"Ever since I got my Stand, the thought of becoming a hero just came to my head. I thought to myself that this new ability would allow me to help people; maybe I can do some great things with **Echoes**. I talked with Josuke, and he insisted that I should try to apply to U.A. He told me that the worst-case scenario would be that I ended up in General Studies."

"I see. Well, you're the one with the Stand. You probably have some advantages that others don't have" Izuku said.

The two of them faced the large door in front of them. For months, Izuku had been preparing himself for this day. He was determined to give everything he's got, including the Quirk that All Might passed to him. Despite being ready to give this exam his all, Izuku felt a bit nervous about taking the test. When he looked around, everyone else was filled with confidence. Even Koichi was looking even more confident than him.

Izuku managed to spot the girl he met at the school gates at the edge of the crowd. He tried to approach her to thank her for saving him, but as he got closer, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and saw the tall student from earlier was the one who grabbed. Izuku panicked in his head, still embarrassed about earlier.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus," the tall student said as he glanced at the girl, "What are you doing? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

"N-n-no, of course not!" Izuku shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Present Mic shouted from the distance. Everyone turned around and saw Present Mic standing on top of a tower. "There are no countdowns in a real fight! The die has been cast, y'know!?"

Izuku turned around and saw everybody running out of the gates. Even Koichi was running out of the gates with the crowd.

"I-I'm already behind!" Izuku screamed as he ran into the center.

Izuku calmed himself down as he ran down the street. Izuku tried to remember what All Might told him right after he ate a piece of his hair.

When you use my Quirk, One For All, squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart…

Izuku's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a robot smashed through the wall. Izuku suddenly saw the number one labeled on its shoulder.

"Target acquired…" the robot said, "I'll kill you!"

The robot suddenly charged towards Izuku. Izuku tried to move but couldn't even budge a single inch. Izuku was too scared to move. Suddenly a shining laser blasted through the robot and destroyed it. Izuku glanced to the side and saw a boy with longish blonde hair. He wore a belt with a large circled buckle that went over his stomach.

"A laser?" Izuku muttered as he saw the light of the laser coming from his stomach.

"Merci!" the blonde student shouted, "We made a good team. But… I don't think we'll meet again."

The student winked before running out of the scene screaming "Adieu!"

"We won't meet again?" Izuku asked.

"Six minutes and two seconds left!" Present Mic announced through the speakers. Izuku panicked and began running around the scene to look for any robots to fight.

Koichi has separated from Izuku the second the exam started. For the first three minutes, Koichi tried to avoid any fight with the robotic villains. Even though Koichi is taking the Hero Entrance Exam, Koichi was still reluctant to pull out **Echoes** since his Stand had zero offensive capabilities. Of course, Koichi wished to help people with his Stand powers and become a hero but others would eventually overshadow him with their Quirks. If he could secure some points, at least he could say that he tried.

Two one-point robots were trying to chase Koichi down the street while he ran as fast as he could getaway. Koichi tried to lose them in an alley. Koichi glanced at the alley and saw that it led to a dead end. When Koichi tried to run down the street, a three-point and two-point robot were showed up and charged towards Koichi.

"Get him!" the three-point robot shouted. Koichi turned around and saw the two one-point robots were right behind him. Koichi tried to run into the alley but was grabbed by one of the robots.

"Got the shrimp!" the one-point robot shouted. Koichi tried to squirm himself out of the robot's arm, but the robot had a tight grasp over him.

" **Echoes**!" Koichi shouted. His Stand appeared and set out a barrage of punches at the robot's head. But each punch had zero effect on him.

"What was that tapping?" the robot shouted as he moved his head closer to Koichi. Koichi glanced at **Echoes** , whose tail and head were sticking out of the robot's head.

Wait a minute… **Echoes** was phasing through the robot's head like a ghost! Can they go through objects like them? Koichi asked in his head.

It was a logical comparison since Stands were technically manifestations of their spirit. Koichi decided to take advantage of this by having **Echoes** reach down the robot and pull the wirings of the robot from the inside.

"What! Malufuncti-!" the one-point robot cried out as it fell to the ground and freed Koichi.

"I can destroy the robots from the inside with **Echoes**! It may not be my Stand's main ability, but its something!" Koichi exclaimed as **Echoes** hovered over him. Koichi looked around his surroundings and found three robots surrounding him, all of them being a one-point target.

"Alright, **Echoes** , let's do this," Koichi shouted as **Echoes** flew towards the three-point robot.

* * *

 **DORA!**

Josuke punched a robot's head off by using the strength of **Crazy** **Diamond**. If Josuke had his Stand manifest over his arms and legs, it would look less suspicious by both the staff and students.

"That makes 20 points" Josuke sighed, "I don't know if I should go around and look for people to heal. I could get points by doing so, but this entrance exam is a competition. If I fall behind, I might end up not passing."

Josuke felt the ground shaking as if an earthquake is happening. A giant robot shot itself out of the ground a few blocks down. It had a humanoid-shaped body with tank tracks for feet and a large cubic head with eight eyes.

"That's the obstacle robot?!" Josuke exclaimed. Josuke turned around was ready to book it away from the robot, "I think I'll just head the other way and- "

"OH GOD!" a student screamed as the robot casually walked through the city, destroying any building and car in its path. Josuke sighed and turned around.

"Help those who are in need," Josuke said to himself. He sprinted towards the robot to save those who are in trouble

"That thing is huge!" Okuyasu panicked as he tried to run away from the robot. The robot raised its right arm and prepared to slam the ground with it.

 **The** **Hand** appeared in front of Okuyasu and he quickly erased the space in front of him. They quickly stitched up space pulled him away from the robot just as it crushed the ground Okuyasu once stood on. Okuyasu quickly jumped into the alley and hid from the robot.

"It looks like the thing is blindly roaming around and not actively looking for fights" Okuyasu sighed. "God, I wonder how everyone else is handling this…"

Once Okuyasu reached the other end of the alley, he found himself surrounded by three robots, all of them two-point robots.

"Hehe. I may not be that smart, but I'm hella good at fighting!" Okuyasu exclaimed as **The** **Hand** materialized in front of them.

While Josuke couldn't catch up to the robot, he managed to reach the path the robot once walked on. Josuke looked in the distance and saw the robot pressing forward. Josuke realized that it must just be roaming around to be a hazard and disperse students. Josuke looked around and found a student with both of his legs under the debris.

"Agh…" the boy groaned in pain. He had short orange-blond hair with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left side of his hair. "Dammit, I think this debris messed up my legs…"

"I'll help you!" Josuke shouted as he ran up to the boy. He quickly dug him out of the debris by using **Crazy** **Diamond** strength to push aside the debris. Josuke then pulled the boy out of the rubble.

"Ugh! It hurts whenever my leg moves!" the boy cried out. Josuke gently laid the boy down.

"Alright, I can easily heal your legs. Just don't move" Josuke said as he touched the boy by the leg. He used **Crazy** **Diamond** s restoration ability to heal the boy's legs. Once he let go of the boy, Josuke stood up and asked: "There, does it hurt?"

The boy moved freely moved his legs and laughed out of excitement. He enthusiastically jumped up and shouted, "Dude, that's one useful Quirk you got there!"

"Thanks," Josuke said as he turned around. There are probably more people who probably needs his help.

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Hm, it's Josuke. Josuke Higashikata" Josuke said.

"Name's Kaminari! Hey, let's hope we end up in the same class next year!" Kaminari exclaimed as he ran off, "Good luck with your test."

Josuke nodded and ran off in the opposite direction of Kaminari.

The giant robot suddenly appeared in front of Izuku and punched the ground to intimidate the students. Everyone began to run away and disperse throughout the city. Izuku tried to run away but suddenly remembered that he had zero points.

"Two minutes left!" Present Mic shouted in the loudspeaker.

"Two minutes!" Izuku began to tear up. Everything that All Might had given to Izuku would be wasted if he didn't pass. He needs to do something, anything to get himself points. But doesn't know if he can get enough to even pass.

"Help!" a girl cried out.

Izuku turned around and saw the girl from earlier under some destroyed debris. She tried to move out of the way but her leg was stuck underneath layers of debris. The giant robot was moving forward and doesn't look like it's going to stop. If nothing stops that oversized robot, it might crush that girl. Izuku finally built up enough courage and ran towards the robot to save the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might was watching the whole scene unfold alongside the other teachers of U.A. He figured out that there's no advantage of taking out that villain since it gives him zero points but it will create an opportunity for Izuku to rise to the surface. As Izuku ran up to the giant robot, he felt a force build-up in his legs and used it to jump high. This caught everyone's attention, including from the girl from earlier. All Might smirked as Izuku had finally manifested One For All.

* * *

Izuku pulled back his arm and felt the same force from his leg build up in his arm. The force tore through Izuku's sleeve and showed his arm glowing orange with the veins glowing red.

" **SMAAAAASSSHHH**!" Izuku cried out as he punched the robot with enough force to destroy it. All Might smiled as some of the teachers were surprised and excited that a student defeated the giant robotic villain and saved the girl.

"That's right, the most important qualification of a hero: the spirit of self-sacrifice!" All Might proclaimed.

Izuku wondered if that was the power of One For All that made Izuku jump high and destroyed that robot in one punch, but before Izuku could even think about that, he suddenly realized that he's falling from hundreds of feet in the air. Izuku realized that his right arm and both of his legs are broken. Izuku realized that the few months of training had been barely enough time for him to become the proper vessel for One For All.

With his right arm and both of his legs broken, Izuku's only option was to use his left arm to land safely even though doing that would also break it. But Izuku had no choice but to build up the force on his left arm to lessen the impact of his hard landing. Right before Izuku could build up force on his left arm, the girl he tried to save slapped him across the face. Izuku began to slowly descend towards the ground and hover over it.

The girl closed her fingers together before muttering "Release…"

Both Izuku and the platform she was laying down on landed flat on the ground. The girl felt nauseated from using her Quirk. She then threw up from all nausea she built up. Izuku glanced at the girl, thanking her in his mind. Izuku noticed that he had little time left and helplessly crawled across the floor in hopes of getting a single point. It was a hopeless attempt. There was less than a minute and a majority of his limbs were broken.

"Times up!" Present Mic shouted. Izuku began to tear up out of shame before passing out. Several students began to surround Izuku.

"He seems to have a strength-enhancing Quirk…"

"Wonder why he jumped in front of that obstacle…

"What an amazing Quirk, but there was no point in trying to show off and destroy it…"

The tall student that once shamed Izuku earlier was probably the only who realized that Izuku was risking his life to save that girl. He figured out that Izuku didn't hesitate for a second to save that girl.

"If this wasn't an exam… I would have done the same!" the student shouted. "Wait… 'exam'… Of course!"

"Okay, good work…" an elderly woman said.

Everyone who was looking at Izuku turned around and saw an elderly woman approaching the crowd of students. The elderly woman was short and had her grey hair tied up in a bun. She wore a doctor's lab coat and held a cane that was designed as a syringe. She reached down her pockets and pulled out a small pack of gummy bears.

"Here have some gummies!" the elderly woman offered.

"Th-thanks…" a student stuttered as he was handed a small pack of gummies. The elderly woman walked around and handed the students packs of gummies. Once she noticed Izuku, she turned her attention to him.

"My, my, have you hurt yourself by overdoing your Quirk?" she asked to herself, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

 **Smooooooch!**

"Wait, what was that?" a student asked.

The blonde student Izuku encountered earlier explained, "This is the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl! Her Quirk is super-activation healing. She's the reason why U.A. can go through these reckless entrance exams and other training activities like this."

As Recovery Girl kissed Izuku, all of his broken limbs slowly healed. "Alright, let's do this quickly? Who else is injured?" Recovery Girl asked.

"If the exam was set up like that. Then that kid…" the tall kid muttered.

* * *

 **One week later…**

For the past week, Izuku had locked himself in the apartment. Right after recovering, Izuku ran straight home. He texted Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi that he was all right after the exams so they didn't have to worry about him. Ever since then, he had not contacted them. Everyone thought he just needed some time alone and let him be. During that week, Izuku has been doing nothing but spacing out. His mother had started worrying about him because he had been spacing out much more often.

In terms of the written exam, Izuku knew that he would at least have a decent score on it. But for the practical exam, he knew he had flunked it. Izuku scored zero on the practical exam. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to get into the general studies course, and worst of all, he could not get hold of All Might.

Izuku's mother noticed that her son was feeling down, and nervously asked "They results should arrive today, or tomorrow, right?

"Right…" Izuku muttered.

"Jeez, I think it's amazing that you even applied to U.A.!"

"Yeah… Izuku muttered. His mother walked in the front door as she heard the doorbell ring. Izuku picked up a dumbbell and started lifting it to get the thoughts about the exams out of his head. He felt bad because All Might saw something in Izuku and he blew it.

"Izu-Izu-I-I-Izuku!" Mrs. Midoriya shouted as she abruptly opened the door. In her hand was a letter with the U.A. wax seal. "It's here!"

Izuku blankly stared at the letter before taking it back to his room. Izuku shut the door tightly and his mother anxiously circled the hallway to hear the results. Izuku tore the letter in half and a small disk popped out. The small disk then played a projection with All Might's face covering the screen.

" _I am here as a projection!_ " All Might shouted.

"This is a letter from U.A., right?" Izuku asked himself.

" _I had to work on a lot of paperwork so I couldn't contact you right away. I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A._."

"All Might is working at U.A.?!"

A hand appeared at the side of the screen and signaled All Might to wrap it up.

" _Huh, wrap it up? But I got to talk to him about- Oh, it will push everything back? Okay, alright!_ "

Izuku gulped as he was worried about the results of the exams.

" _Even though you passed the written exams, you got zero points on the practical exam…_ "

Izuku began to tear up, frustrated at his failure.

" _Well, at least when it comes to beating villains that is._ "

Izuku looked at the projection in confusion.

" _I am an entertainer, as well! First, take a look at this video!_ " All Might pressed a button on a remote and it began to play a recording on the monitor behind him. On the recording was the girl he tried to save entering a room.

" _She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!_ " All Might exclaimed. " _Negotiate what? Let's find out!_ "

The girl seemed to be talking to Present Mic, who was one of the only U.A. teachers to be on sight of the exams.

" _Um… the person with the curly hair… green hair… and had freckles,_ " the girl said in the recording. Izuku realized that she's talking about him.

" _Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? I heard him say 'If I can just get one point,' so I thought he was still at zero points. At least the points he is because of me._ "

Izuku was getting some flashbacks of the time of the Sludge Villain incident where the Pro-Hero Death Arms berates him for recklessly trying to rescue Bakugou without doing anything. He began to tear up as he thought to himself that he can't accomplish anything even with a Quirk.

"He saved me!" the girl shouted. Izuku widened his eyes as he watched the projection. "Please! Please! Please!"

Izuku slowly stood up as All Might paused the video.

" _In addition to now having a Quirk, your actions spurred others to act. The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!_ "

Izuku wondered what All Might meant as he played the video.

" _Even if you ask, you cannot give him your points. Anyways, there's no reason to give him any, female listener!_ " Present Mic explained. All Might paused the video again.

" _How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Perish the thought! Call that lip service? Fine by me! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges! It's the other ability that U.A. looks at!_ "

Izuku saw that he gained 60 rescue points despite accumulating zero points from fighting villains.

" _Izuku… you passed_ ," All Might said, " _Come, Young Midoriya. This is your hero academia!_ "

"Yes, sir!" Izuku cried out as he wiped the tears off his face.

* * *

 **Hirose Household**

"Ko-Chan, you got a letter!" Koichi's mother called out to her son.

"Coming!" Koichi shouted. As Koichi walked into the hallway, he saw his mother holding the letter with a U.A. wax seal. "Ah, the results are in!"

Koichi's mother handed her son the letter and said, "I hope you passed!"

"Same here," Koichi said as he walked back to his room. Koichi's sister, Ayana, noticed Koichi walking with the letter from U.A. as she was walking towards her room from the bathroom.

"So you got the results back from the practical exam?" Ayana asked.

"Yeah! I think I did good on it," Koichi said.

"I hope you did. Even though you manifested your Quirk months ago, you tried to enroll in one of the most prestigious schools in the entire country."

"Thanks, sis. I think I'll get in through the General Education course," Koichi said. Koichi went to his room and opened the letter on his desk. Inside was a small disk and it suddenly played a projection with All Might.

" _Hello, Young Hirose!_ " All Might greeted through the projection.

"Huh, it's All Might. Does that mean he's a teacher at U.A. or is he just doing this because he's Japan's Number One Hero?" Koichi asked himself.

" _I'm here to tell you that you passed your written test with flying colors!_ " All Might proclaimed, showing Koichi's test score on the projection. Koichi passed with a 92 on his test. Koichi sighed out of relief, now he just wondered how he did on the practical exam.

" _However, in terms of your practical exam, you hit a snare. You only managed to accumulate 24 points altogether! Placing yourself close to the bottom of the scoreboard of those who get accepted in the Hero Course._ "

"Oh, thank God they accepted those villain knockouts as mine and not someone else's," Koichi sighed. Koichi was ranked 42 and saw that he's above a person named Minoru Mineta and below another named Neito Monoma.

" _But, that's why you're accepted to the Hero Course. The teachers of U.A. see the potential that you hold and would like to help you grow to become a hero! See you this semester!_ "

"Ah, I was beginning to think I wasn't going to be able to pass," Koichi muttered, "Wonder how everyone else did?"

* * *

 **Nijimura Residence…**

"Ah, that feels good…" Okuyasu sighed as he dipped his body into a warm bathtub.

After the incident with Josuke and Koichi, the Speedwagon Foundation came in and did some repairs to the house as a courtesy of Jotaro. Not only did they fix up his house, but they also renovated it to a proper mansion. Every night, Okuyasu would bath in warm water to wash away the stresses that he accumulated over the day. The only thing the Speedwagon Foundation didn't fix was the Toyota that Josuke accidentally totaled (which Josuke repaired anyway).

Okuyasu heard the doorbell from downstairs and reluctantly got off the bathtub. He put a towel over his waist and made he made way to the front door. He saw a letter with U.A.'s insignia on it. Okuyasu shouted in excitement as he ran to the kitchen and opened it up to the letter with a knife. Inside was a small disk and he laid it out on the table.

"Wonder what it does…" Okuyasu muttered. As he tapped the disk with his finger, a projection shot out and Okuyasu jumped back. "What the hell?!"

" _Hello, Young Nijimura!_ " All Might shouted from within the projection. " _I came here with news that you have passed the Entrance Exams!_ "

"Holy shit, I actually passed!" Okuyasu yelled enthusiastically.

"During the practical exams, you displayed the amazing powers of your Quirk against the villains. Despite not accumulating any rescue points, you showed the teachers that you know how to use your ability! With your Quirk, you accumulated 58 points from just defeating villains!"

"That's **The** **Hand's** work!" Okuyasu cheered. Okuyasu saw himself placed in 9th overall best score in the practical exam. "That's a little higher than expected."

Okuyasu was above a person named Fumikage Tokoyami and below a person named Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu.

"Hm, that's a funny name," Okuyasu remarked at the 8th person's name.

"Unfortunately, you fell flat on the written exam," All Might said while putting his hand over his forehead. On the screen behind All Might, Okuyasu saw that he scored an exact 60 on the test. "While you barely passed the written exams, it's your actions in the practical that really placed you in a spot in the Hero Course. So we hope to see you this semester and pass with flying colors in all fields!"

"Well, I'm surprised I passed with a D. I missed out on four years of actual school!" Okuyasu shouted.

* * *

 **Higashikata Residence…**

"Josuke, haven't you played enough already?" Josuke's mother asked.

For the past week, Josuke has glued his on the TV screen and played nothing but the new Super Smash Bros. game. "If you don't turn it off right now, I'll do it myself!" Josuke's mother shouted.

"I only need a minute! Just a minute!" Josuke cried out. "I managed to get Samus below 8% stamina!"

As Josuke ignored his mother's request, she began kicking her son on the back to get him off his game.

"I only need one hit! With Little Mac, it shouldn't be hard!" Josuke shouted as he tried to strike Samus in the video game. "If I quit now, I might be able to get this far ever again!"

"Why are you obsessed with this game?!"

"If I quit, the burden will weigh on me for the rest of my life!"

"Doesn't your back hurt?!" Josuke's mother shouted as she shoved her foot on Josuke's back. In-game, Josuke used Little Mac's side-b and jumped off the stage by accident. Without any recovery moves, Josuke watched as his character fall off the stage.

"I-I lost…" Josuke muttered, "Damn…"

"Now that you're done, put that away and do your homework. You've been doing nothing but playing that goddamn Switch ever since the entrance exams" Josuke's mother said, "Speaking of the entrance exams, I got a letter from U.A. for you. I left it on the coffee table."

As Josuke's mother walked to the kitchen, he turned around and saw a letter with the U.A. insignia on the wax seal. Josuke opened the letter and found a small disk inside. As Josuke left the disk on the coffee table and when he tried to touch it, a projection suddenly popped out of the disk. On the projection was a video with All Might.

" _Hello, Young Higashikata!_ " All Might greet inside the video, " _I came here to say that you have passed the written exam!_ "

Josuke smiled as the video showed Josuke's grade on the written exams.

"A 74? That's a little higher but all that blood and sweat from studying was worth it!" Josuke exclaimed.

" _I also want to comment on your excellent behavior during the practical exams…_ " All Might said. The camera turned to the TV screen behind All Might and played several clips of Josuke healing several students during the practical exams. " _Your actions of helping others over fighting villains displayed some qualities of a true hero that not a lot of participants have displayed! While it is a heroic deed defeating a villain, a lot of students don't realize that being a hero is also helping others who are in need_!

Josuke's mother peeped into the living room, curious about what Josuke received from the letter. Josuke was feeling a rush of happiness to hear that Japan's No. 1 Hero is praising him.

" _Because of your heroic deeds, you have accumulated the second-highest amount of rescue points!_ "

On the screen, it displayed the scoreboards of 10 top students during the entrance exams. Josuke wasn't surprised to see Okuyasu on the list since **The** **Hand** is a powerful Stand and excels in close-range combat. He was also surprised to see Izuku's name on the scoreboard. Josuke realized that Izuku only got rescue points, which confused Josuke.

"Wonder what he did to get so many rescue points," Josuke wondered, "At least I don't have to worry if he passed or not. Maybe he does have what it takes to be a hero."

As he looked at his name, Josuke found out that he was in the 5th position of the scoreboard. He was above a girl named Itsuka Kendo and below another girl named Ibara Shiozaki. Josuke managed to gather 20 points from fighting villains but 47 points from saving people.

" _Haha, Recovery Girl would like to thank you for helping her lessen the load of injured students" All Might chuckled, "Anyways, I still have 20 of these to make. So I hope to see you next Semester at U.A.!_ "

Once the video projection ended, Josuke suddenly stood up from the couch and raised his fist in the air victoriously.

"Hell yeah, I got in!" Josuke shouted.

"Congratulations!" Josuke's mother shouted from the other room, "I'll cook dinner so we can celebrate!"

* * *

 **Dagoba Beach…**

Right after Izuku opened his letter, All Might had contacted him right afterward. All Might told Izuku to meet him at Dagoba Beach and Izuku headed there right away. All Might was in his non-muscular form and was watching the ocean from the distance.

As Izuku approached All Might, he turned around and Izuku shouted, "All Might!"

All Might panicked as blood sprayed out of his mouth.

"W-what! Who's that?!" All Might shouted. Izuku calling out All Might caught the attention of a couple on the pier.

"All Might?" a man at the pier asked.

"No way! Where?" the man's girlfriend wondered. Izuku suddenly remembered that All Might in this form was supposed to be a secret.

"Repeat after me: Oh, I had the wrong person!" All Might muttered.

"Oh, I had the wrong person!" Izuku repeated.

"Aw what?" the man said.

"I was hoping to see him…" the girlfriend muttered. Once the couple's attention was diverted, All Might patted Izuku on the shoulder.

"Anyways, congrats on getting accepted," All Might said.

"Th-thank you very much!" Izuku said with gratitude.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you,"

"Huh?" Izuku wondered.

"You're the type that would think that's cheating, right? I wasn't one of the judges."

"Th-than you for your concern!" Izuku bowed," But I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came here, huh? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at- "

"Stop that!" All Might ordered, silencing his protégé.

"I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a successor."

Izuku began to realize that he was probably looking for a gifted student in the school when he accepted the job.

"My body broke after one punch and kick with One For All. I can't control it at all," Izuku explained.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's like if you asked a person who suddenly grew a tail to do a trick, they couldn't control it properly yet."

"Wait, did you know that would happen?!"

"Well, there wasn't any time to figure it all out. But it turned out alright," All Might said. All Might smiled and then said, "It turned out 'all might'"

"But right now, you're either at a hundred percent or zero," All Might explained. All Might picked up two cans left on the sand. "But once you can control, you'll be able to adjust yo what your body can handle."

"Control?!" Izuku said with optimism in his eyes.

"The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely…" All Might said as he transformed into his muscular form. With his strength, he easily crushed the can as a way to demonstrate Izuku how to properly control One For All. "Like this."

"Wait, is that All Might?!" the man at the pier shouted.

"Really? When did he get here?!" his girlfriend yelled.

"Let's go, Young Midoriya," All Might said as he ran off. Izuku followed All Might as they both ran across the beach. While Izuku carried a small torch with an even smaller flame, All Might was motivated to train Izuku into a proper vessel for One For All.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woah, another chapter so soon? Consider this a late Christmas gift! Anyways, now that we finished two arcs already, we can move on to the more interesting stuff. To quote Anakin Skywalker from episode III "This is where the fun begins".**

 **Anyways, for any of you Ao3 readers out there, you may have already noticed that I added an Izuku x Ochaco tag. I think I should clarify how I'll do shipping and pairings in this story (this is also my first time doing a story with shipping and pairings, so please bear my lack of experience of it). It's not important to the main story since this is all about Stand and Quirk fights. I will not alter most of the popular/canon ships like Izuku x Ochaco and Koichi x Yukako. I will, however, do pairings with characters who really don't have any ships or don't already have a canon love interest. In terms of pairing a JoJo and a My Hero Academia character, well I won't spoil you guys about. To remind everyone, shipping and pairings will not be the focus of the story but it will be a thing. I 'm just clarifying my general direction with pairings.**

 **Enough talking about pairings. A few asked me about Echoes and how it will develop into other Acts. Well Echoes Act II and III will most definitely happen. But I'm spacing them to allow each Act to have a longer presence. I remember a few people also calling me out about how Stands can go through physical objects. I completely forgot about that part. I just read Part VI and I thought that was a Diver Down exclusive ability. If I'm still wrong, correct me.**

 **I would like to thank dumb-writter for beta-reading my story. So everyone clap your hands for this guy. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a positive or negative review for some feedback but please be reasonable.**

 **Up next: Introducing Class 1-A**


	7. Introducing Class 1-A

**Chapter 7:** Introducing Class 1-A

(Part 1 of Welcome to U.A. arc)

After the results from the U.A. Entrance Exams came back, everyone started talking about whether or not they were accepted. A huge majority of the students failed the exams but five lucky students managed to get into the school. Everyone wasn't surprised when Bakugou, Josuke, and Okuyasu were accepted to U.A. but they all dropped their jaws when Koichi and Izuku were accepted into the school. For the entirety of their time in middle school, Izuku and Koichi were labeled as Quirkless students, but out of nowhere, it seemed they both had acquired powers of their own. Koichi tried to avoid accidentally revealing Echoes to the public and explained that his Stand's ability was his Quirk that he never realized that he had since it was very circumstantial. Izuku, on the other hand, decided to keep his secret. The only people that Izuku told were Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi. He explained to Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi that his Quirk is a power-amplifying Quirk that he can't control yet.

"Wow, I'm surprised that no just one but five our students got into U.A.!" the principal exclaimed. The principal invited the five students that got accepted into U.A. into his office to personally congratulate them for getting accepted into U.A. "Especially you, Midoriya! It must be a miracle of miracles!"

Bakugou quietly growled out of frustration and turned his eyes at Izuku and the others. In his head, the others had stolen his thunder. He was supposed to be the main character who stood out in this crappy school.

"I expect great things to come from you five," the principal said with a smile.

After dismissing everyone, Koichi headed straight home and Josuke went to use the restroom while Okuyasu waited for him outside. Izuku decided to walk home as well but had the unfortunate luck of running into Bakugou. The second Bakugou saw Izuku he grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What kind of dirty trick did you used to get in, huh?" Bakugou demanded, "'The first student from this school to get into U.A.' My plans have been shattered into pieces! I told you to go to another school!"

Izuku grabbed Bakugou by the arm stared him directly in the eye. This sudden defiance shocked Bakugou, as this is the first time Izuku had ever stood up against Bakugou.

"Kacchan… Someone once told me: 'You can become a hero'! It was because of my effort! That's why I'm going to beat you one day!" Izuku proclaimed. Bakugou let go of Izuku and took a few steps back, completely surprised by Izuku's defiance.

"You damn nerd…" Bakugou muttered quietly as he let go of Izuku. Izuku straightened his back with confidence and walked past Bakugou. Bakugou kept staring at the wall as he couldn't stand to look at Izuku.

* * *

Josuke decided to set his alarm at 6:30 so he could avoid ending being late during his first day at U.A. Josuke was looking forward to the upcoming school year, and a new school meant that he was going to be in a new class; a new class meant no Bakugou.

Josuke wore the regular school uniform that was mailed to him a week prior, which he began to customize. Josuke decided to pin two emblems on the open jacket. He pinned an emblem of the peace sign on his right flap and a heart on his left flap since the rules allowed minor accessories to their uniforms as long as they were appropriate. After putting on his uniform, Josuke spent 15 minutes fixing his hair and putting on his ear studs. After dressing up, he was out of the house by 6:55 AM.

"Alright, Mom, I'm off!" Josuke shouted from the front door.

"Wait!" Tomoko shouted as she got her camera and ran up to Josuke.

"Come on, Mom?" Josuke muttered.

"Of course! Today is a milestone. Now smile at the camera!" Tomoko ordered. Josuke chuckled as he gave an overly wide grin for the photo. Once Tomoko had taken the photo, Josuke turned around and started heading to school.

"Have fun!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"Bye, Mom," Josuke said as he waved at his mother.

Once his mother closed the front door, he texted his friends that would be going to school early, since the last thing he would want would be too late on his first day at U.A.

"Jotaro?" Josuke asked as he saw his nephew turn the corner in a very expensive sports car.

"I thought I'd congratulate you on your first day of high school by picking you up and taking you to school," Jotaro said, "I was going to go and drop by your house to pick you up, but then I realized that I would have to meet your mother. No offense, but I don't want your mother meeting another Joestar other than you."

"I understand and that's perfectly fine. In all honesty, I'd like to keep her from knowing that the man she once loved has his grandson in town. It would be like reopening old wounds that should stay closed," Josuke said, "And it's the type of wound that not even **Crazy Diamond** can patch up."

"Right," Jotaro said while nodding. Josuke got in the seat next to Jotaro and pressed his foot on the pedal. The ride was awkwardly silent for a bit. Josuke was not sure what to talk about until Jotaro broke the ice.

"I have some news to tell you," Jotaro said.

"W-what?" Josuke said, being caught by surprise, "What kind of news?"

"Keicho finally spoke up."

"Keicho? It's been months since he's been behind bars. He's only speaking up now?"

"He's only 18. He's a kid who made dumb decisions. Being thrown in prison at such a young age would stress him enough to make him talk."

"So, how're you keeping him locked up? He doesn't have a Quirk and he could probably use his Stand to break out."

"The Speedwagon Foundation already have a solution for that. There's a shock-collar that activates when someone uses a Quirk. It tases the person until they stop using their Quirk or become incapacitated. So the Foundation made a modified version of it. Even though Stands can phase through things, they still emit energy. Since they are technically a part of you, so when the collar detects a sudden energy spike, it shocks them until they bring back their Stand."

"Sheesh. That sounds rough. So, what did Keicho say exactly?"

"Keicho created over a dozen Stand users within the year he worked for this villain organization. This villain organization somehow learned about Stands and discovered that the Nijimura family had the means to create them."

"Why does Okuyasu's family have the arrow in the first place."

"The Nijimura patriarch worked for an old enemy of the Joestars. It was a vampire named DIO."

"A vampire? Really?" Josuke questioned.

"Trust me, when you go on these bizarre adventures you'll run into the strangest things. I'll tell you all about it another day. Anyways, DIO needed assassins and followers from across the world, and DIO carried twelve Stand Arrows which he gave two of them to two families in Japan. We don't know who has the other one, but we knew that the Nijimuras had one of the arrows. But DIO didn't trust Mr. Nijimura and considered him unloyal to his cause. That damn vampire planted a brain bug on him that kills him when activated. Unfortunately, it activated once I killed DIO."

"That left Okuyasu and Keicho without a father to support them. That's why Keicho joined that organization!" Josuke said after putting the pieces together.

"And just like his father, Keicho was considered unloyal to the cause of this villain organization. He was just a mere pawn that they leech off."

"So what information did you get out Keicho?" Josuke asked.

"The names of the Stand users that work for this villainous organization..." Jotaro said. Josuke gulped nervously. "Akira Otoishi, Anjuro Katagiri, Terunosuke Miyamoto, Yuya Fungami, and Ojiro Sasame."

"Only five, I thought he'd created way more Stand users than that."

"He created a lot more than five. Whenever someone gained a Stand from his Arrows, he asked if they would like to join an organization in the name of destroying modern hero society. Most of them reject Keicho's request and Keicho leaves them alone. If they said yes, they get taken away and stay in hiding."

"Did Keicho give out any information about the Stands of those guys?"

"He's only aware of Anjuro's and Otoishi's Stands. Anjuro has a Stand named **Aqua Necklace** that has a liquid body. Otoishi has a Stand named **Red Hot Chili Peppers** , a Stand that relies on electricity to power itself up. Since it can travel through electrical wiring and outlets, it's speculated that it took away Otoishi's Stand that stole the Arrow while you were fighting Keicho."

"So, five Stand users huh? This organization must be building an army of them or something," Josuke muttered nervously.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Josuke bowed out of gratitude after he got out of the car.

"No problem. You should pass on the names of those Stand users to Okuyasu and Koichi. If any of you encounter those Stand users, give me a call. You'll probably encounter at least one of them since Stand users tend to encounter each other. It's almost like destiny," Jotaro explained.

"W-wait, what?" Josuke stuttered.

"Try to stay safe, Josuke," Jotaro said as he drove out.

"Come on, you can't just say that on my first day of school!" Josuke shouted while Jotaro drove off.

As Josuke walked to class, he stressed over the fact that there were Stand users loose across the city. The worst part was that Jotaro said he might encounter one of those Stand-using maniacs. Josuke tried to clear his mind, he shouldn't have anxiety during the first day of school. Josuke then looked at the signs over the classroom doors. He was looking for Class 1-A.

"Class 1-B…" Josuke read the sign, "That means 1-A should be…"

Josuke glanced at the distance and saw the Class 1-A sign over the humongous door. Josuke approached the door and took a deep breath in.

"Alright, Josuke, time to begin a new era in your life!" Josuke exclaimed. He opened the door and saw only three people inside the classroom.

I guess I must be early. Really early. Josuke thought. He looked at his watch and read the time as 7:36. Really early.

Josuke glanced at his classmates. One of them was a girl with long black hair tied back to make a spiky ponytail. The girl had a single, long bang hanging off the side of the right side of her head. Seated in front of her was a man with the right side of his hair being white and the other side being red. He had a large burned scar over his left eye.

 _Ouch. Wonder if he got it from his Quirk or some incident. Maybe if he wanted, he could fix that up with **Crazy Diamond**. Anyways, there was one more person here._ Josuke thought. As soon as he finished that thought, he glanced to his right and saw the same tall student with glasses from the Entrance Exams approaching him. Josuke winced and stepped back. _Oh God, not him! Anyone but him!_

"You there! It's disrespectful to the school by putting your accessories on your uniform!" the tall kid shouted. He pointed and poked at Josuke's pin on his jacket.

Josuke shrugged and said, "It's not against the dress code as long as it's nothing inappropriate."

"School code or not, you're not doing the school a favor by dressing up like that! People from outside the school might get the wrong impression and look down at this school!"

Josuke realized that there's no way he could get around this guy so Josuke decided to make a small compromise with him.

"How about this? I wear this inside of school property but when we're outside of school I take them off? People inside the school will at least know me and understand why I wear these emblems."

"Hm, I'm still not satisfied but at least you're trying to make an improvement!" the tall teen exclaimed, giving Josuke the thumbs-up of approval. He extended his arm to give Josuke a handshake. "By the way, I'm Tenya Iida. I hope we can get along this school year and the years after that."

"Name's Josuke Higashikata," Josuke said as he shook Iida's hand.

As Iida went back to his seat, Josuke glanced at the room to find his own spot. Josuke decided to sit right in the middle as possible. Josuke noticed the little number on the corner of the desk and this desk was Seat No. 13. Josuke sat in his desk and checked out his phone. He got a text from Izuku five minutes ago saying he just woke up.

 **Just woke up? Hopefully, you won't be late for school?** Josuke texted.

Izuku replied by saying: **I'll make it just on time if I don't miss the next bus**

More people arrived in class a little after when Josuke sent that text message. Three people walked in and two of them were new faces. One of them was a person he met during the Entrance Exams. If Josuke remembered, his name was Kaminari. It looked like he was talking to the other two. One of them was a teen with spiky red hair. Another minor feature Josuke notices was a small cut over his right eye. Next to the red-haired teen was a pink-skinned girl with two horns sticking out of her messy pink hair. She had a black sclera with yellow pupils. Once Kaminari noticed Josuke, he smiled and approached him.

"Hey, you're the one that healed me during the Entrance Exams!" Kaminari exclaimed, "Joshu, right?"

J _oshu? Funny enough that's my cousin's name._ Josuke thought. He smiled and corrected Kaminari by saying, "No, it's actually Josuke. Your name is Kaminari, right?"

"Yep," Kaminari said. He approached Josuke and patted him on the back. "Hey, thanks for saving my butt back during the Entrance Exams. If I had an injured leg throughout the rest of the exams, I would've failed."

"No problem man"

"So what kind of Quirk do you have anyway?" the red-haired teen asked.

"It restores stuff. Let's say that that window broke suddenly, I can easily fix it by touching it. Same can be said about injuries on people too."

"That's impressive. You could save a lot of lives with that kind of Quirk," the girl said.

The red-haired teen chuckled and said, "That must be a helpful Quirk. Oh, the name's Eijiro Kirishima!"

"And I'm Mina Ashido!"

Eijiro sat in front of Josuke while Kaminari sat right next to him. Ashido decided to sit in front of Kaminari. As soon as those three sat down, the next batch of students walked in. They didn't say anything and instead just sat down. with a rocky head sat right next to Kirishima while the teen with big lips sat next to him. The next person to walk was Okuyasu himself.

Okuyasu smiled walking and shouted, "Hey, Josuke! Looks like we're in the same class!"

"You know him?" Kaminari asked.

"He's a good friend of mine. We went to the same middle school but we never had the same class."

"Looks like you can make up for that missing time in class this year," Ashido joked.

Seeing Josuke's pins on his uniform, Okuyasu decided to follow suit, by pulling a page from Josuke's book, cutting and pinning two emblems on his jacket. But instead of a peace sign and heart, it was a yen sign and a dollar sign. Iida noticed those pins on Okuyasu's jacket and stood up from his seat.

"You there! It's disrespectful to wear those pins over your uniform! You can't just decorate your uniform however you like it!" Iida shouted.

"E-excuse me?" Okuyasu stuttered.

"Imagine what the seniors of our school will think if they see underclassmen dressing up however they please! It gives a bad image to us first-year students!" Iida exclaimed.

"Calm down, Iida, I'll just tell him the same thing I told you," Josuke explained.

"Hm, it appears that your influence is poisoning the school. I will ask you to not try to spread your immoral behavior to everyone else," Iida said as he fixed his glasses. Okuyasu slowly walked up to Josuke and sat right next to him.

"Looks like you both pissed off goody-two-shoes over there…" Kaminari whispered.

"You think?" Josuke rhetorically asked.

"I wonder if Koichi and Izuku got in the same class as we did," Okuyasu thought out loud.

"Are they your friends too?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, all four of us took the entrance exams and passed," Okuyasu snickered.

"That's incredible! No one from my school passed the exams except me!"

"What kind of cool Quirk do you have? Is it amazing as Josuke's?" Ashido asked.

"It's the complete opposite," Okuyasu chuckled.

"So, it's lame!" Ashido exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that it's the opposite of what Josuke does! His is fixing stuff, mine is destroying stuff from existence. It's more accurate to say that I erase stuff from existence."

"Woah, really? That's impressive!" Kaminari shouted in amazement.

"So, what about you guys?" Okuyasu said.

"My quirk allows my body to be covered in electricity," Kaminari chuckled while explaining.

"Mine is hardening. It hardens parts of my body, making them rough and tough!" Kirishima explained.

"Hehe, well, I just spit acid," Ashido added.

"I thought it had to do something about your appearance," Okuyasu said.

"Okuyasu!" Josuke shouted, finding Okuyasu's comment a bit rude. He whispered, "You never comment about someone's appearance. Especially a girl's!"

"Oh…" Okuyasu whispered before speaking to Ashido. He bowed down and faced Ashido. "My bad, that came off as a bit rude!"

"It's fine I get that a lot. I guess Quirks work in strange ways, huh?"

 _If you think they're strange. Why don't you try Stands?_ Josuke thought.

"By the way, I got a question about what kind of training you guys have going on. You guys seem extremely fit and muscular. I'm curious to know what kind of training regimen you got going on," Kirishima wondered.

"Me? Well, I have workout equipment at home," Josuke said.

"I do a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats and a 10km every other day," Okuyasu said.

"Come on, give me the details of it! Like your diet and the equipment you use!" Kirishima demanded, slamming his hand on Josuke's desk.

"Alright, when you put it like that…" Josuke muttered, "All I do is eat a well-balanced meal everyday…"

As Josuke, Kirishima, and Okuyasu talked about their training, Kaminari, and Ashido slowly drifted away from the conversation. Meanwhile, a girl with short black hair walked into the classroom. She had earphone jacks sticking out of the side of her ears. She looked for an empty seat and sat down right behind Kaminari. Since the topic of the current conversation was mundane to him, Kaminari turned around and decided to try to start a conversation with the girl sitting behind him.

"So… looking forward towards the upcoming school year?" Kaminari asked. Kaminari was caught by surprise as the girl had earphones plugged into her ears. The earphones were blasting rock music and it was loud enough for Kaminari to hear. Her eyes were pointed at her phone.

 _She's ignoring me!_ Kaminari thought as he turned around. It would be awkward to try to start a conversation again.

"Josuke, Okuyasu!" Koichi yelled out as he walked into the room.

"Huh? Koichi is in this class?" Josuke asked.

"Haha, Koichi is in the class!" Okuyasu exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air.

"The hell is this?!" shouted a familiar voice.

 _Don't tell me…_ Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi thought in unison. Koichi slowly turned his head and started sweating nervously at the sight of Bakugou.

"What are you doing here?!" Bakugou screamed as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"I-I passed the Entrance Exams, so I got accepted into the Hero Course!" Koichi cried out as he stepped back.

Bakugou took a few steps forward and yelled, "I know that dammit! I mean why am I stuck in the same class as you! " Bakugou saw Josuke at the side of his eye and slowly turned his head to clarify what he's seeing. "Josuke?! Why do I have to be in the same class as you again?"

"I'm asking myself the same question too," Josuke groaned. Bakugou slowly calmed himself down since he's not trying to cause a scene on the first day.

"I can't get mad now…" Bakugou whispered, "It's nothing worth getting frustrated…"

Bakugou growled quietly as he sat in the front of the class. He sat in the upper right corner of the class. Koichi approached Josuke, looking at the ground.

"You know that guy?" Kaminari asked.

"We went to the same middle school," Okuyasu said.

"Seriously, four people from the same school in U.A?" Kirishima commented. Koichi sat behind Okuyasu.

"What a way to start a morning," Koichi muttered.

"Hey, don't let it get to you," Josuke said.

More students started walking into class and took their seats. As time passed on, a few students have short conversations with their new classmates. Bakugou quickly grew bored and looked at the clock. There were still three minutes before the bell rings. Out of boredom, Bakugou leaned back on his seat and placed his legs on the desk. Iida saw Bakugou's actions are disrespectful to the previous upperclassmen who once used those desks, and prepared to scold him while fixing his glasses.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Iida shouted. The entire class turned their attention to the Iida's confrontation with Bakugou.

"Huh?" Bakugou said with a smug grin. He found Iida's irritated face amusing.

"Don't you think putting your foot on the desk is disrespectful to both to the U.A. Upperclassmen and to those that made that desk?" Iida asked.

"I don't! What kind of junior high did you go to, you side character?" Bakugou asked.

Iida placed the left hand over his heart and said, "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei? That means you're a goddamn Elite. I'm going to have fun crushing you!" Bakugou threatened.

"'Crushing'? What a terrible thing to say! Are you truly trying to be a hero?" Iida asked. The door opened and interrupted their little scene.

"Izuku?" Okuyasu called out. Izuku nervously stood still as everyone turned their attention to the person who just walked in.

"This is great. The gang is all here!" Josuke remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, um…" Izuku nervously blurted as sweat poured out of his head.

Iida approached Izuku and said, "Good morning! I am from Somei Academy! My name is-"

"I heard before I walked in," Izuku interrupted Iida, "I'm Izuku. Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Izuku, you realized there was something more to that practical exam?

Izuku was puzzled to what Iida was inferring to.

"I had no idea… I misjudged you, but you are better than me!" Iida added.

"O-Oh! w-"

"Oh, curly hair!" a girl's voice called out. Izuku turned around and saw the girl that he saved from the giant robot during the Entrance Exams. "You passed just like Present Mic said!"

"Oh, well, um, it was to thank you for going to speak with him directly that I, uh…"

The girl interrupted, "Huh? How did you know about that?"

"They referenced you going up to them in my acceptance video. Each video was personalized to each student after all," Izuku explained. Izuku's entire face was quickly turned red from just talking to a girl.

"Ah, I see! Say, I never got your name! I only remembered you as the plain-looking guy."

"N-names Izuku Midoriya…" Izuku muttered.

"Mine is Ochaco Uraraka!" the girl proclaimed. Izuku looked away while sweating nervously over the presence of Ochaco. He tried to cover his face to hide his embarrassing expression. "I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation?"

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends…" a voice muttered from below. Izuku gasped as Ochaco slowly turned around and saw an adult man laying down on the ground inside a sleeping bag. "This is the Hero Course."

Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka dropped their jaw and widened their eyes at the sight of their teacher. He unzipped the sleeping bag to take a sip of his juice bag. He stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag all the way. He then stepped out of it, revealing his appearance to his class. He was a tall and slender man with tired-looking eyes. He also wore a ragged outfit with a scarf.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet," the teacher muttered. "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

Izuku knew that all of the teachers in this school are pro-heroes, but he wondered what kind of hero looks so worn out.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you," the teacher quietly announced.

"He seems kinda quiet…" Okuyasu whispered.

"I don't know Okuyasu. I feel like if we piss him off, we're going to receive some hellish punishment…" Josuke muttered.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this and go out on the field…" Aizawa pulled out the U.A. gym uniform.

"A Quirk assessment test?" the class asked.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Uraraka asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events…" Aizawa quietly explained, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's how the teachers run their classes."

* * *

A while later, the entire class stood out in the open field with a circle drawn on the ground. The circle had a cone pointing outwards. This looked like the field where people practice the length of their softball throws.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Aizawa asked rhetorically, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational."

Aizawa turned to Bakugou and said, "Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters," Bakugou replied. Aizawa handed Bakugou a softball.

"I want you to try to throw the softball with your Quirk."

Bakugou walked up to the circle and faced the field.

"You can do whatever you want as you stay in the circle," Aizawa said.

"I'll add a blast to the pitch…" Bakugou muttered as he pulled back his arm. As he threw the ball, he used his Quirk to give the ball the explosive push and launched it high in the air. "Die!"

"Know your maximum first…" Aizawa quietly said as he was looking at the tracker. Once the ball landed, it marked Bakugou's throw length. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

Aizawa showed the class Bakugou's score on the throw. It was 705 meters.

"705 meters, for real?" Kaminari commented.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" the teen with the downward spiked hair said. Now that he wasn't wearing any sleeves, Josuke noticed tape-like cylinders on his arms.

"What's this? It looks fun!" Ashido exclaimed.

"'It looks fun', huh? You have three years to become a hero… Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right then, whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential… and will be punished with expulsion" Aizawa said.

"Huh?!" the entire class shouted in unison.

Koichi and Izuku gulped nervously. Izuku could only use a 100% or 0% of **One For All,** and he can't just use 100% or else he'll just break his body. Even though Josuke could use **Crazy Diamond** to heal him, he can't just simply rely on his friend to fix all of his problems all the time. Koichi probably had the worse end of the deal. While he did still have Echoes, the Stand itself doesn't offer him any advantage for this kind of tests.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" Aizawa said with a menacing smile.

"It's only the first day of school!" Ochaco shouted. "No, even if it's the first day of school, this is unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains… Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted, Japan is covered with unfairness…" Aizawa explained, "Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations."

"What kind of mindset is that? We're just starting high school for crying out loud…" Josuke muttered.

"If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Overcome it with all you have got."

"Jeez, first day and it's already this intense," Okuyasu thought out loud.

"Well, this school is the best of the best. It's expected," Kirishima said.

"Alright, the demonstrations over. The real thing starts now," Aizawa said.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

The first test was the 50-meter dash. The first people called to do the test was Iida and a girl name Tsuyu Asui. At the end of the 50-meter track was a camera robot to accurately mark the runners' time.

"On your mark…" the robot said, "Get set… Go!"

Iida ran with a huge burst of speed. As Iida finished his 50-yard dash, Josuke noticed the exhaust pipes sticking out of his legs.

"3.04 seconds," the robot recorded Iida's time. Tsuyu followed shortly after by hopping over the finish line. "5.58 seconds"

"Iida is like a fish in water, but it's worth knowing how everyone else does…" Aizawa muttered.

"I can only go up the third gear for the 50 meters…" Iida muttered.

"His Quirk must be speed-oriented," Josuke said.

"His legs look like a car's engine," Okuyasu commented.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, Mezo Shoji! You're up!" Aizawa proclaimed.

"Wish me luck, Josuke," Okuyasu chuckled.

The next group of people to do the 50-meter was Okuyasu and a person named Mezo Shoji. Shoji was a tall student with six arms. Each arm was connected

"Time to show off my Stand!" Okuyasu exclaimed.

"Stand?" Shoji asked while glancing at Okuyasu.

"I meant Quirk! Just so you know, I ain't that bright so I mix my words up," Okuyasu said, trying to dodge the bullet from revealing everyone about Stands.

"On your mark…" the robot said. Okuyasu smirked as **The** **Hand** materialized over his right arm. Instead of taking a proper jogger stance, Okuyasu stood up and raised his right arm. Green energy began to emit of **The Hand's** right hand.

"Is it me, or is there something glowing in his hand?" the short teen with the purple balls on his head asked.

"It's not just you, I see it too," a teen with big lips said.

"Get set… Go!" the robot announced.

Okuyasu swiftly erased a huge chunk of space in front of him. The Stand user teleported midair and was already almost halfway there. Okuyasu chuckled and erased the space in front of him again. Okuyasu quickly teleported right in front of the camera, which ended the 50-meter dash.

"2.18 seconds!" the robot announced as Okuyasu landed on the ground. Shoji soon crossed the finish line a few seconds after Okuyasu. "8.27 seconds!"

"I see. Okuyasu must've used **The** **Hand** to erase space and used the momentum of it stitching it back together to launch himself into the air…" Izuku muttered.

"Hm, did you say something Izuku?" Ochaco asked.

"Ah!" Izuku panicked, "Ignore me, I'm just muttering to myself!"

"Ochaco Uraraka! Mashirao Ojiro!" Aizawa announced.

"It's my turn, wish me luck…" Ochaco said nervously. She felt uneasy since there was a risk of expulsion. The second student to do the 50-meter dash with Ochaco was Ojiro, a blonde teen with a tail on his back.

"If I lighten my clothes and shoes, it should be easy for me to run…" Ochaco muttered to herself as she touched her clothes.

"Ready… Set… Go!" the robot shouted. Ojiro used his tail to launch himself towards the finish. As for Ochaco, her Quirk made her clothes and shoes lighter which made it easier for her to run.

"5.14 seconds!" the robot announced as Ojiro flung himself through the finish line with his tail. Ochaco quickly followed through the finish line. "7.45 seconds!"

"Oh, that's faster than my junior high record!" Ochaco exclaimed as she released her clothes from her Quirk.

Aizawa noted the creativity that the students displayed with their Quirks. With these tests, the students would learn about their limits with their Quirks. It will set a foundation for them to expand in the future.

"Izuku Midoriya! Koichi Hirose!" Aizawa announced. Koichi and Izuku quickly stood behind the starting line and prepared to dash the 50-meter track.

"It looks like I'm at a huge disadvantage, Koichi…" Izuku muttered, "I can't use my Quirk or else I'll break my body…"

"I'm in the same boat as you are, Izuku. Echoes isn't fit for a physical test like this…" Koichi sighed.

"Ready… Set… Go!" the tracking robot announced. Koichi and Izuku sprinted as fast as they can. Compared to the previous tests, this one wasn't exciting.

"It looks like they can't use their Quirks in a test like this, huh?" Kaminari asked Josuke.

"Well, if Izuku used his Quirk he would probably break a bone or two and Koichi's Quirk is sound generation," Josuke said.

"Really? But can't you just fix him up with your Quirk?"

"He's probably not using his Quirk because he doesn't want to end up relying on me," Josuke said, Which was not a bad idea, but given the consequences for failing he's going to need to use his Quirk eventually."

"7.02 seconds!" the tracking robot announced as Izuku ran past the finish line. Koichi soon followed two seconds behind. "8.12 seconds."

Izuku looked on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. I'm sure everyone will use their Quirks to get extraordinary results for the tests. But as for me, if I try to use my Quirk, I might end up breaking my body. Even if Josuke can use **Crazy** **Diamond** to heal me it's selfish of me to rely on him all the time. Izuku thought.

"I don't think I can make it through the first day…" Koichi sighed.

"Come on, don't put yourself down after one test. I'm sure you can do well on the other tests," Josuke said.

"I was going to say the same thing…" Izuku muttered while looking down on the ground. He looked up and said, "I don't have full control of my powers just yet. I can only use 100% of my power and nothing less. If I tried to use 100% of my power, it's going to break my body. I just need to learn how to control it."

* * *

 **A few weeks ago…**

"The trick to controlling is feeling!" All Might exclaimed. Izuku and All Might stood on the sidewalk next to the beach after running away from the couple that spotted All Might in his muscular form.

"Wow, that is so you, All Might!" Izuku said with astonishment.

"You already pulled out 100%."

"But it destroyed me, though," Izuku pointed out.

"Now that you have, it'll get easier. You should have already grasped that feeling. What was it like? What was the image that popped up in your head?"

Izuku scratched his head and brainstormed a visual that could represent **One For All**. "Oh, I know! It was like an egg inside a microwave!"

All Might spat out blood as he laughed. "That's boring but unique!"

After wiping the blood off his mouth, All Might said, "If that's the how you imagine it, lower the wattage and shorten the cooking time. Try to imagine the egg not exploding."

Izuku nodded as he understood what All Might was trying to say.

* * *

"You only have three weeks before school starts. You might not be able to control your powers right away, but you'll be able to do so someday."

"Josuke Higashikata! Katsuki Bakugou!" Aizawa called out their names.

"Great…" Josuke said sarcastically. Josuke and Bakugou took their positions behind the starting line. Josuke knew that Bakugou had the advantage in this test with his Quirk, but that didn't stop Bakugou from rubbing it on his face.

"Heh, this isn't a test that can't be simply fixed. Step back and watch how a pro does it," Bakugou said.

"Ready… Set… Go!" the tracking robot proclaimed. Katsuki used explosions to propel himself to the finish line. "4.13 seconds!"

Show off… Josuke thought as he reached the finish line.

"7.56 seconds!" the tracking robot announced.

"Even though you stole my thunder back in middle school, I don't plan on having it happen twice!" Bakugou proclaimed.

"Y'know, Okuyasu had a faster record," Josuke remarked with a smile. Josuke purposefully said that to aggravate Bakugou and he succeeded.

"Trust me Josuke, by the time we graduate I'm going to be at the top…" Bakugou muttered.

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

After doing the 50-meter dash, the class was assigned to measuring their grip strength. The class was split into groups of 3-5 students and each group was given a grip measuring device. Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Izuku were placed in one group.

"Alright, let's see the amazing power of **The** **Hand**!" Okuyasu proclaimed as the arm of his Stand appeared over his right arm, but was promptly stopped by a tap on the shoulder by Josuke.

"Hey, remember your quirk is labeled as erasure. if you use **The** **Hand** to get super strength scores, the teacher is going to get suspicious of us!" Josuke muttered to Okuyasu, making sure that no one else heard them, not noticing the suspicious gaze that Aizawa was giving them both.

"R-right," Okuyasu mumbled as **The** **Hand's** arm faded away. Okuyasu did his test and his grip strength was measured at 67.2 kg.

"Alright, my turn," Josuke said as Okuyasu handed him the grip measuring device. Josuke was measured at 64.5 kg. Okuyasu snickered as if he achieved a triumphed victory over his friend.

"Seriously, Okuyasu this isn't some competition," Josuke sighed as he handed Izuku the grip measurement device.

"Alright, Izuku, give it all you got!" Okuyasu cheered on.

Izuku tried to remember what All Might told him three weeks ago. He gripped onto the device and tried to use a small portion of **One For All** 's power and not use it at 100%. But Izuku couldn't use any of **One For All** 's power and instead didn't use any of it. Izuku's grip was measured at 56.7 kg. Izuku slowly frowned at his test results and handed the device to Koichi. Izuku needed to learn how to use his powers quickly or else he might be the one to get expelled.

Koichi's grip strength was measured at 40.5 kg. While it was above the average, Koichi was in the Hero Course. He was worried that he might be the one to be expelled since Izuku was at least trained himself to be a part of the Hero Course.

"Wow! 540 kilograms! What are you, a gorilla!" one of the students yelled in awe. Josuke and everyone turned towards the direction of the yelling student and saw Shoji using all three of his arms on his right gripping onto the device.

"Is that even legal?" Okuyasu muttered, thinking that using multiple arms was a form of cheating.

* * *

 **Test 3: Standing long jump**

The next test on the list was the standing long jump. One of the first students to take the test was Yuga Aoyama. He used the laser that shot out of his belly button to launch himself into the air. As soon as he landed, he yelped in pain as he covered his stomach. He limped his way back to the group of students. He groaned as he fell on his knees.

"H-hey, you okay?" Josuke asked.

"No. Unfortunately using my Quirk damages my poor stomach…" Yuga groaned.

"You think you can fix his stomach with you Quirk?" Kaminari asked.

"Sure, just give me a second," Josuke said as he made **Crazy** **Diamond** phase with his hand, and then touched Yuga's stomach.

"Wow! thank you! My quick would always hurt my stomach if I used it too much, but with you here, that won't be a problem!" Yuga said with a smile and a wink, while Josuke awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"No problem. Although I won't always be here to fix you up, you know?"

Josuke turned to the long jump station and saw Koichi landing on the sand. He landed on an average length. If Koichi kept giving average scores, he might be the one to get the expulsion from Aizawa.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

Uraraka was handed a softball with a tracker on it. She made the ball lose its gravity and chucked it into the air. The ball aimlessly flew upwards in a single direction. The class watched as the ball slowly escape their field of view. Since the ball will continue to fly upwards until it escapes the planet's atmosphere, the tracker decided to label the distance as infinity.

"Infinity!" the class shouted in unison.

"She got infinity!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I don't think that's possible. The more I think about it more, it just hurts my head!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Aizawa called.

Izuku gulped as Aizawa handed him a softball. Everyone in class is using their Quirks one way or another in these tests. Izuku hasn't used **One For All** once during this test. Trying to control its power in one day is nearly impossible. Izuku thought if he could use his Quirk once and get a good score in this test, he might be able to slip by last place at least.

"It isn't good for Izuku if he continues like this," Iida commented on the situation.

"Huh, of course not! He's a Quirkless small fry!" Bakugou proclaimed.

"Quirkless? Are you not aware of what happened during the entrance exams? Iida asked.

Izuku took a deep breath in and cleared his mind.

Alright, here I go! Izuku yelled in his head. As Izuku slowly built up power in his right arm with **One For All** , Aizawa glanced at Izuku as his eyes glowed red. Izuku's strength from **One For All** suddenly disappeared and his throw wasn't as powerful as he wanted it to be.

"Huh, what happened? His arm was glowing red for a second," Kirishima said.

Bakugou was shocked to see Izuku trying to use a Quirk. The hell is going on here? he thought.

Izuku was shaking as sweat ran down his face. He muttered under his breath, "What happened? I was trying to use my Quirk for a second…"

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa explained. Izuku turned towards Aizawa and gasped. Aizawa was staring down at Izuku with red eyes. The cloth around his neck was flowing around him like ghosts. "The Entrance Exams were not rational enough. A kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my Quirk," Izuku said before he hit a realization. The Quirk and those goggles around his neck matched a certain underground hero. "Y-you're the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead! He erases our Quirk's by just looking at us!"

"Erase? Hey! that's my quirk!" Okuyasu complained but was ignored by Aizawa

"Really? Out of all the teacher's we could've gotten, we got Eraserhead!" Josuke mumbled loudly.

"You know him Josuke? What kinda hero is he?" Okuyasu asked.

"He's an underground hero who doesn't get involved with media often. He often leaves the scene and gives any reporter trying to interview him the cold shoulder."

"That kinda attitude makes him look like a strict teacher," Koichi gulped as that revelation doesn't help his situation.

All Might was watching in the corner without anyone noticing him. He was worried that Izuku might have a bad first day with his homeroom teacher. He and Aizawa never got along and he's worried that Aizawa and his protégé might not get along too well.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, right? Do you plan to incapacitate yourself and have someone save you?" Aizawa asked rhetorically.

"T-that's not my intention!" Izuku stuttered. Aizawa quickly wrapped Izuku with his cloth and tugged Izuku towards Aizawa.

"Whatever your intention is, I'm saying what those around you will be forced to do," Aizawa lectured, "In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved thousands of lives and created a legend. Even though you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving just one person. With your power, you can't be a hero."

Everyone in the class gasped quietly after Aizawa's shrewd comment. He unraveled the cloth around Izuku and it returned to him.

"Jeez, that's going a bit too far. It's only one day for crying out loud," Kaminari said.

"Erasure Head was never a hero who has the most optimistic outlook," Josuke replied.

"This is bad…" All Might muttered.

Aizawa thought to himself if Izuku was going to use his Quirk and suffer an honorable defeat or be settled in the last place. Regardless of whatever choice Izuku picked, Aizawa saw no potential in him. Izuku picked up the ball and stared at the skies for a brief moment. He clenched hand over the softball and pulled his arm back for a powerful throw.

"Hey, hey, is he serious?" All Might asked. Aizawa remained unmoved by Izuku's actions. In his head, Izuku has nothing that shows potential.

Aizawa had a point. At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero! I have to work harder than others! That's why, with all my strength… As the ball escaped Izuku's hand, his pointing finger began to glow with the power of **One For All**. I'll do what I can for now.

"Smash!" Izuku cried out as he used the power built up in his finger to launch the softball with a powerful force. The throw shocked everyone, including Bakugou. Josuke silently watched the ball fly in the air, amazed at Izuku's strength. The distance of Izuku's throw was measured at 705 meters.

"Sensei…" Izuku said as he raised his right arm. "I can still move."

Aizawa saw that Izuku used his finger to launch the softball, which minimized the damaged on his body and allowed him to move freely. Aizawa smiled as he was impressed with Izuku. Maybe he was wrong; Izuku might show some potential after all.

All Might was also impressed. He muttered, "I came here because I was worried but what the heck, young man?"

"Over 700 meters!" Kaminari exclaimed,

"Finally, a hero-like record!" Ochaco cheered on.

"His finger is swollen, just like in the practical exams," Iida pointed out.

"What's with that strength?" Bakugou mumbled. He glared at Izuku as small explosions go off beneath his palm. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bakugou was both enraged and confused over Izuku's Quirk. He's suspicious that Izuku was lying to him for all these years and decided to lash out right now.

"Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" Bakugou said while charging st Izuku, but was suddenly stopped. Aizawa quickly wrapped Bakugou with his cloth and constrained him from getting closer to Izuku.

"What the… these clothes are so hard…" Bakugou groaned as he tried to move.

"These weapons for capture are made with carbon fiber woven together with metal made out of a special alloy," Aizawa explained, "Jeez… don't make me use my Quirk all the time. I have a dry eye!"

Once Bakugou had calmed down, Aizawa freed him from his capturing tool. Bakugou grunted and kicked the dirt as he walked back to the rest of the group.

"Toru Hagakure. Go next," Aizawa said. Izuku slowly walked around Bakugou and headed towards the group.

"Is your finger alright?" Ochaco asked.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku replied.

"Oi, hold still, let me heal your finger first," Josuke said as poked Izuku. He used his Stand's ability to restore his finger. Bakugou continued to glare at Izuku. Ever since they were little, Izuku was a pebble on the side of the road. But with his new Quirk, Izuku could easily steal Bakugou's thunder.

"Koichi Hirose, you're up," Aizawa said as soon as he got Toru's record.

"Well, wish me luck…" Koichi gulped as he was handed over the softball.

Unlike Izuku's Quirk or Josuke's and Okuyasu's Stand, **Echoes** gave Koichi no physical advantage. The only ability that **Echoes** had was Sound Generation a Koichi's Stand manifested in front of him and tried to think of a way that he can use his Stand effectively. The only thing **Echoes** has an upper hand in is range.

 _Range! That's it!_ Koichi smirked as a thought popped up in his head. Koichi had **Echoes** fly away as far as possible and tossed the softball towards his Stand. **Echoes** quickly flew beside the softball and whipped it with its tail. Even though the distance wasn't as high as Izuku's, it should be further than most students. Once the ball landed on the ground, it recorded Koichi's record.

"92 meters," Koichi read his score out loud.

"It might be my glasses, but it looked like the ball picked up speed once it reached a certain distance," Iida said.

"Just you," Josuke quickly reacted. Josuke quickly realized what Koichi had in mind when he summoned **Echoes**. Unlike Josuke's Stand, Koichi's Stand can travel a long-distance from its user. He used **Echoes** to propel the ball even further so that he doesn't get a bad score.

"Really? It looked like the ball sped up once it reached 50 meters," Iida commented before letting it go.

* * *

After ball throw, the entire class underwent the remainder of the tests Aizawa assigned them. Izuku managed to produce above-average scores since his time training with All Might prepared his body for these tests. Koichi was falling behind on the tests. By the time the class finished their final test, Koichi already came with terms that he might be the one to get expelled. After a short bathroom break, Aizawa had the students gather around for their results from the tests.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results from the tests…" Aizawa said, "The total simply the marks you got from each of your tests. It would be tiresome to say it verbally, so I'll just show it to you…"

Izuku was confident that he was able to pass the exams after the ball throw. He was lucky to have Josuke beside him to heal his finger. If he went through the remaining tests with that condition, he might've struggled. However, Izuku was worried for Koichi, who was struggling throughout the test. Koichi closed his eyes as a projection of the score was displayed in his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that Josuke and Okuyasu scored high on the tests and Izuku was right in the middle of the leader boards. As Koichi slowly shifted his eyes downwards, he found his name in the bottom of the leader board.

"Expelled on the first day, huh?" Koichi whispered to himself, "I kinda knew that I wasn't cut out to be a hero…"

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion…" Aizawa said. He gave the class a smug smile before saying, "It was a rational deception to draw the upper limits of your Quirks?"

"What?!" Koichi, Iida, and Izuku yelled in unison.

"Of course, that was a lie," the girl with a black ponytail said. "It was obvious if you thought it through."

Unlike that girl, the entire class never gave the expulsion a second thought and believed in Aizawa's lies. Koichi was on his hands and knees, relieved that he wasn't going to get expelled.

"That was nerve-racking…" a kid with black hair commented.

"I'll take up a challenge anytime!" Kirishima declared. Koichi was trying to control his breathes because he was both shocked and relieved that the expulsion was a lie.

"With that, we're done…" Aizawa said before walking towards Izuku, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such. When you get back to the classroom, look at them."

Aizawa was about to hand Izuku a note to the nurse's office. He looked down and saw that Izuku's finger was fully healed.

"Hm, it looks like your finger heals up perfectly…" Aizawa said, "Was it because of Higashikata's Quirk?"

Izuku nodded.

"Hm, I will ask you not to do anything to put him in the position to heal you. I want you to eventually learn how to use your powers so that you don't have to rely on Higashikata's Quirk…"

"Right!" Izuku exclaimed as he bowed.

All Might wiped the nervous sweat off his head. For a second, he fell for Aizawa's lie as well. All Might turned around and started heading to the teacher's lounge before he loses his form out in the open. Everyone started heading towards the locker rooms.

"Man, you got really lucky Koichi," Okuyasu muttered.

"Y-yeah," Koichi replied as he got back on his feet.

"You look like you almost got a heart attack," Josuke remarked. Aizawa watches Koichi walking into the school building with Josuke and Okuyasu.

 _Koichi is lucky. If it weren't for the fact that he had a Stand, I would've kicked him out of the class. The reason why he's still here is that I'm curious to see what kind of potential Stand users have._ Aizawa thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So now that the college semester is starting, expect a slower release of chapters. Like maybe 1 chapter every 2-4 weeks. Anyways, watched the My Hero Academia movie and I liked it. I might try to incorporate it into the story when it comes around. I plan to explain why Aizawa knows about Stands in the very next chapter in great detail. We also get to see Josuke and the other JoJo characters interact with the bigger MHA cast. You may have noticed that Izuku wasn't suffering through the exams like he did the** **source material. That's because Izuku's finger was seriously damaged during the remainder of the tests but since Josuke is here, it made Izuku's time doing the tests easier.**

 **I got messages and reviews concerning with Josuke's presence in MHA. With Josuke by Izuku's side, it removes any tension or issues that revolve around One For All since Josuke can easily fix Izuku up. But for the sake of developing Izuku's character, Izuku needs to learn how to not to rely on Josuke or any others and manage to control One For All. I also got messages about concerning the size of Class 1-A and 1-B. They'll still have the same students as seen in MHA but with three additional JoJo-related characters in each of them.**

 **Thanks to dumb-writter for beta-reading this chapter. Please leave a like, follow and a review!**

 **Up next: Explosive Match-Up**


	8. KONO DIO DA (April Fools)

**Chapter 8:**

"Hm, something feels off, Josuke," Izuku said.

"What do you mean?" Josuke asked.

"I can't put my finger on it. But something _menacing_ is watching us..." Izuku said as he rubbed his chin to ponder.

"Who is watching us?!" Josuke shouted as **Crazy Diamond** materialized behind him.

"Wait a minute, why are we on the rooftops?!" Izuku panicked as he looked around and saw that they suddenly appeared in the rooftops. . Josuke and Izuku stood by each other back to back. Someone above them started laughing and the two student looked up and saw someone jump down from the tall building behind them. The man was blonde and wore yellow clothing. He turned around and smiled at the two students.

"You thought it was another chapter of a fanfic, but it was I, DIO!" the man introduced himself. Josuke panicked and **Crazy Diamond** moved in front of him.

"DIO?! I thought you died a long time ago!" Josuke cried out.

"Inconsistent continuity!" DIO proclaimed.

"Whatever brought you back will be disappointed to see you back in Hell!" Josuke shouted as he charged at DIO with **Crazy Diamond** in front of him.

" **The World**!" DIO shouted as his Stand appeared behind him.

 ***FWUUUUUM***

Suddenly Izuku was launched in the air with a massive hole in his chest.

"I-Izuku!" Josuke shouted. Izuku crashed onto a water tower. As the water poured out of the destroyed water tower, Izuku started to rapidly bleed with the hole on his chest.

"Unfortunately for you Josuke, your friend is probably dead. The impact from the tower and the shock from the hole in his chest killed him in an instant," DIO chuckled.

"Y-you bastard!" Josuke turned around and approached DIO.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" DIO asked rhetorically, "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer..." Josuke threatened.

"It doesn't matter, **The World** is a far superior Stand in every category compared to your **Crazy Diamond**."

"Shut up!"Josuke shouted as **Crazy Diamond** tried to attack DIO.

"Hehe, your fighting spirit is just like Jonathon's!" DIO commented as **The World** materialized in front of him to counter **Crazy Diamond**. The two Stands began to exchange blows with one another, each of their punches was blocked by the other's.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARA**

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

 **The World** managed to slip a punch through **Crazy Diamond** 's arm and struck him on the head. This launched Josuke off the building and the Stand user landed on the street. DIO chuckled as he casually landed in front of Josuke.

" **The World**!" DIO shouted as time stopped.

 ***FWUUUUM***

"Time to end this," DIO said to himself he quickly disappeared from the scene. He suddenly grabbed a road roller and shouted, "ROAD ROLLA DA!"

DIO slammed the road roller onto of Josuke and then simultaneously punched the vehicle.

 **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!** **MUDA!**

"While time is stopped, there is only me," DIO said as he jumped off the road roller. Once time resumed, the vehicle exploded from the force of **The World** 's punches and instantly killed Josuke.

* * *

"Ah, what the Hell?!" Josuke shouted as he jumped off his bed. After a few seconds of silence, his mother checked up on him.

"Josuke, is something wrong?" Tomoko asked behind the door.

"It's nothing, just realized that today is the first day of school," Josuke replied.

"Well you better get ready now if you want to get there early," Tomoko said before walking away.

"Right," Josuke replied. He sighed and said, "Goddammit, Jotaro, those stories of you fighting DIO really scared the Hell out of me. Luckily we don't have to worry about that bloodsucker."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I originally wanted this chapter to just say "You thought this was another chapter of the fanfic, but it was I DIO!" but I got into the idea and decided to expand it to a dream sequence that may or may not be in the continuity of the** **story. Expect an actual real soon though!**


	9. Explosive Match-Up

**Chapter 8:** Explosive Match-Up

Even though the new semester hasn't started yet the teachers of U.A. still attend meetings about organizing the upcoming school year. All of the teachers were present, including All Might. Japan's No. 1 Hero who had been recently hired to be a teacher at U.A. When All Might first arrive at U.A., everyone working at the school was told about his condition involving One For All. They all agreed that All Might should stay in his depowered state whenever it's was just the staff around, so that he can maximize the usage of his Quirk. So it's unnecessary for him to stay in his muscular form at this moment unless there is a reason. Throughout the meeting, All Might maintained his muscular form and Aizawa was the one who called him out for it.

"I noticed that All Might stayed in his muscular form this entire time. Could it be that someone from outside of school is coming?" Aizawa asked.

"That's right. There was a last-minute addition to the meeting. Nezu said it was important," All Might replied

"I can assure everyone that it's important. But it's not my job to explain it," Principal Nezu added.

"Who is this guest that's coming to U.A.?" Midnight asked.

"A representative from the Speedwagon Foundation."

"What does the Foundation want with us?" Aizawa asked.

"A month ago, I received files from the Speedwagon Foundation and in those files are some of their most classified information. They told me to pass down this information to the other teachers. I suggested they have someone who is more experienced with this information to tell you. Speaking of which…"

At that exact moment, the representative from the Speedwagon Foundation walked into the room. He was a tall man who wore a white trench coat with a matching cap. He didn't wear any name-tag or uniform that indicated that he was from the Speedwagon Foundation.

"He doesn't exactly look like someone from the Speedwagon Foundation," Cementoss muttered.

"I can tell that he's around my age, but yet he looks pretty youthful and strong. I kinda like it…" Midnight smirked at the man who walked into the room.

"Ah, Jotaro, we were wondering when you would arrive," Principal Nezu greeted.

"Sorry for being a bit late, but my superior kept me in the office longer than expected," the Speedwagon representative replied.

"It's alright. You arrived just in time," Nezu said.

"Good, that means we can get right into business."

"Hey, are you sure this guy is from the Speedwagon Foundation. His clothing says otherwise," Present Mic spoke up.

"I may not be under the Foundation's paycheck, I am one of their closest allies. The reason why I am here is that none of the big scientists in the Foundation isn't experienced with my field of expertise."

"And what is that expertise?" Aizawa questioned.

"I specialize in dealing with a phenomenon known as Stands," Jotaro said. A few teachers looked at Jotaro with bewildered expressions. There was a small moment of silence until one of the teachers spoke up.

"What are Stands?" All Might questioned.

"Stands are the physical manifestation of a person's fighting spirit," Jotaro explained. A few eyebrows were raising and skepticism ran across the minds of the teachers. "It's going to sound weird but bear with me for a few minutes."

The idea of the existence of spirits sounded absurd to the experienced and veteran teachers of UA. Despite the absurdity, the teachers allowed Jotaro to continue to talk.

"An individual can summon a Stand and command them to anything within their abilities. A Stand is kinda like a Quirk since each ability of a Stand is different from person to person."

"In all my years as a hero, this is the first time I'm hearing about this," All Might comment.

"That's because this information was kept a secret from the public by the Speedwagon Foundation. There's also the case that anyone with a Stand isn't aware that Stands even exist and think that it's just an extension of their Quirk. You might have never encountered a Stand because only Stand users can see each other's Stand. A regular individual with or without a Quirk can't see them no matter what."

"I'm skeptical about your claims about the existence of these fighting spirits," Aizawa said, "I find it hard to believe in the fact that there are invisible ghosts that people can summon. But if Principal Nezu thinks it's true, I have to consider it. I assume you're a Stand user if you consider it to be your expertise. I propose you show us a little demonstration of a Stand."

"Fair enough," Jotaro said. Aizawa stood up and grabbed the cloth around his neck. He placed his right foot on the table and leaned forward.

"My Quirk allows me to cancel out Quirk powers and abilities by just looking at them," Aizawa explained as the color of his eyes shifted to red and his hair slowly hovered. "I'll throw my capturing weapon at you. If Stands exist, you should be able to do something to counter it. But if you have a Quirk or just Quirkless, you shouldn't be able to do anything."

"Go ahead," Jotaro insisted.

"Aizawa, come on. He's just a civilian," Present Mic said. Many of the teachers were worried that this might lead into an accidental injury, but they know Aizawa is dead-set on proving the existence of Stands. His eyes were glowing red, which meant that his Quirk has already activated.

"It's fine. If he needs proof that Stands exist, then I at least have to provide it."

Aizawa quickly tossed his capturing weapon at Jotaro.

" **Star Platinum: The World**!" Jotaro shouted.

As Aizawa's weapon surrounded him, Jotaro's stand materialized behind him and stopped time. Jotaro commanded **Star** **Platinum** swiftly grab the tip of the scarf-like weapon and wrapped it around its hand. Time resumed shortly afterward. Some of the teachers gasped o and leaned forward once they saw the invisible hand holding onto Aizawa's capture weapon.`

"That must be the Stand that's holding Aizawa's weapon," Snipe commented.

"But what happened? Jotaro didn't even move an inch," Cementoss wondered.

"Hm, from what I can guess he stopped time…" Aizawa said. **Star** **Platinum** unwrapped Aizawa's captured weapon on his hand and allowed Aizawa to wrap it around his neck. "I intently watched Jotaro's body and he didn't move an inch, and the cloth of my capturing device was already wrapped around his Stand's hand without any movement."

"My Stand, **Star Platinum** , can stop time for three seconds. With its speed, it can do a lot within that short amount of time," Jotaro explained.

"The ability to stop time…" All Might sternly commented, "There's no Quirk in history that could do anything remotely similar to that."

"The power to stop time is beyond what any modern-day Quirk can do!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"A Stand's ability doesn't always follow the rules of nature like how a Quirk does. There's almost no scientific reasoning behind their abilities."

"So why are you telling us this information? I'm sure this information will be more helpful for the Hero agencies around town," Aizawa said.

"Because being a Stand user means that you'll attract some trouble. When two Stand users encounter each, it's not usually a welcoming greet. It usually ends with one fighting the other. Three of your new first-year students are Stand users. You don't have to worry about them fighting each other since they are good friends. You should worry about-"

"About potential criminals with Stand abilities…" Aizawa interrupted Jotaro.

"That's right. There are five known criminals with Stands. Some of them don't even need to be around the school to use their Stands. That's why Nezu and I organized this meeting today. I've sent the files of these Stand users to Nezu. If you encounter any of these Stand uses, I would like you to contact me."

"So just who are these students with these rare abilities?" Snipe questioned.

"Jotaro gave me the names of these students and their abilities," Nezu said, "I guess now is a good time to introduce you to these students."

The principal pulled out a remote and had the projector screen roll down. The projector displayed the faces of Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi. All Might was surprised to see Josuke's and Okuyasu's faces. He remembered them when the Slime Villain attacked them months ago. He wondered if Izuku was aware that his friends have Stands. The other teachers recognized their faces as the students who passed the Practical Exams. Three rough sketches of the Stands were shown next to their respective user.

"I'm sure you remember these three students," Jotaro said.

"These were the students who passed the practical exams a few weeks ago," Midnight pointed out.

"Damn, so that's what Stands look like? When you said spirit, I was expecting something like Casper the Friendly Ghost!" Present Mic was surprised to see how muscular **Crazy** **Diamond** and **The Hand** are.

"The other two look humanoid, but this young man's Stand looks different than the others," All Might said as he pointed at Koichi's Stand, **Echoes**.

"Not every Stand takes form as a humanoid figure. They all vary in shapes and sizes," Jotaro explained, "It's their ability and strength that really matters. Unfortunately, Koichi's Stand doesn't pack quite a punch like Josuke's and Okuyasu's. But unlike the those two, Koichi's Stand has a lot of room for development potential since it just awakened."

"Do we treat it just like any other student with a Quirk for a Stand to develop?" All Might asked.

"Stands develop when the user has a change of heart or has gained resolve. Koichi's Stand won't develop until he's put in the right situation and is pushed to the limit."

"If these three students are going to U.A. next year then I'll take them in as my students when the new year start," Aizawa proclaimed, "I'd be lying to say that I'm not interested in what Stands could do. But I'm warning you, I won't treat them differently than any other student."

"That's fine. I'm not asking you to treat them differently than the other students. It's my job to give you the rundown about Stands. This information is not only important for those three students but as well as the safety of the school. Anyone who gets close to them might get wrapped into a fight with a Stand user and get hurt."

"Don't worry about safety Jotaro. In this school, we'll do our very best to keep our students safe," Nezu said to reassure Jotaro.

"I don't doubt it that you won't keep them safe. But just in case, contact me whenever you encounter the rogue Stand users or have any questions about Stands. Anyways, I have to take my leave."

"Thanks for stopping by, Jotaro. I think it's a good time to end the meeting here."

Jotaro slightly nodded his head and started approaching the door. Shortly afterward, the other teachers got up from their seats and started heading out. Aizawa grew a small fascination with Stands. He figured that these three will spice up the upcoming school year. The Erasure Hero wondered what kind of potential these three Stand users have.

* * *

After the Quirk Apprehension Tests, Aizawa decided to head back to the faculty office. Aizawa ran into All Might, who watched the entire test from afar.

"Aizawa, you liar!" All Might proclaimed.

"All Might, you were watching? Too much time on your hands?" Aizawa asked.

"A "rational deception"? April fools was last week!" All Might proclaimed without answering Aizawa's question.

Before spectating the Quirk tests, All Might read somewhere that Aizawa kicked out an entire class. This caused the No. 1 Hero to be scared for Izuku since he hasn't fully controlled **One For All**. All Might checked to reassure himself that Izuku will make it through the first day of Aizawa's class. Luckily Izuku performed exceptionally during the majority of the tests without problems. Though it was probably because of his friend, Josuke. If Josuke didn't heal his finger, Izuku would've probably struggled during the remainder of the tests.

"You came over here because you were worried about the inheritor of One For All," Aizawa said, "I'll give credit where credit is due, he does show some potential to grow but he does have a long road ahead of himself. Just remember All Might, I won't be hesitant to expel him if his potential disappears."

"R-right…" All Might replied nervously, "So how are the students with the Stands? What do you think of them?"

"Josuke and Okuyasu proved to me that they can perform well with the rest of the class. It's Koichi that still needs to prove himself that he can keep up with the rest of the class."

"I thought you would've expelled him because of his poor performances during the tests. I remember you saying that you'd treat the students with Stands no differently than the other students."

"The information that the Speedwagon Foundation gave us said that Koichi's Stand piqued my interest. His Stand, **Echoes** , started out as an egg but eventually hatched from it. Jotaro's note said that his Stand will grow under the right circumstances and situation. I'm willing to wait and what comes from his development."

"Hm, I see, I think I'll keep that in mind," All Might said," But what if that development never comes?"

"If Koichi's Stand doesn't develop and grow I will kick, Simple as that."

* * *

 **After school…**

The rest of the school day went along normally. Josuke and everyone else sat through each period and got to know their new teacher. Izuku was always excited to go to the next class and meet the next teacher since they were all pro-heroes. After school Okuyasu proposed that they should all walk home together since they hadn't done so in a long time. Everyone liked the idea and they all started walking together like old friends. Although there was a new face joining them.

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa," Iida said while stroking his chin with his thumb. Right after the Aizawa's test, Iida approached Josuke and praised him for healing Izuku and Aoyama. He respected the Stand user's generosity and expressed that he would like to be friends with Josuke and everyone else.

"He made me think that this is how things were at the top, but he deceived us!" Iida proclaimed.

"At first, I was scared of Iida, but he's just super-serious…" Izuku whispered to Josuke.

"We may have started on the wrong foot this morning, but I think I can get along with him…" Josuke muttered back.

"Oh yeah, Josuke. While it's not a problem in school, please remove your pins. I'd hate for some people to look at you and think that delinquents are running around here," Iida requested. Josuke remembered that he promised Iida that he'd take off the pins earlier but forgot about it until this moment.

"I don't think me wearing these pins would cause any issues," Josuke said. He thought, _On second thought, I think I'll retract what I just said about him..._

"Hey, you guys!" Ochaco shouted from behind. Everyone turned around and saw Ochaco running towards them.

"Aren't you the one who scored infinity on the test?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yep, I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"You guys headed to the station?" Ochaco asked. She began pointing her finger at everyone and tried to guess their names.

"You're Iida, Josuke, Deku…"

"Deku?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Well, that's what the guy with the explosions said."

"Uh… my real name is Izuku. Kacchan was just being a bully," Izuku explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ochaco apologized as she bowed. She stood up straight and added, "It's just that "Deku" sounds like do your best!"

"Deku it is!" Izuku shouted while his face was blushing red.

"You're just going to accept that?" Iida questioned with a surprised reaction. "Show a little backbone, it's an insult isn't it?"

Izuku looked embarrassed as he looked down on the ground. Josuke could easily read the situation but decided not to intervene.

"So, are you guys heading over to the station?" Ochaco asked.,

"Well, we usually ride the bus on our way to school but I think our bus stop is on the way to the station," Josuke replied.

"Great, I hope you don't mind if I join you!"

"Not at all!" Izuku quickly blurted.

"Hey, I overheard that you guys are going to the train station, mind if I join too?" Kaminari asked as he approached the group of students.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Josuke said. The seven students from Class 1-A walked together as one big group.

"It must be an issue that you hurt yourself when using your Quirk," Iida said as he turned his head towards Izuku. "Is it hard to use your Quirk?"

"It is. My Quirk boosts my strength to great levels. I need to learn how to restrain myself and not use its full power," Izuku explained while giving a little white lie.

"You have Josuke to heal you up if you hurt yourself," Ochaco said.

"Yeah, his Quirk is a blessing," Kaminari said, experiencing it first-hand months ago.

"You guys can't just use me whenever you get the smallest wounds," Josuke said. "I'll gladly help whenever I'm around but there times when I won't be with you guys."

"I never wanted to rely on you, to begin with. I aim to learn how to control by Quirk to its fullest," Izuku said.

"Speaking of using our Quirks, are you guys excited for tomorrow?" Kaminari asked.

"Tomorrow is the first day of hero training!" Okuyasu answered.

"I doubt that it's going to be anything interesting," Josuke said.

"Why would you say that?" Koichi asked.

"It's the first day. It's probably going to be some basic exercises and it's probably going to months before we get straight into the action."

"Don't say stuff like that. U.A. is one of the most prestigious schools on this side of the country. I don't doubt that they have something special for us."

"Alright, catch you later," Kaminari said as he took off.

"Take care, you guys," Ochaco said, waving goodbye to everyone.

"I expect to see you guys 30 minutes before the bell rings!" Iida proclaimed as he followed Kaminari and Ochaco to the station.

"30 minutes?" Okuyasu repeated.

"Any of you guys planning to arrive school that early?" Koichi asked.

"Today was a one-time thing. I actually came extra early because Jotaro dropped me off," Josuke said.

"Who's Jotaro?" Izuku asked.

Josuke pondered for a second to find a proper answer. He can't say that Jotaro is his nephew since he's over a decade older over Josuke. Now that Josuke brought up Jotaro, he might as well pass on the information to Koichi and Okuyasu. But for now, he should withhold the information since Izuku is right in front of him. Even though Izuku knows about everyone's Stand, he can't just tell Izuku everything involving the Stand Arrow.

"Is something the wrong, Josuke?" Okuyasu asked his quiet friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little exhausted which is why I'm kinda spacing out," Josuke yawned. He turned to Izuku and answered his question. "Jotaro is just a relative of mine. He just moved in a few months ago."

Once the bus arrived, everyone got on and continued to have some idle chats until they got off at separate stops.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The morning classes consisted of average classes like math or history. Josuke and the rest of his friends had to sit through an English class with Present Mic. The Pro-Hero wrote down four sentences in English.

"Which one of these sentences is wrong?" Present Mic plainly said. Everyone in the class is bored out of their minds. The class stayed quiet as Present Mic waited for one of them to give them an answer. Once Present Mic noticed the dead atmosphere, he tried to motivate and reinvigorate his students. "Everyone heads up! Let's get this party started!" Present Mic declared.

Some students like Izuku and Iida can easily answer these questions and others who didn't know the answer didn't put in any effort in solving it except Okuyasu. The Stand user struggled to find out the answer because of his years of absence in middle and elementary school.

"Shit, what is it? It could be one, right…? Whom isn't a word... Like it's "who I respect most is my father", not whom…" Okuyasu muttered. Before Okuyasu raised his hand, a student named Yaoyorozu raised hers first.

"Alright, Yaoyorozu, come on!" Present Mic called up.

"It's number 4. The pronouns are in the wrong place," Yaoyorozu answered.

"Correct-o!"

"Damn… I was lucky. If I answered I would've made a fool out of myself…" Okuyasu sighed out of relief, "High school is tough..."

* * *

Today was the first day the class gets to attend the hero training course. Josuke didn't doubt that the class is going to get interesting but today was just the first day. He had low expectations that today's hero training would be boring exercises.

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might declared as he hung on the frame of the door. All Might was welcomed by the many exciting smiles from the students.

"Wow, he is a teacher!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"That's his silver-age costume…" Izuku squealed quietly.

"It's style is different. It's giving me goosebumps!" Ojiro commented.

All Might walk up to the small podium in front of the class. "I teach Hero basic training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero," All Might explained, "You'll make the most units on this subject."

All Might reached down his pocket and pulled out a card that said BATTLE.

"This is what we do today! Combat training!" All Might announced as he showed the class the card.

"Combat…" Bakugou muttered with excitement.

"... training," Izuku mumbled. Izuku was reminded of yesterday's event. He remembered Aizawa telling him not to rely on Josuke's ability to heal him, but how was he going to use his Quirk without hurting himself.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might pointed towards the walls and small lockers slowly slid out. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and request you sent before school started. After you change, meet me at Ground Beta"

"We finally get to wear our costumes…" Okuyasu whispered excitingly. Everyone submitted a costume design before the school year started. Their designs go through a contracted support company so that the students can have state-of-the-art costumes for training.

"I'm really looking forward to it…" Josuke whispered back.

Once everyone got their suitcase with their uniform, they headed straight to the locker rooms and dressed up in their uniform.

Okuyasu was one of the first students to arrive at the entrance of Ground Beta. His costume consisted of a white jumpsuit with dark blue armored padding on his chest and shoulders. He had several pouches across his belt. On his shoulder pads were a dollar sign on one side and a yen side on the other. His right sleeve had the word billion written with a dark blue color. Okuyasu waited patiently outside the entrance of Ground Beta. Koichi soon approached Okuyasu after a few minutes. Koichi's costume was a regular green jumpsuit with padding and pouches around his belt.

"Uh, Koichi, not going to lie but your costume looks plain," Okuyasu commented.

"I'm aware of that," Koichi said, "I can't think of a costume based on **Echoes** ' ability since its a Stand."

"True, but you should've based your costume on your Stand like mine," Okuyasu said as he flexed with his costume, "But then again, I have no idea how you're going to base your costume on **Echoes** if doesn't even have a human shape. At least you got the colors down."

"Wow, Okuyasu, you're costume looks amazing!" Izuku exclaimed as he caught up with Okuyasu and Koichi. Izuku's costume was a green jumpsuit with white highlights. He wore a mask with long ears pointing up. He also wore a respirator that had a smile etched on it. "Is your costume based on your Stand?"

"Hehe, you bet it is. This is the closest thing you'll get to see **The Hand** ," Okuyasu remarked. He took a look at Izuku's costume and thought he looked like a rabbit. "Your costume looks kinda neat too. Are you trying to look like a rabbit or somethin'?"

Izuku whimpered out of embarrassment. Izuku can't blame Okuyasu for thinking that his costume looks like a rabbit. His costume was supposed to imitate the appearance of All Might but the bangs make them look similar to a rabbit's ear.

"Is your costume from a different company? It looks like it was handmade," Koichi noticed the cheap material that was used to make Izuku's costume.

"Well, my mother made mine…" Izuku shrugged out of embarrassment.

"What?! Your mother?!" Koichi and Okuyasu shouted with a surprised look in their eyes.

"She made it for me when I got accepted into UA," Izuku explained, "I can't let it sit in my closet forever."

"But are you sure about that? It's probably not as top-notch as ours," Okuyasu pointed out.

"True but this is my costume!" Izuku declared, "I don't care if it's state-of-the-art. This costume represents my mom's belief in my dream to become a Hero."

"Damn, that's really touchy," Okuyasu said.

"Oh, Deku!" Ochaco shouted.

Izuku turned around and saw Ochaco in her costume. He immediately blushed under his mask because of how cute she looked in her costume. It was a full-black bodysuit with a pink design in the middle of her torso. She also sported pink gloves and boots with a helmet with a pink visor.

"You're costume looks cool. It's down to earth," Ochaco commented, "Same with your Koichi. Sometimes the best costumes are the ones that aren't overly flashy."

"T-thanks," Izuku stuttered.

Soon Iida and Kaminari caught up with everyone else. Iida's costume was a black bodysuit covered in silver armored platings. His helmet covered his entire face. Kaminari's consists of him wearing black pants and a jacket. He wore a single-earphone that had an antenna sticking out.

"You guys look cool. Especially your Okuyasu! You look like you're ready to pummel someone!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Okuyasu replied.

"Hey, where's Josuke?" Ochaco asked as she realized that Josuke isn't here with them.

"He's most likely his sweet time with his hair," Izuku said.

"Is he really that concerned with his hair?" Kaminari asked.

"Hm, I don't see why he needs to be so dedicated to fixing his hair. He's setting himself to be a terrible example for wasting time fixing something so trivial," Iida commented.

"Excuse me?" Josuke grunted as he approached Iida and the rest of the group.

Iida and Kaminari turned around and saw Josuke, who was in his Hero costume. It consisted of a pink jumpsuit with silver platings across the surface of his body. His shoulder pads are both shaped like hearts. Josuke also sported black sunglasses to go with his costume.

"Ah, Josuke!" Izuku shouted, worried that Iida's comment might've upset his the pompadour-haired teen.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I don't understand the importance of fixing your hair," Iida said.

"It's fine. Not a lot of people know the backstory of my haircut," Josuke sighed. He scratched the back of his head and said, "I guess I should tell you the story about why my hair is the way it is…"

"When I was young, my life was saved by a young teenager who had the same haircut like mine. My mom and I were stuck in the middle of a road during an unforgiving blizzard. This teen came out of nowhere and pushed the car so that I could get to the hospital safely. I was so moved by the teenager's heroism and his actions influenced me to pursue my dream to become a Hero. That's why I adopted his haircut because I wanted to become just like him."

"Wow…" Kaminari and Ochaco muttered.

After hearing Josuke's story, Iida realized that he was wrong for judging Josuke in a bad light. Iida felt bad for misjudging Josuke, even though he went out of his way to heal his classmates yesterday. He wished that he'd knew about Josuke's story so that he didn't have to think that way.

Iida got on his hands and knees and shouted, "I'm sorry for judging you so poorly, Josuke! It was wrong for me to think that you would set a bad example."

"It's fine, Iida," Josuke said as he extended his arm to help Iida off the ground. The teen with glasses grabbed Josuke's arm and was pulled off the ground. Iida had found a new level of respect for Josuke after hearing his story.

Once all of the students gathered outside Ground Beta, the entrance doors slid open. Everyone walked through the long tunnel and on the other side of it waited for All Might.

"They say that clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes!" All Might declared as everyone walked out of the shadows of the tunnel. The class gathered in front of All Might and he was impressed with a majority of the design choices the students made. "That's great, everyone. You all look very cool!"

All Might tried to look for his torchbearer and saw him in his costume. The No. 1 Hero could tell that Izuku tried to match his costume with All Might's appearance. All Might thought it was so obvious and tried to hold back from snickering.

"Sir!" Iida raised his hand, "This is the battle center from the exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we are going to steps ahead of that!" All Might declared. He explained, "Most of the time, it may look like that fighting villain takes place outside but if you look at the actual numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors. True villains always hide in the shadows."

"It sounds like we're going straight into close-quarters combat, I like that," Kirishima commented.

For this class, you'll split up with into teams of heroes and villains and fight 2v2 battles!" All Might announced.

We're already facing off each other?! Koichi panicked internally.

"We're doing this without basic training?" a female student asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics!" All Might explained. "However the key this time is that you're not just fighting robots instead you'll be facing each other."

"How will wins and losses determine?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we beat them up?" Bakugo asked.

"Will we punished with expulsions?" Ochaco asked.

"How will we split up?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape shiny?" Yuga asked. Josuke quickly glanced at him and thought that was an extremely unimportant question.

"I'll answer all your questions…" All Might groaned as he pulled out a manual. "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon inside their base. The heroes are trying to dispose of it. The heroes must either capture both villains or the weapon to win the round. The villains need to protect the weapon until the timer runs out or catch the heroes.:

"This situation feels very American," Izuku commented.

All Might pulled out an orange box and announced, "Teams will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being made so haphazardly!" Iida proclaimed.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies," Izuku explained.

"Ah, I see. It's to prepare us for the future of working with random heroes…" Iida muttered. He bowed down and proclaimed, "I'm sorry for my rudeness!"

"It's fine!" All Might declared. "Let's do this quickly!"

"Wait, but there's an odd number of students. How are we going to properly divide the students into groups of 2 if we're going to have one extra," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me! One of these tickets has two team assignments, which means someone has to perform two rounds today. It may sound unfair but if anyone wants to take that person's place is happy to do so!"

The entire class formed a line in front of All Might and grabbed their ticket from the ballot. Everyone started looking for their partner and formed their teams. Izuku and Ochaco were partnered up together and formed Team A.

"It looks like we're in the same team!" Ochaco exclaimed as she got closer to Izuku. Izuku began to panic internally and avoided making eye contact. Ochaco was oblivious to Izuku's nervous behavior.

."Yeah, let's d-do our best…" Izuku said while blushing under his mask. Seriously, I can barely say two words to her without my voice cracking…!

Koichi was partnered with a student named Shoto Todoroki and formed Team B. Todoroki was taller significantly taller than Koichi. His costume consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt with matching pants and boots. The left side of his body is completely covered in ice. Once the two students got together, they stood right next to each other without saying a word. Koichi tried to mutter a single word but stayed quiet to avoid a potentially awkward conversation.

Iida had the unfortunate luck of being partnered up with Bakugou. The explosive teen was disappointed with his randomized partner because he was irritated of Iida for lecturing him about putting his feet on the table. Josuke was assigned to work with Shoji, the student that he remembered from yesterday as the guy who had ape-like strength during the grip strength test.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Josuke Higashikata.," Josuke smiled as he extended his arm. The student shook Josuke's arm with one of his right arms. One of his free arms formed a mouth at the end of it and Josuke's smile quickly went away and was replaced with a confused expression.

"My name is Mezo Shoji," the Shoji introduced himself. "We should try to understand our Quirks so we can do great on our battle."

"Right, of course," Josuke nodded. The two students talked about their powers to try to formulate a plan.

Okuyasu found out that he was the lucky student who gets to participate in two rounds. Okuyasu's first partner was a girl named Tsuyu Asui. She green hair and ovular eyes. Her costume consisted of a green bodysuit with black flippers. She wore a headband around her head with goggles attached to it. Okuyasu's second partner was a boy with a raven's head. He wore a black cloak around his body.

"Uh, name's Okuyasu. Let's get along," Okuyasu sakd.

"My name is Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsuyu," the girl greeted.

"I am Fumikage Tokoyami," the student with a raven head introduced himself.

"I guess I'll be working alongside both of you," Okuyasu chuckled, "So what are your Quirks exactly?"

"My Quirk mimics what a frog can do. I can hop long distances, stick to walls and extend my tongue," Tsuyu explained.

"I can summon a sentient being made out of shadows," Tokoyami explained. A shadowy creature slowly popped out of Tokoyami's cloak. The creature had a raven's head and sharp claws. "I call him Dark Shadow."

"Hm, reminds me of Stands…" Okuyasu muttered out loud.

"What's a Stand?" Tsuyu asked. Okuyasu realized that he made the mistake of mentioning about Stands again.

"I meant to say Quirks! That was a word that we used in my old hometown to describe Quirks!" Okuyasu panicked.

"That's a weird phrase to describe a Quirk…" Tsuyu said. She looked at Okuyasu curiously and pushed the tip of her finger against her chin. Before she could ask any questions, All Might slam two boxes on the grounds with the words "HEROES" and "VILLAINS" labeled on each of them.

"Moving on, first are…" All Might reached down and pulled out two cards. "Team A as the heroes and Team B as the villains!"

Izuku realized that he's going up against Bakugou. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck. Bakugou was shocked to hear that he's going against Izuku but was glad to have the opportunity to put Izuku in his place below Bakugou.

"The villain team goes into the building first!" All Might ordered. "The timer will begin in five minutes when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will monitor the battle through the CCTV!"

Before Iida and Bakugou went inside the building, stopped them before proceeding.

"Iida, Bakugou!" All Might called the two students. "You boys need to adopt a villain mindset. This is a practical experience so go all out! Though I will stop you when you go far…"

Bakugou already went ahead of Iida as he nodded to acknowledge All Might's rules. Before setting foot inside the building, Bakugou took one glance at Izuku before walking in. Izuku was shaking a bit out of fear of Bakugou, but today is the day that he needs to overcome that fear. Izuku and Ochaco stood outside the building as everyone proceeded to the monitor rooms.

"This oughta be an interesting match," Okuyasu commented, he began to shift his eyes to Izuku with a concerned expression. "I'm a little worried about Izuku."

"I feel the same way. I don't even know how Izuku holds himself during a fight," Josuke said.

"Bakugou is way more experienced using his Quirk. Izuku only had his Quirk for a few months," Koichi pointed out.

"Right, which puts him at a bigger disadvantage. Although he might surprise us like how he did during the Entrance Exams," Josuke said.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco huddled together and tried to figure out a plan for the upcoming battle.

"We're up against Kacchan and Iida. We better have our guard up," Izuku said.

"Bakugou is the one who bullied you, right?" Ochaco asked.

"He may be a jerk, but he's amazing. His goals, his confidence, his Quirk… He's stronger than me in every way," Izuku said. He adjusted his respirator and said," But that's why I don't want to lose to him."

"So are you like his fated rival or whatever?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm sure I'm boring you with all of this!"

"Not at all. We're a team! Come on!" Ochaco exclaimed as she fist-bumped the air. Izuku smiled back and nodded his head, feeling a resurgence in confidence.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might proclaimed through the microphone.

Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida versus Izuku Midoriya and Uraraka Ochaco… Begin!

Izuku and Ochaco infiltrated the building by using the fire escape on the side of the building.

"Infiltration successful…" Ochaco whispered.

"Let's be careful. There's a lot of blind spots…" Izuku muttered. Izuku took lead as Ochaco stayed close behind him.

Izuku had to be careful using One For All. If he uses it, there could be a chance that it could incapacitate him and there's no one like Josuke heal him. There's also the possibility of him accidentally killing Bakugou or Iida when using his Quirk. For now, he'll just have to rely on his intelligence and Ochaco's Quirk.

Bakugou suddenly ambushed Izuku and Ochaco as they reached an intersecting hallway. Bakugou immediately tried to attack them by blowing them up using his Quirk. Izuku narrowly dodged the attack and pushed Ochaco out of the way. The left side of his mask was damaged from the blast.

"Uraraka! Are you safe!?" Izuku shouted/

"Yeah, thanks. Deku?" Ochaco noticed that Izuku took the most damage from the blast.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

As the smoke from the blast cleared, it slowly revealed Bakugou glaring right at Izuku.

"Come on, Deku quit dodging," Bakugou threatened.

"I knew that he'd come after me first," Izuku said. As the battle began, Josuke and the rest of his class watched it through the monitor.

"A surprise attack from the start!" a student was surprised.

"That's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly!" Kirishima commented.

"This is bad! Izuku is now locked under Bakugou's eyes," Koichi said.

"We never really saw Izuku hold his own on a fight," Okuyasu said.

He was curious to see Izuku's quirk in action for the first time. Josuke was mildly concerned for his friend. It's not like he's there to quickly patch him up with **Crazy Diamond**. If Izuku broke his finger or even his arm, he's stuck with those injuries until the match is over.

"I won't do as much damage that this fight will stop, but I'm gonna get close!" Bakugo shouted as he charged towards Izuku.

Izuku quickly reacted by grabbing Bakugou and lifting him in the air. This caught everyone by surprise, including Josuke. Izuku lifted Bakugou over himself and slammed the explosive teen onto the ground.

"Kacchan, you usually start with a big right swing… How much do you think I was watching you?" Izuku asked rhetorically. "I wrote an analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. The same notebook you tried to destroy and throw away!"

"My name "Deku" isn't going to be mean "useless" anymore! My "Deku" is going to mean "you can do it"!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woah, hey there. Sorry for the extremely late chapter. I got sick because of the seasonal changes but that doesn't mean I'm slowing. Since it's Spring Break I can pump out the next chapter. While it isn't a long chapter, it is a chapter that sets up the fight in the next chapter. I also updated the previous chapters with some improved grammar so skim through them if you noticed some glaring issues.**

 **I'm excited to write the fights that the Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu will get themselves into. As you could see, I made Okuyasu fight two rounds because of the odd number in the class. But that means more time with our favorite JoBro.**

 **Anyways, thanks for dumb-writer for being the beta-reading this chapter and fixing this chapter up. Please leave any constructive criticism in the reviews and be reasonable about it. Follow and favorite this story if you enjoyed it. Any form of feedback will be appreciated.**

 **Coming up: Let the Rumble Begin**


	10. Let the Rumble Begin

**Chapter 9:** Let the Rumble Begin

 **Moments earlier...**

Bakugou and Iida arrived at the room with the fake nuclear weapon. The two students stood idly beside the nuclear weapon until the match timer begins.

"Hey, Deku has a Quirk, right?" Bakugou asked. Yesterday was the first time Bakugou saw Izuku use his Quirk. The explosive teen wasn't sure if that was a trick that Izuku used.

"You saw that extraordinary strength, right?" Iida replied. Bakugou grew irritated as he thought that Izuku kept this secret from him for a long time. The thought of Izuku looking down on Bakugou fueled his anger.

"That bastard!" Bakugou shouted.

* * *

 **Now...**

" _Hey, Bakugou! Give me your status! What happened_?" Iida questioned through the radio. He heard the explosion from one of Bakugou's attack from below.

"Just shut up and defend. I'm really angry right now!" Bakugou snapped back.

" _I'm not asking how you're feeling! He-_ " Bakugou hung up on Iida and shifted his focus back on the fight.

"What was Bakugou saying?" a student asked.

"Can't tell with just these cameras in a fixed position and no sounds," Kirishima replied.

"He's talking to his partner through a small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plans and this capture tape," All Might explained. "Once you wrap this around your opponent, it proves that you captured them."

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is, right?" Ashido asked.

"That's right."

"The heroes are clearly at the disadvantage here!"

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in."

"Plus, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell you, too. You know…" as All Might raised his fist in the air, everyone in class followed him and yelled out, "Plus Ultra!"

"Monsieur, Bakugou is…" Yuga tried to turn All Might's attention to the monitor. All Might's head shifted to the monitor and saw Bakugou propelling towards Izuku.

"Uraraka, go!" Izuku yelled as he blocked Bakugou's kick.

Izuku quickly pulled out some capturing tape and wrapped it around Bakugou's ankle. Seeing Erasure Head's moves yesterday inspired Izuku's use of the capturing tape. Izuku predicted that Bakugou would grow impatient and attack him with his right arm. Izuku's predictions were right as Bakugou attacked him with his right arm. The green-haired teen quickly dodged Bakugou's explosion.

"I never knew that Izuku could hold up during a fight," Okuyasu said. This was the first time Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi watched Izuku fighting.

"He still hasn't used his Quirk," Koichi pointed out.

"Izuku is using his brains to outsmart Bakugou because that's all he has, and it's a weapon that he can use to defeat him," Josuke said.

All Might knew that Izuku would react well to this situation. The pro-hero knew that Izuku internalized all the notes he had taken on the pro-heroes and used it to his advantage. Now he uses his fanboy knowledge to propel himself further. Bakugou grew more cautious towards Izuku, he managed to block and dodge his attacks. There's no way Izuku can get close to Bakugou without taking any damage. Bakugou prepared himself to propel towards Izuku. To save himself from any attack, Izuku ran the opposite direction.

"Hehe, taking a note from your book," Okuyasu joked as he nudged Josuke. Bakugou tried to chase after Izuku but couldn't find him in the maze-like hallways of the building. Once Bakugou lost his patience, he stopped and began screaming,

"Hey, you tricked me, didn't you!?" Bakugou shouted, "Was it fun tricking me all this time!?"

Bakugou felt like Izuku was mocking him for believing that he didn't have a Quirk. Bakugou started setting off small explosions with his hands and said, "Try and get me with it. 'Cause I'm better than you!"

All Might heard from Izuku that Bakugou thinks highly of himself but thought that Bakugou was going too far. Izuku hid from Bakugou as he tried to look for him. Bakugou prioritized finding Izuku and completely missed Ochaco. That meant Iida is probably protecting the bomb despite having more mobility. Iida's Quirk is the best ability to use to patrol the maze-like building. Izuku predicted that Bakugou would've known that information but still went out on his own despite the advantages Iida's Quirk has. This meant that they aren't cooperating.

Izuku and Ochaco knew that they were already at the disadvantage. Bakugou's strength and Iida's mobility made them a fierce team but their lack of cooperativeness gives him and Ochaco an advantage. If the two of them faces Iida and Bakugou head-on, they would've lost right away but if they're separated it would make securing the bomb easier. If the two stayed and fought Bakugou together, they probably would've lost time. That's why it's best if Izuku beats Bakugou so he can meet up with Ochaco and beat Iida together. Although Izuku has to be careful now that Bakugou is acting more cautious with his attacks.

"Where are you! You damn nerd!" Bakugou shouted. He blasted open a door that leads into an empty room. He continued to trek through the hallway to look for Izuku. Bakugou was determined to take down Izuku to prove that he's the better person.

Ochaco was able to sneak by Bakugou and found the room where the weapon and Iida are stationed at. Ochaco remained hidden behind a pillar as Iida stayed close-by the weapon. Before Ochaco could act, Iida started talking to himself.

"Bakugou is natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly," Iida said to himself. "Then I must devote myself to becoming a villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a villain. Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!"

Iida quickly shifted his tone of voice to an extremely camp one to fit the situation, "I am extremely evil!"

Ochaco began laughing as she thought Iida was taking this too seriously. This accidentally revealed her position.

"Have you arrived, Uraraka?" Iida asked. Ochaco slowly walked out of cover and revealed herself.

"I knew that you would come here alone the instant Bakugou. Your Quirk allows you to make the object you touch float. This is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived!" Iida proclaimed. He pointed at Ochaco and said, "Now you cannot play your little trick! You have blundered, hero! Hahahahahahahaha!"

 _He's starting to look like a villain…_ Ochaco thought in her head. A floor below her was Izuku, who was hiding from Bakugou.

" _Deku_ ," Ochaco whispered on the radio. Her partner hid at the edge of a hallway and squatted down.

"Uraraka! How's it going?" Izuku asked.

" _Sorry, Iida found me. Right now he's slowly approaching me_ ," Uraraka said.

"Where are you right now?"

" _The middle of the fifth floor_."

"Almost directly above me. We probably don't have much time left either," Izuku said. Izuku can't waste any more time. If they delayed any further, they'd lose. Izuku stood up and leaned against the wall. Before he could move, he heard a noise coming from behind. Izuku turned around and saw Bakugou standing on the other side of the hallway.

"They're loaded," Bakugou said. "Why don't you use your Quirk on me? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it."

"Are you underestimating me, Deku?" Bakugou asked. Izuku pulled out a strap of capturing tape.

"I'm not scared of you anymore!" Izuku proclaimed. Bakugou was slightly irritated with Izuku's attitude but he suddenly smirked.

"With your stalking, you should probably know that my Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palms of my hand and make it explode."

Bakugou armed one of the grenade-shaped bracers on his arm. "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them!"

All Might quickly to intervene and stop Bakugou from doing any collateral damage that could potentially injure Izuku. "Young Bakugou, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"If I don't hit him, he won't die!" Bakugou proclaimed.

Bakugou pulled the pin and unleashed a massive explosive blast. Izuku was caught in the blast and the explosion tore a huge hole in the wall. The impact of the explosion shook the entire building, including the adjacent one where everyone else is.

"This was supposed to be a class!" Kirishima shouted as the ground shook.

"That bastard is taking things way too far," Josuke said.

"I hope he's alright," Koichi said.

Back at the scene of the battle, Izuku coughed from the smoke surrounding him. Most of his costume was badly damaged from the explosion.

"Is that… even allowed…? Izuku muttered to himself as he slowly got up. Bakugou walked through the smoke with a smirk on his face.

"I'll force you to surrender, even if you're at full strength," Bakugou said. Iida wondered what was going on below him. He attempted to get an answer out of Bakugou.

"Bakugou, answer me! Did you do that? What in the world did you do?" Iida demanded. While Iida was distracted, Ochaco decided to rush towards the weapon. All she has to do is to touch the weapon to win the round. Iida quickly noticed Ochaco running towards him and decided to try to catch her.

"I won't let you, hero!" Iida proclaimed. Ochaco quickly used her Quirk to make herself weightless and float over Iida. As she was about to release herself to land on the weapon, Iida quickly ran towards the weapon and picked up the weapon. Ochaco crashed onto the floor and rolled up against the wall.

"Your Quirk can't be dangerous if you can't touch anything! I'll hold out until time runs out!" Iida proclaimed. Below Iida and Ochaco were Bakugou and Izuku. Bakugou managed to corner Izuku.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku? I didn't hit you, so you can still move, can't you?" Bakugou asked. "Come on, get me!"

Izuku figured out that his costume allows Bakugou to fight long range. For now, Izuku has to evaluate the situation.

"Uraraka, what's the situation?" Izuku asked.

"Ignoring me again?" Bakugou muttered. All Might had to intervene and prevent any further damages.

" _Young Bakugou, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose_ ," All Might warned.

"Huh?"

" _To attack such a large scale inside is invited the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!_ "

Bakugou screamed out of frustration. Izuku decided to take this small opportunity to contact Ochaco.

"Uraraka, go to the pillar by the window…" Izuku muttered through the radio.

Bakugou propelled himself towards Izuku to attack him. Izuku can't dodge Bakugou's attack so he has to counter it. Izuku tried to attack Bakugou but he used a small explosion to act as a smokescreen. Bakugou used the explosion to move over Izuku and blasted him on the back. Bakugou lunged towards Izuku while pulling back his right arm.

"It's your favorite right swing!" Bakugou yelled. He struck Izuku on the side with his right arm and grabbed him. Bakugou spun Izuku around and used his Quirk to gain momentum. Bakugou slammed him on the ground.

"You are below me!" Bakugou shouted. Everyone watched as Bakugou brutally beats down Izuku.

"God, this is grueling to watch," Koichi commented.

"All he has to do is to wrap around Izuku with the capture tape. He's just beating him up because he's pissed off at Izuku," Josuke said.

"Why would he be pissed off at Midoriya for?" Kaminari asked.

"Bakugou wants Izuku to be below him and to see Izuku stepping up just angers him."

"Woah, is he really that sensitive about that?"

"Well, Bakugou has a really huge ego and if there's something that ."

"That explains why he looks so angry on the monitors. Midoriya is amazing, but in terms of combat power, Bakugou is a ball of natural instincts."

All Might should stop Izuku but couldn't for his sake. He thought battling Bakugou would help Izuku envision himself in the future. Back at the training grounds, Izuku began crawling on the floor and towards the window. He stood up once he reached the window. Bakugou began approaching him.

"Why aren't you using your Quirk?" Bakugou asked. "Are you underestimating me?"

"No…" Izuku replied.

"You've been like this ever since we were kids…" Bakugou said. "Have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!"

"That's not it… You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you!" Izuku proclaimed. "I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!" Bakugou shouted. The two began charging at each other. Bakugou began building up a massive explosion while Izuku's arm began powering up with One For All. The other students began to realize that the situation was worsening by the second. While All Might wanted Bakugou and Izuku to fight it off to help them envision themselves in the future, he has to put an end to this.

"Both of you, st-" All Might was interrupted by Izuku.

"Let's go, Uraraka!" Izuku shouted through the radio.

" **Detroit Smash**!" Izuku shouted.

Instead of attacking Bakugou directly, Izuku uppercutting the ceiling above with the force of his attack. The force of Izuku's attack broke the floors above Izuku. Iida held onto the weapon so that he wasn't flung in the air by the force. Once the gust of wind stopped, Iida looked across the massive hole between him and Ochaco. One the other side, Ochaco used her Quirk on a pillar and used it as a makeshift bat.

"Sorry, Iida!" Ochaco shouted as she swung the pillar. " **Improvised special move - Comet Home Run**!"

She hit the small debris flying in the air and flung them towards Iida.

"You call that a home run?!" Iida taunted. He quickly braced himself as the small debris went flying around him. While Iida was distracted, Ochaco used her Quirk to float over him while he had his guard up.

"Release!" Ochaco shouted. Iida looked up and realized his mistake. Before he could run towards the weapon, Ochaco landed safely on top of the weapon. "Retrieved!"

"No! The weapon!" Iida panicked. Bakugou was shaken by Izuku's move but his mood swiftly shifted back to irritated.

"From the start, you were underestimating me, aren't you?" Bakugou asked.

"I wasn't going to use it…" Izuku muttered. As the smoke cleared, Bakugou saw that Izuku's arm was badly injured. "Because I can't use… My body can't handle the impact…"

"But that's not all… this was all I could think of…" Izuku muttered before passing out.

"Hero team…" All Might paused for a second before shouting, "WINS!"

Uraraka began to slip off the weapon because she grew nauseous from using her Quirk. She got on the ground and tried to hold back the vomit she accumulated. Iida tried to check if she was alright. Meanwhile, Izuku was out cold.

"What the Hell?" Kaminari asked. "The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground…"

"They lost the battle, but the won the war," Tokoyami said.

"This is training, though," Tsuyu pointed out.

* * *

All Might arrived on the scene with to medical droids to carry the injured Izuku to the nurse's office. All Might noticed that Bakugou was standing still on the side, showing signs of frustration by breathing heavily. Bakugou was surprised to see the power of Izuku's Quirk.

 _Does that mean even if we fought all-out Deku would beat me!_ Bakugou thought as his breathing became harsher. All Might puts his hand on Bakugou's shoulder to calm him down.

"Come back, Young Bakugou. It's time to review the results," All Might said. "Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

Bakugou shrugged All Might's hand off his shoulder and started heading back to the monitor room. All Might looked up at the ceiling and was impressed that Izuku managed to turn the situation around in his favor. Although Izuku still had a long road ahead of himself to master One For All. All Might started heading back to the monitor room and ran across Josuke.

"Young Higashikata, is there a reason why you're leaving the room?" All Might asked.

"I was going to ask you if I could leave to heal Izuku. His arm was severely injured during training," Josuke said. All Might couldn't help but smile at Higashikata's selflessness.

"Haha! I like that about you, Young Higashikata! You're going out of your way to protect your friends. Unfortunately, I am going to deny your request," All Might said.

"Wait, why?"

"Because we still have to review what just happened during the training battle. Don't worry, Recovery Girl's Quirk can heal Izuku just as well as your Stand. Come, let's go back to the others," All Might said as he walked back to the room.

"Wait, why did you say Stand?" Josuke asked. All Might stopped and was slightly surprised to hear Josuke asking him about Stands. He turned around with a slightly confused expression.

"I thought Jotaro would've told you about our meeting," All Might said.

"What meeting?" Josuke asked. _And how does he know about Jotaro?_

"A few weeks before the semester began, Jotaro visited UA and informed us about the Stands of you, Nijimura and Hirose, as well as the Stands that a few villains have. I thought that Jotaro told you that we were informed about the existence of your Stands."

"He didn't say anything to me."

"Hm, well I don't see a reason to keep our knowledge a secret. I think it's important that you should be aware of our knowledge of your secret," All Might approached Josuke and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me! Come on, let's go back to the monitor room."

* * *

Back in the monitor room, everyone except Izuku gathered for a review of the battle that they just witnessed.

"Well, even if I say that the MVP of the battle would be Iida," All Might said. Iida gasped with a surprised look on his face.

"It's not one of the winners, Ochaco or Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hm, why is that? Does anyone know?"

"Yes, Mr. All Might," Yaoyorozu answered as she raised her hand. "That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugou acted on his own because of an obvious personal grudge. And as Mr. All Might puts it, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors."

"In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and she acted recklessly with the final attack. If she treated paper-mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack."

Iida blushed and smiled out of embarrassment of being praised.

"The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules," Yaoyorozu finished her small speech. Everyone was silenced, amazed at Yaoyorozu level of detail.

She said more than I expect. All Might thought. This left All Might without anything to say. So he tried to force words out of himself. "W-well, Young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but well, she is correct!"

"We should always start with the basics to develop a depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly," Yaoyorozu proclaimed.

"All right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match," All Might announced. "Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."

"Yes, sir!" everyone shouted.

* * *

 **Match 2: Koichi Hirose and Shoto Todoroki vs Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

"Match two! Team B will be the heroes and Team I will be the villains!" All Might proclaimed. Inside the building, Ojiro was doing some warm-up stretching before the match begins.

"Ojiro," Hagakure said. "I'm going to get serious. I'll take off my gloves and boots, too!"

"O-okay," Ojiro nodded. He thought to himself that it's the right choice for an invisible person to take off their clothes but a morally wrong one for a girl.

"You can't look, okay?" Hagakure nervously requested.

"I can't see even if I tried," Ojiro said.

"Now, let's start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match!"

Alright, Koichi, this is the first time you're facing against a human opponent. I have to strategically use **Echoes** without revealing him. Koichi thought as he carefully walked into the building.

"Go outside. It's dangerous," Todoroki said as he walked past Koichi.

"Huh?" Koichi asked.

"I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle…" Todoroki explained. "But that does not matter to me."

Todoroki puts his right hand on the wall and he began to freeze the floor and wall with his Quirk. The ice began to spread across the building and Koichi quickly ran out of the building. He looked at the building as it was being covered by ice. Todoroki froze the legs of Hagakure and Ojiro in one swift move. Todoroki walked into the room where the weapon is and Ojiro prepared a stance to fight.

"You can move if you want, but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best," Todoroki said with a smirk. All Might and the rest of the class shivered as the ice spread itself close to the monitor room.

"He did not cause any damage to his teammate or nuclear weapon, on top of that, he weakened the enemy," All Might. On the monitor, Todoroki touched the weapon. All Might announced on the mic, "Hero team wins!"

"Poor Koichi… he didn't get a chance to show off his Quirk…" Okuyasu shuttered from the cold.

"I know… that guy's Quirk is a bit overpowered compared to Koichi's…" Josuke said.

 _Dang it, I didn't have a chance to use **Echoes** at all. How can I prove that I can be a hero with my Stand?_ Koichi thought in his head. He let out a big disappointed sigh. Inside the building, Todoroki began to melt off the ice on the building with his Quirk.

 _Heat!_ Ojiro thought as the ice on his legs thawed away.

"Sorry, the difference in our ability was too great," Todoroki said. The students were amazed at the full extent of Todoroki's Quirk.

"Wow!" a student commented.

"What's up with that Quirk?" Kaminari asked.

"As expected with someone who got in through recommendations," Tsuyu said.

"That felt anti-climatic," Okuyasu commented.

"It ended just when it started," Josuke added. Josuke felt disappointed that he didn't see Koichi do anything at all but can't blame him because of how effective Todoroki's Quirk is compared to his Stand.

"All right, everyone gather around for a review of the second match!" All Might ordered. Bakugou stood in the corner. He was stunned at the sight of Todoroki's Quirk to use both fire and ice and wondered if he was the best in this class.

* * *

 **Match 3: Mezo Shoji and Josuke Higashikata vs Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

"Team K are the heroes and Team C are the villains!" All Might announced.

"Good luck, Josuke," Okuyasu said. Okuyasu fist-bumped Josuke as he left for the next match. All Might watched as Higashikata left the room with his partner.

 _The last match didn't give me a chance to watch a Stand user in action. Todoroki's Quirk overshadowed Koichi's Stand._ All Might thought.

After a few minutes, the two managed to get into their positions and the timer for the match has started. Shoji took lead and he walked in the building with Josuke behind him. He stopped after walking a few feet away from the entrance and spread his arms. He produced ears at the end of his arms and listened for any movement.

"Hear anything?" Josuke asked. Shoji's ear picked up the sound of metal clanking together. He assumed that they're setting up some defenses to hold them off.

"The two students are barricading themselves on the fourth floor," Shoji responded.

"Great, that means we don't have to worry about them ambushing us. But it's probably going to be harder for us to get in since they probably blocked most of the entrances to the room."

"Right, so what do you suggest?" Shoji asked. Josuke pulled out the floor plans of the building. He squatted on the ground and laid down the map. Shoji had one of his arms duplicate an eye to see below.

"There's only one room that's big enough to fit the giant weapon on that floor, and that's the corner room," Josuke said.

"That's only one door for them to worry about," Shoji said as he pointed at the only entrance to the room. "They practically had the room sealed off and the walls are too thick for me to just bust through."

 _ **Crazy Diamond** could probably bust through them but dammit, I can't use my Stand like that unless it's an emergency._ Josuke noticed that there's an air vent that's directly above the room. Maybe he can use it to crawl out of the room.

"Hey, I think I can crawl through the air vent. Once I get out of the air vent, I have to be quick and touch the weapon. It's a risky move but it's the only chance we got."

"That could work. Since the room has some windows, I can peep through them from the room next to it."

Josuke stood up and said, "This plan will work."

The other team has already barricaded themselves inside the room, just as Shoji heard. Yaoyorozu used her Quirk to create iron bars to hold the door back. Mineta scattered his purple balls across the room as an obstacle. Five minutes already past and Josuke and Shoji haven't attempted to make a move on them yet. This caused Mineta to be a bit nervous about the situation.

"When do you think they'll attack? It's already been five minutes!" Mineta proclaimed.

"They probably figured out that we're in this room. They're probably trying to find a way to get into this room," Yaoyorozu said.

Little did those two students know, Josuke was crawling through the vents above them. The air vents were small and tight for Josuke to crawl through but there was enough room for him to squirm through it. Shoji sat on the window and extended his two of his arms to the window next to him. He duplicated an eye and an ear at the end of them.

"Josuke, the weapon is at the opposite end of the room from where you're at," Shoji said through the radio.

"What about the villains…" Josuke whispered through the mic.

"They're in between you and the weapon."

"Well, that's just great. How far are you from the weapon?" Josuke asked.

"I'm closer but I'm too big to just sneak in there. I may be physically stronger than those two combined, but I don't want to underestimate them."

"Right, it's better if we take on them together. Have they set up any defenses?"

"They blockaded the door with metal bars and there are purple balls scattered across the room."

"Perfect," Josuke sarcastically said. "Maybe you can distract them and I can slip by and-" Josuke suddenly heard a metallic creak and paused midway through his sentence. The two students below heard the creaking from the vent.

"There's something in the vent!" Mineta pointed at it. The vent suddenly bursts open, revealing Josuke's position. He could've used **Crazy Diamond** to fix the vent but he was caught off guard. Josuke landed on his feet and raised his fists.

"Or maybe I could be a distraction," Josuke remarked. That large scene caught the attention of both opposing students. Yaoyorozu and Mineta noticed the

"You shouldn't have gone through the vent. You were obviously too big for it" Yaoyorozu lectured.

"Hey, save it for the review!" Josuke shot back. Josuke tried to take a step back but his left foot was stuck on the purple ball on the floor.

"Hehehe, looks like I caught you with my trap!" Mineta proclaimed. Josuke figured out that these balls that pop off Mineta's head are extremely sticky.

Shoji realized that Josuke is in deep trouble. The multi-armed student wasn't going to watch as his partner gets captured by the opposing team. Shoji grabbed onto a pipe against the wall and swung himself towards the window, breaching through it with his legs. The two students defending the weapon turned towards Shoji's loud entrance. While they were distracted, Josuke quickly kneeled and untied his boot.

"I'll deal with the one who just breached the room," Yaoyorozu said as she ran towards Shoji.

"You're just going to leave me with the other guy!?" Mineta cried out. The shorter student was intimidated by the exceptionally taller student.

Josuke immediately lunged towards the short and purple student with capture tape in his hand. Mineta quickly panicked and ran a safe distance away from Josuke. He began hurling his sticky balls towards Josuke. Josuke dodged a few of them but one was about to land directly on his hair. Josuke couldn't dodge it in time so he raised his arms to block it.

"Hey, watch the hair," Josuke warned as he pointed at Mineta.

"Are you concerned with that outdated hairstyle?" Mineta asked while attempting to taunt at Josuke.

"What did you say about my hair?" Josuke asked as he glared at Mineta.

Mineta realized that he said something that triggered Josuke. He tried to walk around his built-up rage, but it was no success. Mineta meanwhile realized he was stepping on a landmine when he insulted Josuke. Out of fear, he tried to talk his way out of it Josuke's anger.

"I-I mean, your hair is just outdated. N-no one wears pompadours because they're kinda lame. Maybe try a different hairstyle." Mineta thought that telling Josuke to adopt a better hairstyle night calm him down because in his head he's telling Josuke some helpful advice, but he has no idea how attached Josuke is to his hair.

Josuke's eye twitched and Mineta figured out that he should've kept his mouth shut and apologized. Once Josuke took a step forward, Mineta tried to throw as many sticky balls at Josuke as possible. Josuke raised his fists and began to punch the objects away with **Crazy Diamond** materializing over his arms.

 **DORARARARA!**

Mineta couldn't stop throwing the purple balls towards Josuke in the hopes of overwhelming him. But the sheer strength of **Crazy Diamond** just batted the balls away. The spheres were covered in a sticky adhesive that should stick onto any surface, so to see Josuke easily punching them away shocked him. After throwing nearly a dozen of his sticky spheres, Mineta began to bleed through the scalp. He stopped throwing the spheres because of the excessive bleeding on the head. Josuke saw an opening and rushed towards Mineta.

"You son of a bitch! I won't forgive you for insulting my hair!" Josuke shouted as he kicked Mineta like a football.

Both Shoji and Yaoyorozu stopped their fighting when they heard Mineta screaming loudly. They both turned around and saw Mineta flying towards the wall. Shoji saw this small opportunity to grab Yaoyorozu with all of his right arms. Yaoyorozu couldn't produce anything since she's being tightly constrained. After kicking Mineta like a ball, Josuke slowly calmed down and realized that he just unleashed his anger out on Mineta. Josuke thought he was no better than Bakugou when he lashed out and felt embarrassed about the situation.

All of the students in the monitor were left confused.

"Why did Josuke act like he had a few screws loose?" a student asked.

"He looked pissed off, just almost as angry as Bakugou," another student remarked.

"I knew Josuke would get irritated when you make fun of his hair…" Kaminari said as he figured what triggered Josuke. "But that is just brutal."

* * *

After the match, Josuke healed Mineta with **Crazy Diamond** and quickly left the scene to go back to the monitor room. He felt like his presence would only stress Mineta out. All Might overheard Mineta's and Josuke's exchange. He was surprised to hear Josuke getting so angry over someone making fun of his haircut. This blind rage will be probably be taken advantage of in the future and will bring his downfall.

Once both teams arrived at the monitor room, they lined up in front of the class. Mineta tried to distance himself from Josuke, fearing for his life. Josuke looked slightly embarrassed because he knew everyone here saw him rage out and All Might heard everything.

"Despite losing the round, the MVPs of this match would be Team K," All Might announced. "Mind telling me why?"

Iida raised his hand and answered. "Both Yaoyorozu and Mineta utilized their Quirks effectively. Yaoyorozu used her Quirk to create a barricade to block Josuke's and Shoji's path to the room, fortifying their position while forcing the opposing team to go take an alternate route. Mineta used the sticky objects on his head as traps and laid them across the room, creating an obstacle. It successfully caught Josuke and limited his movement for the moment."

"Excellent work!" All Might proclaimed as he gave a thumbs-up of approval. "Now someone else tell me the issues of Team C's plan."

Despite participating in the last round, Yaoyorozu raised her hand and said, "Even though the vents were one of the only few options to enter the room, Josuke should've realized that he was too big to fit through the vent. There was also the fact that Josuke went into a rage state over someone making fun of his hair. If this was an actual battle, the villain would've purposefully done this to force Josuke to make a mistake."

"Seriously, over his hair?" Kirishima asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Young Higashikata, if you let mindless taunting get to you, you'll jeopardize the entire operation," All Might said.

"I understand…" Josuke silently answered.

"Now onto the next round!" All Might proclaimed. The pro-hero pulled out two boxes and pulled out two balls from each of them.

"Alright, the next match is between Team L as the heroes and Team J as the villains," All Might announced.

Match 4: Okuyasu Nijimura and Tsuyu Asui vs Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

Tsuyu and Okuyasu stood outside the building and waited for the match timer to begin. Tsuyu noticed that there was an open window on the second floor. She thought it was the perfect spot to infiltrate the building.

"That looks like a good spot to use to sneak into the building," Tsuyu pointed out. Okuyasu looked up and saw the open space.

"Good eye," Okuyasu complemented. Once the round started,

Tsuyu climbed up to the second floor by crawling on the wall. Once she reached the top, Okuyasu soon followed her by erasing the space between him and the open window. Okuyasu was pulled towards the window and he grabbed onto the ledge. He pulled himself up and crawled into the window. In front of Tsuyu and Okuyasu was a long hallway with tape sealing the end of the hallway.

"That must be where the weapon is," Okuyasu said.

Okuyasu walked in the middle of the hallway with **The Hand** appearing behind him. Tsuyu followed him from behind since Okuyasu could take a hit or two. Once the two reached the end of the hallway, Okuyasu raised his arm to erase the tape blocking their path.

"A little tape can't stop **The Hand**!" Okuyasu announced. Tsuyu interrupted Okuyasu before he could swipe down and erase the tape.

"Is the hero name you're picking?" Tsuyu asked. She was curious about what Okuyasu meant when he said **The Hand**. Okuyasu realized he made a mistake when he said his Stand's name and he tried to quickly think of an answer. He lowered his arm and scratched the side of his head.

"Uh, um…" Okuyasu mumbled.

"I think it's a good name. There's no need to be embarrassed about it," Tsuyu complimented with a smile.

"T-thanks," Okuyasu said quietly. The young Stand user was stuttering because he was embarrassed, he was panicking inside because he almost exposed his Stand to the public again. Okuyasu raised his hand and erased the tape so that he and Tsuyu could enter the room.

The weapon was in the room that the heroes entered, with Sero and Kirishima standing guard in front of it. There were straps of tape planted across the room, which would be an annoying obstacle to avoid. Kirishima went under a strap of tape and approached Okuyasu and Tsuyu. **The Hand** appeared in front of Okuyasu and cut the tape in front of him by erasing a part of it.

"You think tape can stop my power of erasing objects?" Okuyasu asked as he approached Kirishima.

"Not really. I had a feeling that you could just erase whatever is in front you with no problem," Kirishima said as parts of his arms began to harden.

Dammit, I can't really use **The Hand** 's ability without killing him or erasing a part of his body. I also can't even use him to attack him without raising any suspicion. Okuyasu thought.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Kirishima exclaimed as he charged towards Okuyasu.

Tsuyu decided to walk around Okuyasu's and Kirishima's fight. As she walked around the tape, she saw a strap of it flying towards her. She immediately jumped out of its way. Tsuyu saw Sero approaching with his elbow pointed towards her.

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near the weapon!" Sero proclaimed.

Kirishima immediately aimed his attack at Okuyasu's chest. Okuyasu quickly raised his arms to block the attack and the punched knocked Okuyasu back a little. Kirishima's hardened arms slightly tore the sleeves of Okuyasu's costume. Okuyasu saw that Kirishima's face was soft and tried to attack it by sucker-punching him... The red-haired teenager quickly hardened his face before Okuyasu's punch could strike. The impact of the punch knocked Kirishima back a few feet.

"That was quite a punch. Too bad I'm tough enough to withstand it," Kirishima said without a single mark on his face.

Okuyasu looked at his knuckle and saw a cut on it. The Stand user figured out that attacking Kirishima barehanded isn't the best solution. While Okuyasu was looking at his hand, Kirishima took this opportunity to attack Okuyasu. When Okuyasu looked up, he was suddenly attacked by the hardened redhead. He was stricken multiple times in the chest, cracking his armor and chipping pieces of it. Kirishima unhardened his right arm to uppercut Okuyasu so that he wouldn't severely hurt him.

Tsuyu kept hopping around Sero as he tried to capture her with his tape. Sero managed to nab Tsuyu by the leg and slammed her towards a tape line. Her back was stuck onto the tape like glue, but she could still move her arms and legs. Sero decided to fully apprehend her by wrapping her with his tape just in case Okuyasu wins his fight since he can free Tsuyu easily with his power. When he got close to Tsuyu, she threw out her tongue out of her mouth and stuck it against Sero's visor on his helmet.

"What the-!" Sero yelled out of confusion.

Tsuyu's tongue obscured his vision and she pulled him towards her. She stuck her tongue on Sero and kicked him on the head, knocking him on the ground. While Sero was slowly getting up, she quickly shot out her tongue again and wrapped it around Sero, completely immobilized him. While she can't move, she at least helped Okuyasu by getting rid of Sero for him. It's now up to Okuyasu if his team can win this round.

Okuyasu got up on his two feet and pushed his right arm backward.

"I'm not done yet!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"Not down for the fight?" Kirishima asked. "Good, I always like an opponent who can take multiple punches and still stand!"

Okuyasu swiped upwards and Kirishima raised his arms to defend himself from Okuyasu's attack. He knows that Okuyasu can erase the space in front of him to "teleport" in front of him. Okuyasu disappeared from Kirishima's sight and the Quirk-user braced himself by hardening his arms. For a split second, he wondered why Okuyasu hasn't appeared in front of him. Kirishima felt a shadow over himself and looked up. He saw Okuyasu standing over him and the Stand user began kicking Kirishima with a barrage of stomps.

Kirishima quickly hardened his face as Okuyasu began attacking him. After five stomps to the face, Okuyasu gave Kirishima one last stomp to knock him down. Just as a safety measure, **The Hand** 's foot materialized over Okuyasu's and used it to stamp onto Kirishima's face. Kirishima was incapacitated for the moment. His Quirk allowed him to endure the kicks but he thought that **The Hand** 's strength would be enough to at least knock him down.

"All that thinking really gave me a headache," Okuyasu muttered to himself.

Okuyasu was glad that he managed to think his way through a fight without Keicho's help. But that's probably because this is just training and that tension wasn't that high. Okuyasu glanced at Tsuyu, who was stuck to Sero's tape but at least had him immobilized thanks to her tongue. She gave him a thumbs up to signify that she has a good hold on Sero. Okuyasu quickly rushed to the weapon and touched it.

"Team J is the winner!" All Might announced through the mic.

The adhesive from the tape quickly wore off Tsuyu was free from Sero's trap. Once she got down, she lets go of Sero from her tongue.

"Sorry about that," Tsuyu apologized, thinking that she grossed Sero out.

"It's no big deal, you were just using your Quirk," Sero said. Okuyasu approached Kirishima, who was fully conscious but still on the ground.

"Hey, you alright,?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken from the lost," Kirishima said as he pulled himself up from the ground. "I kinda wish I had a flashier Quirk and not have one so basic and boring."

"What?!" Okuyasu said with a shocked expression. He thought Kirishima's Quirk was amazing due to its durability. He complimented by saying, "I think your Quirk is badass. I kinda wish I took that many blows to the head without suffering from any head injury."

Kirishima felt slightly better and smirked. "Thanks. I guess my Quirk does have its uses."

The red-haired teen extended his arm and said, "Let's spar again sometime! I want to see how far we can push ourselves this year!"

"Alright, that's a promise!" Okuyasu exclaimed as he shook Kirishima's hand.

* * *

 **Match 5: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama versus Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

The second fifth match pitted Ashido and Aoyama against two students named Koda and Sato. The group is assigned as the heroes while the latter are the villains. Koda and Sato bunkered down in the room with the proxy-weapon, allowing Ashido and Aoyama to walk right through the front door. Ashido took the liberty to slide around the hallways of the building using the acid she produced. As she slid by Aoyama a few drops of acid landed on his cape. The acid burnt through his cape and created small holes on it.

"My cape!" Aoyama cried out as he hugged his cape. Ashido stopped in her tracks and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry," Ashido said. The two heroes found the room with the weapon and encountered Koda and Sato. The latter began charging at them.

Aoyama threw his cape in front of Ashido and said, "Allow me to deal with him!"

Aoyama thrust his stomach forward and fired his laser from the stomach. Sato narrowly dodged the incoming laser. Koda panicked at the sight of the projectile and ducked to avoid it. Unfortunately for Aoyama, the laser penetrated through the nuclear weapon.

"Hero team has lost because they severely damaged the objective they were supposed to secure!" All Might announced.

"Great job," Ashido said sarcastically with a disappointing reaction.

"I'm greatly sorry…" Aoyama said while looking at the floor.

* * *

 **Match 6: Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kaminari versus Okuyasu Nijimura and Tokoyami**

The final match had Okuyasu Nijimura participating in the practice battles for the second time but as a villain instead. He was partnered with Tokoyami for this match. He's pitted against Kaminari and Jirou who are acting as this round's heroes. The room Okuyasu and Tokoyami were stationed in was in the center of the building, which meant no windows. This was perfect for Tokoyami's Quirk since it relies on darkness. The first thing he did was destroying the lights on top of the ceiling. The only source of light was the one coming from the only door of the place.

"Dark Shadow becomes more powerful in the darkness but comes in the cost of control," Tokoyami explained, "It's better if you patrol around the building and look for the infiltrators. I don't want you to accidentally getting hurt."

Okuyasu looked at Dark Shadow, who looks visibly aggressive.

"Right, just make sure you don't kill the others," Okuyasu remarked as he walked out of the room.

On the same floor, Jirou and Kaminari used the fire escape on the side of the building to quickly infiltrate the building. The two heroes hugged their back against the wall. Jirou crouched and plugged the jack onto the wall. She could hear the sound of Okuyasu's footsteps coming closer to them.

"Someone's approaching us from the left…" Jirou whispered.

"Just one person...?" Kaminari asked. Jirou nodded to clarify her statement. "It's probably Okuyasu because his Quirk is dangerous up close…"

"Do you think you can incapacitate him with your Quirk...?" Jirou asked.

"Well, I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Plus, I'd rather save my Quirk against Tokoyami. We have no idea what kind of Quirk he has…"

"He's right around the corner…!" Jirou exclaimed quietly. The pair heard someone approaching them.

"Let's jump him…!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Okuyasu walked in front of them and turned towards the heroes. Jirou extended her jacks and poked at Okuyasu's eyes. He covered his eyes to numb the pain and the heroes tackled him down. Jirou and Kaminari managed to tie down Okuyasu's legs and arms, effectively eliminating him from the match. Josuke and Koichi were surprised to see Okuyasu easily taken down. Even Kirishima showed disappointment when he saw Okuyasu get eliminated after fighting him first-hand a few matches ago.

Jirou stabbed her jacks into the wall and heard footsteps from a certain direction. Jirou took lead and led Kaminari to the room with the nuclear weapon. She took a quick peek into the room and saw a huge dark silhouette walking in the shadows.

"There's some big monster inside there," Jirou warned.

"It's probably Tokoyami's Quirk. If he's the only one in there, I can easily take him by myself out with my Quirk," Kaminari said as he approached the door. "You should stay out here. I don't want you to get caught in my attack."

"You're an idiot for walking in there alone," Jirou said.

"Don't worry, I have a special that should take him down easily," Kaminari said as electricity pulsed through his hand. He kicked the door open and rushed inside. He looked around to see where the monster Jirou warned him about. "I don't see anyth-"

Kaminari was swooped by a large shadow. Jirou panicked and closed the door. "Yep, he's dead meat," Jirou said.

"What the Hell!" Kaminari said as he was being held down by Dark Shadow.

"I'd advise you to stand down. I can barely control Dark Shadow in this amount darkness," Tokoyami threatened.

"Darkness?" Kaminari smirked, "Luckily for me and unfortunately for you, I'm a goddamn lightbulb!"

Electricity began charging through Kaminari's body and he yelled, " **Indiscriminate discharge 1,300,000 volts**!"

Kaminari unleashed over a million volts of electricity, tasing both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami. Jirou had her jack plugged into the wall the entire and felt a small shock on her earlobe. She immediately pulled out and waited for a few seconds. She opened the door and peeped inside. She saw the silhouette of a man walking around. She assumed it's Kaminari since he probably used his Quirk to take down Tokoyami. She pulled out a small flashlight and walked in with it on.

"You scared me for a second, you idiot. It's pretty dumb for you to walk in alone, but I guess it works out," Jirou said as he approached Kaminari. After a few seconds of silence, Jirou grabbed Kaminari on the shoulder. "You alright?"

She turned him around and Kaminari had a dumb expression on his face that makes him look extremely derpy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Kaminari spoke as he gave her a thumbs up with both his hands. Jirou began laughing loudly and fell to the ground as Kaminari walked around the room repeating the words "yeah".

"Um… Hero Team wins because both villains are incapacitated," All Might announced.

After reviewing the last match, All Might gathered the students at the front of the exit of the zone.

"Good work everyone!" All Might proclaimed. "We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya! You all took this seriously! You did a good job on your first day of training!"

Tsuyu raised her hand and commented, "To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class is kind of anti-climatic."

"We're allowed to hold proper classes in the school! Well, I must check on Young Midoriya and review the results with him. Change and return to the classroom!" All Might said before running away at top speed. The dust from All Might's sprint clouded over some of the students.

"All Might's amazing!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Ojiro questioned.

All Might look over his shoulder and glance at Bakugou. He saw his student as an extremely proud but yet fragile student. As a teacher, All Might felt like he had a duty to counsel him. All Might managed to reach room only for staff members and hid in it. Once he closed the door, he empowered and was relieved that he managed to make it in time. All Might snuck his way around the school and reached the nurse's office.

"The school year just has begun and he's already been here two times!" Recovery Girl scolded. "Why didn't you stop him, All Might?"

"I apologize Recovery Girl," All Might bow down.

"What are you apologizing to me for? Since he's exhausted from the fight, his recovery won't be easy. I already applied some first aid treatment on him. After he recovers, he can go to Josuke to heal the rest of his wounds so he can make a full recovery."

"Are you sure it's wise to rely on a student to heal Young Midoriya?"

"His Stand can restore his body way more effectively than my Quirk. It doesn't rely on the stamina of the injured person and it heals him completely without wasting any resources."

"You seem to be interested in him."

"Of course, he would be a great medical asset in the future. Despite his usefulness, I don't your favorite student to rely on him or me to heal his wounds."

"I understand."

"And I know that he's your favorite and that he's the one who inherited One For All, but don't you to spoil him as you did earlier!

"There is nothing that I can say to that because I wanted to consider his feelings. I didn't want to stop the training match. Also can you please not talk about One For All so loudly."

"Yes, yes. Mr. Natural-Born Hero. Mr. Symbol of Peace," Recovery Girl remarked as she turned her chair around towards her desk.

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among the UA teachers and a certain group of pros. But the secret of my Quirk, One For All, is only to you, the principal, my close friends, and Young Midoriya."

"I know it's not like you want to rest on your laurels at the top, but is being a "natural-born hero" or the "Symbol of Peace" really that important?"

"If I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of those of us with this power."

Recovery Girl smiled and said, "If that's the case, then it's even more important for you to learn what it means to guide someone."

"Yes, ma'am," All Might responded.

* * *

Izuku woke up later that afternoon when classes were over. He skipped his afternoon classes and he expected to get scolded by Aizawa when he walked into his homeroom. But instead of Aizawa, it was a majority of his classmates, who were waiting for Izuku to recover.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!" Kirishima exclaimed. He and the other students gathered around Izuku. "Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugou, who was first in the entrance exam!" Sero proclaimed.

"You did a good job dodging!" Ashido said enthusiastically.

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too."

"You were far from elegant, but-"

Aoyama was interrupted by Ashido, who jumped in front him and said, "You did a good job dodging!"

"Come on guys, you're cornering him," Josuke said as he approached Izuku. Josuke pinched Izuku on the ear as punishment for recklessly injuring himself during the training match.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Izuku cried out.

"That's for worrying me and the others!" Josuke proclaimed. He used **Crazy Diamond** to fully heal Izuku. Izuku removed the cast bandages on his arm to find it completely healed.

"Wow, you're Quirk is amazing! It doesn't look bruised at all!" Kirishima exclaimed as he grabbed Izuku's arm for closer inspection.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Izuku asked.

"We were just talking about what happened during training and how we could improve," Josuke said. He pointed to the crowd of students behind him with his thumb over his shoulder. "Have you met the others?"

Everyone began introducing themselves to Izuku.

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima!"

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"My name is Yuga Aoy-"

"I'm Mina Ashido!"

Tsuyu popped in between Kirishima and Ashido and said, "I'm Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu."

"And I'm Mineta!" the short student exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere. Once he landed, he glanced at Josuke and distanced himself significantly further away from him. Everyone began talking in a loud conversation, which annoyed Tokoyami.

"You're all too loud," Tokoyami grunted.

"Tokoyami!" Iida exclaimed as he approached the raven-headed student. "That desk is not a chair. Get off immediately!"

As Iida spoke, he performed over-exaggerated hand gestures.

"It's not a big deal, is it?" Jirou asked.

"What's with those hand gestures anyways?" Ojiro added.

"You people…" Iida muttered before raising his voice and doing more exaggerated hand gestures, "I cannot condone these actions that disrespect these desks that the great men who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"Now you're being too loud," Tokoyami said. The other entrance of the room opened and Okuyasu, Koichi and Uraraka walked in carrying textbooks.

"And that's how Izuku fainted before meeting his idol!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"For a second, that story was scary but I'm glad things worked out in the end," Ochaco said. At the edge of her eyes, she noticed Izuku managed to fully recover his injuries from earlier.

"Huh, Deku, you fully recovered!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Well, that's because Josuke's Quirk managed to heal me so quickly!" Izuku responded while avoiding eye contact. While looking away, he noticed that Bakugou was missing. "Um, Uraraka, more importantly…"

Izuku ran through the hallways to catch up with Bakugou. He felt like he needs to clarify to Bakugou that he didn't lie about not having these Quirk all these years. He's worried that the excuses that Bakugou made up in his head might damage their friendship even further. Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, Ochaco, and Iida quickly followed behind him. They're worried that Bakugou would lash out like he did yesterday.

"Kacchan! Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as he ran to Bakugou.

"What…" Bakugou said as he looked over his shoulder. Izuku hesitated to tell Bakugou the truth about his Quirk, but he felt like he had to spill a bit of information or else this would damage their relationship.

"There's one thing I feel like I have to tell you. My Quirk is something I received from someone else. I can't say who I got it from, though! I won't say… But it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I still can't control it properly. It's a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I couldn't win and had to rely on it. That's why… that's why… that's why I'll make it my own one day and beat you with it!"

Izuku realized he made a mistake of saying that he'll beat Bakugou one day even though all he wanted to do was to say that he borrowed someone's Quirk. Meanwhile, Josuke and everyone else is watching from afar. Everyone else hid behind the pillar and Josuke was the one who had both eyes and ears on what's going on.

"Have you heard anything?" Okuyasu asked.

"No, all I heard is Quirk this and Quirk that… but what they're saying specifically is up to my imagination," Josuke said.

"Borrowed power? What the hell is that? You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have? Huh, what are you trying to say?

"Today, I lost to you… That's all it was! As I watched the ice guy, I thought, "I can't beat him"! Damm it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Bakugou turned towards Izuku.

"And you too Deku! I'm just getting started! You hear? I won't lose again to you, bastard!"

Bakugou began walking away as Izuku took a sigh out of relief.

"What did Bakugou yell?"

"Something about how Todoroki scares the shit out of him," Josuke said as that was the only thing that caught his attention.

"There he is!" All Might shouted as he ran past Izuku and his classmates hiding behind the pillar. "Young Bakugou!"

"Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities to become a pro. You still have lots of-"

"Let go of me, All Might…" Bakugou muttered, "I'll become a hero that surpasses even you without you telling me!"

"Huh? Right…" All Might said as he lets go of Bakugou. "He's already gotten over it."

"So the rumors are true… All Might did become a teacher at UA," Tomura said as he placed a glass over a print of All Might's face on a newspaper.

"So what, that doesn't affect our plans," Akira said as he adjusted his guitar.

"You're right, but it does give me a good idea," Tomura said. "What do you think will happen if a few villains kill the Symbol of Peace."

"Hehe, I can see where this is going," Akira chuckled.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Took a little longer because I was thinking about possible match-ups with a few students of UA. This is the first chapter where we sat down and see the interactions with Duwang Gang and Class 1-A. Sorry if I made the first fight a little too close to canon. There wasn't much that I could do there.**

 **I know some people might be disappointed that the fifth match was shorter than the rest. But there are some reasons. I wanted to write a small entertaining scene of a screw-up and it was tiresome to think of multiple original fights.**

 **Fun fact: Todoroki shares the same JP voice actor as Koichi. That's why I paired the two together.**

 **Anyways, special thanks to dumb-writer for beta-reading this story. Please follow and favorite the story for more content and leave constructive reviews for me to read. Until next time!**

 **Up next: Class Elections**


	11. Class Election

**Chapter 10: Class Election**

 **(Part 4 of Welcome to U.A. arc)**

After he confronted Bakugou, Izuku walked home with Josuke and everyone else. The group split up once Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Izuku reached their bus stop. Once the bus arrived, the four students sat in the back row of the bus. Seeing All Might trying to counsel Bakugou reminded Josuke what All Might told him earlier about knowing about his Stand. He had to share this information with Okuyasu and Koichi now that they're alone.

"All Might knows about our little secret about Stands," Josuke spoke up. Okuyasu and Koichi turned their heads to Josuke and shouted in unison.

"Huh?!" Okuyasu and Koichi shouted with a surprised expression.

"How could All Might know about your Stands?" Izuku asked.

"It turns out that Jotaro visited UA a few weeks before the semester and told the teachers all about our Stands," Josuke explained.

"Jotaro is your relative, so does that means he's a Stand user. But that doesn't explain why he went to our school."

"He's most likely warning them about our abilities because there are some dangerous Stand users out there in the world. Jotaro told me that it's natural for a Stand user to run into another one and fight."

"I think it's a good thing that they know about our Stands. That means they fully understand our abilities and could help us become better heroes," Koichi commented.

"That's one way to look at it," Josuke said.

"Makes me wonder think if the school has any other secrets," Okuyasu pondered as he scratched his chin

Izuku looked down and began to think about his secret between him and All Might. Izuku felt like he wasn't being fair to his friends for holding in his secret to himself even though they're being so open about their secret. He did tell Bakugou about his secret but Izuku regretted telling him. Izuku felt a little guilt weighing him down but he had to keep his promise to All Might. He thought that he could the others when the time is right.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

" _Sorry for not informing you about that, Josuke_ ," Jotaro apologized. When Josuke got home, he immediately called Jotaro and asked him if he did go to UA. " _I guess I was too wrapped up in my job._ "

"It's fine," Josuke said. "I just wanted some clarification that you visited UA."

" _Who was the one who told you about my meeting?_ " Jotaro asked.

"I was confronted by All Might during training."

" _Training? So did you fight someone?_ "

"I did, but I had to restrain myself from using **Crazy Diamond**."

" _I understand how hard it is to not use your Stand to its fullest extent. Back in my day, I used **Star Platinum** in my youth but nowadays I have to be really cautious_," Jotaro explained. " _Any development on Koichi's Stand?_ "

"Hm, that seems to be an odd question. Why are you so concerned about Koichi?"

"I'm only asking because your homeroom teacher is interested in him because his Stand has huge development potential."

"So you're telling me that Koichi's Stand can grow?"

" _It can evolve if Koichi's been pushed to a certain extent. Some Stands have this development potential._ "

"So far Koichi hasn't had a good opportunity to use his Stand. He was overshadowed by a student with an extremely powerful Quirk."

" _Koichi will have a difficult time if he's being one-upped by everyone. But I'm sure his development will come soon."_

"Josuke! Dinner is ready!" Tomoko shouted from the dining room.

"I'll talk to you later. Mom is calling me," Josuke said.

"Alright, take care," Jotaro said before hanging up.

* * *

 **The next day**

"What's it like learning from All Might?!" a news reporter exclaimed as he pointed a microphone at Izuku.

In front of the school was a crowd of reporters from various news outlets. The news of All Might being a teacher spread and eager news outlets were eager to hear what All Might is like in UA. Izuku was being panicking internally for being suddenly placed in the spotlight.

"Um… h-he's an amazing and supportive teacher…" Izuku nervously responded before walking away from the reporter. Nearby Josuke and Okuyasu are being cornered against the wall by news reporter asking various questions/

"Is All Might a strict teacher!?"

"Is the Symbol of Peace a lazy teacher!?"

"Is he having a secret relationship with a female student or teacher!?"

"Um…" Josuke scratched the back of his head. He just wanted to get to class. He had to make up a quick excuse to get out of here.

"So what does All Might teacher?"

Josuke decided to lie his way out of this forced interview. Josuke gave out a stressful sigh and said, "I don't even have All Might as a teacher. You're asking the wrong student."

"What do you mean? We just had him for hero course yesterday," Okuyasu blatantly spoke the truth. Josuke quickly glared at Okuyasu. Now Josuke can't get away from these reporters

"You're a student of All Might!?" a news reporter exclaimed.

"What's it like in the hero course?"

"What's All Might's real name?"

"Is the person he has a secret relationship with a boy!"

"Look what you did...!" Josuke muttered loudly in Okuyasu's ear. Josuke was bombarded with questions from the press. He felt overwhelmed and sighed. "This is just great…"

"I'm going to ask you to stop harassing our students and leave the campus," Aizawa ordered as he approached the crowd of news reporters.

"Huh? Who are you?" a female news reporter asked.

"I'm a staff member at UA."

"Is he a hero…?" a person from the crowd asked.

"I don't know, but he does work for UA. Maybe he can answer our questions…"

"Where's All Might? I want to have a direct interview with him."

"He's off today. You're disturbing our students. So please leave," Aizawa requested as he waved a hand gesture to shoo them away. The reporters weren't going to leave without an answer. The crowd began to shift focus to Aizawa and Josuke and Okuyasu took the opening to book it to the entrance of the school.

"Thank God for Aizawa!" Josuke shouted as he ran into campus. Once Aizawa saw Josuke and Okuyasu on campus grounds he looked at the clock. It's around five minutes before class starts. Aizawa turned around and walked back to school grounds.

"Come on! We'd just like to ask All Might a few questions!" the female reporter shouted. As she walked past the entrance, a sensor beam detector went off the reporter and a wall slid up from the ground and blocked the school's entrance. The reporter fell back and screamed, "What the Hell!?"

"It's the UA barrier. That's what we call it, anyway," someone from the crowd explained.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The place locks down if someone enters the through the school gate without a school ID or visitor pass. I hear there are more sensors throughout the campus."

"That's crazy!"

"That's just how it is. UA keeps us out from what goes on in the inside/"

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," Aizawa said as he looked over the packet of the training result. "I've looked over your grades and evaluations."

"It seems that Izuku ended up with another injury," Aizawa brought up. Izuku slightly jerked his shoulders and was slightly embarrassed. "Learn how to use your Quirk without having to injure yourself. I hate repeating myself but you do have potential. Work on it, Midoriya."

"Okay!" Izuku spoke with confidence.

"Sorry for the sudden announcement…"

Josuke quietly gulped and in his head he thought, What's next? Another test?

"... you all have to pick your class representative."

Everyone sighed in relief and thought. Finally, a normal school activity.

"This is just great," Josuke muttered to himself as he sunk onto his desk.

"Wonder who's willing to become the class representative," Okuyasu thought out loud. A large majority of the class burst out of their seats and raised their hands high. They all began to yell about how they want to become the class representative. "Is everyone that desperate for that role?"

"In regular schools, the role of a class representative is pretty mundane but in the hero course it means that you're in a leadership role, role best suited for a hero in the making," Izuku explained.

"Hm, I can see why everybody would want that role now that you explained it. But I think it's crazy that everyone wants to be class representative."

"I wanna be class representative! Lemme do it!" Kirishima shouted as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I'd like to do it," Jirou said as she raised her halfway up.

"This position was made for-" Aoyama spoke but was interrupted by Ashido standing up in front of him.

"I wanna be a leader too!" Ashido proclaimed.

"Quiet down everyone!" Iida exclaimed. Everyone was quiet and allowed Iida to speak his mind. "Leading many is a task of heavy responsibility. This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! this is to be a democracy, then I put the forward motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"This is just a classroom! Not congress!" a student shouted.

"But Iida, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust." Tsuyu said.

"And everyone vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best-suited individual for the job!" Iida exclaimed. Iida turned to Aizawa and asked, "Will you allow this, sensei?!"

Aizawa nodded and began to wrap himself inside his sleeping bag. "However you do it, just make it quick."

It took the class five minutes for the class to vote and for someone to count them. During those five minutes, Aizawa rolled up in his sleeping bag and napped. Iida counted the votes and wrote them down on the chalkboard. At the top was Izuku with four votes with Josuke and Yaoyorozu tied for second with two votes each. The rest of the class were tied in third place with one vote each except for Iida, who was stuck with zero votes.

"Who the Hell voted for Deku?!" Bakugou shouted. Ochaco shifted her eyes away from Bakugou because she's scared of what might happen if he knows that she voted for Deku. Josuke snickered at the sight of Bakugou being overshadowed.

"How did I get four votes?" Izuku asked.

"Zero votes! I thought as much…" Iida sighed. He desired for the position but could not vote for himself even though he could have. He felt like Izuku was the superior candidate for the role of class representative.

"There appears to be a tie for the vice representative position," Ashido pointed out.

"A tie? Does that mean there's going to be another election?" Kaminari asked.

"There's no need for another election. Yaoyorozu can take the position," Josuke said. Okuyasu and Koichi were surprised by Josuke's decision.

"But Josuke, we voted for you!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"We think you're a good candidate for class representative," Koichi said.

"And I appreciate it but I honestly think there are better role models to take the vice president's spot."

"Can't believe you're giving up a position just like that!" Kaminari spoke up.

"Then it's settled, Midoriya will be the class representative and Yaoyorozu will be vice representative," Aizawa announced as he got off his sleeping bag.

* * *

 **Lunch**

"There are so many kids here," Ochaco noticed a large number of students in the cafeteria.

"Besides the hero course, there are students from general studies, support, and business courses. We all come together for lunch," Izuku explained.

"Not only is this school popular for its hero course but it also has superb general education courses," Iida explained said.

"And to think that a minority of students are only in the hero courses," Koichi said.

"It makes sense. Everyone has the wish to become a hero at least once in their life. UA and other schools have to raise their standards so that they could create the best heroes this generation has to offer!"

Josuke noticed that Izuku was staring at his food and poking it with his fork. He felt that something is bothering his friend.

"Something wrong?" Josuke asked. "Is the food spoiled?"

'No, it's not that. I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can be a good class representative," Izuku said.

"You can," Ochaco said to boost Izuku's confidence.

"Midoriya, your for and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you," Iida said.

"But didn't you wanna be representative, Iida?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be smart and you like to follow the rules," Okuyasu added.

"Ambition and suitability are different matters. I humbly made the choice I felt was correct," Iida explained.

"Humbly?" everyone asked.

"The way you talk Iida, are you a rich kid?!" Ochaco asked.

"I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it. But yes, my family is a renowned hero family."

"That's pretty cool. So what kind of heroes are you related to?" Josuke asked.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Of course! He employs 65 sidekicks at his office in Tokyo!" Izuku shouted.

"So wait, that means you're-" Iida answered Josuke before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, he is my brother."

"That's amazing!" Izuku proclaimed.

"Wow, that means you already have your career set up," Koichi said.

"He leads people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero!" Iida said. Josuke thought that explains Iida is dedicated to the following everything by the books.

"My admiration for my brother is what inspired my desire to become a hero. Though I realize I'm not yet ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate, it was right that the role should go to you, Midoriya!" Iida said with a smile. This has to be the first time everyone saw Iida smile ever since meeting him.

"Never seen you smile before, Iida," Ochaco said.

"Is that so?" Iida asked with a confused expression on his face. "I smile on occasion!"

The school's emergency alarms went off and which got many students caught off guard.

" _Security level 3 has been broken. All students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion_ ," the speakers addressed calmy.

"What's security level 3?" Iida asked a passing student.

"It means someone's infiltrated the building! Hasn't happened in my three years here!" a student shouted as he moved towards the exit."

"Someone managed to sneak by this school's sophisticated security system?" Iida thought out loud.

"Must be a dangerous person," Koichi spoke up.

Josuke and the others tried to evacuate the school and started to head to the exit. The tight hallways and the huge crowd of students crushed the Stand users and their classmates.

"Izuku! Iida!" Josuke shouted as he was falling behind everyone else. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi soon were separated from Izuku and the others when the other students began shoving each other. Despite being shoved around, Iida was impressed that this school quickly responded to the situation.

"Such a rapid response to danger! I'd expect no less from this great institution!"

"Maybe a little too rapid! Everyone's pani-" Izuku was suddenly shoved away from Iida and Ochaco. He cried out, "I'm going down!"

Ochaco watched Izuku getting trampled on by the wave of students behind her.

"Deku!" Ochaco shouted out as she tried to reach out for him.

"Who could have infiltrated…" Iida muttered to himself as he's being pushed along with Ochaco. Iida glanced at the window and saw a crowd of reporters just outside the building. Aizawa and Present Mic were outside the building trying to calm down the press that infiltrated the school.

"Give us all Might! He's in there, right?!" a reporter asked.

"He's out today!" Present Mic shouted.

"Just give us a comment. That's all we want!" another reporter demanded.

"If we give you people an inch, you'll ask for a mile…" Aizawa muttered out of frustration.

"This is completely illegal, villainous even. Can we blow them away already?" Present Mic asked

"Lay it off, Mic. They'll write what they want either way. Let's wait for the cops."

Iida was shoved against the window and pressed his body against it. He shouted, "There's no danger. It's just the media! Everyone calm d-!"

Iida's body was pressed further against the window. Iida is the only that realized that there's no legitimate threat breaking into the school. Everyone was panicking over nothing. Iida wished the teachers were here to calm everyone down but they're all dealing with the press outside.

"Iida!" Ochaco shouted. Iida glanced at the corner of his eye and saw Ochaco. Seeing her gave him an idea. He began to shove his way through the crowd to reach Ochaco.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" Iida shouted. Ochaco managed to hear Iida's word and extended her arm to slap Iida's hand. Ochaco used her Quirk to make Iida float. Iida saw everyone stampeding towards the exit.

"Engine boost!" Iida shouted. The engine's on Iida's leg propelled him towards the exit.

"There's Iida!" Koichi shouted as he pointed at Iida. The two taller Stand users looked up and saw Iida fly by them. Iida slammed against the wall and stood on the exit sign.

"Everything is fine!" Iida announced. All of the students in the hallway stopped and turned their attention to Iida. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!"

"It's just the press?" Okuyasu asked.

"I guess they're just crazy enough to break into the school," Josuke commented. Once everyone heard Iida, they all calmed down and proceeded to go back to the cafeteria. The police eventually arrived and dispersed the press from the area.

Later that day, Midoriya had an important announcement to say to the class during homeroom. Aizawa didn't mind the sudden announcement

"So go ahead, class representative," Yaoyorozu said.

"W-we'd like to choose the other student council members…" Izuku stuttered. He glanced at Iida and reminded himself of the important news he had to say. "But before that, I have something to say. I believe that Iida is better to be class representative!"

Iida quickly jolted his body upwards from the surprise announcement. Izuku added, "You all saw how he led everyone in that crisis earlier. I think he's the correct choice for the job."

"Ah! Sounds good! Iida showed his stuff back at the cafeteria!" Kirishima proclaimed, nodding his head.

"He was like a beacon pointing to the emergency exit," Kaminari added.

"Whatever just get on with it… what a waste of time…" Aizawa muttered as he got out of his sleeping bag.

Iida got off his seat and proclaimed, "I will accept the job then!"

"You can do it, Mr. Exit Sign!" a student shouted.

"Exit-sign Iida! Do your best!" Okuyasu shouted.

* * *

A few staff members of UA gathered outside the gate of the school to investigate to see how the press managed to break in. Principal Nezu, Midnight, Recovery Girl and a teacher/pro-hero named Thirteen were at the scene. The gate itself has crumbled down and the cause of its destruction is unknown.

"No ordinary reporter could have done this. Someone instigated this whole affair," Nezu said. "Is this some kind of declaration or is this a threat?"

Jotaro soon arrived at the school because of what he saw on TV. Jotaro saw the school gates crumbling down from the news channel. Jotaro sensed that there was something wrong going on in UA and left his office to investigate. Even though he's not a teacher, he is responsible for the safety Josuke and the other Stand users of the school.

"Hello there," Midnight winked at Jotaro. Jotaro ignored Midnight's flirtatious greeting and continued to walk up to Nezu. _He straight up ignored me..._

"You're here because of what happened with the press, right?" Nezu asked. Jotaro nodded his head.

"It's impossible for the press to pull off such a ballsy move and break through the school's gate. There's probably a greater meaning behind this attack. I'm sure you already figured that out," Jotaro said as he approached the gate itself. Jotaro looked at the crumbled gate and thought the person who did this was extremely reckless.

"You think it's a Stand user?" Nezu asked.

"It's a probability but it's something we shouldn't dismiss it," Jotaro said.. "Have you thought of a possible motive behind this attack?" Jotaro asked the small principal.

"I think this could be a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"The press is desperate for a story on All Might's career in UA and someone must have wanted to use their desperation to sneak into UA. The distraction worked and all of the UA staff members were busy dealing with the press"

"Make sense. But doesn't UA have sophisticated security? "

"Yes it does, but there's one thing that the school's cameras and sensors can't detect."

"Stands," Jotaro said. "They must have used a Stand user to infiltrate the school with his Stand and had everybody distracted just in case one of them just happened o be a Stand user."

* * *

Akira was casually playing his guitar in the bar, giving the bartender present a little show. Akira put his foot over the coffee table and let his fingers do their magic on the guitar. As Akira reached the climax of the song, he put his foot on the small coffee table and strummed the strings of his guitar one last time as he finished.

"Shows over!" Akira shouted.

"You know how to keep me entertained," the bartender said. "Also please take your foot off the table. I had to clean dirt off the surface last time."

"Alright, alright," Akira muttered as he took his foot off the coffee table. "Also thanks for not complaining about my music. If Tomura was here, he'd call my music garbage boomer shit and threaten to decay my hands."

"You're a really talented musician. I wonder how you ended up here with us."

"Hm, well it's a really simple story. I was just a college student with a dream of being a rockstar. Despite my talents, I was never noticed by any music labels or such. I was desperate for some attention in the music world. I got so desperate that I made a Soundsky account and uploaded my original tracks there. Barely 10 listens."

"I guess people nowadays people aren't interested in rock anymore."

"Yeah, everyone here would rather listen to some shitty K-pop or idol group over something with actual talent. Don't get me stumbled on mumble rappers. God, I hate this generation of music. I wish I was born in the era of artists like AC/DC and Jeff Beck!"

"So what did you do after failing to become a rockstar?"

"Just spent my time partying and getting wasted. And then one day, I was shot by the fancy Stand Arrow and was offered to help destroy hero society. I think I was drunk so I just went with it, but man I don't regret it. I think I can use villainhood as a way to help me gain the notoriety I so deserve."

Tomura walked into the room and removed the hood over his head. He sat down right in front of the bar. Akira laid back on the couch in the small lounge area of the bar

"Did you get the information?" Tomura asked.

"I did. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** snuck in and snuck out without anyone noticing."

"That meant the distraction worked as plan," Kurogiri said.

" I gotta ask though, why didn't you just let me do this by myself?" Akira asked. "I could've easily snuck in without your help and you wouldn't have to risk yourself being exposed."

"I needed everybody in the school distracted so that you could have your Stand sneak in without being noticed. Of course, non-Stand users can't see your **Red Hot Chili Peppers** but if the reports about Jotaro being associated with the school are true, who knows if the Speedwagon Foundation developed Stand trackers."

"Alright, alright, I see your point."

"So what information did you get?"

"I took a look into All Might's planner in his office and saw that he marked a day to have a class in a UA facility isolated from the rest of the school. I think that's the perfect opportunity to kill the Symbol of Peace."

"That's good news. It should give us time to prepare for an all-out attack on this UA facility."

"We should have a lot of free time then. Since we have that kind of time, let's take this time to celebrate. How about we all have a glass of the finest whiskeys around in this bar?"

When school was over, some of the students from Class 1-A decided to celebrate Iida's and Yaoyorozu's new position as the class representative. They decided to eat a Chinese restaurant called Duwang's. The food was cheap enough to have a huge feast.

"To Iida and Yaoyorozu, our new class representatives!" Kirishima proclaimed as he patted Iida's shoulder. He raised his glass to give the new class representatives a toast.

"To Iida and Yaoyorozu!" everyone soon followed as they raised their glasses.

"I'm flattered," Yaoyorozu said with a big smile.

"I'm grateful… too…" Iida spoke slowly, trying to hold back a few tears. He stood up from his seat and yelled, "I promise that I'll be the class representative you need!"

"You'll be a great class representative," Kaminari said.

"Yeah!" Ashido exclaimed as she raised her fist in the air. Once the food started coming in, everyone began having nice, little conversations with their classmates to get to know them better.

"So what is your Quirk, Koichi?" Kirishima asked. "We never got to see it since Todoroki won the match in one quick move."

"My Quirk is kinda lame," Koichi said with a crushed expression. Despite managing to be a part of the hero course, Koichi is starting to lose confidence in his ability to keep up with the rest of the class. "My Quirk is putting sound effects on objects."

"Like a car driving or a gunshot?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah. It's lame compared to everyone. I couldn't do anything during training."

Kirishima could relate to Kochi about having the feeling of having a lame Quirk. He said, "Don't worry, Koichi. You're skilled enough to get into the hero course with us. I'm sure there's a golden opportunity right around the corner."

"You're right," Koichi said as he wiped away that sad expression off his face. "I guess I just have to be patient."

"Who do you think broke through that gate earlier?" Ashido asked, talking about the fiasco during lunch.

"I think it's the press being desperate for a story," Ochaco answered.

"That's a really dangerous thing for the press to be doing? I don't think anyone from that crowd had it in them to step forward and break down the gate," Kaminari answered.

Josuke began wondering in his head about who could destroy the school gate and what intentions they had. This should be a problem that the teachers should be worried about, but he's also a student that attends this school. There's also the chance that whoever destroyed the gate might be a Stand user, which means he might encounter this person sooner or later.

After finishing all of the food on the table, the waiter gave the class the bill. Izuku looked at the bill and gasped at the sight of the price of it.

"15… thousand… yen…" Izuku stuttered. Despite the cheap price of the food, everyone ordered an abundant amount of food for this small celebration.

"Man, we went out with this meal, huh?" Kaminari said as he scratched the back of his head. "I could chip in at least 300."

"I only carried 700," Kirishima said as he pulled out his money.

Everyone began pulling out money to see if they could pay the bill or not. Kaminari and Kirishima brought 300 and 700 yen perspectively. Okuyasu brought 200. Koichi carried 700. Ochaco had around 350 yen in her pocket. Izuku pulled out 550 yen. Both Ashido and Tsuyu carried 600 yen each. Finally, Josuke pulled out his wallet and pulled out 800 yen.

"Altogether that's exactly 4,0000…" Kaminari said with an agitated face. "That's not even 1/3 of the bill…"

"I could pay for the bill," Yaoyorozu volunteered.

"No, this meal is a celebration for both you and Iida. It would ruin it if we had you guys pay for it," Josuke said as he pointed at both Yaoyorozu and Iida. "We'll just have to think this through."

"Hey, Josuke, aren't you carrying like 30,000 yen in your bank?" Okuyasu asked. "I remember you telling me that you've been saving up your allowance for weeks."

"Yeah, but those are for a new pair of shoes," Josuke quickly spoke.

"But that's more than enough to pay for the rest!" Kirishima proclaimed.

"Wait for a second, who said I was paying for the bulk of the meal?!" Josuke asked as he slammed his hands on the table. The money he's been saving up was seven weeks worth of allowance from his mother.

"Come on, Josuke!" Kaminari pleaded

"Our money combined isn't enough to pay the bills," Tsuyu added.

Josuke thought that Tsuyu brought up a good point. If they skip the bill, they'd get in trouble. Josuke had to suck it up and pay for the bill. He only did it for Iida's and Yaoyorozu's sake. Josuke reluctantly pulled out his wallet and pulled out his credit card.

"Okuyasu, you idiot… you screwed me over twice today…" Josuke mumbled as he placed his credit card in the check holder.

"Thanks, Josuke. You're a real lifesaver!" Kaminari exclaimed as he patted Josuke on the back.

"You guys owe me big time," Josuke said.

* * *

At night, a UA student sat comfortably in his home while reading a fashion magazine. The magazine featured new photos of a rising star in idol culture. The student had his eyes glued to the pages of the magazine, admiring the young idol' wearing a new bikini set. A radio was playing in the background to serve as white noise for the student reading the magazine.

"Our first letter is from Forever 21, Pretty Baby," the radio host said. He cleared his throat and read, "'Listen to this Kai. I couldn't sleep last night because of the railroad crossing down the street Ugh, it just goes ding, ding, ding, ding, ding… It just needs to shut up!"

The student moved his hand and held onto a mechanical pencil. He raised his arm and stabbed the pencil right into his eye. Blood spilled all over the magazine and the student is unaware of what happened to his eye.

"Oh.." the student said before passing out and fell onto the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm aware that this chapter is shorter compared to the last chapter. Think of this chapter as a brief intermission between this arc and the next arc. The next arc will focus on Class 1-A's Stand trio encountering the other Stand users across the school. Some of these faces are familiar while some will be new and original users.**

 **We won't be skipping the USJ arc. We already have had two MHA focuses arcs and I think it's about time we finally get onto a JoJo eccentric arc. Once I finish this arc, it will focus on the USJ arc.**

 **Thanks to dumb-writer for beta-reading this story.**

 **If you enjoy this fanfic, please leave a follow and favorite. Please leave constructive and fair reviews. Also if you guys point out any grammar mistake, please DM it to me.**

 **Anyways, till next time.**

 **Up next: Copycat**


	12. Summer update

**Hello, everybody, Lakero45 here with an update on my whereabouts. I currently finished my semester of college and for the past two weeks dedicated my time for R &R and working on my part-time job.**

 **I have started writing the next chapter for this fanfic and I will get it done by next week. But before I upload the next chapter, I want to write a chapter dedicated to commentary because there are some decisions in my story that could be given further elaboration. Think of it like the JOJOVELLER books where Araki himself talks about the individual characters and Stands. I would also do this as a dedicated Q &A session relating to the story, so if you have a question, feel free to ask me through PMs. I would like the review section to be strictly reviews and actual criticism.**

 **If people like these chapters, I will do more of these in the future. The rate I'll do it is every 10 chapters. So on average that would be every 7-10 months. Anyways, until next time my fellow readers.**


	13. HEROVELLER: Chapter 1-10

**Welcome to the HEROVELLER, where I'll write some extensive commentaries on the previous set of chapters. HEROVELLER derives from the book called JOJOVELLER, which talks about the behind the scenes stuff with JoJo. Since this is a My Hero Academia, it's only proper to replace JOJO with HERO But since this is the first HEROVELLER chapter, I think I'll write about why I wanted to write this story to begin with.**

 **During the by Senior winter break, I decided to binge watch all of the JoJo parts within the span of four weeks, dedicating one season per week. Then during the last semester of school, I decided to read the manga chapters of parts 5-8 during my free time in school so by the end of the school year I was caught up to the latest chapter of JoJolion,. when I was watching/reading JoJo, I wanted to write a fanfic based on it. I kinda wanted to write a story based on my favorite part, Diamond is Unbreakable. (In terms of my favorite/least favorite, here goes the run down of my favorite to least favorite: Diamond is Unbreakable, Steel Ball Run, Golden Wind, JoJolion, Stone Ocean, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, Phantom Blood)**

 **Around the same time of my brainstorming for the JoJo fanfic, the third season of My Hero Academia started and I thought it would be interesting to insert Josuke into the My Hero Academia universe. It makes the most sense to make a story on Josuke to be a part of the MHA universe. He's one of the more selfless JoJos in the series and Crazy Diamond has the perfect set of abilities to make Josuke into a hero. After reading a Devil's Diamond by** **Mugiwara N0 Luffy, it gave me that small push to write a JoJo fanfic. Also fun fact, the Japanese VA for Koichi also voices Issei from High School DxD. If you read that story, I used some writing elements like making the Stand names bolded when referring to them or bolding the Stand cries/special moves.**

 **The reason why I named it Let's Become Heroes was to reference the naming** **scheme of the arcs of Part 4 (i.e. Let's go the Mangaka's House and Let's go Eat Some Italian Food)**

 **Now let's move on to the chapters:**

* * *

 **Trio arc: I wanted this arc to focus on the introducing the three main Stand users of DiU, Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi. Each one of them would have a chapter dedicated to their proper introduction. The naming convention of these chapters was to tell you the character that gets introduced in the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introducing Josuke Higashikata**

 **I wanted this chapter to be dedicated to the properly introducing Josuke in the MHA universe. So that's why you didn't get Izuku's perspective from the beginning. I made the first scene the flashback that was shown in Let's go the Mangaka's house, the one that shows the origin of his pompadour hairstyle. I thought that the kindness of the stranger that saved Josuke in the winter storm would help him inspire to become a hero when he grows up.**

 **I would also like to apologize to the people who didn't like the brief recap that happened right after that scene. I kinda had to confirm that the a version of the events of Part 3 did happen. Note that I said version, that means that there are going to be differences of Part 3's events in this fanfic but I won't specify until I actually have to reference them. The same can be said about the events of Parts 1 and 2.**

 **Now one of the most notable differences between the fanfic and the main source are the years that the events taken place in. So far the year difference in the canon and fanfic is 11 years apart. I know in the the AN for chapter 1 I said 10 but that was a calculation mistake. So basically, Phantom Blood took place in 1891, Battle Tendency took place in 1949, and Stardust Crusaders took place in 1999. I made this difference to make DiU closer to our time. I also made Stardust Crusaders take place in 1999 to reference the year DiU originally taken place in.**

 **For Josuke's first encounter, I wanted to have Josuke confront some bullies like how he did in the original source material. Unfortunately, I kinda made the fight too generic and straight-forward. If I were to re-write it, I would've written it like how it originally was. But i wanted to stray from re-writing the same story over. Regardless, my objective was to showcase Josuke's skill and make him a person who protects those are being picked on by people stronger than him.**

 **Another little Easter egg I made was with the high school that the bullies go to. The writer for MHA likes to name his locations after the planets of Star Wars like Hosu (Hoth) and Mustafu (Mustafaar). I named the school Endo after the forested moon seen in Star Wars Episode VI: the Return of the Jedi.**

 **I'll admit that it takes awhile for me to get used to writing dialogue for certain characters. Some people pointed out that I wrote Josuke out of character and I'll admit that I wrote some of Jotaro's dialogue OoC. I'm confident to say that the latest chapters is when I started to write the characters more accurately.**

 **I also wrote out Ryohei out of the story because I initially didn't want to write the Aqua Necklace fight. But now that I teased Aqua Necklace's user, I do have to write the Aqua Necklace fight in the future but the fight will have to happen under very different circumstances.**

 **I made Josuke somewhat of a fanboy of pro-heroes but not to the extent of Izuku. As for the relationship between Izuku and Josuke, they initially started out as friendly acquaintances who interact when they run into each other. Of course, Josuke can't stand it when people are being aggressive to those who they think are below them. So that's why I could see why Josuke having some issues with Bakugou. I hinted that the two clashed before but how it went down is going to be remained to be seen. I'm not going to write it down as a flashback because I honestly don't like flashback sequences unless it's extremely essential to a story, i.e. giving a flashback of a recently introduced character's history.**

 **There is an out of character moment that I wrote that still bugs me to this day. It was the moment when Josuke used Crazy Diamond to jab the space in front of Bakugou, using the force of the punch to blow in front of him and startle him. Josuke was just told to keep his Stand a secret and here he is using it freely. A few chapters in, I wanted to remove this scene from the fanfic but I thought too many people probably read the chapter and will probably remember it. So I'm probably going to reference this moment sometime in the future.**

 **Now someone pointed out that Josuke shouldn't have defended Izuku and tried to convince him that he could become a hero if he tried. That person pointed out that being a hero is dangerous to someone like Izuku. While that person the point of the scene was to have Josuke say a white lie and comfort Izuku and only said it based on instinct.**

 **As for the final moments of the chapter, there was a moment where Josuke met up with Koichi and offered to hang out in his house. My friend recently pointed out that it's weird that Josuke invited Koichi to his place after just meeting him but I kind gave a half-assed explanation that this is Josuke trying to reach out and make friends because if you think about it, his only "friend" was Izuku and he barely talks to him. To back up my claim that Josuke has no friends, think about what happened prior to Part 4; Josuke only had admirers and had zero friends.**

 **I wanted to have end the chapter with the set-up for the next chapter that properly introduces Okuyasu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Introducing Okuyasu Nijimura!**

 **Despite being a secondary-antagonist for this chapter, this was the chapter that properly introduced him and his Stand, ZA HANDO. Between writing the first chapter and the second one, I watched the DiU live-action movie. The movie had some differences that I actually liked over the source material. One of those differences was how Okuyasu was defeated. In the manga/anime, Okuyasu was defeated by accidentally sending a plant flying into his direction, int eh live-action movie, it was a statue that knocked him out. In the fanfic, I changed the object that knocked out Okuyasu something that was equally large and that object was a mail box.**

 **The chapter relatively followed the same route of the original source material up until he walks back into the house. The difference is that Josuke is aware of what Bad Company is since Jotaro gave him a warning in the previous chapter. So in this fanfiction, Josuke can actually formulate a plan. I decided to use one of Araki's quirks in writing his stories and reference the real world by using the brand Toyota.**

 **To determine the actual strength of Bad Company, I used the Stand stats offered to us. Bad Company is** **labeled as a B in destructive power. But in my opinion, that's probably the strength of the helicopter missiles and tank artillery. Which is why the bullets couldn't penetrate the metallic hood of the car.**

 **I was going to originally include the Nijimuras' father but scrapped it last minute to have this tie in closer to the plot of MHA. In this universe, Keicho aligned himself to the League of Villains as a creator of the organization's Stand users but when he finally ran out of his usefulness, they decided to take away the arrow. I decided to have Keicho alive to replace the Nijimuaras' father because I wanted to take Keicho in a different direction plus I really like Bad Company as a Stand.**

 **I included the Stand shock-collar to act as a way to properly apprehend Stand users. Unlike most of the other parts, DiU doesn't really kill of most of their antagonists. They either go good or become extremely incapacitated to the point where they can't do anything. The only villain that got killed was the main villain.**

 **The reason why I included Akira in the League of Villains was to give him a much bigger role than he did in DiU. In Part 4, he was only a villain for about a third of the story and even then he wasn't much of a big threat.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Introducing Koichi Hirose!**

 **Despite being introduced in chapter 1, this chapter is dedicated to introducing Koichi as a proper Stand user. Since this chapter was going to follow a similar story line as the arc that introduced Echoes, I decided to include some extra scenes to spice up the chapters.**

 **For one, I included Koichi's reaction to Okuyasu's heel-turn from an antagonist to a good guy. I felt like it's proper that I include his reaction after Josuke's.**

 **The lunch scene was included to have Izuku and Bakugou properly meet Okuyasu. I wanted to have Okuyasu show-off ZA HANDO's ability to Bakugou to get him kinda scared of the lethalness of Okuyasu's abillity. The ability to erase stuff by swiping over it is extremely dangerous compared to explosions.**

 **In this story, I was debating if I should have Okuyasu become a hero or not and join Josuke's adventures with the rest of class 1-A. In the end, I decided that it would be proper to include him in with the rest of class 1-A to give Josuke some company.**

 **I also emphasize the relationship between Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu with Izuku by having several scenes where they hang out with each other. I think that this would strengthen their friendship. I guess you could say that it could make their friendship _unbreakable._ *slams face against wall***

 **I think Izuku having friends before Ochaco and Iida would definitely change how the story goes.**

 **Anyways, the rest of the chapter is basically how it goes in the manga/anime. The only major difference is that Koichi gave the reason why he named his Stand Echoes. We know that the Stands are named after music but they never really gave a in-canon reason for the names. I think it's in Stone Ocean is when Jolyne gave the reason why she named her Stand Stone Free. But the last time I read it was months ago.**

 **I made this chapter concurrent with the next chapter, so they're both happening at the same time. This is why I included a set-up to the next chapter at the very end of it. A lot of people pointed out that Crazy Diamond could've easily phased through the sludge and I'll take part blame of forgetting. But I'll also blame the inconsistency of Stands in JJBA. It's one of those "Araki forgot" moments. In part 6, the signature ability of the Stand called Diver Down as phasing through solid objects even all Stands could simply do that. For example, Star Platinum robbing a jewelry store in the Lovers arc. They officially called the ability restructuring since Diver Down changes the insides of said object. But it's just an excuse not to call it phasing.**

 **So in-canon reason why Josuke didn't phase through the sludge was because he's doesn't have enough experience with his Stand. He may have used Crazy Diamond in the past but that doesn't mean that he knows the full extent of Stands.**

* * *

 **U.A. Entrance Exams arc: The naming convention for this arc is self-explanatory. The last three chapters focused on the the DiU trio, so this arc focuses purely on Izuku. I originally intended to have Izuku be a side character in this story, but by the third chapter, I decided to shift focus on Izuku too since he's the one that pushes the plot of MHA. This would be the so-called "training" arc. This focuses on Izuku's path to master One for All.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hero**

 **I originally intended this chapter to be called Introducing Izuku Midoriya but didn't go through with it since this is an entirely different arc. This is called Hero because it's the first chapter where we see heroes for an extensive period of time. The last time we saw a hero was in chapter 1. I made a comment in this chapter's AN that this is the first chapter that is heavily MHA focused. The last few chapters had to be JoJo related because it introduces the main Stand users of the story.**

 **I'm aware that I said that the shift to focus on Izuku in this story was last minute, and it kinda shows. I kinda crammed Izuku's backstory into one chapter and used this chapter as his proper introduction.** **This is also the first chapter where it's through Izuku's perspective. I started this chapter with a flashback because we don't know much of Izuku's backstory in this universe and it was basically to confirm that it's the same.**

 **Despite Jotaro telling Josuke to keep his Stand a secret, in life-and-death situations it's only natural to bring out your Stand to defend yourself. I made Crazy Diamond ineffective against the Sludge Villain because he's literally made out of liquid, which makes it extremely hard to damage him due to the nature of his body. There are still solid objects in his body such as his eyes and teeth, which made them video game weak spots for Crazy Diamond to strike. I added the Sludge Villain's hair insult because I needed Josuke to get really furious and pumped full of adrenaline to re-material a fading Crazy Diamond since a lack of oxygen and force someone to return their Stand (see Jotaro vs Magician's Red).**

 **A little nod to Battle Tendency came in the form of Josuke's plan to defeat the Sludge Villain, and that was to run away like crazy. It's just to show that Josuke is just like his old man.**

 **This is also the first chapter where I both reference and introduce All Might. I felt like Okuyasu would be a fan of All Might since he's inspiring to become a hero.**

 **The rest of the chapter is practically the same with the exception of Okuyasu and Josuke adding their two-cents to the situation with the Sludge Villain as it unfolded.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training to Become Number One**

 **As the title suggest, this chapter focuses on Izuku's training. If I'm going to be honest, this is basically my least favorite chapter because it's more of a transition chapter from middle school to high school. So there are multiple time sips here which meant I had to skim through an entire year.**

 **I started this chapter with a brief explanation of One for All and shout out to those who originally read the chapter before it was edited. The unedited version had me saying All for One instead of One for All like an idiot.**

 **The next scene is shows Tamami as a servant to Koichi to act as a nod to the events that happened two chapters ago, or yesterday in-story time.**

 **The last chapter sets up Josuke introducing Izuku to the concept of Stands. It makes sense for Josuke to introduce Izuku since he is one of Josuke's most trusted friends at the time and he was the only one in his group that was out of the loop of Stands. One of the major rules of Stands that I changed from the manga/anime was making Stand abilities visible. The Stands themselves are invisible to the naked eye but you can still see the effects of their powers. I did this to nerf Stands and make them easier to fight when pitted against Quirk users.**

 **One of the biggest differences between I made in this fanfic was having Jotaro permanently move into the city Josuke lives in. I did it because DiU takes place within a span of two months and MHA takes place throughout an entire year. So it makes sense for Jotaro to move to Japan. He also gave the three Stand users a helpful tip about Stands phasing through objects, which should be helpful for a certain someone.**

 **I also reveal that Koichi plans on becoming a hero in this chapter. In the story, he originally didn't want to become a hero but this shift to becoming one was because of the awakening of his Stand. To sum it up, Koichi believed that the awakening of Echoes means that he has a responsibility to use his power for good. Just think about what Uncle Ben would say. But in the end, Koichi wanted to go the same school with the rest of his friends. There is a course for non-heroes after all.**

 **Other than a few additional dialogue between the DiU trio and Izuku during the exams, the chapter mostly plays the same.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Plus Ultra!**

 **As the chapter title suggest, this references UA's signature saying, Plus Ultra!**

 **This was a fun chapter to write down because it gave me an opportunity to write a lot more original scenes compared to the last few chapters. The beginning played identical but when it came to the practical exams, it's all game.**

 **Since Echoes was a weak Stand I decided to use the phasing abilities seen in most Stands to give Koichi an edge in the entrance exams. Someone in the reviews pointed out that Echoes is weak and shouldn't be able to defeat the robots. But remember that this is a test and the robots were designed to be easily defeated by most of the students. After all, how did you think students like Mineta or Koda get into the hero course without having combat-related pr rescue Quirks? In my opinion, Echoes ACT 1 is only slightly weaker than Koichi so it must have enough strength to pull some wires to mess with the inner circuitry of the drones.**

 **I made everyone take their test separately with the exception of Koichi and Izuku. If Josuke was present at the test with Izuku, he could've easily healed his wounds without Recovery Girl and I felt like it should proper to introduce her since she is a voice of reason for Izuku's recklessness. I also introduced Kaminari early in the story. He was one of my favorite side characters from MHA and I thought he would get along perfectly with Josuke and the DiU trio.**

 **It was also fun writing the scenes where the DiU trio get their acceptance letter into UA. The first was Koichi and I decided to write a scene where they reference Koichi getting a "quirk" a few months ago. Koichi's low placement in the test was because of Act 1's weak strength.**

 **The next scene featured Okuyasu and his newly renovated house. I thought that Jotaro would notice the extremely poor condition of Okuyasu's home and would have the Speedwagon Foundation fix it up for him. Okuyasu only got high placements in the test because of The Hand's lethal ability. I did balance his high placement in the practical exams by making him low in the written exams.**

 **The final additional scene I wanted to include was with Josuke's reaction to his acceptance letter. I decided to slip in the scene where Josuke's mother is kept on kicking him to get him off the video game from the Red Hot Chili Peppers arc. Since the fanfic takes place in the 2010s, I decided to replace the N64 from the story with the Nintendo Switch. The game Josuke was playing was Super Smash Bros Ultimate and if you played the game's adventure mode, you'd know the infamous Zero Suit Samus level where it has a bunch off conditions such as poisonous floor, stamina, timed and high defense.**

* * *

 **Welcome to UA arc: This arc focuses on the Izuku and the DiU trio's first few days of school. This is where the fun actually begins because this is the first time where we get to see the main characters of DiU interact with the rest of the MHA cast that isn't Izuku or Bakugou.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Introducing Class 1-A!**

 **The naming convention for this chapter is to reference the first three chapter. It properly fits because it does introduce a number of Class 1-A students and their homeroom teacher, Aizawa.**

 **The chapter begins with Josuke going to school with Jotaro. This was suppose to serve as exposition of what happened in-between chapter 6 and 7. As stated before, Keicho was suppose to be a puppet used by the League of Villains to create Stand users. I've written Keicho as a Stand recruiter for the League, creating Stand users and offering them a spot in the organization. Since Keicho isn't a malicious villain, he doesn't kill anyone who rejects his offer and leaves them alone so that the League doesn't hunt them down. This leads to the creation of several Stand users who will be revealed as the story goes on.**

 **There were references to five Stand users that align themselves to the League of Villains. If you read/watched DiU, you'd recognize four of the five names. The fifth Stand user is from part 8 and is the first Stand user that Josuke fights in that part. I'm trying to implement characters from the other JoJo parts outside of DiU. But so far, I plan on including characters from Part 8 because it takes place in Japan.**

 **This chapter was also fun to write because I finally get to write down the interactions between DiU and MHA characters. We had that bit where Iida scolds Josuke for wearing accessories on his uniform. In DiU, Josuke is seen with a customized school uniform that makes him stand out from the crowd. Since UA is a prestigious school, he had to go less crazy with what he can do with his uniform and settle with putting on his signature pins from the manga/anime. This would upset Iida, who is dedicated to following the rules of UA and wants to have his class be an example of what UA is.**

 **Despite starting off on the wrong foot, I do want Josuke and Iida to get along. The two characters have traits the the other could respect and admire. That doesn't mean Josuke can't feel off when Iida is being a bit too pushy.**

 **Kirishima is another character I thought Josuke and Okuyasu would get along perfectly. His fondness for masculinity and extremely tough guy personality has him admiring Josuke and Okuyasu's build since DiU is the last part that featured muscular main characters before Araki's art shift to skinnier protagonists.**

 **The main event of this chapter was the Quirk apprehension tests. Since Josuke and Okuyasu have extremely strong Stands, they could easily pass the tests. Unfortunately Koichi has an average build and it one of the shorter students in class 1-A. His body isn't trained to become a hero unlike the majority of the class. That meant out of everyone in this chapter, he would have the hardest time. Even Mineta did better than him because his Quirk has a bit more utility than Echoes Act 1. Speaking of Echoes, it doesn't help Koichi in the test that much. It only helped Koichi during the ball throw and that's because Act 1 has the furthest range out of all the acts.**

 **Since Josuke is present, any injuries Izuku sustained when he's present could be easily healed with Crazy Diamond. The only reason why Izuku did poorly in the test was because of his injured finger bothering him. Since Crazy Diamond healed it, Izuku could properly do the test. After all, All Might's training plan helped Izuku a lot.**

 **As for Josuke and Okuyasu's performance in the test, they did just as well as anyone. They had to restrain using Stands in the test to get realistic test results since they're trying to keep Stands a secret despite Aizawa knowing about the existence of Stands.**

 **I hinted that Aizawa has some knowledge of the existence of Stands. He knew that DiU trio had Stands of their own. If it wasn't for his knowledge about Stands, Aizawa would've outright kicked Koichi for doing so poorly on the test.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: KONO DIO DA (April Fool's)**

 **I always have a tradition of doing an April Fool's chapter for my stories. One year I posted a chapter that was just my book report on Watchmen. For this April Fool's chapter, I wanted to make it a joke chapter that people can get a kick out of. I decided to insert as much Part 3 memes as possible. I written DIO in all caps intentional because that's how name is spelled in Part 3 and onward. I made this a dream sequence because it could potentially fit in the fanfic's timeline but that's up to the reader to decide.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Explosive Match-Up**

 **This chapter serves as a brief set-up for the huge fight that happens in the next chapter.**

 **The chapter started with a flashback with Jotaro and the UA staff. It would be natural that Jotaro would organize a meeting with the teachers of UA to inform them about the existence of Stands since Josuke and the others are going to be attending UA and their presence could attract dangerous Stand users. One of my favorite moments in this scene was Jotaro using Star Platinum to prove the existence of Stands and writing the reactions of the teachers. As of chapter 233, the ability to manipulate time doesn't exist in MHA. So the teacher's are reacting to an extremely powerful ability that was never thought possible.**

 **In this fanfic, Aizawa is aware about Deku's Qurik being inherited by One for All. I double checked the wiki to see if he is aware of it and there are no hints that shows that he is. It makes sense if Aizawa is aware of it since he's Izuku's homeroom** **teacher.**

 **You may have noticed that I've been inserting Kaminari a bit more compared to the other students in Class 1-A. Like I said, he is one of the characters who could get along with Josuke and Okuyasu really well.**

 **When thinking about the costumes for the Stand users, there was really one option and that was to make their costumes based on the designs of their Stands. Okuyasu's costume was made to be bulky to reflect The Hand's armor. I also fused his hero costume with his school uniform in DiU by having the word billion written on the sleeve. Josuke was also an easy character to design a costume for. It's a jump suit with some plating over its body that has Josuke's symbols printed on them. I couldn't think much about Koichi's design other than making it green to match the colors of Echoes.**

 **I wasn't going to change the first fight between Izuku and Ochaco against Bakugou and Iida because I felt like it's too important to change drastically. So I decided to pair the DiU trio with various students of class 1-A. I knew I had to pair Koichi with Todoroki because they share the same voice actor. It also adds to Koichi's dilemma since he feels pretty useless in the class. I plan to resolve this side plot with it ending when Echoes evolves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Let the Rumble Begin**

 **This is the chapter where we finally see Josuke and the other face off against his classmates. Before I could start that part of the chapter I had to write the fight between Izuku and Ochaco and Bakugou and Iida. There wasn't many differences in this chapter because I felt like this is one of the few fights that should happen as it did in the series.**

 **The reason why Josuke didn't Izuku right after his match was to have Izuku learn that Josuke won't always be available to heal Izuku every time he injures himself. As consequence for his recklessness during training, he would have to go to Recovery Girl and had to miss class and not be fully healed after his treatment.**

 **I already explained my reasoning with pairing Todoroki and Koichi. They share the same VA and Todoroki can easily solo the round without Koichi's help, adding to his own issues of believing in himself.**

 **The third round I paired Josuke with Shoji and pit them against Yaoyorozu and Mineta. I added Mineta's beatdown because I honestly don't like Mineta that much. I don't hate him with a severe passion but he does have his moments where I just shake my head in disappointment.**

 **Out of all of the fights in this chapter, I enjoyed writing round 4 where I had Okuyasu and Tsu fight against Kirishima and Sero. This fight was a good balance of all of the participants using their abilities effectively.**

 **Round five was just a gag round because I didn't want to write six fights into one chapter.**

 **For round six, I decided to shine the spotlight on Kaminari and start off his relationship with Jiro. Also I had to unfortunately had to force Okuyasu to suffer an embarrassing defeat.**

 **This chapter also sewed the seeds of a future arc where the League of Villains plan an attack.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Class Election**

 **One of the first scenes I had to write in this chapter was Josuke confronting Jotaro about his meeting with the UA teachers. I know it's a lame excuse to say he forgot, but he just simply did forget to tell Josuke about his meeting. Fortunately there isn't much severe consequences of this.**

 **The main event of the chapter was the class election. Since Josuke has loyal friends like Okuyasu and Koichi, they voted for him to become the class representative. I honestly don't see Josuke being the class representative or vice-class represenative. While Josuke does show traits of being a great leader, he doesn't desire the role.** **He only voted for Izuku was because he was one of Josuke's first friends.**

 **I also gave a little tease with Midnight trying to hit on Jotaro. He is a youthful looking person, the type that Midnight would go heads-over-heels with.**

 **Despite this chapter following a very similar path to the story of MHA, I did include two original scenes. The first one features Akira, Tomora and Kurogiri. I thought I'd expand on Akira's backstory a bit by making him a failed musician seeking attention by any means necessary.**

 **The next scene is Class 1-A celebrating the newly elected class representative. The restaurant is named after the infamous Part 4 Duwang translations. To sum it up, it's that one poorly translated panel that says "What a beautiful Duwang *chew*. As I was writing this scene, I remembered that Koichi's dilemma with his Stand is similar to Kirishima's issues in a way. They both feel like their abilities aren't as good compared to the rest of the class. Koichi sees Echoes as a useless Stand while Kirishima feels like his Quirk isn't as flashy as anyone else.**

 **Finally, I did tease that the next chapter will focus on the fight between Hazamada. The next arc will focus on the various Stand users in that the DiU trio discover.**

* * *

 **That pretty much sums up the first HEROVELLER.**

 **Special thanks to dumb-writter for beta-reading this story for the last few chapters.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter that will either be posted this week or next week.**


	14. Hazamada's Surface

**Chapter 11:** Hazamada's Surface

(Part 1 of Mystery in UA)

Jotaro's day job was at a local marine institute located near Dagobah. Most of Jotaro's time in the marine institute is writing down the reports based on the findings and observations that the senior marine biologists made. That meant Jotaro was cooped up in his office for most of the time. He occasionally has to go on trips out of town for either conference meetings or field research. He's going to be out of town for a conference meeting about any possible solution for the polluted ocean in the cities.

Jotaro quietly sat in his private office and waited for his co-workers to get ready for the upcoming business trip out of town. Jotaro felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The caller ID says it was Aizawa from Josuke's school. Jotaro thought Aizawa was calling regarding the events of yesterday's breach. He answered the phone and greeted the teacher. "Hello."

" _Good morning, Jotaro. Sorry for calling you during your office hours,_ " Aizawa apologized.

"It's no big deal. So what's going on?" the Stand user asked.

" _There was an incident last night regarding one of our students. He stabbed himself in the eye with a mechanical pencil. He was immediately taken to the hospital after his parents found him unconscious on the ground. The police questioned shortly after he recovered and we learned that he wasn't aware that his arm moved on its own and grabbed the pencil._ "

"It sounds like there was an outside force that influenced him to it Do you think it's the people responsible for yesterday's security breach who did this?" Jotaro asked.

" _The principal believed that the person responsible for this incident is someone in the school. The victim was a student who was not well-liked by the majority of his classmates. This could be a personal grudge between two students._ "

"What kind of person was the victim?"

" _This student is known for having the habit of getting into verbal arguments with other students, which lead him to make a lot of enemies out of his classmates. We tried to look into it by having our databases find the student with the Quirk to do so but we found no student with a Quirk that can control students from a long distance. We even tried to look through the students who graduated. We believe it could be a Stand user._ "

"If it's a Stand user, it's going to be tricky to track them down."

" _Is it possible for a person to have a Quirk and a Stand at the same time?_ " Aizawa asked. " _I looked over the notes that the Speedwagon Foundation sent us and it says nothing if a Quirk user could have a Stand."_

"I never really encountered a Stand user who had a Quirk. All of the Stand users I encountered in my life never used a Quirk. It's still a possibility that a person could have a Stand and a Quirk."

" _I guess it remains to be seen if the student has a Quirk, a Stand, or both. The principal is wondering if you could look into it since you're experienced with it. Do you think you can come in later today?_ "

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to attend a conference out of town. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe if you're lucky, Josuke and his friends could find this student for you."

" _Do you think I'm just going to let my students get involved with this investigation?"_

"You read the Foundation's notes. Stand users are attracted to each other like opposites on a magnet."

" _I have the responsibility of keeping my students safe. I'm not going to drag them in this investigation that should stay between the school and the authorities. You may have used your Stand carelessly back in the day, but Josuke is in UA and has to follow the rules by not getting involved in this matter."_

"If the student is a Stand user, he'll drag Josuke into this matter regardless if he does anything to get involved or not," Jotaro said. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Once I return, I can help with the investigation in any way I can.

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu were walking to school together. Koichi occasionally walks with them but that's if he wakes up late, and Izuku is stuck doing errands that his mother always gives him in the morning. As they approached the corner of the sidewalk, they ran into Kaminari, who was looking down on his phone. The electric student suddenly bumped into Josuke's arm.

"Oh, Josuke! Okuyasu!" Kaminari exclaimed as he jolted back. He accidentally tossed his phone in the air and fell onto the ground, making a large cracking noise.

"Sorry for scaring you," Josuke said even though Kaminari is the one at fault here.

"It's alright. It was my fault for looking down on my phone the entire time," Kaminari said as he picked up his phone. As he turned it around, there was a huge crack on the screen.

"Dammit, my parents are going to be disappointed that I broke my phone unless …" Kaminari shifted his eyes towards Josuke, who just rolled them.

"I can take a hint," Josuke said as he grabbed Kaminari's phone to **Crazy Diamond** 's hand emerged over Josuke's and used its ability to restore the screen. Josuke handed the phone back to Kaminari, who looked amazed. He couldn't find any trace of the crack on it.

"If being a hero ends up failing, you could probably start a phone repair business," Kaminari joked.

"I could make a fortune out of that," Josuke said going along with it.

"Have you guys heard about what happened to the upperclassman that goes to our school?" Kaminari asked. Josuke and Okuyasu glanced at each other with a confused expression. Kaminari was shocked to see their expression. "Wait, you guys haven't about it? The story blew up this morning. How did you guys not hear about it?"

"I guess I didn't check social media or anything like that," Josuke said.

"Seriously? What a lame excuse," Kaminari thought out loud.

"Just get to the point and tell us what happened," Josuke said.

"Well, last night one of the third year students stabbed himself in the eye with a mechanical pencil. His parents, fortunately, heard him scream and immediately took him to a hospital."

"He did it to himself?" Josuke questioned.

"Yep," Kaminari clarified while nodding. "The police reports said that the student didn't felt his arm grab the mechanical pencil and moving it to his eye."

"That's scary," Okuyasu commented.

"Yeah, the police have speculated that the person responsible has a Quirk of control someone's body," Kaminari said. Just the thought of that ability made Kaminari feel slightly uncomfortable. "That's one scary power that I hope I never face against."

"I can't imagine what it's like to have your body controlled. It just sends a chill down my spine," Josuke said.

* * *

"Be safe, Izuku," Izuku's mother said with a worried look on her face.

"I will!" Izuku replied with a smile to assure his mother that he'll be alright. Izuku's mother smiled back as she watched her son left.

The news about the third-year student jamming a mechanical pencil into his eye blew up across social media. A story like that coming from UA has gotten the school a lot of attention and news organization demanded answers from both the police and the school. The staff of UA did not comment on the situation but the police managed to release some information regarding this incident to get the press off UA's back.

When Izuku arrived at the school gate, there was a police cruiser parked next to the sidewalk and a few officers by the entrance. As he walked by the officers, he knew that this morning's news would be a big topic among everyone because of how much attention it's getting. When Izuku entered the classroom, he saw Koichi sitting on his desk with Iida and Uraraka near him. ( **AN:** Koichi is seated where Mineta was originally placed in the class. Meaning he's on Izuku's right.)

Iida checked his watch and read the time as eight minutes before the bell rings. "While you're not late, as a proud student of the hero course, I do expect you to arrive this class ten minutes before the class starts. We need to set an example to everyone in school that we are exemplary students."

"Wait, I thought you said thirty minutes," Izuku responded.

"I did, but others came forward and complained about how thirty minutes is an unreasonable time to arrive at class," Iida said.

"Which it is!" Ochako snapped.

"How can anyone that arrive early to class?" Koichi asked.

"I can, and if I can make it that early that means the rest of you could!" Iida exclaimed, trying to set himself as the example that others should follow.

Ochako glanced at Deku and remembered that she wanted to hear his opinion about the news from this morning. "Hey, Deku, you heard about the news that happened this morning, right?"

"About the student who stabbed himself in the eye?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, that one! It's crazy to think that terrible happened to someone that goes here. It's pretty scary…" Ochako said with a distressed expression on her face. "What if it happens to anyone of you guys?"

"If the person attacks again, I don't think we'll be the victims," Izuku said.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"This student could be targeting specific people. His next victim would probably people be someone he has a grudge against."

"Using their Quirks to hurt others is inexcusable behavior," Iida proclaimed.

"So that means the next person to get attacked is probably someone who pushed the attacker's buttons. It looks like we have to be careful about who we upset then," Ochaco said. Just as Ochaco finished her sentence, Josuke walked into the classroom with Okuyasu and Kaminari following behind him.

"Mornin'," Josuke said as he sat down on his desk. Iida checked his watched and saw that class started in six minutes.

"Josuke, you're not late but as a proud student of the hero course, we should set an example by arriving-"

 _What would Jotaro say in this situation? Yare yare daze._ Josuke thought to himself. Once Iida finished his sentence that Josuke completely blocked out from his head, Okuyasu decided to kill time and talk with Josuke.

"Oi, Josuke, excited for the hero course today?" Okuyasu asked.

"I'm not looking forward to it but that's not to say that I'm interested to see what happens today," Josuke said.

"Ooh, what if it's another combat exercise? I think I did a badass performance the other day," Okuyasu said.

"You only had one good round and you did extremely shit the second round," Josuke pointed out.

"Let's not talk about that second round…" Okuyasu muttered.

A few minutes later, Aizawa arrived in the classroom to start homeroom. The first bit of news he had to announce was news regarding the incident from this morning.

"I'm aware that all of you know about the student who stabbed himself in the eye. After all, media latched onto it like leeches since they couldn't get a story out of us yesterday. Both the school and authorities are investigating this case. They believe that it's one of our students who was responsible for this incident. So if you see any suspicious activity in school, please report to either a staff member or the police. You may be in the hero course but we don't want you to act like one and do this on your own. In the meantime, the police will stay on school grounds to reinforce the school's security and to keep the press out of campus."

"Thank goodness, the last thing we need is the press sticking their noses where they shouldn't," Yaoyorozu commented.

"What about the student? Is he recovering well?" Iida asked.

"He's currently stuck in the hospital. He's alive but has had his eye removed to avoid infection," Aizawa said. Kirishima curious looked towards Josuke and asked him a question.

"Hey, could your Quirk fix that person's eye even if it's removed?" Kirishima asked.

"My Quirk can restore everything to its original state. So yeah, if I use it on the person he'll have his eye back as if nothing happened," Josuke explained.

"That's amazing," Kirishima spoke louder than he expected.

"Quiet down," Aizawa snapped after overhearing Kirishima.

"Sorry, sir!" Kirishima loudly apologized.

"Moving on, we were supposed to go to USJ later today for rescue training but due yesterday's security breach we pushed it back the date."

"So what are we going to do today?" Okuyasu asked with a raised hand.

"It's up to All Might to decide on what to do in the meantime."

* * *

 **During lunch…**

"Just what is the full extent of your healing powers?" Kaminari asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call my powers healing because it doesn't cure diseases. It fixes anything and restores it to a state before it was broken" Josuke replied.

"I don't know if I said it before, but that's such an amazing Quirk," Ochaco commented.

"Indeed. Just imagine how many lives you can save with that Quirk," Iida said.

"His Quirk works more effectively than Recovery Girl's," Izuku added.

"Do you think you can fix an entire building?" Kaminari asked. Josuke took a second to ponder an answer.

"I'm not really sure because the biggest thing I fixed was a broken car. I guess we'll find out what my limits someday," Josuke said.

"Are there any drawbacks with your Quirk? Like how I get sick and dizzy whenever I use my Quirk to much or how Izuku hurts himself," Ochaco wondered.

"I guess the major drawback is that I can't use my Quirk on myself," Josuke said.

"That means you can't heal yourself, right?" Kaminari asked for clarification. Josuke nodded his head to answer Kamianri's question. "Damn, you'll just have to be extra careful."

"It just adds to Josuke's selfless nature to help others," Koichi said. A group of female students dressed in the school's tennis uniforms walked passed their table.

"Wonder why they're just walking around out of their uniform," Okuyasu asked himself. They stopped at the table behind Josuke where a lone student sat by himself waiting for his friends.

"Zaihei, you bastard!" one of the tennis players exclaimed. This caught the attention of Josuke and everyone else around the table. Everyone from Josuke's table turned around and listened to the drama unfold in front of them.

"Huh, what did I do, Junko?" the student asked defensively.

"You know what you did," the other female student said.

"No, I'm being serious. What did I do to piss you off?"

"You think you can get away by acting like a dumbass? We have video proof of you sneaking into our locker rooms and stealing our uniforms while we were practicing during lunch. Luckily one of our underclassmen saw you and recorded the entire thing"

"Wait, you have proof?" the student paused for a second before realizing the situation. "Wait a minute, I didn't do anything! why would I waste my time trying to steal your uniform?"

"We both know that you have a crush on Rena. Three years of idly looking at her and not doing anything led you to build up some frustrations so you decided to steal her uniform. But I guess her uniform wasn't enough, so you went for mine and Naoko's."

"This is crazy. You said you have proof, why don't you show it to me," the male student said. The poor student

"Alright, here you go," the female tennis player said. She pulled out her phone and played a video of the male student stealing their uniforms. He was rummaging through their lockers before turning to the camera and immediately booking it out of the place through the window.

"Wait, that's not me!" the male student exclaimed.

"Let's have the authorities decide on that."

"Huh?"

"We had someone else turn this into the police. We just came here to you to get our uniforms back so we don't have to walk around in our tennis uniforms."

"I don't have them, I swear."

The female student scoffed and walked away with her friends. They thought that the authorities will clear things out with him. The male student was left with a shocked expression and his face immediately planted on the table.

"What disgusting behavior. A third-year student should set an example to his underclassmen," Iida commented on the situation.

Ochaco nodded and said, "I hope he gets what he deserves"

Josuke watched as the male student started banging on the table with his fist. Something felt off about this confrontation. Josuke could tell by the person's expression that he was innocent. Plus another incident that involved a third-year student happened not too long ago. Josuke wondered if this is either a coincidence or someone is pulling the strings and causing this unfortunate situation on these students. Josuke quickly disregarded the thought because there wasn't a strong connection between these two events.

* * *

 **After school…**

Josuke walked home with Okuyasu, Izuku, and Koichi. Iida couldn't join them because of his class representative duties and Ochaco made last-minute plans to hang out with the other female classmates. It's been a long time since the four middle school friends had time to hang out with just themselves.

"Man, the hero class today aren't as exciting as the first day," Okuyasu sighed. "It's just basic training drills with no fighting!"

"We're going to USJ soon. That's something we can look forward too," Izuku said, attempting to cheer up Okuyasu.

"Yeah, but that's rescue training. I don't think **The Hand** could be useful in that situation."

"If it's rescue training, my abilities will be the one to shine," Josuke said. "It could help me develop **Crazy Diamond** 's abilities."

"How do Stands develop anyways?" Izuku asked. Josuke paused and tried to come up with an answer. He had to recall back to his conversation with Jotaro

"People like to compare Quirks with muscles. The more you use a Quirk, the stronger it grows. Stands work differently because they're the embodiment of your fighting spirit. So to grow your Stand, you're probably going to need a strong will to let it grow," Josuke tried to explain.

"I see. If growing Quirks are like growing muscles, then growing your Stand is like increasing your mental fortitude!" Izuku proclaimed.

"I guess that's a more accurate way of saying it. You're not going to write this down on your notebook, right?" Josuke asked.

"Of course not, I need to keep the nature of your abilities a secret," Izuku said. "If I really wanted to make notes on your Stands, it's going to be impossible. I can't make accurate notes if I can't see Stands."

The four students stopped in front of the crosswalk to let the cars drive by. Another UA student approached the edge of the sidewalk but didn't stop walking. He immediately noticed that his legs won't stop moving and began to panic.

"My legs can't stop moving!" the student panicked. The student's outcry was heard by Josuke and the others and they turned to his direction. The student stopped in the middle of the road with a speeding car closing in. The student tried to move his legs but struggled to do so. "Now my legs can't move!"

Everyone realized that even if the driver slammed on his breaks, the car would still send the student flying. Josuke summoned **Crazy Diamond** but the student is out of his range to help him. "Dammit, my Stand is too far away to do anything."

Josuke tried to call out to Okuyasu to **The Hand** to pull the person towards them. "Okuyasu, use-!"

" **Echoes**!" Koichi shouted as his Stand materialized.

Koichi commanded **Echoes** to ram into student out of the car's way, narrowly avoiding the car. The driver honked his horn out of frustration and continued driving. The student that was just saved remembered that he was in the middle of the road. He stood up and ran towards the sidewalk for safety. Josuke sighed out of relief that Koichi managed to react to the situation with a fast response.

"That's a good save, Koichi," Josuke said while bumping Koichi's shoulder with his fist. Koichi smiled back at his friend.

"I don't know which one of you saved me, but thank you very much," the student said with a grateful smile.

"You should thank this guy right here," Okuyasu said as he pushed Koichi towards the student.

"Thank you," the student said while facing Koichi. "I don't really know what happened to me. I couldn't stop my legs from walking into the street, and when I wanted them to move they wouldn't budge a single inch even though there's a speeding car coming towards me."

"Sounds like your body was controlled," Okuyasu said.

"This sounds like the incident last night," Izuku noted.

"There's an obvious connection between these two incidents," Josuke said. "This guy could probably lead us to the culprit."

"Wait, we shouldn't try to do get involved with this investigation. Aizawa strictly told us not to do anything and let the school and police handle it."

"Don't worry, Izuku. I just want to get a bit of information out of this guy to see if we're dealing with a Stand user or not. If this guy is a Stand user, I'll pass the information to Jotaro."

"I see your point," Izuku said. Before the student departed, Josuke lightly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Hey before you go, I have a quick question…" Josuke said.

"Um, sure," the student replied. He turned around and faced Josuke. "So what do you need?"

"Sorry for sounding personal, but did you get on someone's bad side lately? Someone you pissed off could be the person behind this incident."

"I could see your point," the student said while nodding. The student scratched his head while recollecting his memories a bit. "Well, there was Hazamada. All I did was badmouth his favorite idol group while he was close-by. But all he did was angrily glare at me and quietly mumble at me. I think he has a grudge against me for it."

"Do you think he's responsible for this incident?" Josuke asked.

"No, not really. The guy is Quirkless and he's an extremely short guy so he can't do anything," the student said. After giving Josuke his answer, the student departed from the four students. Josuke and the others continued to walk their normal path to the bus stop.

"If this Hazamada guy is Quirkless then there's no way he could be the culprit," Okuyasu said.

"He's still the most likely suspect," Izuku pointed out.

"He could be a Stand user that Keicho created before he was arrested, which probably explains why he's labeled as Quirkless," Koichi added.

"That means we can't go to the police and easily accuse Hazamada of being a suspect. There isn't hard enough evidence to back it up that he has an ability or not," Josuke pointed out. Josuke sighed and remarked sarcastically, "That's just great."

"What do we do now, Josuke?" Okuyasu asked.

"I'll call Jotaro later and ask him what we should do about this situation. He should know what to do with all those years of experience."

* * *

Once he got home, Josuke went to his room and called Jotaro.

" _Hello?_ " Jotaro said after answering Josuke's call.

"Hey, Jotaro. We have a situation at school," Josuke said. "We have someone who could be a Stand user and he's using his powers to hurt others."

" _Aizawa called me earlier about this potential Stand user causing problems in the school. I told him that I can help out with the investigation tomorrow when I return from my business trip."_

"I have a lead on the suspect behind these attacks," Josuke said. "The guy is named Hazamada. We don't know much about the guy other than the people he attacked are probably those that have upset him in the past."

" _Have you learned anything about his ability?"_ Jotaro asked.

"It looks like he can control a person's body but I'm not entirely sure how he can do so," Josuke said.

" _That's not new information for me. Well, I can't do anything until I get back from my trip. I'll leave early and take a train. I should be back in town by 3:30. For now, try to see if you can get any more information about the person. It's better if we can confirm whether or not if the person is a Stand user."_

"You want me to investigate this guy?"

" _Yes. I'm not asking you to fight the guy or not. I just need to know if he's a Stand user because if he's not, I don't need to get wrapped up in this affair."_

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Jotaro," Josuke said before hanging up.

* * *

 **The next day…**

"Are we going to do this in," Izuku asked. Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Izuku stood outside the classroom after their final period has ended. "Shouldn't we inform the authorities or even the school?"

"It's better if they stay out of Stand-user business," Okuyasu said.

"Okuyasu has a point. If this guy is a Stand user it's better off that a Stand-user does deals with the person," Josuke said.

"I thought you were going to wait for Jotaro," Koichi said.

"He told me to investigate this Hazamada guy to see what kind of person we're dealing," Josuke explained.

"From that brief description that the guy gave us, he's a short person who sounds like a very quiet guy who holds extreme hatred to those who somehow got him angry," Izuku said. "A person like that is too dangerous to be let roaming freely."

"Right, that's why we'll have Jotaro deal with him when he gets here," Koichi said.

"So what's Jotaro like? I keep hearing you throw that name around but I never really heard much about him," Izuku said.

"He's the toughest and most badass person that personally know. He fought against several Stand users in the past plus one vampire," Josuke said.

"Vampire!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Ignore that last point," Josuke said. "Anyways, his Stand, **Star Platinum** , is one of the strongest Stands that I've ever seen. Its ability to stop time makes it a ferocious Stand to fight against."

"To stop time? I don't think there's a Quirk that could possibly match up to something that powerful," Izuku said.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Okuyasu said, once witnessing the power of time stop before. ( **AN:** Chapter 3)

"I think we should split up," Josuke suggested as he looked at Okuyasu and Izuku. "Koichi and I are going to search his locker while both of you go to the third years' classrooms and look for anyone short. Be careful because he could use his Stand "

Okuyasu and Izuku nodded before leaving to the third-year classrooms. They searched through each classroom, trying to find a student that can be considered short. They avoided searching through the hero course classroom because he's labeled as a Quirkless student. They first checked through the general studies rooms and couldn't find anyone that matched his description. The two students then looked through the support and management classes but couldn't find anyone that matches Hazamada's description.

"Yep, no shorties around here either," Okuyasu said. "Do ya think he left to go home?"

"Probably, hopefully, Josuke and Izuku

Josuke and Koichi headed to the lockers. Unlike most schools, the lockers in UA are organized by school year and is organized from A-Z order using the student's last name. Without saying anything, Josuke used **Crazy Diamond** to rip open the locker's door.

"Woah!" Koichi exclaimed as Josuke dropped the door right in front of his legs.

"I'm going to check his locker now, Koichi,' Josuke said. He began to dig through his locker and added, "Watch my back, okay?"

"Jeez, at least give me a heads up before doing something that loud," Koichi complained. The first thing Josuke saw in Hazamada's locker was his bag.

"Be extra careful. It looks like Hazamada could still be in school," Josuke warned.

"Right," Koichi replied.

Josuke dug through Hazamada's belonging and found his tennis racket. It reminded him of the third-year student that was accused of stealing the female tennis club members' uniforms. Josuke wondered if the person is a victim of Hazamada.

"The guy reads a lot of manga…" Koichi commented as he looked at the copies of Weekly Shonen Jump laying on the floor. "Ah, the newest issue of the magazine has _Dark Pink Boy_ on the cover! Now I have to pick up this week's issue!"

"Keep watching my back, will ya?" Josuke said as he briefly turned around. As he reached his hand further into the locker, he felt something wooden in the locker. Josuke turned around and saw a shadow in the locker.

"What the-!" Josuke exclaimed. He quickly summoned **Crazy Diamond** to attack the figure. Koichi turned around and materialized **Echoes** behind him. Before Josuke could land a blow, he realized that the object he's holding is an actual physical object and not a Stand. The figure inside the locker was a wooden doll that artists use to draw poses.

"False alarm," Josuke said with a sigh of relief. "It's just this weird looking doll."

Koichi was relieved and de-materialized **Echoes**. He turned around to continue watching Josuke's back.

"Could he be in some kind of art club?" Josuke asked himself. He lets go of the hand of the wooden arm. The Stand user began to hear the sound of wood shifting and moving. Josuke glanced at the hands of the wooden doll and saw it growing fingers and its wooden texture slowly disappearing.

"What is this?!" Josuke exclaimed as smoke exploded from the doll. He took a few steps back and coughed.

"What just happened?!" Koichi asked with a surprised look.

"I think touching the doll caused something," Josuke answered.

As the smoke cleared Josuke and Koichi saw an exact duplicate of Josuke. The wooden clone stepped out of the locker and turned to the two Stand users and smirked. Josuke figured out that Hazamada could've been the one to frame the guy for stealing the tennis club's school uniforms. The two Stand users spotted the bolt attached to his forehead, which indicates that the doll is the one that copied his appearance.

"This is just great. You've got some nerve to turn into me!" Josuke barked at the duplicate.

" **You've heard of** _ **Perman**_ **, right?** " the duplicate asked, sounding exactly like Josuke.

"I-it talked! It sounds and talks like you!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Could this be his Stand?!" Josuke questioned.

" **You know the copy robot from** _ **Perman**_ **? Isn't that convenient? Wouldn't it be nice if something like that was around?** "

Josuke looked at his duplicate with a confused expression. He doesn't remember anything about _Perman_. Josuke figured that the duplicate mainly copies the knowledge of its user. Out of curiosity, he decided to ask Koichi if he knew what _Perman_ was.

"Do you know what a _Perman_ is?" Josuke asked.

" **You haven't heard of Perman? I can't believe it! And you call yourself Japanese?"** the duplicate snapped.

"Shut up! I'm the one asking questions here!" Josuke shouted back. He began approaching his duplicate to attack. The duplicate smirked and raised his right arm in the air. Josuke felt his arm forcefully raising his hand and his feet stopping in place.

"M-my arm and legs…" Josuke stuttered.

" **Unlike the copy robot from** _ **Perman**_ **, mine is a doll that replicates the people I don't want around** ," the doll said. He began scratching his cheek, forcing Josuke to follow its movements. " **Once it copies you, you'll mimic all of its movements. Which means it's not a puppet, but a puppet master!** "

The doll raised its right arm and elbowed the locker. Josuke realized that the doll was trying to strike Koichi.

"Move!" Josuke shouted. But Koichi didn't react fast enough as Josuke struck Koichi, batting him towards a door with enough force to break it down. Josuke could only tilt his head and see his friend knocked out.

" **And one rag's been hung to dry** ," the doll remarked. It added, " **Oh, but I'm not the one who did it. The one who did it was you, his friend.** "

"Stuff like this…" Josuke muttered. "Pisses me off more than anything."

"When you don't do anything yourself don't do anything yourself but use others to do things for you pisses me off," Josuke said as glared at his copycat. "That makes me want to kick your ass like nothing else!"

" **Crazy Diamond**!" Josuke shouted.

Despite being restrained to a single spot, Josuke was able to summon **Crazy Diamond**. The Stand appeared in front of Josuke and flew towards the doll. The doll smirked and said, " **That's just great.** "

 **DORA!**

The doll quickly stepped back and narrowly avoided **Crazy Diamond** 's attack. " **If you can't move from that spot, your Stand can't get any closer either. Which means if I maintain this distance, you stand no chance against me!** "

 **Crazy Diamond** grabbed a pen from the floor and threw it at the doll. The doll quickly caught it and smirked.

" **Hm, so you must be one of those students that can summon those ghosts.** "

 _Wait, could there be other Stand users in the school?_ Josuke thought.

 **They actually have a name right? You asked if I was Hazamada's Stand, right? So all those two ghosts I've seen must have been someone's Stand.** **I never knew they had a proper name** ," the doll talked. " **Y'know, I found it interesting you gave your Stand a name. I've been meaning to give this one a proper name. So far I've found the perfect one, Surface!** "

 _This guy talks a lot._ Josuke thought. He spotted a short student from the distance hiding behind the lockers. _Could he be Hazamada?!_

" **My goal is to get rid of anyone who has ever wronged me before or stands in my way. That includes you! Yesterday, I tried my best to find the person that ruined my magazine but luckily the person came to me instead!** "

 **Surface** threw the pen at Josuke and forced him to catch it. " **You got some nerve coming after me,** " **Surface** exclaimed.

 **Surface** began pushing its hand moved its hand closer to its eye and Josuke began mimicking its movements. Josuke began pushing the pen against his eye and tried to move his head away from the pen. Josuke bit his lip as the pen got closer to his eye. He stabbed the pen into his face and let out a loud squishing noise. The Stand smirked as his body dropped to the ground.

"What a satisfying sound," Hazamada said as he finally revealed himself. "If you didn't cut a nerve, you might be able to see again."

" **Looks like he's gonna be out for a while** ," **Surface** pointed out. " **That was super easy**."

"Pick up my bag," Hazamada commanded. The Stand walked up to his bag and picked it up. "Let's get out of here."

" **Right** ," Surface responded.

Hazamada and his Stand failed to notice the SQUISH sound effect planted on **Surface** 's head. **Echoes** peeked over the locker it was hiding behind and waited for them to leave. Once they were out of sight, Josuke managed to get up. There was a small wound beneath his eye and he wiped off the blood. If Koichi didn't use **Echoes** to trick Hazamada into thinking that he stabbed himself, Josuke would've been a goner.

"Koichi!" Josuke called out as he stood up. He ran up to Koichi. The short student was laying on top of the door that broke off its hinges.

"J-Josuke, are you okay?" Koichi muttered.

"Yeah," Josuke nodded. "Man, you've really got some guts. Even though you're hurt, you managed to use your Stand to trick Hazamada by thinking I stabbed myself with the pen."

"That's only because as soon as you hit me, you fixed my broken bones with **Crazy Diamond**."

The two friends fist-bumped each other before Koichi groaned in pain. He said, "And, uh, I'd appreciate it if you could fix the injuries I got from breaking down the door right after that, too."

"Right," Josuke said as **Crazy Diamond** quickly healed Koichi's injuries. Josuke fixed the door and lockers as well to hide the small encounter they had with Hazamada from the school and authorities.

"We should try to catch Hazamada before he gets away," Josuke suggested.

"I thought we were going to wait for Jotaro," Koichi said.

"I know I said that but if this guy manages to get away he might use his Stand to hurt more people and that's something I can't let slide," Josuke explained. "Call Okuyasu or Izuku and tell them about the situation and to go to the front of the school to meet up."

Koichi nodded and pulled out his phone. The two Stand users began to chase after Hazamada.

"I'll call Jotaro and tell him about the situation," Josuke said as he dialed in Jotaro's number.

 _Josuke, what did you find out?_ Jotaro asked, knowing he would call to inform him about the situation with Hazamada.

"We found out that Hazamada is a Stand user. His Stand's name is **Surface** and its ability is to copy a person's appearance and to control their body by looking at them," Josuke said.

 _Where is he now?_ Jotaro asked.

"He ran off, I don't think he should be that far away," Josuke responded.

 _Good find him and put a stop to him._

"I thought you said not to get further involved in this case. You ou said that you just needed me to do is to get information."

 _I know I said that, but now that Hazamada knows that people are after him he might do something reckless mistake and get those who are uninvolved hurt. We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible._

"You do have a point there. But shouldn't I inform the staff of UA since they know about Stands?"

 _They have no method of dealing with Stands. You, Okuyasu and Koichi are better suited for this._

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Josuke said. Before hanging up, he said, "See you in a bit!"

"Oi Josuke, did you run into the Stand user?!" Okuyasu exclaimed as he and Izuku ran up to Josuke.

"We did, and we're going to chase him down."

* * *

"It's kinda weird that Deku and the others ran off without walking home with us as usual," Ochaco said.

"They probably had plans later today," Iida said.

The two students from the hero course walked towards the main entrance of the school. The absence of Izuku and the others made Ochaco and Iida felt like they're being left out of something.

" **So what do you want to do now**?" a familiar voice from behind said. Ochaco and Iida turned around and Josuke walking with a short student they don't recognize. The two expected him to notice them but he had his face turned away from them as he walked past them.

"Now that Josuke and his friend are out of the picture, we can finally rest easy now," student next to Josuke spoke. "I think we should celebrate!"

" **You're right! Where should we go**?" Josuke asked.

"The cafe as usual," the person next to Josuke said. Iida was confused about why Josuke didn't acknowledge them.

"Hey, Josuke!" Iida called him out.

Josuke turned around and asked, " **Um, yes**?"

Iida and Ochaco were caught off guard when Josuke didn't address them by their name. This suspicious behavior caught Iida's attention.

"Where are the others?" Iida asked.

" **The others… the short one had to leave without me so I'm just walking with Hazamada** ," Josuke said.

The person next to Josuke grew a bit impatient with Josuke. He said, "Come on, we have to hurry up or else the cafe going to get packed fast!"

" **Oh, right. See ya**!" Josuke said as he walked off with the short student. Before he left, Iida noticed that there was a screw on Josuke's forehead. This drew out a small gasp from the class representative. Iida and Ochaco were left confused about the conversation they had with Josuke.

"There was something off about Josuke," Iida said.

"Yeah, Josuke was acting like he didn't know us,' Ochaco said. Iida suspects that the person they just talked to wasn't Josuke.

"I don't think that was even Josuke," Iida said.

"You're saying that could be someone impersonating him?" Ochaco asked.

"Or something. Did you not see the screw on his forehead?" Iida asked. Ochaco nodded with a no. "The screw on the head and the fact that he didn't recognize us is a dead give away that he might not be Josuke."

"What if it's someone mind-controlling Josuke?" Ochaco wondered.

"The fake Josuke and that person said something about dealing with the real Josuke and one of his friends."

"Josuke could be hurt!" Ochaco panicked.

"We should immediately inform the authorities and school about this!" Iida proclaimed.

The two students ran back to the school to get a teacher or some figure of authority to handle this situation. As they ran up to the entrance of the school, they ran into Josuke and the others, who met up immediately after Josuke encountered Hazamada and **Surface**.

"Iida? Uraraka? Why do you two look like you've seen a ghost?" Josuke asked.

"Wait, did you two run into someone that looked like Josuke?" Izuku asked. Iida and Ochaco nodded with a yes.

"Can you explain to us what happened?" Iida asked.

"That bastard you ran into is using his Quirk to change a doll's appearance to match my appearance and control my body! He's the one who's responsible for stabbing that guy in the eye and framing that guy for stealing uniforms!"

"So he was framed…" Ochaco muttered.

"Well, if that's the case, then we should call the police and-" Iida said.

"I'm sorry but I can't get the police involved," Josuke said.

"What? You can't be serious. Aizawa told us to report to the school or the police regarding this investigation," Iida said.

Josuke scratched the back of his head and said, "I know what Aizawa said but this is something that we shouldn't let the teachers or police get involved."

"Why shouldn't we?" Ochaco asked with a curious look. She and Iida began to wonder why Josuke wants to avoid reporting to the authorities.

"Hazamada is going to get away if we waste our time," Okuyasu said.

Not wanting to waste another second, Josuke said, "I'll explain after we deal with Hazamada. But for now, we have to catch him!"

"You better explain yourself after this," Iida said. Josuke and the others ran off as Iida and Ochaco watch.

"Should we still report this?" Ochaco said.

"As a friend, I have to put faith in them that they'll stop this person," Iida said. He fixed his glasses and said, "But as a class representative I can't let them get hurt!"

Iida sprinted towards his group of friends and Ochaco, worried about her friends, began to chase after them too. Once they reached Josuke and the others, Iida exclaimed: "As a class representative, I have to ensure the safety of my fellow classmates!"

"Try not to get hurt yourself!" Josuke shouted back.

"Wait, where are we running to anyways?!" Izuku questioned. Once everyone realized that they were sprinting aimlessly, they stopped running.

"Good question…" Okuyasu said.

"Maybe we should split up and try to catch up with them," Koichi suggested.

"Yeah, but we have a general idea where he's going?"

"Well…" Ochaco spoke up. "I heard that he's heading towards a cafe with Josuke's doppelganger."

"This is great…" Josuke sarcastically remarked. "There's like a dozen cafes in this city. Are there any specific cafe that we can pinpoint?"

"There's Cafe Deux Magots. It's an extremely popular cafe that's frequented by a lot of students from UA. I was just there yesterday with the girls."

"Gret, now we just have to chase him down. Lead the way, Ochaco," Josuke said. The group of students began running towards the cafe.

* * *

Hazamada and his Stand were walking towards their usual cafe without knowing that Josuke and the others are on his tail. A group of female students from another high school was walking past them and they all noticed Josuke.

"Wait, is that Josuke?" one of the girls said.

"It is!" another girl exclaimed. Hazamada bit the nail of his thumb, feeling a bit envious that his Stand is getting all of the attention.

"Hey, Josuke!"

"Josuke!~"

"What the hell is this? Are these girls that Josuke knew in the past?" Hazamada muttered, unaware of Josuke's popularity during middle school.

" **I don't know, I just copy his appearance and mannerisms, not his memories** ," **Surface** answered.

"I've never have gotten a warm greeting from a girl…" Hazamada groaned. "Oh well, they're all ugly anyway. The girls in our school are way better…"

"J-Josuke!" a female student shouted as she approached the Stand lookalike. She was blushing as she clutched a letter close to her chest. She handed it the letter and Hazamada saw the heart-shaped sticker on it.

He gasped as **Surface** took the letter from her hands.

"Please read it!" the girl exclaimed before running away as her face brightened up with a red color. Once she was gone, Hazamada grabbed the letter and began to rip it apart.

"Why the Hell did you accept this? Rip this stupid shit up!" Hazamada screamed out of frustration. "Damn it… What the Hell is the difference between you and me?

" **Why does it even matter?** " **Surface** asked.

"Who the Hell do you think you're talking to?!" Hazamada shouted as he jabbed at **Surface**. But the Stand was still made out of wood and it just left gash on Hazamada's hand.

" **You scraped your hand? I'm made of wood, stupid**."

"Shut up!" Hazamada shouted as he grabbed his book bag and smacked **Surface** with it. He thought: _Dammit, I'm getting pissed off. It's my own Stand but this happens every time. The other day, I had it copy my crush, Junko, but I got pissed off because it kept doing things that irritated me, so I never even got anywhere. Why does Josuke have to piss me off? Why doesn't anybody have a decent personality?_

"There he is," Koichi said as he pointed at Hazamada and **Surface**.

"Let's get his attention," Josuke said as he pulled out a shard of glass and used **Crazy Diamond** throw it at Hazamada. From Iida's and Ochaco's perspective, they only saw a shard of glass float and being launched out of nowhere.

"What just happened?!" Ochaco exclaimed. Ochaco's shout got the attention of **Surface** , who noticed the shard of flying at Hazamada and quickly caught it.

"A shard of glass?" Hazamada wondered. He shifted his head towards the direction the shard of glass was fired at and was caught off guard when he saw Josuke and Koichi standing alive and well. "Josuke… and that shrimp too?!"

" **I thought we dealt with them**!" **Surface** exclaimed.

"Same here, unless there's something about there Stands that I haven't noticed," Hazamada said.

"We finally caught up with you, asshole!" Josuke shouted.

" **Surface,** control him!" Hazamada shouted.

Not so fast, **Crazy Diamond** has touched that shard of glass!" Josuke shouted.

A pink aura glowed over the shard of glass and several pieces of broken glass flew towards **Surface** 's right hand. The broken glass formed together in the shape of a bottle. **Surface** 's hand was sliced off and trapped in the bottle once it was restored.

" **M-my hand!** " **Surface** panicked. Once its hand was sliced off, it reverted to its original appearance. " **It turned back to wood!** "

"We need to get out of here…" Hazamada muttered.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Okuyasu shouted as he got in front of the group.

He summoned **The Hand** and had it erase the space between him, and Hazamada and **Surface**. The two suddenly teleported in front of Okuyasu and Josuke. **Crazy Diamond** and **The Hand** materialized in front of their user. There was no reason for them to restrain the use of their Stands since it was just them in the street.

"I don't appreciate people copying my appearance. It doesn't help me Stand out from the rest," Josuke said.

"Hehe, let's teach this guy a lesson," Okuyasu smirked. Hazamada quietly whimpered as he realized he's going to be in a world of hurt.

"I've been itching to kick his ass ever since he forced me to stab myself in the eye!" Josuke shouted. **Surface** raised its left hand to try to control Josuke to attack the people around him.

 **DORA!**

 **Crazy Diamond** was fast enough to break its left arm off.

 _What kind of Quirk does Josuke have?_ Iida thought.

"Okuyasu, let's teach these punks a lesson!" Josuke shouted. **Crazy Diamond** began rapidly punching **Surface** while **The Hand** attacked Hazamada.

 **DORARARARARARA!**

 **Surface** began to crack apart and the parts that fell off its main body reverted back to wood. **Crazy Diamond** pulled back its fist for a powerful and struck **Surface** , breaking it apart with one massive attack.

 **DORA!**

At the same time, **The Hand** 's rapid punching launched Hazamada in the air and he fell right on top of his head. The landing gave him a mild concussion and knocked him out. Iida and Ochaco were confused about what just happened in front of them. All they saw was Hazamada and **Surface** being punched without Josuke or Okuyasu moving.

"Great, let's tie this guy up and wait for Jotaro," Josuke said. He glanced at Iida and Ochaco since he remembered his small promise to Iida. He scratched the back of his head and said: "I think I owe you guys an explanation about what just happened…"

As Okuyasu dragged Hazamada's unconscious body to the side, Josuke gave Ochaco and Iida a rundown on the existence of Stands.

"So what you just witnessed is the true extent of my powers," Josuke said.

"What is your Quirk exactly? It can't just be restoring objects," Iida said.

"My power isn't a Quirk of any kind. This is going to sound far-fetched but you're just going to have to bear with me. Okuyasu, Koichi and I have this power to summon physical manifestations of our spirit and they're called Stands. The reason why you guys can't see it is because you're not Stand users," Josuke explained. Iida and Ochaco had to take a second to think if what they're hearing was right.

"You're saying you have some sort of spirits possessing you," Iida said.

"Is it a harmful one?" Ochaco asked.

"No, it's not some sort of evil ghost possessing me. It's just something I can summon that can fight for me."

"So it's because of these spirits is the reason why you have your abilities and not your Quirks?" Ochaco asked.

Josuke nodded and said, "That's right. I was one of those few individuals that never developed a Quirk. I manifested my Stand a year later after I passed the age to develop a Quirk."

"So how many people have your ability?"

"Only a very small handful. The only Stand users in our school are me, Okuyasu, Koichi and Hazamada over there," Josuke said as he pointed at the beaten Hazamada.

"This is crazy to believe but there's no reason why you would lie to us," Iida said. "After all, I just witnessed your spirit giving that guy a barrage of punches."

"I just want to ask if you keep it a secret from others," Josuke said.

"I will," Iida said.

"Same here! Your secret is safe with us. But why does it need to be a secret? We live in a world where a majority of the population has a superpower. I'm sure an ability like yours will be accepted by the public."

"I'm sure the public will accept the idea of Stands but there are too few Stand users in the world to make it public knowledge."

"I guess that's understandable," Iida said. "Now that's out of the way, what are we going to do with him? We can't really let him run free without receiving some form of punishment,"

"Right, I was told to put a stop to him before he could cause any more trouble," Josuke said. He pulled out his phone and called Jotaro.

"Who is he calling?" Ochaco asked.

"Probably Jotaro," Okuyasu answered.

"Who?"

"Someone who is an expert about Stands," Koichi added.

"Hey, Jotaro," Josuke said once Jotaro picked up. "We dealt with Hazamada. He's currently incapacitated from the beating I gave him earlier. We don't have to worry about him using his Stand either. The wooden doll he used is destroyed. "

" _Wooden doll?_ " Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, the Stand looked like a wooden doll and other people could see it."

" _It sounds like you dealt with a Bound Type Stand. They are a type of Stands that possess material objects. Since they take over physical objects, non-Stand users can see them._ "

"So we don't have to worry about him as long as we keep him away from anything he can possess?"

" _Correct, we don't even need the collar. Bring him to UA as soon as you can. I'll arrive there in a bit._ ," Jotaro said as he hung up.

"Alright, let's get this guy back to UA," Josuke said as he healed all of Hazamada's wounds.

"Wait, are you sure it's a good idea to heal him? What if he attacks us?" Koichi asked.

"Don't worry, he can't really do anything without that doll of his," Josuke said. Once he healed Hazamada, Josuke had **Crazy Diamond** lift him by the collar to intimidate him. From the non-Stand users perspective, they saw Hazamada flying upwards. "If you try to pull some shit, I'll have **Crazy Diamond** here continuously beat you down and heal your wounds until you it drives you crazy. And if you try to run away, I'll have Okuyasu drag your ass back here."

"Okay!" Hazamada cried out. Josuke lets go of Hazamada and he fell onto the ground.

"You guys should go home, Okuyasu and I will take care of this piece of filth," Josuke said.

Izuku, Ochaco, Iida, and Koichi left to go home, leaving Josuke and Okuyasu with the responsibility of escorted Hazamada back to UA. Once they arrived at UA, Josuke and Okuyasu found Aizawa waiting in the front of the school for them.

"Jotaro called ahead and told me that you managed to apprehend the suspect responsible for hurting our students," Aizawa said. He threw his capturing cloth at Hazamada and restrained him with it. "You must be the one responsible for hurting your fellow classmates? Am I correct?"

Hazamada nodded with a yes. "I'll be taking you to the principal and we'll discuss what do with you from there," Aizawa said. He turned to Josuke and Okuyasu with a glare, prompting the two Stand users to jump slightly.

"Don't think you two are scott-free. I told you, kids, to stay out of our way in the investigation," Aizawa said.

"W-well, y'know about us Stand users, we really can't avoid each other," Josuke said, with a slight nervous pitch in his voice.

"It doesn't matter what the excuse is. You still broke the rules we placed. Now usually, I would've given everyone involved an expulsion, but it seems that Jotaro was the one who insisted on your involvement."

"So we're safe?" Okuyasu asked.

"You're anything but safe. Since you still went against our rules, you'll be responsible for cleaning up the classroom after school for a week," Aizawa said with a glare.

"A week?" Josuke muttered to himself. _Now that I think about, it's not that bad…_

"Actually scratch that, you'll be cleaning both our classroom and Class 1-B's room, and writing a three-page essay on what you did was wrong," Aizawa said. "You're dismissed. I'll see you both on Monday."

Aizawa escorted Hazamada away and Okuyasu couldn't help but get upset. "Oh come on! How come Koichi and the others didn't get any kind of punishment?!" Okuyasu exclaimed.

Josuke sighed and said, "Just move on. This is probably the lightest punishment we'll get from Aizawa. Besides, I'm worried about what Hazamada told me. He said that there are other Stand users in the school, and I wonder if all of them are going to be as messed up as he is."

* * *

Aizawa escorted Hazamada to Nezu's office, where the Principal himself was waiting for him. On his right side were two of UA's teachers, All Might and Midnight, and to his left was Jotaro. As he dragged Hazamada towards his seat in front of the principal's desk, he glanced at Jotaro. He was annoyed that Jotaro held back information regarding this affair. If he told the school, they would've resolved this sooner. There was also the fact that Jotaro had Josuke chase down a potentially dangerous Stand user.

"You should consider yourself lucky that those kids weren't hurt when apprehending the suspect. If something bad has ever happened to them, the blame would've been pinned on the school," Aizawa said.

"I apologize for making such a reckless" Jotaro spoke up.

"I know it was coincidental that Young Higashikata managed to get the information regarding the Stand user who's been terrorizing our students, but how come you held back the information about him and had our students go after him?" All Might asked.

"Whether you like it or not, Josuke and his friends are the only ones who can locate the Stand user in the school. I originally had him confirm whether or not if Hazamada was a Stand user or not. But once he was discovered, he had no choice but to immediately end this before it got out of hand."

"I see your point about trying to confirm whether or not Hazamada is a Stand user or not, but that didn't answer why you held this information back," Midnight said.

"Communication is key to keeping the relationship between UA and the Foundation healthy," Aizawa said.

"I know, but I decided to act on my own because I wanted Josuke to get some experience in dealing with Stand users. I'm aware that there was a possibility that Hazamada might've not been a Stand user, but still, this would've been a good experience for them" Jotaro said.

"I understand your concern for those kids, but we need to figure out a plan or some sort of system when a new potential Stand user pops up in school," Principal Nezu spoke up.

"I agree, we were lucky that Young Higashikata and his friends managed to finish this incident without much of a scratch," All Might said.

"We can rely on Josuke and the others to find the Stand user, but we can't just let them do this on their own. From now on, any information regarding a new Stand user in UA will have to go to one of the staff member's of UA."

"I'm fine with that," Jotaro said. "And again, I apologize for keeping you all in the dark about this."

"Now that the elephant has been addressed, it's time to move on why we're here in the first place…" Aizawa said, addressing to Hazamada.

The short third-year student was quiet during the conversation between the teachers and Jotaro, but the overwhelming fear blanked out the entire thing. Hazamada quietly whimpered when the scariest teacher in UA stared directly at him.

"Alright, I confess that I was the one who stabbed Ichiro in the eye, framed Zaihei for stealing the tennis club's uniforms and trying to run over Hirata!" Hazamada spouted.

 _He's not denying it…_ All Might thought.

"I didn't hear about the second incident..." Midnight muttered to herself.

"That's probably the easiest confession I've probably forced out of someone," Aizawa said. "But then again, you're a high school student."

"Can you give me any information regarding your Stand?" Jotaro said.

"Huh, who are you?" Hazamada asked.

"My name is Jotaro Kujo, an ally of the Speedwagon Foundation and an expert in dealing with Stands. I'm practically the person UA goes whenever they have misbehaving Stand users just like you. Now, HAzamada, you're going to tell me everything about your Stand, starting with its abilities."

"My Stand is called **Surface**. It can possess any humanoid-shaped object and transform into a person that I directly look at, whether that's in person or a photo. If my Stand looks at the guy it mimics in person, it can control his body."

"And where did you get such a Stand?" Jotaro questioned.

"I got it shortly after getting shot in the chest by an arrow. I was questioned whether or not if I want to see the downfall of society or whatever and declined it. I may be a twisted individual, but I'm not going to destroy the city or something like that."

"He admits being a weirdo…" Midnight muttered.

"Maybe he's reflecting on his actions…" All Might whispered.

"Do you know if anyone else can summon Stands?"

"I know there are at least two people with Stands in this school that isn't Josuke or his friends. But I'm not sure who they are. I always see the Stands in the crowded hallways but have no idea who they belong to. I'm sure that they belong to a pair of first-year students since I never saw them in previous years."

"Thanks for the information and cooperating," Jotaro said. "Well, we have two Stand users lose in the school. Let's just hope that they're not using their Stands with malicious intent."

"And what should we do to Hazamada?" Aizawa asked.

"Don't expel him just yet he may be of use to the Speedwagon Foundation. Just give him a good punishment that oughta teach him a lesson," Jotaro said.

"Hm, I can think of something…" Aizawa said. HAzamada glanced at Aizawa and quietly breathed heavily, nervous about what the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A has in plan for him.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"... and that's why I apologize for doing all of those harmful actions towards you…" Hazamada said with a small crack at the end.

In front of Hazamada was the student who he gouged the eye of, the guy he framed for stealing the female tennis club members' uniforms, the tennis club members themselves, the guy he tried to run over and Josuke. The first part of Hazamada's punishment was to apologize to his victims in person. Everyone gave him a disapproving and disgusted glare except for Josuke, who was laughing and smiling in his head since Hazamada's life in school is now destroyed.

"You asshole, if it wasn't for the first-year's Quirk, I would've worn an eyepatch my entire life!"

"Seriously? How petty do you have to be to frame me for something that outrageous?!"

"First of all, Hazamada, you can %$# off, and second, I'm sorry, Zaihei. But hey, at least your chance with Rena is fixed," one of the tennis club members remarked, causing the framed victim to blush out of embarrassment.

"I'm not one to really get mad at people, but you're grinding my goddamn gears…"

"Don't worry, he'll get his proper punishment. For the next week, Hazamada will be responsible for the classrooms of all of the third-year homeroom classes after school and the tennis court after practice," Aizawa said.

"Why don't you just suspend him?" one of the students asked.

"Because our Principal believes that we can reform Hazamada before he graduates," Aizawa said.

"Good luck trying to salvage the good in him, if there's any left," one of the students remarked. All of the students began walking out of the faculty office, leaving Josuke and Aizawa left in the room.

"So what are we going to do regarding the two unknown Stand users in this school?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was the longest chapter to write, which is part of the reason why it took me this long to post it. The other reason was that it took me this long to post it was because I wanted to include many scenes that weren't in the original arc from the anime/manga. I wanted to create some differences, both major and minor, to make up to those who thought the last chapter didn't have a lot of differences in it. This chapter is twice as long as the last one, so hopefully, the length will make up the absence of last month's chapter**

 **I'm not going to lie, this chapter was kind of frustrating to write because I was struggling to capture in-character dialogue for everyone. I want to avoid writing anyone OoC. So please, some feedback in regards to that would be nice.**

 **Also, the previous chapters have been auto-corrected thanks to Grammarly, so if you think the previous chapters were a grammatical mess, you can look at them with ease.**

 **Thanks to dumb-writter for beta-reading this chapter. Please leave a like, follow and a review!**

 **Up next:** **Kanekichi Shirogane's Daft Punk and Sora Fukuyama's Air Supply**


	15. Daft Punk and Air Supply

**Chapter 12:** Shirogane's Daft Punk and Sora's Air Supply

(Part 2 of Mystery in UA arc)

After Hazamada apologized to his victims, Josuke stuck around in the faculty office with his homeroom teacher, Aizawa. Last Friday, Hazamada revealed that there are two unknown Stand users in the school. Josuke wondered if the faculty is doing anything to pinpoint who the Stand users are.

"So what are we going to do regarding the two unknown Stand users in this school?" Josuke asked.

"You don't have to do anything right now," Aizawa said. Josuke was surprised. He expected the school to attempt to track them down. "If the Stand users aren't hostile, we have no reason to seek them out. I'd rather avoid another fight within the school. That's the last thing we'd want here on campus. They'll show themselves sooner or later."

"Understood," Josuke responded.

"Oh, by the way, don't forget about after school. The homeroom teacher for Class 1-B has some business to attend to, So I want you and Okuyasu to clean up his room first so he can lock up the room."

Josuke nodded his head and asked, "Is that all?"

"No, that's all. You're dismissed," Aizawa said as he turned his body to his desk. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Once he exited the faculty office, Josuke found Koichi and Izuku waiting for him outside.

"What did they do to Hazamada?" Koichi asked.

"Even though they didn't kick him out of the school, Hazamada is still getting the punishment he deserves."

"So did you ask Aizawa about what they're going to do about the two Stand users?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, he just said that we don't have to do anything if the Stand users aren't hostile," Josuke replied.

"Hopefully they aren't."

"So I guess we'll just wait for now," Koichi said.

"That's pretty much what Aizawa suggested we do. Anyways, I'm starving. I hope the food is still fresh," Josuke said as he walked towards the cafeteria.

After school…

"Josuke! Okuyasu! Follow me," Aizawa announced. Josuke and Okuyasu quietly groaned as they got up from their seats.

"Wait, did you guys get in trouble?" Kaminari asked.

"You could say that…" Josuke spoke out of embarrassment.

The two Stand users followed Aizawa out of the room and down the hallway. Aizawa escorted Josuke and Okuyasu to the front of Class 1-B and opened the door to let them in. Josuke was relieved once he found out that the classroom was empty. It would've been an embarrassing first impression if Josuke's first introduction to the class happened because he was in trouble.

"Classroom is empty," Josuke sighed.

"Where are the students?" Okuyasu asked the Class 1-B's homeroom teacher, Sekijiro Kan, also known as the Blood Hero: Vlad King.

"I kicked them out of the classroom once class was over. I told my class that we had two bothersome students from Class 1-A coming in to clean up the room as punishment. I didn't want any of my students distracting you from doing what you're supposed to do," Vlad King answered.

"I guess that saves us the embarrassment of giving the wrong first impression to the class," Josuke said with relief.

"We'll be heading to a faculty meeting. We should be back in half-an-hour," Aizawa said.

"All the cleaning tools are in the closet in the back. I expect this class to be spotless when I return," Vlad King said before leaving with Aizawa. Once the teachers left, Okuyasu left out a chuckle.

"Oi, Josuke, there's no teacher present," Okuyasu pointed out.

"You're right, that means only one thing.." Josuke smirked.

The two shouted in unison, "We get to use our Stands!"

The two didn't hesitate one second and summoned their Stands to do their grueling task. Okuyasu used **The Hand** to erase the trash bag so he wouldn't have to carry it to the incinerator outside. Josuke used **Crazy Diamond** 's ability with a bit more creativity. Instead of scrubbing down the board to get rid of the chalk dust, he rubbed his finger on the board to get a bit of chalk dust on his finger and used his Stand's ability to restore. All of the chalk dust removed itself from the board and formed into a piece of chalk.

"It's always a good thing to recycle what you can always use again," Josuke quipped as he placed the chalk on the bottom of the blackboard.

After their Stand abilities helped clean up the room, Josuke and Okuyasu managed to shave ten minutes of cleaning. All that's left was to sweep the floors and wipe down the tables. If they used the speed and strength of their Stands, they could easily tidy up this room within five minutes.

"Okuyasu, you should worry about sweeping the floor. **Crazy Diamond** can wipe down the tables within a blink of an eye," Josuke said as **Crazy Diamond** held the spray bottle and rag.

"Right," Okuyasu said as he grabbed the broom and pan. **The Hand** couldn't do much in **terms** of sweeping the floor. The Stand didn't have the speed that Josuke has. Okuyasu returned his Stand.

"The teacher told us to leave them alone!" a female voice shouted through the door.

Josuke looked over his shoulder to see where the shouting was coming. When he heard the door opening, Josuke quickly de-materialized **Crazy Diamond** and grabbed the spray bottle and rag before it fell on the ground. Josuke turned around and saw a student walk into the classroom. The student was a young man that was a few inches shorter than Josuke and Okuyasu. He had slick blonde hair with his bangs combed over to the left.

"So you're the infamous tardy students of Class 1-A," the boy said.

"Infamous tardy students…?" Okuyasu spoke in confusion.

"Are you two really that numb in the head?" the student asked. Josuke quickly figured what the boy is referring to. Vlad King must've lied about the Stand fight and had to resort to a different excuse as to why they're in trouble.

"Monoma!" a female student shouted. The blond flinched and turned around. A girl with long-orange hair approached him with three of her peers behind her. "Can you stop antagonizing the students from another class?"

"Antagonizing? it's these fakes like these two are the ones who look down on us."

"Fake? What is this guy going on about…?" Josuke questioned quietly.

"Do you still have the imaginative rivalry between our classes stuck in your head?" the girl asked.

"Rivalry?" Josuke and Okuyasu asked as they glanced at each other.

"You two don't know? How did you pick UA without knowing about the fierce rivalry between the classes in the hero courses?" Monoma asked.

"Probably because the only thing I heard about this school was its hero course and not its rivalry between the classes," Josuke answered with a bit of sass in his tone.

"Since both of you seem to be unaware, allow me to explain: every grade in this school has two classes under its hero course. Naturally, these two classes try to outshine each other every possibility they could. The class that ends up on the top is typically the first one in the registry."

"So you're just afraid that we might be on top this year?" Josuke asked.

"He better be afraid," Okuyasu said.

"Oh, underestimating us now?" Monoma said to Okuyasu. " That's typical Class 1-A behavior. They think they're the best of the best because they're randomly placed in a class at the top of the registry. Just you wait! This will be the-" Monoma was struck in the back of the head by the girl with a ponytail who walked up from behind.

"Sorry, I should've stopped him before he went on a rant," the girl said. "Next time I'll knock him out right away."

"I-It's fine," Josuke said, scratching the back of his. Did she just knock him out in one hit?

Josuke cleared his throat and introduced himself to the girl and her friends. "Name's Josuke Higashikata. I'm not one for formalities, so you can just call me Josuke. This right here is Okuyasu, the same rules can be applied to him."

"I'm Itsuka Kendo, the representative of this class."

"Itsuka Kendo? Wait a minute, I remember that name from somewhere," Josuke said as he tried to dig through his memories.

"It was from the practical exams. I was in the top 10 leaderboards with you. I was in a spot below you."

"Yeah, sorry for not remembering. Anyways, you said you're the class representative?" Josuke asked and Kendo nodded. "Glad that you're the class rep and not blondie down there."

"Don't worry, not all of us are like him. Unfortunately, I think his influence is starting to bleed into the others," Kendo said. "Speaking of the others…"

Kendo stepped aside and allowed her three friends to introduce them to the two Stand users. She gestured her hand at the short girl with black, shoulder-length hair. "This one doesn't talk much, but her name is Yui Kodai."

Yui waved at Okuyasu and Josuke and the two waved back, the latter noticing her lack of expression. Josuke thought. I guess she's not that expressive.

A male student with messy black hair and silver eyes walked up to Josuke and extended his hand to shake it. As the two shook hands, the male student said, "Name's Shirogane. I'm looking forward to seeing what you bring on the table."

"Same," Josuke said. A girl jumped on Shirogane's back, causing him to jerk his shoulders out of surprise. The girl had short, pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hi-yah, I'm Sora Fukuyama, but you can just call me Sora!" the girl exclaimed.

"Get off me…" Shirogane muttered. Sora freed Shirogane from her clutches and raised her arms defensively.

"My bad, my bad," Sora said.

"Well as much as I would like to get to know you guys, we should leave you alone and let you finish cleaning up our classroom," Kendo said.

"Right, see you around," Josuke said.

Kendo dragged Monoma out of the room while waving at Josuke and Okuyasu. Everyone else from Class 1-B followed her. Once the door shut, Okuyasu snickered and nudged Josuke's arm with his elbow.

"Hey, Josuke, which one is your type?" Okuyasu asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Josuke questioned back.

"Y'know, which one of the attractive Class 1-B hotties are you into?"

Josuke's cheeks turned red and he cleared his throat so he wouldn't stutter or have a voice crack on the sentence he was about to say.

"Just focus on getting this class clean…" Josuke spoke.

With their Stands, it only took Josuke and Okuyasu ten minutes to clean the classroom. After cleaning up Class 1-B's classroom, they moved onto their classroom and managed to finish it within fifteen minutes.

"That was easy," Okuyasu said.

"Yeah, too easy if you ask me," Josuke said with a sigh of relief. "We managed to clean up both classrooms with only a few minutes before they get back."

"Wanna head home?"

"I don't know, it's too suspicious if we leave early without Aizawa coming back to lock up the classroom. He'll figure out that we used our Stands and get mad at us."

"You're right, he might give us an even worse punishment."

"If we do get caught and receive a worse punishment, it can't be as bad as Hazamada's."

"Good point."

After Josuke and Okuyasu forced themselves to look occupied by sweeping the floor. When he walked in, Aizawa saw the two Stand users wrapping up the cleaning. He dismissed Josuke and Okuyasu once he inspected the room to see if it was clean. Once Aizawa gave the two the approving thumbs-up, the two were allowed to leave

"Man, I hate leaving this late," Okuyasu complained.

"Agree, it sucks that we're the ones that got punished even though Izuku and Koichi were equally involved in the incident," Josuke sighed.

"At least we're not Hazamada. Who knows how long he's stuck in this school."

Josuke and Okuyasu approached the school gate. Shirogane and Sora were waiting on the side but when they noticed the two Stand users, they approached them.

"Oh, you two are the ones with Kendo earlier. Are you guys waiting for her or something?" Josuke asked.

"No, she left a while ago with the rest. We stuck around because we have some questions for you," Shirogane said.

"Oh really? What are they?" Josuke asked.

"How should I put this? Back in the classroom..."

"You two have ghosts possessing you guys, right?!" Sora exclaimed, interrupting Shirogane before he has a chance to speak.

"Ghosts?" Josuke and Okuyasu asked simultaneously.

"Wait are you guys talking about these guys?" Josuke asked as he and Okuyasu summoned **Crazy Diamond** and **The Hand**. Shirogane widened his eyes at the sight of the Stands and Sora gasped in shock.

"Wow, you guys are like us!" Sora exclaimed as she summoned a Stand. The Stand was humanoid with a feminine body that looks like it was made out of blue clouds. It had light blue glowing eyes and long hair.

Shirogane also summoned his Stand as well. It looked like a silver mechanical robot under a series of gold armor plating. On its shoulder pads were the letters D and P etched onto them. It wore a samurai helmet with a triangle-shaped crest on the forehead piece along with a mask covering its face.

Josuke sighed out of relief and said, "This is just great. I finally encounter a Stand user without anyone attacking each other."

"Lucky us," Okuyasu remarked.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked with a confused expression.

"A Stand user? Is that what they're called?" Shirogane asked.

"They're just called Stands," Okuyasu explained.

"Are they spirits possessing us?"

"No, they're just the physical manifestation of your fighting spirit. You don't have to worry about it taking over your entire body to do unspeakable things," Josuke said.

"So they're just an extension to ourselves," Shirogane said.

"That's another way to put it. So I'm assuming you just happened to see our Stands in the classroom when we were cleaning up?" Josuke asked.

"That's right. I left my manga in class and I wanted to read it badly, so I went back to grab it. When I got back to the classroom, I saw your ghosts…"

"Stands," Josuke corrected.

"Sorry, Stands. I saw your Stands through the window on the door," Sora said.

"And since she wasn't comfortable confronting the two of you by herself, she dragged me back to school," Shirogane spoke.

"Are there any others like us in this school?" Sora asked.

"There are two others that have Stands. We were actually looking for the two of you," Josuke said.

"Are you sure they're the ones?" Okuyasu asked.

"Well, Hazamada said that the two unknown Stand users are most likely 1st years, and since they're in the same grade as us and are a pair, it matches."

"You were looking for us?" Shirogane questioned.

"Yeah, we heard from one of the Stand users in this school that was a pair of unknown Stands spotted in the school."

"See? I told you just having our ghost buddies out will help us to find others like us," Sora said to Shirogane.

"You were looking for other Stand users?" Josuke asked.

"We ran into each other because I had my Stand out. Sora suggested that we can find more people like us if we just left them out," Shirogane explained.

"Stand users eventually run into each other, so we would've encountered you eventually," Josuke said. "Man, I'm glad that this didn't turn into a fight."

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered.

"Let's just say my last few first encounters with Stand users haven't been on the positive side. I met Okuyasu here after my friend got attacked by his brother, who was also a Stand user."

"And we just ran into a Stand user last week too. He almost gouged out Josuke's eye."

"That's gross/disturbing," Sora and Shirogane at the same time.

"So what are you going to do now that you found us?" Shirogane asked.

"Since there was no fight, we could report this to Aizawa without getting a hefty lecture," Josuke said. "Oh actually, since you found out our Stands by seeing them doing the cleaning, please tell Aizawa that I was using it to fix my phone."

"Would you get busted for using them?"

"We both got in trouble for busting a rogue Stand user Friday without the knowledge of the faculty. They got mad at us and as punishment, we have to clean up both yours and our classrooms."

"Wait the school knows about the ghosts?!" Sora exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"I see we have a lot to explain," Josuke said to Okuyasu, who nodded with his statement.

Josuke quickly contacted Jotaro about finding Shirogane and Sora. Jotaro told Josuke to go to the faculty office with the two Stand users and to tell Aizawa about the situation. Jotaro was stuck at work so he can't make it to the school, so that meant Aizawa would have to deal with the Stand users. Jotaro would at least inform Aizawa that the two Stand users have been found and that Josuke would be escorting them to the office.

While going to the office, Josuke explained everything he knows about Stands to Shirogane and Sora. He told them that Stand users would eventually encounter one another through a thin line of fate and warned them about the five criminal Stand users on the loose. He also mentioned about the other Stands he's aware of.

"And the last thing I have to say is that the entire school faculty knows about Stands since Jotaro informed them weeks before the beginning of the semester," Josuke said.

"Does anyone in your class know about your Stands?" Shirogane asked.

"Only a select few, but don't tell anyone I told you about that. I feel like I won't hear the end of it from the school."

Everyone arrived at the faculty office where Aizawa was waiting for them. Vlad King was also present since Shirogane and Sora were his students.

"I was pretty bummed out to be dragged back here, but after hearing that two of my students were Stand users, I couldn't help but rush back to see who they were," Vlad King said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our ghosts can beat out the ones in Class 1-A!" Sora exclaimed.

"I can see how Monoma's attitude is bleeding into the others…" Josuke said, noting Kendo's comment earlier.

"I read the files on the two of you. I need some clarifications that your Quirks are related to your Stands, " Aizawa said. "Sora, your Quirk is Air Manipulation. You can control the air to create strong gusts of winds and can track the flow of air movement within a certain radius."

"Yep, that's my ghost's doing," Sora said.

"They're called Stands," Shirogane said as he rolled his eyes. Despite calling them ghosts for a long time, he quickly adopted Stands since it was the proper name for them.

"It doesn't matter. It's like to-may-to and to-mah-to."

"No, it's not," Josuke commented.

"And Shirogane, your Quirk is to extract cards that carry an object's properties. If you insert them into another object, it adopts the properties of that card."

"That's my Stand's abilities."

"Now that we have confirmation that your Qurisk are just the work of your Stands, I'm wondering about how the two of you met."

"We met a few weeks during the entrance exams…" Shirogane said.

* * *

 **A few weeks ago..**.

Shirogane's goal of getting into UA was within his reach. The entrance exam would be the hardest obstacle to leap over because he would be competing with others for a spot in the hero course. Shirogane would be placed in a battle zone with a bunch of students and they would all try to fight training droids to get the most points. There are probably a good handful of students with flashy Quirks that could easily outshine him.

Before the exam started, Shirogane summoned Stand to his side. Shirogane didn't know why he could summon it or even the true nature of it. He gave his Stand the name **Daft Punk** because of the D and P printed on its face mask.

Shortly after materializing **Daft Punk** , Shirogane felt like someone was watching him. It gave him a small, uncomfortable feeling. He darted his eyes at both directions and saw no one looking at his direction. He turned around and saw a girl right behind him. The girl was slightly shorter than him. She had short, pink hair with blue eyes. Shirgogane noticed that the girl wasn't looking at him since her eyes were slightly shifted to the side.

Shirogane came to the revelation that the girl was looking at **Daft Punk** , which came to him at a surprise.

Wait, she can see **Daft Punk**?! Shirogane thought with a small gasp of realization. The girl noticed that Shirogane was looking at her and she laughed nervously to cover the awkward moment.

"Sorry, I know it sounds crazy, but there's a ghost that's right behind you," the girl said.

"I know," Shirogane replied.

"So you must be the same as me!" the girl exclaimed. "Whenever I tell people about the ghost that appears around me, they don't believe me."

Shirogane was surprised. He never would have imagined meeting someone else with his power.

"So do you know what-?" Before he finished his question, Shirogane was interrupted by Present Mic, who was shouting across the field.

"There are no countdowns in a real fight! The die has been cast, y' know!?" Present Mic yelled.

Shirogane turned around saw that the gates were opened and all of the students were pouring into the battle center. The girl realized that everyone is getting ahead of them.

"What!? It has already started! I don't want to fail this test!" the girl cried out as she ran towards the entrance.

Shirogane couldn't help but wonder who that girl was. If this girl has the same power as him, she could probably have some answers. But that would have to wait as the test was more important at the moment.

When he ran into the battle center, Shirogane saw the aftermath of a brief skirmish between the students and the training drones. The test barely started a minute ago but the first wave of drones was already destroyed. Shirogane knew that there was the possibility that there would be students with flashy and powerful Quirks. That meant the struggle would be hard but Shirogane was confident that he'll push through the obstacles and come out on top.

Shirogane ran through the empty streets of the battle center looking for drones to fight. He ran into a group of three two-point robots. The scorpion-shaped robots tried to strike Shirogane with their tales but he narrowly dodged each strike. The teen ran towards a window and the robots chased after their target. **Daft Punk** quickly extracted three card-like objects from the window. Shirogane turned around and immediately dodged an incoming attack from one of the robot's tail.

 **Daft Punk** quickly inserted the window card into the robot and Shirogane quickly kicked the robot's eye. The face of the robot shattered like glass. These cards that **Daft Punk** can create can carry properties of an object that it extracts them from. In this case, Shirogane extracted the window's fragile property and put the card on the robot, making it as fragile as glass. Shirogane was forced to dodge another attack from one of the robots. He quickly threw a card into the robot's tail and used Daft Punk to strike it.

 **URAAAAH!**

The tail shattered like glass and left the robot defenseless. With a small opening, **Daft Punk** managed to rapidly punch the droid's face into millions of pieces. Shirogane was immediately batted by the third robot, which flung him towards a car. Shirogane quickly pulled out a card from his jacket's pocket and threw it at the car before he crashed into it. The card contained the properties of a soft pillow. Shirogane game prepared with three cards that contain properties of pillows.

Shirogane quickly threw it at the car before he crashed into it and break a few bones in the process. The car turned into a soft cushion for Shirogane to land on. The robot was relentless and continued to pursue after Shirogane. **Daft Punk** swiftly kicked the robot on the face, giving Shirogane the split second to get back on his two feet. Shirogane quickly threw the card and allowed **Daft Punk** to destroy the robot by unleashing a storm of punches. Glass-like shards flew around Shirogane as **Daft Punk** destroyed the third and final robot.

"That should be about six points if these robots are all worth two-points. But I'm sure over half of the students doing the tests are probably in their double-digits…" Shirogane muttered to himself.

"Seven minutes left!" Present Mic announced over the loudspeakers.

Realizing that the clock is ticking, Shirogane quickly ran around the battle center fighting any robot standing in his path. He used **Daft Punk** to extract the cards of fragile objects and Shirogane would be the one to throw the cards at the robots to make them fragile against most attacks. So far he managed to accumulate 29 points.

Shirogane ran into the next block and found a single one-point robot. It spotted the student and charged towards him. Shirogane jumped out of its way while secretly tossing a card into its body. Once the robot turned around, he threw grabbed a small piece of debris and the rock smashed through its head.

"28 points," Shirogane counted. He turned around and a large object from the sky landed behind him, blasting him into the air a bit and shattered the body of the destroyed robot. He muttered, "What happened?"

Shirogane looked saw a destroyed robot on top of the one he destroyed himself. He noticed a shadow of an object above him and when he looked up, a robot was falling on top of him. Shirogne jumped out of its way. He looked up and saw several robots descending from the skies. Shirogane ran towards an alleyway to take cover from the raining robots. After running into the alley, a body of a robot landed in front of the exit behind him, meaning that he would have to go through the other side.

Some idiot must be launching these robots without thinking about the people around them. Shirogane thought.

Shirogne ran across the alley and made it to the other side. He was surprised to run into the girl he met earlier. Behind her Stand, which was a female figure made out of clouds with long hair that looks like it's behind constantly blown. Shirogane already put the pieces together and realized that the figure behind her was similar to **Daft Punk** in nature. Shirogane kept quiet and watched to see what kind of powers does her Stand have.

"Time to send you flying!" the girl exclaimed as the robot was charging at her. The female figure standing behind her extended arm spun its hand. A small tornado formed around the robot. The tornado grew rapidly in size and it was strong enough to fling the robot into the air. She chuckled and said, "34 points. This is easy!"

After figuring out that she was the one sending the robots flying across the battle center, Shirogane tried to confront her before she hurts anyone by accident.

"Hey!" Shirogne shouted. The girl shifted her body and was surprised to see Shirogane.

"Oh, you're the one with the ghost just like me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that…" Shirogane said, "Can you stop using your powers to throw the robots around? I nearly got crushed several times."

The girl was shocked to hear that she nearly killed Shirogane.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized while bowing out of respect.

"You're lucky that no one got hurt," Shirogane said.

Over the head of the two students was another test participant. He landed on top of a roof and launched himself into the air with an explosion that came out of his hand. The explosion blew chunks of debris from the building. The debris began to fall towards Shirogane and the girl. Shirogane looked up and noticed the debris. He tried to shield the girl by embracing her and covering her from the debris. **Daft Punk** quickly grabbed cards from Shirogane's jacket and threw them towards the debris. Instead of brutally crushing the two, the debris softly landed on top of the two as if it was a huge pile of clothes.

Shirogane and the girl crawled out of the debris and gasped for air. The girl summoned her ghost and had it create a gust of wind to blow the debris off. Since the debris was light as Shirogane's jacket, it was easy to blow off. Shirogane got up first and helped the girl get on her two feet.

"Thanks," the girl said.

"N-No problem," Shirogane stuttered. He was slightly embarrassed that he tried to shield the girl by closely embracing her even though the debris wouldn't crush her since **Daft Punk** used its ability to soften it.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd meet another person that can summon these spirits," the girl said. "Oh, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Sora Fukuyama! But just call me Sora."

"My name is Kanekichi Shirogane, and this is **Daft Punk**."

 **Daft Punk** materialized behind him.

"You gave it a name? I should give mine one," Sora said as her Stand appeared behind her.

Before Shirogane could ask her a question regarding these spirits, Present Mic announced, "Times up!"

"Looks like the test is over," Sora said. "Say, do you have any plans after?"

"No," Shirogane said while giving her a suspicious look.

"Great, let's meet up! I have a lot of questions about these ghosts that haunt us! Meet me in front of the school once you finish dressing up!" Sora exclaimed before running away.

"She sure has a lot of energy…" Shirogane muttered.

Shirogane waited for Sora in front of the school gate. He expected to get the results right after the test, but he asked a teacher, they told him to wait a few weeks for the results. After waiting for Sora for a few minutes, she finally arrived dressed in her school uniform.

"I kinda expected you to ditch me. You don't look like the type of person who enjoys social outings," Sora joked.

"The reason why I didn't ditch you was because I'm curious about you," Shirogane said.

"Oh," she smiled. "So does that mean you wanna…"

"No," Shirogane interrupted, which took off Sora's smile. "I'm curious about your ability. It's similar to mine but it has its differences."

"Right, but I'm hungry at the moment. The exams built an appetite in me. Let's just go somewhere and grab some food," Sora suggested. "Doing the practical test built up an appetite. I know a place that serves the best sandwiches in town!"

Sora dragged Shirogane to a place called St. Gentlemen's. It was a bakery that is famous for serving all of their baked goods fresh off the oven. Sora walked into the bakery and spotted what she already wanted. She quickly walked up towards a few sandwiches on display.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "They still have a few fried katsu sandwiches left."

"What makes them so special?" Shirogane asked.

"These sandwiches are made with prime chicken, the most exquisite ingredients in this side of the country and fresh bread from the bakery!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her hand over the wrapper of the sandwich to feel its warmth. "This one is still freshly made!"

Sora quickly picked out the sandwich from the display and Shirogane decided to order it as well to see if it's as good as Sora described it. After buying their food, the two made their way to a park and sat down on a picnic table. Sora unwrapped her sandwich and took a big bite off the sandwich.

After savoring the sandwich's flavor, she said, "This is what I needed after the test."

Shirogane took his bite of the sandwich and was surprised about the flavor of it. He expected it to be some pre-made sandwich that a lot of fast food joints have, but the sandwich and its ingredients are way above the quality of fast food. After finishing her food, Sora left out a satisfied sigh.

"That was good food," Sora said. Since there was silence waiting to be broken, Sora took the initiative to start a conversation with the boy she just met. "I've been thinking about a name for my ghost since you named yours. What was it again?"

" **Daft Punk**."

"Right. Naming my spirit gives it more sentimental value. Even though it doesn't really interact with me, she's still an important person in my life!"

"What was the name you chose?" Shirogane asked.

"I'm aware that the name is kinda lame and straightforward but I'm calling it **Air Supply** ," Sora said.

"I think it fits perfectly," Shirogane replied, cheering Sora up. "So when did **Air Supply** start showing up."

"When did she show up?" Sora asked herself, trying to jog her memory a bit. " **Air Supply** just showed up last year I was shot in the neck by an arrow," Sora exclaimed.

"You were shot with an arrow?" Shirogane asked. Even though his face showed no expression, Sora could tell that Shirogane didn't believe her.

"I'm pretty sure that I wasn't dreaming when it happened. The pain felt too real."

"So let's say you were shot with an arrow, who was the person that shot you with it?"

"I'm not too sure who shot me with it. The person was young by the way he sounded but I couldn't see what he looked like. My vision was a blurry mess after I was shot with the arrow. Anyways, the man asked me if I wanted to destroy the hero society but I rejected it. Shortly after that, I passed out and the arrow wound on my neck was gone. After waking up, that's when **Air** **Supply** started showing up. At first, I was scared of her but once I realized that she does everything I say, like a servant, it became less scary"

"Hm, it looks like you're just as lost as me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping that you would have some answers for me about these spirits that we can summon out of nowhere. But you don't know much more than what I know."

"Yeah, sorry for not having the answers you're looking for. "

"No don't be. It's not your fault."

After meeting Shirogane, Sora realized that there's a lot of things she doesn't know anything regarding **Air** **Supply**. She could smell the mystery behind both **Air Supply** and **Daft Punk**. She's eager to get down to the bottom of this mystery and she knows that Shirogane feels the same way.

"Hey, since we're both going to UA, how about we try finding out what these spirits are!"

"What makes you think that we can simply find the answers at school?"

"UA is one of the biggest schools in the country and it pulls in students from all over this side of Japan. Maybe we can run into some who have these spirits and they could have the answers we're looking for."

"What are the chances of us even meeting people who have the same abilities as us?"

"If we managed to find each other by pure coincidence, I'm sure the changes will be higher once we get to UA."

"Fair point," Shirogane said.

"Exactly!" Sora exclaimed. "Y'know, I have a feeling that the upcoming year at UA will be very interesting."

* * *

"And that's how we met up," Sora said, finishing the flashback

"Why did you have to go into so much detail?" Shirogane asked as he stared at Sora, who interrupted him once he started.

"Because you're just skimming over it like it was nothing," Sora explained.

"So the two of you met because Shirogane had his Stand out?" Vlad King asked.

"I'm glad the two of you didn't duke it out with each other when you first met," Josuke said.

"Is there anything else you need?" Shirogane asked.

"Just one more thing, how did you obtain your Stands?" Aizawa asked.

"My Stand just awakened in me one day while I was in middle school," Shirogane said.

"Was there anything that pushed you to awaken your Stand?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Hm, I guess you're just a natural-born Stand user. What about you, Sora?"

"I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but someone shot me with an arrow," Sora said. Okuyasu was surprised to hear about the Stand Arrow again. He wondered just how many unknown Stand users are left roaming around. Sora continued, "After that, I was immediately knocked out and woke up with the ability to summon **Air** **Supply**."

"That was no dream. It looks like you had a run-in with the Stand Arrow."

"Oh, so I didn't dream that up!" Sora exclaimed with a smile. She turned to Shirogane and teased him by saying, "Looks like you're wrong."

"Did the person who fired the arrow asked you about wanting to destroy the hero society?" Aizawa asked.

Sora turned back towards Aizawa and said, "Yeah. But I rejected it because I wanted to become a hero."

"And when did this happen?"

"Two years ago," Sora said. She then asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's all. You're all dismissed. I'll send your student records to the Speedwagon Foundation with a note saying that your Quirks are the work of your Stand and that one of you was shot with the Stand Arrow. From there, they'll make a record on you and your Stand. I request that you keep this information to yourself."

* * *

 **A two days later...**

The students of Class 1-B assembled in one of the UA training centers for combat training. The class was split into teams of two and since there isn't an odd number of students like it is in Class 1-A it was easy to divide them into eleven teams. Although it was still an odd number of teams, so one team had to volunteer and perform twice. Shirogane was partnered with a student named Sen Kaibara while Sora teamed up with a girl named Pony Tsunotori. Unlike the time when Class 1-A performed the same exercise, the match-ups were already picked before the first match began.

Shirogane's hero costume had a very black and silver color scheme. He wore a black leather jacket and pants, with silver cuffs and a matching-colored a vertical line going down the left side of his chest. On the back of his jacket had the letters D and P printed on it. He had a domino mask on his face because he believed that his actions should be remembered rather than his own face. Sora's costume consisted of a blue wingsuit with two pink lines going across the suit. She also sported a pair of pilot goggles to go with her matching outfit.

The two Stand users and their partners were pitted against each other for the third round. During the intermission between the 2nd and 3rd round, Kendo was idle in the observation room with some of her classmates. Some of them were curious about what kind of students Class 1-A has since she met them.

"You met some of the students from the other class?" a girl with long, green hair said.

"Yep. Although I was dragged into it because a certain someone needed a good smack in the head for aggravating our schoolmates," Kendo said.

"Were they rude?"

"No, they're very nice people. They don't look at the type of people who would look down on others."

"What kind of Quirks do they have?" a male student with messy, gray hair

"We didn't talk much since they had to clean our classroom, so just said hi and left."

"I wonder how tough they are. I hope they can put up a good fight."

Kendo sighed and said, "Don't tell me Monoma plagued your minds with negative thoughts of the other class."

"Alright, quiet down everyone. The match is about to begin," All Might said. All Might wondered how the fight will turn out since this is the first time two Stand users are fighting one another.

* * *

 **Match 3: Kanekichi Shirogane and Sen Kaibara vs Sora Fukuyama and Pony Tsunotori**

"Let's give it our best!" Sora shouted enthusiastically.

Tsunotori raised her arm into the air to match Sora's spirit.

"Yeah!" Tsunotori exclaimed.

Sora and Pony were was the team that was defending the proxy nuclear weapon. They were positioned in an industrial area. The weapon was located in the cooling tunnels of the power plant. Out of the two opponents they're facing, Shirogane was the most dangerous one due to the versatility of his Stand. Sora realized that this is the first time she's fighting against another Stand user.

"I think our biggest threat will be Shirogane. His Quirk makes him an unpredictable opponent. So we should stick together," Sora said.

"You knew Shirogane before UA, right?" Tsunotori asked. "So you must know a lot about his Quirk."

"Not really, I only saw him use his Quirk once, and that was during the entrance exam. I know how it works but I'm not sure about the finer details," Sora replied.

"Oh, I see," Tsunotori said. Now that Shirogane was brought up, Tsutonori just had one question for Sora. "So are you two dating?"

Sora immediately felt her heart jumping around her chest and her face turning red.

"N-n-n-no. Of course not, I don't see anything in him. He's just a really cool guy to hang around," Sora said.

"Really? You two are usually seen together pretty often so the others in our class just assumed and spread it around."

"Who spread the rumor that we were dating?!" Sora shouted.

The others in the observation room could see Sora panicking but they couldn't hear the audio. Some of them snickered and others wondered what Sora and Tsutonori were talking about.

"At first, it was Tokage that was saying you were dating and she asked everyone if it were true. But Monoma said that you were…"

Tsutnori wondered what Monoma called the two. Sora grew anxious and demanded the answer right away.

"What is it!?" Sora shouted.

"Friends with benefits!" Tsunotori exclaimed. Sora screamed in a frightened panicked.

That damn Monoma! Sora thought.

She wondered if Tsutonori heard, who else could've, and if they heard that rumor it could spread across campus. The anxiety that stemmed from that thought caught up with and she screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Kaibara asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a faint scream coming inside the building. It's probably one of the two girls," Shirogane said.

"Too bad it doesn't help pinpoint where the weapon is. We already know it's inside the building."

"We should proceed with caution," Shirogane said as he walked into the building.

Shirogane and Kaibara walked into the power plant facility. **Daft Punk** stayed by Shirogane's side, ready to attack once the fighting starts. The Stand grabbed a card from one of the steel piping that went along the wall. Shirogane carried a few cards in his pocket, containing properties of glass, paper and a couch cushion.

The two walked into the cooling tower and found their two opponents and the weapon. Both of their opponents are ranged-fighters. It would be hard for them to get close. Shirogane noticed Sora was blushing and thought she was probably nervous fighting another Stand user.

"Let's get them!" Tsutonori yelled excitedly. Sora patted her cheeks to calm herself down and stay focused.

"R-Right, I'll deal with Kaibara. You can take on Shirogane," Sora said.

 **Air Supply** materialized in front of her and created a strong gust of wind to separate Kaibara from his partner. Shirogane turned around to watch his partner be blown away. When he turned around, he saw two horns come flying at him and immediately ducked under them. Sora opened her wingsuit and used Air Supply to help her glide by creating a strong wind current to carry her. Sora closed her wingsuit once she got close enough to Kaibara and pulled out cuffs to restrain him.

Once Sora got close to him, Kaibara got up and his arms began to gyrate. Kaibara's Quirk gyrates any limb on his body, making them a dangerous weapon in close quarters. Kaibara lunged himself towards Sora and was almost close to striking her. Sora quickly flung him upwards by creating a small whirlwind and spun the Quirk user within it.

While Sora was spinning Kaibara around with **Air Supply** , Shirogane fought against Tsutonori. Her Quirk shoots the horns on her head like a projectile and she can regenerate the horns right away. Tsutonri's horns made it difficult for Shirogane to get close.

Tsutonori remotely controlled her horns to turn around and struck Shirogane on the shoulder. The horn bounced off Shirogane's shoulder and the Stand user was knocked down from the impact of the horn.

"Ah! Are you okay!? I just wanted to use my horns to pin you down!" Tsutonori said with concern despite being on opposite teams.

"I'm fine," Shirogane said.

Tsutonori realized that there wasn't a scratch on Shirogane's jacket. That was because he planted a card onto his jacket that carried the durability of metal. It turned his normal clothing into very flexible yet durable armor. If it wasn't for the added durability on his jacket, the horn would've torn his shoulder apart.

Shirogane pulled out a pair of cuffs and charged at Tsutonori. Tsutonori fired more horns at Shirogane but he had **Daft Punk** materialize over arms to block the horns.

"That must be some tough material," Tsutonori commented. Shirogane effectively dodged the horns and used one as a platform to jump even higher. Shirogane tossed the handcuffs at Tsutonori, who tried to catch it. She jumped into the air and grabbed it with both of her arms.

Once Tsutonori grabbed it, she noticed a card sticking out of the cuffs that immediately inserted itself into the cuffs. The cuffs felt heavier than what they usually weigh and Tsutonori fell onto the ground hard. She easily fell for Shirogane's trap. **Daft Punk** 's cards can stick out of an object and activate its ability like a trap. The card carried the weight of a forklift.

"Why is it so heavy…" Tsutonori huffed a few seconds after recovering from her fall Before she could remove her hands from the cuffs, Shirogane cuffed Tsutonir's arm, disqualifying her from the round.

"You got me," Tsutonori chuckled. "But I wonder how you'll handle against my partner."

Shirogane turned to Sora, who already apprehended Kaibara. While Shirogane fought against Tsutonori, Kaibara was being flung around by Sora. Kaibara looked at Shirogane and shouted, "Just touch the bomb and win us the round!"

Shirogane nodded and ran towards the bomb. Sora noticed that Shirogane was significantly closer to the bomb than her. She can't let him touch the objective and she opened her wingsuit. She used **Air Supply** to glide her to the bomb. She used her Stand to propel the bomb from the ground, keeping it in the air. A mini-tornado kept the bomb away from Shirogane and Sora flew towards him.

"I'm not letting you near that bomb!" Sora exclaimed.

"Careful, don't damage it!" Tsutonori shouted because she was worried that Sora could create accidental damage to the bomb they were supposed to protect.

Sora moved the mini-tornado behind her and carefully let it touched the ground.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Sora said.

"Yeah. I never really fought someone like you," Shirogane said, referring to her Stand.

"Same, so let's go all out in this fight!"

Sora tried to blow Shirogane away with **Air** **Supply** but before the Stand could make a move, Shirgoane threw two cards onto his boots. He knew that Sora would try to push him away with **Air Supply**. Her gusts of wind are strong enough to casually throw a robot that weighs a ton or two. That meant Shirogane had to pick an object that's heavier than a ton. The only object that weighed significantly heavier than a ton would be an entire building. Even though she probably wouldn't use the same force as she to toss a robot, it's better safe than sorry.

With the weight of an entire building anchoring him, the winds that Sora created wouldn't make Shirogane budge. Once Sora dropped her guard when she stopped using her Stand, Shirogane ejected the cards on his boots by having them stick out halfway. When Sora would use her Stand again, Shirogane would inject the cards back into his boots and they anchored him from the tough winds.

Back in the observation room, everyone was glued to the monitor. The class knew that Sora carried one of the more powerful in the class but Shirogane's Quirk was one of the more creative and flexible ones. Anything could happen between these two.

"Damn, it's almost like a stalemate. Shirogane can't move but yet Sora can't knock him out," a male student said.

Meanwhile back at the field, Sora can't budge Shirogane a single inch.

"Just fall down will you!" Sora shouted. Shirogane couldn't say anything back because of the strong gust of wind in front of his face.

Sora realized that Shirogane can't be moved if he was just going to anchor himself with something heavy. She needs to get up close for him to release that anchor even though he's dangerous within that range. Despite that, if she can catch Shirogane off guard, she can use **Air** **Supply** to knock him out. She rode the wind current towards Shirogane to get close to him. Sora tried to kick down Shirogane while he was anchored to the ground but he quickly ejected the cards out of his shoe, letting the wind carry him away.

As soon as his feet left the ground, Shirogane had **Daft Punk** grabbed a card from the floor and threw it at Sora. The strength of Stand managed to cut through the current. The card injected into Sora's suit and she immediately felt her costume becoming stiff and restricting her movement. Sora canceled **Air** **Supply** 's ability and she fell on the ground. As she dragged on the floor, Sora heard her costume scrape like a stone. The pink-haired student tried to get up but her entire was constricted within this costume.

"What just happened," Sora said as she continued to struggle to move her body around.

"You didn't account of me using my Stand, that's what happened," Shirogane said.

"What? You used your Stand?!" Sora snapped.

"Of course I did, weren't you using yours?" Shirogane said.

"Yeah, but I only used her ability. I didn't use her to directly attack you cheater," Sora said. "Plus there's a significant difference in raw strength between our Stands!"

"It isn't cheating if I'm using my powers."

"I don't care, it's still cheating on my books!"

Shirogane walked up the bomb and touched it, winning his team the round.

"Hero team wins!" All Might announced over the microphone. Once the match was over, Shirogane uncuffed Tsutonori and ejected the card out of Sora's costume.

"What did you use to make my costume so stiff?" Sora asked.

"The card carried the stiffness of the concrete floor," Shirogane said.

"How were you able to grab the card from the floor?" Tsutonori asked. In reality, **Daft Punk** was the one that grabbed it from the floor but since it's a Stand, the other didn't see it.

"That's because I'm able to create a card within a certain range and control its trajectory. It's sorta like your horns," Shirogane explained.

"Wow, your Quirk is so versatile," Tsutonori admired.

Sora muttered near Shirogane as he walked past him, "You're still a cheater…"

The two teams started heading back to the observation room so they can review the match. Kaibara felt bad that he couldn't do much against Sora.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for getting eliminated so easily back there," Kaibara apologized.

"It's no big deal. It was difficult to go against two ranged fighters," Shirogane said. Both teams entered the room, and when Sora immediately saw Momma she went up to him and kicked him in the side.

"Ow! What did I do?" Momma reacted.

"You know what you did," Sora replied with an irritated face.

"Wonder what's up with her? Do you think there's a rock in her shoe or something?" Kaibara asked Shirogane. The Stand user gesture that he didn't know either.

* * *

Once school was over, Sora and Shirogane walked home together as usual. Sora kept a distance away from Shirogane because she's embarrassed over the fact that people were thinking that the two are dating. Shirogane took notice of the distance between the two.

"Is something the matter?" Shirogane asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked as she turned her head to Shirogane. "What do you mean?".

"Well, you are more notably further away from me than usual. You would usually stick by me so you could pull me to some store or restaurant," Shirogane said.

"Would… would you rather have me be closer?" Sora blushed lightly.

"I don't mind. It's just that it's out of character for you. You're usually clingy to others," Shirogane said. "Is it something that Monoma said?"

"Well, he did tell Tsutonori that we… we were…" Sora couldn't finish her sentence because it was embarrassing to say in front of him.

"Friends with benefits?"

"What, you heard that rumor too? Who did you hear it from?"

"Monoma himself. I was there when he said but I could tell he was joking about it because he was chuckling while nudging me with his shoulder."

"But Tsutonori said that it was a rumor that was spreading!"

"You know how naive and gullible she is. Tsutonori isn't just used to how people joke around here."

"Oh, if it was a joke then I guess it was alright…"

"If it makes you feel any better, Kendo smacked him the head for it," Shirogane said.

Sora still found herself blushing but she looked away from Shirogane so he couldn't see her red cheeks. The two Stand users walked passed a cafe. One of the customers there was Koichi, who they didn't know and didn't say hi to. As they walked past him, he was twiddling his thumbs. A girl wearing UA's uniform approached Koichi's table.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Koichi. There was a line in front of the women's restroom," the girl said.

"It's okay. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Koichi asked.

* * *

 **Kanekichi Shirogane**

 **Stand stats**

 **Stand:** **Daft Punk** (Namesake from Daft Punk, a French electronic duo)

 **Viz media name change:** Daft Fool

 **Destructive Power:** C

 **Speed:** A

 **Range:** C

 **Durability:** C

 **Precision:** B

 **Development Potential:** C

 **Appearance:** **Daft Punk** is a robotic humanoid Stand with silver light armor plates around its body. It dons a samurai-esque helmet with a triangle-shaped crest. (Just think of a slightly bulkier Silver Chariot with a samurai helmet)

 **Abilities:** **Daft Punk** is a close-range Stand with extreme durability and speed, but it is balanced by its low destructive power.

 **Daft Punk** 's signature ability is called Card, which allows him to create a card containing a characteristic of an object that it touched. Shirogane or Daft Punk can insert the card into any object or living person, giving them the characteristic that's contained inside the card. The card takes an appearance of a normal size sized card that's blank on both sides.

A good example of this would be if **Daft Punk** taking the flammability of wood and giving it to a stone rock. If the rock catches on fire, it will burn just like wood.

The effective range of the cards is 30 feet. If the card is 30 feet away from the user or Stand, it will disappear and the object that has the card will lose its card's characteristics.

 **Hero stats**

 **Power:** 3/5

 **Speed:** 3 /5

 **Technique:** 5/5

 **Intelligence:** 4/5

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5

 **Overall** : 17/20

 **(Note: Hero stats are separated from Stand Stats and is mostly based on the user, save for technique which is measured by the character's use of their Stand)**

* * *

 **Sora Fukuyama**

 **Stand Stats**

 **Stand:** **Air Supply** (Namesake from **Air** **Supply** , soft rock duo)

 **Viz media name change:** Wind Supply

 **Destructive power** : C

 **Speed:** A

 **Range:** B

 **Durability:** A

 **Precision:** D

 **Development Potential:** C

 **Appearance:** **Air** **Supply** is a humanoid Stand with a feminine shape. The Stand is made out of air, and as such its entire body looks like it's made up of clouds. The Stand has no facial features except for two pink eyes. It also has long hair that is constantly flowing.

 **Abilities:** The main ability of **Air** **Supply** is oxygen creation and manipulation. The Stand can convert any form of gas into the air, this includes any deadly airborne toxins. It can also freely manipulate the air to create strong winds and mini-tornadoes. The Stand can also sense the flow of air currents, meaning it can track a person's movements and breathing.

 **Hero stats**

 **Power:** 2/5

 **Speed:** 3/5

 **Technique:** 4/5

 **Intelligence:** 3/5

 **Cooperativeness:** 5/5

 **Overall:** 17/20

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh boy, it's been a long time since I've posted. Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was the one that made hit a major writer's block. I have like maybe three completely different drafts of how the chapter would play out. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of a writer. I don't know how long will this groove will stick, but I'll get the writing done.**

 **Now for the actual notes for the chapter. As I said, I went through multiple drafts and this was the one draft I felt comfortable with sticking. There was no point in Josuke and Okuyasu fighting my OC Stand users, Sora and Shirogane. If they did, they would get a deeper punishment if they got into a fight and UA wouldn't let them get away scot-free.**

 **I also hope you guys like my new Stands. If Araki isn't going to write a Stand on Daft Punk but made one on goddamn Aphex Twin I'll just make my own. Don't think I hate Aphex Twin because I do like his songs. But I feel like we could use more references to electronic music and Daft Punk is one of the biggest names in the industry.**

 **I should leave let the ranting for the chapter's HEROVELLER. I just want to make a little note here for a bit of a different way of explaining the inner workings of Daft Punk. The Stand basically works like a mix of Whitesnake and Soft & Wet. The Stand takes properties from an object like Soft & Wet but instead of stealing an object's properties inside a bubble, it just stores them inside of cards. The cards work like Whitesnake discs. They can insert a card into other people and items and they would adopt the properties, just like how they would adopt the Stand inside of the disk of Whitesnake.**

 **Air Supply is a bit straight forward and works similar to a Quirk of a character later in the series. To simplify the description of its powers, it's straight-up control of the wind. Think a lame-stripped down version of Weather Report.**

 **If you were expecting a clash between DiU trio and the two Stand users, sorry to disappoint. The whole point of this chapter was to introduce these characters and display their relationships with each other and display their powers. I'm confident that I passed the checkmarks for all three objectives. Whether or not if I did good is up to the reader.**

 **Anyways, special thanks to a special friend of mine for beta-reading this chapter. Don't forget to like, follow and review!**

 **Next chapter:** Yukako's Love Deluxe


	16. Yukako's Love Deluxe part 1

**Chapter 13:** Yukako's Love Deluxe part 1

(Part 3 of Mystery in UA arc)

"Morning," Koichi said as he approached Izuku on his bike. Koichi pressed on the brake handles on his bike and got off it once he reached Izuku. Since the school was only a block away, he decided to walk the rest with Izuku.

"Morning, Koichi," Izuku said. He noticed that Koichi was visibly distressed. "Are you alright? You look down."

"I'm not alright," Koichi admitted before letting out a sigh. "Lately I've been stressing out over the hero training classes. Just thinking about it is keeping me up at night."

"What's wrong?" Izuku said.

"Ever since the first time we had our hero training class, I've been lagging behind everyone. Just look at yesterday's training. I could barely contribute because I'm out of shape and my Quirk can't do much except make noise. I don't even bother using it because students like Todoroki will just do fine on their own."

Izuku could relate to Koichi's struggle. The two students barely have any experience with the powers they've been granted, but Koichi's situation is worse than his.

"I honestly think I'm going to be kicked out of the class soon," Koichi said. "Just one glance at Aizawa and somehow I could tell he's ready to give me an expulsion letter. I need to improve quickly if I want to stay in the same class as all of you."

"Well according to Josuke, you need a strong will to evolve your Stand."

"I understand that part, but it's going to be hard to have the courage to go against students who have months or even years of experience and practice with their Quirks. I had **Echoes** for nearly a year but with its powers and abilities it's hard to compete with everyone."

"You just have to recognize the strengths of your Stand, like your ability to generate any sound. Just think about how you saved Josuke last Friday. If you didn't trick Hazamada into thinking that he stabbed Josuke in the eye, Josuke would've lost it. There are other uses in your Stand too"

"Right," Koichi said as he nodded.

Izuku does have a point; he can't neglect the usefulness of **Echoes** ' abilities because of the others. Koichi recalled Kirishima's words a few days ago when they were at the Chinese restaurant: just wait for the golden opportunity to arise. Koichi locked his bicycle on the bike rails and went to class with Izuku. When they opened the door to the classroom, Iida was there to greet them the second they set foot in the room.

"Good morning you two," Iida said. "I hope you two are prepared for the upcoming day!"

"We are, you don't have to worry about us," Izuku said. He and Koichi went up to their desks and sat down.

Koichi noticed the corner of a letter sticking out of his desk's compartment. He pulled it out; his hands shaking from being nervous. It was a love letter but in the back of his mind, Koichi was debating whether or not if it was a prank. It would've been rude if he didn't open it if it was a legitimate love letter.

Koichi read the letter:

 **Dear Koichi Hirose,**

 **If it isn't too much to ask, I would like to meet you at Cafe Rengetai after school. There is something I want to talk to you about, so let's talk about it over some tea.**

"What are you reading there, Koichi?" Izuku asked. Koichi quickly stuffed the letter into the compartment.

"It's just a random note for English that was just laying around in my desk compartment," Koichi said in a quick tone. Shortly after, Josuke and Okuyasu arrived in class and took their seats.

"Ugh, I missed the new episode of my show yesterday because stuck in this damn school," Okuyasu complained out loud. "Even with our Stands, it takes us a while to finish cleaning both classrooms and we'd miss the bus because of it!"

"Don't stress too much about it. We only have to go through this for three more days. But goddammit, we still have to write that essay," Josuke said before sighing.

"Ah! Don't remind me. I don't know what to write because all I did was punch Hazamada in the face to knock him out."

"Well, you could write about how physical violence isn't the solution," Izuku suggested.

"Huh? But it wasn't for **The Hand** , Hazamada might've gotten away with it."

"Iida could've easily caught up with Hazamada if he tried to run away."

"Damn, you're right," Okuyasu said.

"So, when do you think we can meet the two Stand users you encountered on Monday?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, we didn't have an opportunity to meet them," Izuku said.

"Well, I tried to look for them during lunch yesterday, but they just disappeared."

"Did you ask around about their whereabouts?"

"No, not really. I figured if they want some alone time, I should just let them have it,"

"You think they're dating?" Okuyasu asked while smirking.

"I'm not sure if they're dating or not. But it's pretty obvious that those two are pretty close because they're in the only Stand users in their class," Josuke said. "I'm sure we'll have the chance to meet them once we're out of our punishment."

* * *

Once school ended, Josuke and Okuyasu headed over to Class 1-B to clean it up. Koichi walked with Izuku and the others up to a certain point. He had to split away from them once he got close to the cafe the letter told him to go to. Koichi was too nervous to admit that he got a letter from someone in the school so he decided to make a quick excuse.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to run a quick errand for my mother," Koichi said.

"Huh? What do you have to do?" Ochaco asked.

"I have to pick up a book for her. The shipping company sent it to the wrong bookstore and ended up in a store close to the school. So I'll see you tomorrow," Koichi lied.

"Alright, take care then," Iida said.

"See you tomorrow," Izuku said as he and Ochaco waved goodbye to their friend. Koichi went up to the cafe and tried to look for the person who sent him the letter. Since it's a confession letter, it's most likely a girl wearing his school's uniform.

"Where is she?" Koichi muttered.

"You must be the young girl's classmate.," a male voice said. Koichi quickly turned to the direction from where the voice came from. The person was a waiter who worked at the restaurant.

"A student from your school came here early and already ordered iced tea for the both of you. She had to use the restroom so she told me to point you the table she's sitting at," the waiter said. He pointed at a table with glasses of iced tea.

"Thank you," Koichi told the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked away to attend to other customers. Koichi took a seat and pulled the glass of iced tea towards him. He thought _, wouldn't it be rude to start drinking before the person arrives._

Koichi quietly pushed the glass away, deciding to wait for the person to arrive first before sipping.

"Hey, isn't that Koichi over there?" a voice that sounded familiar said. Koichi turned his head and saw Kaminari with Kirishima and Mineta.

"Oh, hey guys," Koichi greeted.

"What're you doing here? Are Josuke and Okuyasu around?" Kirishima asked.

"They're in trouble, remember?" Mineta pointed out.

"That's right," Kirishima said. " What about Izuku or the others?"

"They're not here either."

"Oh cool, are you just chilling here then? Mind if we join?" Kaminari asked.

"Uh, I'm meeting someone here," Koichi said. Mineta quickly noticed that there were two glasses of iced tea and figured out what's going on.

"A girl confessed to you, didn't she?!" Mineta shouted, with tears flowing out of jealousy.

"Huh? Yeah, now that you pointed out that, I noticed there are two glasses of tea here," Kaminari said.

Mineta lunged at Koichi and pulled on his collar while shaking him back and forth. Kirishima and Kaminari immediately tried to pull him off Koichi.

"Come on! How come you already have a date out of all of us! Can you tell us if she's hot or not!" Mineta cried out.

"I-I still haven't met her. I only got a letter!" Koichi exclaimed.

"A letter!?" Mineta yelled.

"Come on, leave him alone!" Kirishima said as he hardened his arm and knocked Mineta off Koichi said. Kirishima dragged Mineta by the arm as if he's a reluctant child. He and Kaminari decided it would best if they leave so Koichi can get back on his date, "See ya around, Koichi!"

"Good luck on that date of yours," Kaminari said.

"Can you guys keep this a secret from everyone?" Koichi requested.

"Sure thing, though I'm not sure about this guy," Kirishima said.

"Only if he sent a picture of the girl he's dating…" Mineta muttered.

"D'you need to get smacked again," Kirishima sighed as he walked off with Kaminari while dragging Mineta.

While Koichi was conversing with his classmates, a teenage girl wearing UA's uniform was watching from the distance. She was going to approach Koichi but his classmates got in the way. Her left eye twitched a bit but she took a deep breath in and exhaled to calm herself down. Once the three boys were out of her sight, she took another deep breath and approached Koichi. The Stand user saw the girl approaching and was in awe over how beautiful she was. She had long, wavy dark hair with purple eyes.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Koichi. There was a line in front of the women's restroom," the girl said while blushing.

"It's okay," Koichi quickly replied. "Is there something you wanted to talk about."

The girl sat down and waved her hair away from her face. "My name is Yukako Yamagishi, I'm in Class 1-B."

"That means you're in the hero course like me," Koichi said.

"Right. I was asking you to come here… Ummm…" Yukako paused and her cheeks went to an even brighter shade of red. "... a nuisance."

Koichi was astonished by her question. " No, it isn't a big deal. I had an open schedule so I'm happy to come here."

Yukako smiled at Koichi's warm answer. Koichi was still unsure whether or not if this whole date was some kind of prank or not. He wanted to ask her why she wanted to meet him so he can tell it was a joke.

"So, why do you want to meet me here?" Koichi asked. He gulped quietly and said, "I'm not sure if both of our classes are on the same boat or not, but I can lend you some of my notes if it helps you in any way, or do you need any cash? I can give you around a thousand yen if you need."

"It's nothing like that," Yukako said while looking away with her cheeks still blushing.

"Huh, then what is it?" Koichi asked.

"I'm just going to say it!" Yukako proclaimed. She took in a deep breath and spoke it out loud. "Koichi, I like you a lot!"

"Huh?! What did you say!"

"You're all I can think about lately, Koichi…" Yukako spoke. "I don't care if you liked me back, but I needed to express my feelings as soon as possible!"

Koichi was awestruck and couldn't believe his eyes and ears that this is happening right now.

"Koichi, do you have a girlfriend?" Yukako asked.

"N-No, I don't," Koichi stuttered his words a bit. "But… are you being serious now?"

"I'm serious! There's something between us that draws me towards! Whenever you smile, your face becomes cute and bright! You can tell how someone is in the future by how he looks, and your future is shining bright!"

"Come on, you shouldn't be speaking so highly of me," Koichi said.

Yukako looked down on her lap and said, "You must hate me because I'm not cute."

"Huh? Not cute? That's not true at all!"

"Do you hate me?"

"What? I don't hate you at all…"

"Then do you like me?"

"Huh? I-I… its… umm…" Koichi was too nervous to give Yukako a straight answer because he didn't like being suddenly placed in the spotlight with a question like that.

"So that must mean you hate me then…"

"No, it's just that you're asking me this so suddenly-"

Yukako suddenly snapped and slammed her hands on the table and accidentally tipped over her glass. Her hair waved violently as a vein was visible over her left eye.

"Which is it?! Do you love me or hate me?! Decide!" Yukako shouted. Koichi felt his heart jumping all over his chest as his feelings of nervousness were replaced with fear. When he didn't reply, Yukako grew more impatient. "Spit it out already! I just confessed my feelings to you and you're just sitting there!"

Yukako noticed that her iced tea was spilled over and screeched towards Koichi, "I spilled my tea! It's all your fault!"

Yukako realized that she's freaking out right now and once that revelation sat on her, she calmed down and her hair returned to its normal style.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Sometimes I get worked up and I…" she covered her face with her hands and looked away from Koichi. The Stand user couldn't believe what just happened in front of him. Koichi was relieved that this "date" wasn't a prank but was shaken by the behavior of his confessor. Yukako grabbed her bag and said, "Anyway, we'll see each other again, right?"

Yukako ran off and Koichi was alone at the table. He was glad that she left right away, if Yukako stuck around for another second he would've run away and she would most likely chase him. Koichi decided to take a sip of his iced tea as an attempt to forget about this whole incident. As he took a sip of the tea, he felt a soft material wrap around his tongue and reaching his throat. He coughed it out and saw a chunk of hair coming out of the straw.

"What happened to the iced tea?!" Koichi exclaimed. "There's just clumps of hair in it!"

"Is there something the matter, sir? I saw what happened from inside and saw your date ran off so quickly," The waiter saw that there was hair in Koichi's drink. "Good God, what happened to your drink?"

"I-I don't know," Koichi replied. He spat out the hair stuck on his tongue into the cup.

"I'll get you a new glass, sir," the waiter said.

 _That was probably the work of Yukako's Quirk_. _If she's in the hero course, she must have a very powerful Quirk._ Koichi thought.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Koichi walked into the classroom and saw Kaminari and Mineta quickly approaching him. The Stand user knew that these two probably have a lot of questions for him.

"So, Koichi, how was that date of yours? Did it go well?" Kaminari asked.

"Did you get a picture of her? Was she hot?" Mineta asked.

"No, not really. She was really beautiful but her personality could…" Koichi reminded himself of Yukako snapping at him yesterday. "... it could use some fixing."

"Oh? Was she a real bitch?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. At first, she acted like a normal girl and she even confessed her feelings to me. But when she asked me if I liked her not, I couldn't answer it properly. So she just snapped and started yelling at me," Koichi said.

"Sheesh, does she have rapid mood-swings or something like that?" Kaminari asked.

Koichi nodded and said, "She started yelling at me because I couldn't give her a direct answer to her question."

"That's pretty harsh," Kaminari said.

"Worse part is when she left, she used her Quirk to place huge clumps of hair all over my drink."

"That's disgusting," Kaminari said as he winced from just thinking about it.

"That's scary. Just think about it, the wrong move and this girl might've hurt you," Mineta said.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved that she left right before I freaked out and ran away," Koichi sighed

* * *

After chemistry class, Koichi was assigned to clean the lab today. Koichi already stored all of the equipment they used in chemistry back in the closet, all that was left was to mop up the floor and throw away the trash into the furnace. As Koichi mopped the floor, he felt a presence in the classroom. He looked around but saw no one in the classroom.

"I still have to throw out the trash; I should wrap this up so I can get lunch," Koichi said.

Koichi felt a hand pressing on his shoulder and Yukako's voice saying, "It's me, Koichi."

The Stand user screamed out of shock and turned around.

"Y-Yukako!" Koichi exclaimed. Despite yelling at her, Yukako still had a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, it's my turn to clean up the lab today."

Yukako walked up to the window and fazed out of it. "Koichi, I know I said some strange things yesterday, so I'm asking you to forget about it. I get worked up a bit when things get too stressful for me. It's just so embarrassing…"

Koichi had to think about his words carefully since he's walking on thin ice with Yukako. Just like what Mineta said earlier, he needs to be careful because the wrong move could end him up in Recovery Girl's office. Koichi looked at the mop, with sweat going down his forehead.

"It caught me off, but I didn't think much of it. But I understand what you're trying to say," Koichi responded.

"If it's alright, can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" Koichi quickly answered. "I'd love to be your friend!"

Yukako smiled and turned around to face Koichi. "Thank God! I was up all night worrying about what I would do if you hated me!"

"And since I want to completely make it up to you…" Yukako pulled out a sweatshirt and put it over Koichi. "Here!"

 _Wait, why are these measurements close to accurate!_ Koichi thought.

"I spent all night knitting this especially for you! Thank goodness that they fit perfectly! I knew your height and chest size, but I wasn't so sure about your shoulder length."

 _I don't know if I should be scared or impressed!"_ Koichi panicked in his head.

"And to top it all off, I prepared a delicious lunch for us to eat together!"

Yukako pulled out two boxed lunches and the food inside them looked delicious.

"I picked up the shrimp at a fish market this morning. A regular store is no place to buy fresh food."

 _There's no fish market near this school!_

"See this flounder Meunière? I lovingly picked out the bones one-by-one with tweezers."

Yukako picked the shrimp with chopsticks and tried to feed Koichi.

"Here. Say, "Ahh"."

 _I know one thing for sure now… Yukako Yamagishi is a really weird girl!_

"Ahhh," Yukako said, attempting to get Koichi to say it so she could feed him.

 _If I eat this, it'll make her think I accepted all of it!_

Out of nowhere, Iida opened the door with Okuyasu behind him.

"Oi, Koichi!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Koichi! I see you aren't finished cleaning this room yet?" Iida asked. "You need to throw this trash away before the next class begins after lunch!"

 _Thank God for Iida and Okuyasu!_ Koichi thought. He immediately went over to the trash bin. "We need to get this taken care of!"

"Right," Iida said as he picked up one of the bins. "I came here to help. As the class representative, it's my duty to help out any student in need. So allow me to carry some of the trash bins for you."

"Y'know, I could use my powers to erase the trash," Okuyasu said.

"That's a cheap way of doing things. As a student of UA, you should do simple tasks without the use of your Quirk!" Iida shouted.

"Alright, alright," Okuyasu groaned as he picked up a trash can. "I'll help you guys anyways."

"Thank you," Koichi said.

"Josuke wants us to meet some people after this," Iida said. "I'd hate to keep him waiting."

Koichi and Iida left the classroom leaving Yukako alone in the classroom. Her hair began to wave violently and a vein began to beat over her head.

Koichi, Okuyasu, and Iida carried the trash down the hallway of the school.

"Oh, by the way, Koichi, who was that chick in the classroom with you?" Okuyasu asked.

"She was a girl who tried to confess to me yesterday," Koichi answered.

"Woah, you actually got a confession," Okuyasu said with a surprised expression.

"You two better not be doing anything inappropriate in there," Iida said.

"No, we're not doing anything. I turned her down," Koichi said.

"Really? Why did you turn down such a hottie?"

Koichi gulped because the thought of Yukako's angry side intimidated him. He said, "She has a really nasty personality.

"Hm, it looks like you dodged a bullet there," Iida said.

"I did dodge a bullet but the bullets won't stop coming after me," Koichi said.

"Huh, what do ya mean?" Okuyasu asked.

"Even though I turned her down yesterday, she's trying to

* * *

"So who are we meeting up again?" Sora asked.

Out of sheer luck, Josuke managed to run into Shirogane and Sora in the cafeteria when they were getting food. He learned that the two of them hang out in an isolated spot away from the huge crowd of people because Shirogane doesn't like crowds.

"We're just meeting a few classmates of mine. One of them is a Stand user and the rest are just those who know about Stands," Josuke said. "I texted them to meet me at the chemistry lab since one of us is stuck with cleaning duty."

When Josuke entered the chemistry lab, he found it in a complete mess. Several chairs were knocked over and flung across the room, the cabinet was broken with its content spilling all over the area, and there was food on the floor.

"Is your friend so incompetent that he makes a bigger mess than before?" Shirogane asked.

"No, I know Koichi isn't the type of person to be this incompetent. I guess that someone had a fit of rage when no one was around," Josuke said.

Josuke approached the cabinet and summoned **Crazy Diamond** and punched everything inside the cabinet rapidly, restoring everything inside it. All of the liquids returned to its bottles.

"We're lucky that these chemicals were separated. If they were to combine it would cause an explosion," Josuke pointed out.

"Let me help, I would feel bad for your friend if he still had to clean up this mess some jerk made," Sora said. She summoned **Air Supply** and used its ability to create gusts of winds to lift chairs from the floor.

"I'll help too," Shirogane said as he grabbed a broom and dustpan.

He swept up the food into the pan. Josuke decided to help Sora put the chairs back in their proper place since she's doing two chairs at a time. As he picked up the chair, he saw a black, wavy line attached to the chair. He pulled on it and saw that it was a long strand of hair. Josuke didn't think too much about it and just left it on the floor.

"I had a feeling we'd run into you guys here," Izuku said as he walked in with Ochaco.

"Oh, so which one of you is the Stand user?" Sora asked as jumped in front of them.

"Um… that wouldn't be neither of us," Ochaco replied.

"We just saw Koichi with Iida and Okuyasu heading towards the furnace a second ago, but we decided to check the classroom to see if anyone else was here," Izuku said. He realized that he didn't properly introduce himself yet. "Oh, my name is Midoriya!"

Ochaco realized that she hadn't introduced herself either and said, "And I'm Uraraka!"

"I'm Sora, and since this one doesn't talk much…" Sora said as he pulled Shirogane closer to her. "He's Shirogane!"

"I can introduce myself…" Shirogane muttered as he freed himself from Sora's grasp. "Anyways, we should meet up with the others. I want to get this done with."

Josuke and the rest left the chemistry lab to meet up with the rest. The group caught up with Koichi, Iida, and Okuyasu just as they finished disposing trash.

"These must be the Stand users you were telling us about, Josuke," Iida said

"So you must be the third Stand user of Class 1-A," Sora said, convincing herself that Iida is a Stan user.

"No, I'm not the Stand user you're looking for," Iida said. He stepped to the side and gestured his hand towards Koichi. "Koichi Hirose is the Stand user you're referring too."

"Hello," Koichi said as he waved his hand.

"I'm Iida, class representative of Class 1-A!" Iida proclaimed as he extended his hand to shake Shirogane's. Shirogane shook his hand said, "Shirogane."

"Hi, I'm Sora!" Sora exclaimed.

Yukako watched Koichi from the distance through a window from the second floor. She saw Koichi being surrounded by his friends, which stirred her emotions. Jealousy and frustration ran through her heart as a vein was pulsing over her left eye and her hair started to wave out of control.

"Koichi… always surrounded by your so-called friends…" Yukako muttered to herself. She grinds her teeth out of frustration and shouted, "They're the ones who are holding you back! They're the one who gets in the way of our love!"

Yukako couldn't bear the sight of Koichi being with his friends and walked away.

"And why are Shirogane and Sora there? Both of them don't talk to anybody except for Kendo."

Back at the furnace area, Koichi materialized **Echoes** to show it off to Shirogane and Sora.

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" Sora shouted as she tried to grab it to cuddle. Her arms phased through **Echoes**. "Oh right, they're spirits…"

"How do you find that thing cute?" Shirogane asked. "No offense, Koichi."

"It looks like a weird combination of a turtle and a lizard but it has some charm. Plus look at those little training wheels it has!" Sora exclaimed. Izuku and the other non-Stand users looked over to the spot where **Echoes** was floating over. To them, they can't see the Stand and only see an empty space that Sora is gawking over.

"I wish we had some kind of visual aid so we know what the Stand looks like…" Izuku muttered.

"Oh, I should show you my Stand!" Sora exclaimed. **Air Supply** materialized behind her and Shirogane summoned **Daft Punk** to show Koichi.

"This right here is **Air Supply** ," Sora said, gesturing to her Stand. She then pointed to **Daft Punk** and said, "And that right there is Shirogane's Stand, **Daft Punk**."

"Oh, wow," Koichi said in awe. The non-Stand users awkwardly stared at the space where the Stands were hovering over.

"This is awkward," Ochaco sighed.

"So what can the Stands do?" Iida asked.

"Well, **Air Supply** has the power to control air and can create strong gusts of winds," Sora answered. "Shirogane's Stand is a little bit more complicated."

"How so?" Iida asked.

" **Daft Punk** can extract a card that carries the properties that the card is extracted from. The cards can be inserted into other objects, giving them the properties that the card carries," Shirogane explained. He glanced at the others saw a few confused expressions. He sighed and said, "I guess an example would be is if I can take a card from a piece of paper and put it on a wall, the wall can be torn apart like paper."

After a few seconds of absorbing the information Shirogane presented them, everyone figured out how it worked. Izuku immediately figured it out while Ochaco understood it two seconds after.

"That's a pretty powerful ability," Ochaco said.

"Just think about the endless possibilities on how you can use the Stand," Izuku said.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, can we now leave," Shirogane said.

"What's the rush?" Okuyasu asked.

"It's lunch, and I still haven't gotten my food."

"Now that you've pointed that out, I never ate yet either," Koichi said. The group of students walked together to the cafeteria and had lunch for the remainder of their free time.

* * *

Today's exercise for hero training is a classic game of cops and robbers. Teams split into four are either the hero or robber. The robber had to not only break into the bank but also carry the bag of fake money out of the building and reach a certain point of the battlezone. The hero has to capture the robber. Koichi was placed in the hero team with Bakugou, Iida, and Yaoyorozu.

The robbers split up once they ran into Bakugou. Kirishima managed to slip by Bakugou, who was busy dealing with both Sato and Shoji outside. The red-head teen didn't notice **Echoes** closeby. The Stand flew towards Kirishima and planted a loud ringing sound effect onto his body. Kirishima felt uncomfortable when he heard the sound coming from his body.

"Just what is this?" Kirishima groaned. Another word was planted on Kirishima. He couldn't stand the noise coming from his body. He fell on his knees. "I-Is this Koichi's Quirk?"

"Ah-ha! There you are, you villainous scum!" Iida said as he ran down the hallway. He tackled Kirishima. It was easy to apprehend Kirishima. Iida contacted the rest of the team, "Kirishima has been apprehended."

" _Make that three_ ," Bakugou said over the radio. " _I've managed to apprehend Sato and Shoji._ "

Aizawa was watching the exercise from the camera room with the other students. For once he decided to check in on them and kept his eye on a certain individual. He knew Koichi was doing well in his hero course classes and decided to see how he was performing in class with his own eyes. Aizawa recognized that Koichi improving and was glad to see that he isn't hesitant to use **Echoes** , as All-Might made notes saying that Koichi never really used his Stand that often.

As for Koichi himself, the reason why he decided to use **Echoes** was because of what Izuku told him yesterday. Izuku suggested that he should look at the strengths of **Echoes** and took into consideration that a Stand has advantages that a Quirk doesn't. Koichi did just that. He took in the fact that Stands can't be seen by non-Stand users and the great range that **Echoes** has.

Koichi was in the room where the vault was with Yaoyorozu. The two of them were tasked with directly defending the vault. The vault was to remain open so that the rounds can be done quicker.

" _Good work, Koichi_ ," Iida said over the radio. Koichi smiled at the small praise he got from Iida.

"How did you find the enemy with your Quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked. Koichi never gave out a thought of how he's going to explain his Stand as a Quirk.

"I can detect sounds like a sonar…" Koichi spoke. "But I can only detect sounds like an old sonar and scan one area at a time within a certain range, and I can only plant one word at a time."

A faint sound of a school bell is heard in the distance. Koichi planted a few sounds onto the floor and made sure to use the loudest sound he knows.

"Sounds like someone didn't watch their step," Koichi said. Yaoyorozu created a reflective shield because the last person on the enemy team was Aoyama.

"It looks like it's my turn to shine!" Aoyama fired his naval laser at Koichi but Yaoyorozu jumped in front of him and deflected the shot. He fired once more and once that was deflected he fired a stronger blast. The second blast was strong enough to push Yaoyorozu back and knocked Koichi down in the process.

"You think you can slip by me?!" Bakugou shouted. Aoyama shuttered his body out of fear as he turned around and saw both Iida and Bakugou. Out of panic, Aoyama fired a devastatingly powerful laser at Bakugou and Iida. Both of them managed to dodge the laser.

"You think you can take us-" Iida paused when he saw Aoyama fall to the ground. "Oh, right. I forgot he damaged himself when he uses his Quirk…"

" _The hero team wins!_ " All Might announced.

* * *

After the next two rounds of training were wrapped up, the day was finally over. The students head back to the lockers to get dressed. Meanwhile, All Might and Aizawa met up at the faculty office.

"It's nice to see Young Hirose finally stepping up," All Might said. "It looks like he's taking advantage of his Stand a lot more now."

"Which is a good thing. It took him this long to finally use his Stand. If he continued to hold back I would've kicked him out of the hero course," Aizawa said.

"Do you still intend to expel him?" All Might questioned.

"Koichi is improving but at a snail's pace. He needs to go at the same pace as the rest of the class. Jotaro told us to not give the Stand users any special treatment, and I'll do just that. If he can't keep up with everyone else, I'll have to give him an expulsion."

* * *

Yukako was waiting by the entrance of the school with the hopes of walking home with Koichi. Despite the episode from earlier, she wants to spend more time with Koichi. Yukako standing across the street and leaning against a rail. She looked up and saw Koichi with the others from earlier, minus Shirogane and Sora. In her mind, she knew that she couldn't have any precious alone time with Koichi.

Koichi glanced at Yukako and looked away. He had a visibly distressed expression because his previous encounters with Yukako didn't leave a good impression on him. Yukako read his expression differently. She thought Koichi wanted to be with her and was being forced to be with his friends. This misinterpretation of feelings led Yukako to see the whole situation completely different than what it is.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Don't forget to feed Police," Koichi's mother said. Koichi's parents are heading to Morioh for the weekend to see his uncle.

"I know," Koichi said.

"And don't stay up late. Just because we're not around doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Everything is in the car! Are you ready to head out?!" Koichi's father shouted from the driveway.

"I am!" Koichi's mother replied. Before walking out, she looked back at Koichi and said, "Take care."

"Say hi to Yasuho for me," Koichi said.

Koichi walked into the living room to see his parents drive off. Koichi noticed a person hiding in the bushes and tried his best The person hiding had long, black hair and Koichi was 95% sure that the person was Yukako. When the thought of Yukako came up in his head, he quickly closed the blinds of the windows.

"I have no doubts about it, but that person hiding was Yukako!" Koichi exclaimed. "How did she find my address!"

Koichi waited ten minutes to pass by before heading out to school. He was still concerned about whether or not Yukako was still outside in the front of his house, so he left through the back to slip by her. When he arrived at school today, he glanced around to see if Yukako is somewhere. He sighed in relief once he figured out Yukako wasn't around.

* * *

During lunch, Koichi sat in the cafeteria with his friends. He was constantly checking around in every direction. All of his friends noticed their friend's behavior and Iida was the one who spoke up.

"Is there something the matter, Koichi?" Iida asked.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong," Koichi replied.

"Are you sure? You look even more stressed out than before," Izuku said. After a few seconds of silence, Koichi decided to speak up.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you guys," Koichi spoke up. Everyone turned to Koichi. Josuke and Izuku looked concerned for their friend's well-being.

"What's wrong?" Josuke asked.

"Yesterday, a girl confessed to me."

"What really?!" Josuke exclaimed. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Really? He told me and Iida earlier today."

"Who confessed to you?" Ochaco asked, showing interest in the topic.

"A girl named Yukako from Class 1-B."

"Oh, so she's in the hero course like us. What's the issue?"

"It's her personality," Koichi said. "She's obsessive."

"I don't see an issue with that, Koichi," Okuyasu said. "I think I'd dig a chick that has nothing but me in her mind."

"You're missing the point. She's obsessive to the point where it feels uncomfortable," Koichi explained. "She knows where I live for crying out loud!"

"What? Are you serious?" Ochaco asked.

"That's a pretty serious issue. We should inform the school about this," Iida suggested.

"No, no that won't solve anything," Josuke said.

"Huh? What do you mean? She's clearly violating his privacy!"

"We don't need her to get in trouble. We just need her to leave Koichi alone for good. I doubt she has malicious intent if she's in the hero course. Maybe she's a girl who's in love and doesn't genuinely know how to express it and doesn't know boundaries."

"Yes, she needs to learn that I don't want to be with her!" Koichi proclaimed.

"Maybe there's a way for her to get her off your back without informing the teachers. If we tell the teachers, they'll most likely give her a hefty lecture and a punishment," Josuke said. "If she is as obsessive as you say she is, she'll be back."

"So do you suggest that we directly confront her about it?" Iida wondered.

"No, she'll just think we're in her way. The only way to get her away from Koichi is if we make her disinterested in Koichi."

"That's a smart idea!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "Koichi, all you have to do is not shower for a week! Girls don't like smelly guys!"

"Oh, maybe he should have his shoes untied and his shirt inside out to make him look disorganized!"Ochaco suggested.

"Maybe you should dye your hair and get piercings. No girl wants to be with a punk," Iida said.

"Okay, how about we do something that doesn't require me changing my appearance so drastically," Koichi said.

"Then how about we spread false-rumors about you when she's around. She'll get the perception that you're a terrible person and no one else will look at you weirdly if it's just her that hears it," Izuku recommended.

"That's a pretty genius idea! You're smart, Izuku!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"Gee, thanks," Izuku said, acknowledging the compliment.

"So what's the plan then? Ochaco asked.

"Koichi doesn't need to do anything. All we need to do is say a bunch of stuff around her to get her to back off.

* * *

Yukako was exiting campus all by herself. Josuke and everyone else was in Yukako's path. Once Yukako walked by Josuke and Okuyasu, they began speaking to themselves.

"Oi, Josuke. I heard Koichi stole from Kame-Yu," Okuyasu spoke up. When Yukako heard Koichi she stopped and listened.

"Koichi steals? No dignity," Josuke said. "What kind of asshole gets into a hero course and does petty shit like that. Disgusting."

Yukako walked further down the path. She was approaching Ochaco, Iida and Izuku's spot. When she got close, they began their lines.

"Is it me, or does Koichi kinda smell," Iida said.

Ochaco held back from laughing. She thought this whole plan was silly. But since this is for Koichi's sake, she refrained herself from bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, his hair smells like it hasn't used shampoo in days," Ochaco said.

"Maybe he should've used the money I lent him to buy some," Izuku said.

"What, you lent him money?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, he never paid me back!"

"What kind of friend doesn't pay back?"

"I'll tell you, a friend I don't want to be associated with anymore!" Ochaco proclaimed. Yukako walked away. Once she was out of sight, Koichi popped his head over one of the busts that are along the path Josuke and Okuyasu regrouped with the rest.

"Do you think it worked?" Koichi asked.

"I hope it does," Josuke said. Koichi didn't say it to them, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be the end of Yukako's pursuit.

* * *

Later that night, Koichi ran into his sister in the hallway of their house. She looked like she was dressed up to go out and carried a backpack.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Koichi asked.

"I'm just going to a friend's house that's down the block. I'm sleeping over there for the weekend," Ayana said. "Mom can't get mad at me if she isn't around."

"Alright, just stay safe," Koichi said.

His sister nodded and said, "I'll see on Sunday."

Even though Koichi had the house to himself for the weekend, he remained in his room. He did his homework and afterward read this week's copy or _Weekly Shonen Jump_. He only reads it for _Dark Pink Boy_ , one of the magazine's most popular series. He didn't care much for the other series as he only prioritizes catching up with _Dark Pink Boy_. After finishing the chapter, Koichi went straight to bed.

In his dream, Koichi was in a tunnel of darkness and at the end of the tunnel was purple light. There was purple light. Koichi approached the light and Yukako appeared, with her hair flowing upwards as if the wind was blowing it. Koichi wondered why she was appearing in his dream. He felt a large amount of anxiety from the dream and was waken up by the sound of a clicking noise.

"What a terrible dream…" Koichi muttered.

Koichi looked out of the window and screamed when he saw Yukako right outside of it. She was masked in darkness, giving her a terrifying appearance. Her black hair violently opened the window and surrounded Koichi. Koichi tried to scream but she gagged him with hair. He violently moved his body to free himself, but Yukako lifted him and smacked him on the ceiling.

"Koichi, it seems that your friends don't think highly of you," Yukako said. Yukako noticed something on Koichi's desk and picked it up. It was a quiz and it looked like Koichi got 34% on it. "Don't worry Koichi, I'll properly discipline you and turn you into a perfect man. There's something I see in you that I don't see in other men. I want you to live up to your full potential."

Yukako began to conceal Koichi inside a cacoon made out of her own hair. The only thing that ran in his mind is how this plan completely backfired.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, I finished this chapter! This was another case of me struggling with the execution of the chapter. I kinda have a set path I want to take with the series but it's really how the events occur is why I'm stuck. This chapter always intended to be a two-parter anyways, as seen in the anime.**

 **There aren't a lot of differences in this chapter compared to how it was done in DiU, but I hope these differences are enough to be engaging to the reader. However, I think the next chapter will be interesting because I don't intend to follow the normal route.**

 **One of the issues I've just discovered is the time frame of the events of the recent chapters. To avoid confusion, I decided to make a quick timeline of events.**

 **Monday - Beginning of the first semester**

 **Tuesday- First day of hero training**

 **Wednesday - Class elections/Hazamada's first victim**

 **Thursday - Hazamada continues his attacks**

 **Friday - Confrontation of Hazamada**

 **Saturday/Sunday - Nothing**

 **Monday - Encountering Shirogane and Sora**

 **Tuesday - Nothing**

 **Wednesday - Yukako's confession/Shirogane vs Sora fight**

 **Thursday - Hero training**

 **Friday - Koichi gets kidnapped**

 **Finals are this week, so once I wrap it up, I'll start working on the next chapter.**

 **Welp, that's pretty much all I have to say. After Yukako's mini-arc will be one final chapter introducing another Stand user. The whole point of this arc is to introduce the Stand users that are within UA. After that, it's the USJ arc.**

 **Anyways, special thanks to a special friend of mine for beta-reading this chapter. Don't forget to like, follow and review.**

 **Up next:** Yukako's Love Deluxe part 2


	17. Generic update time

**Woah, haven't been posting for a while. This chapter is mainly for people that don't check my profile. I updated my profile to include chapter progress, so currently, I'm at 2.4k words in the current chapter and oh boy, it's probably going to be a long one given the fact that I'm doing the Love Deluxe arc.** **Also, yes, I will rewrite some early chapters because a good number of people came forward and complained about Jotaro's dialogue. I didn't know how I let that slide but hey, we all make mistakes we don't realize.**

 **The reason, why I haven't posted anything, are two reasons, college which takes upper priority, and a new story. The new story is an RWBY x Power Rangers story. I always wanted to write an RWBY fanfic that isn't the team playing video games and making the occasional witty remark. There is an audience for it, but I honestly just gave up writing it. It's not hard to write, but it comes to the point where it's predictable and two-thirds of the story is the material and not fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling since this is not related to the JoJo fanfic. This story will at least be finished by late February and early March. As I said, my school takes upper priority, and I still have a job just below that. My goal for 2020 is to at least do twelve chapters. And yes, if I do a chapter a month minimum, that means two of the months will have to be double-chapters because I didn't write one February and January. Well, until next time.**


	18. Yukako's Love Deluxe part 2

**Chapter 14:** Yukako's Love Deluxe part 2

(Part 4 of Mystery of UA arc)

Koichi stared out of the window and watched the ocean. He turned to the left and saw a series of houses scattered across a grassy cliff. He recognized this area as a famous spot for a rich person's retreat. Yukako dragged him out of his own home and kidnapped him to a villa. The plan that Josuke and the others thought up completely backfired. Koichi can't blame them because he never knew that she'd go this far. He tried to look for a phone and found out that the wire for the landline has been cut.

"What kind of person in the hero course would do something this extreme..." Koichi muttered to himself.

Koichi's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten something since last night. He heard Yukako's humming and immediately winced. Yukako came into the room while pushing a cart full of breakfast food such as eggs, bacon, and bread. Kochi's stomach growled again at the sight of the food.

"Koichi, are you hungry?" Yukako asked.

"Y-Yeah," Koichi said with a bit of hesitation. He approached the table and sat down. He thought: _I can't forget that Yukako attacked me last night with her Quirk. It looks like she can control her hair and extend it to whatever extent she can. Maybe if I understand her Quirk better I could have a chance to escape. She probably won't do anything bad if I simply ask her about her Quirk._

"So..." Koichi spoke up. "That thing you did with your hair, was that your Quirk?"

"I guess you could say that," Yukako said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It feels different than a Quirk. I wouldn't know what a having a Quirk feels like but I can tell this is something different," Yukako said.

 _Don't tell me._ Koichi thought.

"Before obtaining this power, I was struck with an arrow. I'm not sure if that was a dream or not but regardless I waken up with the ability to manipulate my hair however I please."

 _If she got shot by the arrow, that means she's a Stand user!_ Koichi realized in his head. That meant using **Echoes** is out of the question. If she can see Koichi's Stand it could put in unnecessary danger. The only time he could use it was when she wasn't around.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Yukako requested as she pulled a seat. "After all, if you don't get proper nourishments how are you suppose to become my perfect man?"

Koichi decided to go along with Yukako's crazy ploy. He sat down and looked at the food that Yukako prepared for her. He couldn't deny that the food presented to him looked good. Koichi grabbed a knife and fork; ready to have his breakfast.

"Can't wait to dig in," Koichi said.

"Wait, you can't eat yet!" Yukako shouted. Koichi looked confused. Yukako pulled out his quiz and pointed at the score. "You got a 34% on your quiz! Even if there are more than brains in a man, this is unacceptable."

 _Oh, come on! The only reason why I failed was that it was a pop quiz that I wasn't ready for._ Koichi thought.

"I decided to have you study while you eat," Yukako declared. She placed three boxes in front of Koichi and moved items into each of them.

Koichi gulped nervously.

"I've prepared some questions for you. You will answer the questions by choosing one of the boxes and eating whatever contents are inside," Yukako said.

"Hold on for a sec-" Koichi was interrupted.

"You have no say in the matter! As long as you're under this roof, we'll do everything to make you into the perfect man!" Yukako proclaimed. She smiled as she pulled out a flashcard. "Okay, here's your first question: The word Yanki is used to describe delinquent youths in Japan. It originates from the word Yankee, which is from, A. the United Kingdom, B. the United State, or C. Australia."

 _If I get the question wrong, I might get in deep trouble. Think Koichi! If I remember correctly, Present Mic did comment on how Josuke's hair is common amongst the Yanki and it originates_ _from_... Koichi tried to put some effort into remembering the trivia Present Mic gave out. Yukako began to look impatient and Koichi grew anxious. _Okay, I think it's the United Kingdom!_

Koichi moved his finger at box A. He glanced at Yukako's expression and saw her twitching her eye a bit. From that reaction, the answer is not the United Kingdom. He pointed at B and saw her getting excited.

"It's B," Koichi answered.

"Excellent!" Yukako said as she clapped her hands. She moves the box that was over B. "You get two hard-boiled eggs!"

She moved the boxes of A and C, revealing an eraser and a bar of soap. "If you've answered A or C, I would've made you eat them."

 _If I got the other two, I might as well not eat anything and starve._ Koichi thought.

Yukako set up the next set of questions. She said, "For your next question: the first vigilante to operate in Japan is A. the Lone Cowboy, B. Professor Savage, or C. Kitsune."

 _Hero history?! That's my worse subject. If I can look at Yukako's reactions, maybe I can get the answer right._

Koichi pointed at box A and saw that Yukako was upset. He moved his finger to C and her reaction changed to a more content one. Koichi spoke with a stutter, "I-I think it's C..."

"Koichi, are you answering the questions based on my expression?" Yukako questioned with a stern look on her face. She slammed her hand on the table and her hair moved wildly. "So the rumors about you being a terrible person is true!"

Yukako moved two of the boxes. She shouted, "As punishment, you're being forced to eat the contents of A and B. A is English vocabulary cornflakes and B is asparagus wrapped around pages from an algebra textbook! I'm going to force you to eat both items!"

Koichi began to whimper quietly as Yukako stabbed the asparagus with her fork. She began to move it towards his mouth.

"What's wrong?! Eat it!" Yukako demanded.

Koichi knocked the fork out of her hand and shouted, "I've had enough of this! Do you think I'm going to put up with this? I'm out of here!"

Koichi began to run towards the window. If he can get away from Yukako's range, maybe her Stand won't be effective. Black strands of hair shot out of Koichi's head and attached themselves to the ceiling. They forcefully yanked him off the floor and smash his head onto the ceiling.

"Do you think I didn't plan in case you would've tried to run away?" Yukako questioned with a devilish smile. "I planted several dozen pieces of my hair into your scalp."

The hair on Koichi's head freed him and he fell onto the floor.

"Koichi, you may hate me now but once you leave this house, you'll be a much better man. You'll thank me for that. Soon You'll realize that you were in a desperate need of a woman like me in your life."

Koichi stared at Yukako with deep fear. She began to push the cart out of the room.

"This is a vacation home of some hero agency's president. No one will come here until summer."

 _Summer! But that's still weeks away!_ Koichi thought.

"Oh, and if someone does come here and tries to separate us, they'll discover how unbreakable our love is."

Yukako left the room while pushing the cart. Koichi got on his knees and began to scream.

"Somebody help me!" Koichi cried out.

* * *

Josuke is a man with an expensive taste in clothing and the weekends is the only time where he can express his taste. Today he sported a brown sweater with a matching pair of pants and a green turtleneck beneath the sweater. ( **Visual reference: Volume 42 of Diamond is Unbreakable)** Josuke left his home to hang out with Okuyasu, Koichi and Izuku at the Hirose residence. Since Koichi's parents weren't around for the weekend, it was the perfect place to hang out with no one disturbing them. Josuke went to a convenience store to pick up snacks. Josuke was debating which flavor of chips to buy.

"If it isn't Josuke," Kendo said. Josuke turned around and saw the Class 1-B representative out of her uniform. She wore a short, black coat with a blue dress underneath it. Kendo also had a black belt around her waist. ( **Visual reference: Kendo's civilian clothing)** "I thought I saw you when I came in."

"Hey, Kendo," Josuke said with a smile and a quick wave.

"I almost didn't recognize you with that clothing. I never took you as the type of person who likes to express his taste of clothing," Kendo said.

"What can I say? I can't just let my hair be the only defining feature about my appearance," Josuke chuckled jokingly.

"But I think the hair makes you stand out regardless of what you wear," Kendo joked. "So what're you up to this weekend?"

"Just heading to a friend's house to hang out. You?

"Picking up the latest issue of Motorcycle Nation," Kendo said as she pulled out a magazine. Josuke was surprised that a girl was interested in vehicles.

"Huh, I didn't take you for a motorcycle person," Josuke said with an astonished expression.

"The typical stuff that girls do just don't click with me."

"That's understandable. Everyone is different in their way," Josuke said. "So all you're doing this weekend is reading that one magazine?"

"Yep. The weekends are probably going to be the only time I get to have alone time thanks to my duty as a class rep. That means I'm going to enjoy it alone."

"That's why I rejected the vice representative role. I kinda figured my time after school would be wasted doing work with our main rep."

"You almost got elected? Why did you reject the position?"

"I'm not the best role model in the class. You saw me, remember?"

"Oh right," Kendo said, remembering Josuke's punishment. "I tried my best to keep the classroom tidy as possible so that you wouldn't have to be stuck cleaning it up after school."

"I appreciate it, I wish some of your other classmates were reasonable. Someone intentionally poured soda across the floors and desk," Josuke said.

"That was Monoma. Don't worry, I made sure to smack him to discipline himself," Kendo said. "Please don't think we're all like that.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging your whole class based on one person."

She shifted her body away from Josuke and glanced at him. "Well, I don't want to take up much more of your time. Your friends are probably waiting."

"You're not wasting my time. Knowing Okuyasu, he's probably going to be late."

* * *

After buying the snacks at Owson, Josuke arrived at Koichi's home. Okuyasu and Izuku were waiting outside; They squatted in front of Police and watched him sleep.

"What a surprise!" Josuke called the two of them. Okuyasu and Izuku stood up and turned around. "You guys arrived here earlier than expected."

"Hey, Josuke," Izuku responded.

"Oi, Josuke, it looks like Koichi isn't home," Okuyasu said. "No one's answering and the door's lock.

"He's not home? But we planned this like three weeks ago. He can't just dip out last minute," Josuke said.

"We tried calling him but he didn't answer. We heard his phone inside the house through the window up there," Izuku said.

"Well, if his phone is inside the house, he should be home."

"Yeah, he should! But we've been waiting for him for nearly twenty minutes."

"Okuyasu and I thought he was in the shower, but it shouldn't take him this long," Izuku pointed out.

"I hate to be the one to break the rules, but I'm going to break in.

"Huh? How are you going to do that?" Izuku asked.

"Easy, Jotaro taught us a little trick with our Stands. Since they're just projections of our fighting spirit, they can go through objects," Josuke said as he summoned **Crazy Diamond**. His Stand phased through the front door and unlocked it from the other side. Josuke turned the doorknob and opened the unlocked door.

 _Stands are like a swiss-army knife of powers. They come with their own powers, have super strength and crazy speed, and phase through objects. It makes me wonder how a Quirk user can outmatch a Stand user._ Izuku thought. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Izuku walked into the house. Police followed them inside and laid down in the living room of the place.

"What a lazy dog," Izuku spoke his mind out loud.

"Oi, Koichi! Ayane!" Josuke shouted.

"Koichi's mom!" Okuyasu shouted

"His mom's not home, remember?"

"Aw, really?" Okuyasu spoke with a disappointed expression. He wanted to see her face because he thought she was cute.

"Yes, that's why we planned out this get-together."

The three UA students entered Koichi's room and saw it in a normal state, aside from the open window. Josuke walked up to the window and closed it. He saw down on Koichi's bed pondering where Koichi could be. Okuyasu and Izuku were looking around his room, trying to find a clue. Josuke saw a black line across the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was black, wavy hair. Almost the same kind of hair that he found the other day.

"This looks familiar..." Josuke muttered.

"Huh, you found something Josuke?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, I did. I found this piece of black hair. If I remember, no one in the Hirose family has black hair."

"Someone broke in then!" Izuku shouted, realizing what Josuke is putting together.

"Huh, who broke in?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yukako," Josuke said. His conclusion surprised Izuku and Okuyasu.

"I thought we were supposed to scare her away from Koichi, not kidnap him!" Izuku shouted, realizing that the situation has escalated in the worse way possible.

"If that bitch hurts Koichi, she's going to be in a world of pain!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Right, I think we should call the police and let them sort this-" Josuke was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing down the hall. "Shit, it could be his parents."

"They do know we're here, right?" Okuyasu asked.

"I don't know if Koichi told them or not, but we should answer or else they'll get even more worried."

Josuke and the others approached the house phone on the second floor. Josuke was hesitant to pick it up but he had to answer it to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Koichi had a strong urge to use the bathroom but Yukako locked it with a four-dial lock and left a question for Koichi to answer. Yukako's riddle was "What was the year that the United States' Declaration of Independence signed?" Koichi knew that the first two digits were 17 but couldn't figure out the last two. It didn't help that urine was about to leak out like water in a broken pipe. He began to tiptoe as he tried his best to hold it in.

"This is the worst? How am I suppose to know it when we're not even covering American history!" Koichi wailed. He paused his movement as he began to tear a little.

Later that morning, Yukako was folding Koichi's boxers and pants. He was lucky that Yukako had the right measurements for his clothes but was scarred about how accurate she guessed them. Yukako was aware that there was going on in Koichi's head and it was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" Yukako asked. When Koichi didn't reply, she harshly said, "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I-I'm a first-year high school student... and in the hero course... I've never felt such shame..." Koichi spoke softly. "I never felt so ashamed. Can you please stop this? You probably hate me now. How could you possibly like me after I peed my pants?"

"Oh, Koichi, you poor thing. I must be tormenting your heart," Yukako said in a sympathetic tone. She approached Koichi and said in an intimidating tone. "However Koichi, even though you think so little of yourself I still see a shining, fiery determination in your eyes. You look like you're hiding a trick up your sleeve. That's what I love about you. I would love for you to show me."

 _Is she aware of my Stand!_ Koichi thought. Not a lot of people should be aware that there is more to his abilities other than sound generation.

Yukako giggled and said, "If you truly love someone, you should accept every aspect of them, including the pee, snot and all that. I don't know why it bothers you. I enjoyed washing your underwear."

Koichi was freaked out by Yukako. He stayed silent as he watched her open a door.

"Look!" Yukako said. Koichi looked at what was inside the room and started sweating nervously. It was a makeshift electric chair. "I'm working on a chair that has electricity running through it. It should be ready by dinner time."

 _How is she in the hero course if she thinks this is normal!_ Koichi panicked in his thoughts.

"We're going to have Italian food tonight. I'm going out to get some olive oil," Yukako said.

Yukako left the room and Koichi turned around and started banging on the window. Yukako was surely going to kill him if he sticks around any longer. He wondered how he is going to escape this place. Yukako was probably ordering ingredients from a delivery service, so she must still be around the house. Koichi scanned the area outside the window to look for any pedestrian walking by. He could have **Echoes** swiftly implant words to get them to call for help. But as Yukako said, the possibility of someone going here is low. Koichi spotted a payphone from the distance. Koichi decided to look around the house for any loose change. It took him a while but Koichi found a fifty yen coin under the desk.

"Just my luck, things are starting to turn around..." Koichi muttered.

Koichi used **Echoes** to sneak the coin under the front door and fly towards the payphone. **Echoes** inserted the coin and began to dial his home. If luck was still on his side, Josuke would be at his house. Suddenly, hair flew and wrapped around the Stand. Koichi felt his body restrained and struggled to move.

"Don't tell me..." Koichi muttered. Back at the payphone, Yukako was staring down at **Echoes**.

"Hm, I thought I saw something fly out of the house," Yukako said. "What is the meaning of this?"

Yukako approached the payphone booth with the Stand trapped inside. She heard the phone ringing and someone picked up the call from the other side.

" _Hello, Hirose residence_ ," Josuke answered. With no one responding, Josuke figured out what's going on. " _Is this Koichi? Where are you?_ "

The waves crashing from the ocean nearby echoed to the phone. " _Waves? Okuyasu, Izuku! I think I know where Koichi is!"_

Yukako panicked and freed **Echoes**. Since the Stand was free, Koichi decided to implant a message onto the wall of the payphone booth.

 **STAND USER** **!**

 **Echoes** quickly retreated back to the house as soon as the printed words produced sound.

Yukako destroyed the payphone with her hair out of anger. "What are you hiding, Koichi!?" she angrily shouted.

* * *

Josuke hung up the phone and turned around with a distressed expression. Koichi's in danger if Yukako was a Stand user.

"What's wrong, Josuke?" Izuku asked.

"Yukako is a Stand user," Josuke replied. "Just before the payphone was destroyed by the crazy bitch, Koichi implanted a message to warn us that she's a Stand user."

"If she's a Stand user then we must contact Jotaro!" Okuyasu proclaimed.

"Right," Josuke said. He quickly called Jotaro with his cell.

" _Josuke? Is something wrong?_ " Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, Koichi has been kidnapped by a Stand user!" Josuke shouted. Jotaro was surprised. He didn't know that the problem Josuke was in escalated for the worst.

" _Was it by one of the Stand users created by Keicho?_ "

"No, it's another UA student. She has a deep obsession with Koichi so she kidnapped him overnight."

" _Do you have the identity of the student?_ "

"Her name is Yukako. She's in the same grade as us."

" _And do_ _you know where Koichi has been taken?_ "

"He's somewhere by the ocean," Josuke asked. "We're trying to pinpoint where he might be."

" _I'll contact the school and notify them about this incident. I'll also have Speedwagon agents help with the containment of the Stand user. Contact me if you discovered his location_."

"Understood," Josuke said. Izuku was already looking into any payphone near the ocean and already found several locations but he managed to pinpoint which one is the likely location.

"He's probably in the villa area up north. Rich tourists often visit that location during the summer. The location is isolated during the majority of the year," Izuku said.

"You're a genius, Izuku!" Josuke complimented. "I'll text Jotaro and you call us a cab," Josuke said.

"Wait, we're heading over there?" Izuku asked.

"Of course we are. Koichi is trapped in a house with a lunatic. We have to do something," Josuke said. "It might be a while before Jotaro arrives with help."

"Right. We don't know if she's going to hurt him

* * *

"Koichi! What are you hiding?!" Yukako shouted as she approached the house. Koichi was looking through the window with a distraught expression.

"She's coming back!" Koichi exclaimed.

Koichi was forced to fight for his life. He grabbed the homemade electric chair and nailed it to the front door. He then barricaded it with whatever furniture was closeby. Yukako tried to open the front door but the blockade Koichi created locked her out of the house.

"Open the door, Koichi!" Yukako demanded. Yukako would have to destroy the door to get in, making a scene for Josuke and the others to find. She stopped twisting the doorknob and said, "You know, I couldn't be any happier. I always thought your Quirk was Sound Generation but showing that monster must mean you're showing me your true Quirk. Although I'm a little mad because you hid the truth from me. But still, it makes me happy. The most important things that a man and woman can share are each other's secrets, right? Showing me your true Quirk tells me you're willing to show your true potential. So please, Koichi, let me in so we can make you into my ideal man."

Koichi ignored most of Yukako's dialogue because he was too focused on keeping her out of the house. Koichi plugged the electric chair into an outlet. When Yukako tried to open the door, it shocked her.

"I asked you so kindly, so don't make me ask you again!" Yukako shouted as her hair moved violently. **Echoes** appeared behind her with the words "I hate you" in its hand. The Stand tossed the words at Yukako.

 **I hate you! I hate you!** **I hate you! I hate you!** **I hate you! I hate you!**

Those words were being screamed in Yukako's head.'

"You must be crazy to think we're compatible! Can't you tell that I'm trying my best to tell you to leave me alone!? I won't stop these sounds until you leave me alone for good!" Koichi shouted.

"What words? I don't hear a thing" Yukako asked. Her delusion of love for Koichi completely overpowered his words. The print on her body slid off and disappeared. Koichi felt his head being pulled back and he was tossed to a glass cabinet

"Koichi, the two of us are compatible. Most people never find their true love. Can't you see that this is a wonderful thing?" Yukako asked before throwing Koichi at the door, breaking the chair that held it closed. Yukako finally opened the door and peaked in. "I originally brought you here to make you into the perfect man, but things have changed. Now my goal is to make you madly fall in love with me! Otherwise... I'll kill you."

 **"Echoes**!" Koichi shouted. He needed to use his Stand to defend himself from Yukako. If he created a louder sound, maybe it can get to Yukako's head. **Echoes** fell to the ground and curled up. Its body covered itself in a brown shell.

"There's no way it could've died! Can Stands die! Stands rely on mental strength for them to work, so if its dead does that mean I'm that weak-willed!" Koichi panicked. The shell around **Echoes**. Yukako began to notice the shell cracking apart.

"You called it a Stand? What's it doing!" Yukako demanded an answer. She tried to open the door but a cabinet blocked it. She used her Stand to try to move the cabinet out of the way. "Open the door, Koichi!"

 _If she opens the door, I'm done for!_ Koichi thought. The shell cracked wide open and a tail popped out of it. Yukako needed to deal with whatever was in that shell. She crushed the cabinet and threw it to the side. She kicked the door open and barged in. He thought, _If only I could just blow her away from this place!_

Yukako looked in at the empty shell that **Echoes** was hiding in. She shouted, "Where did it go! Koichi, tell me where is that thing hiding!"

Koichi caught **Echoes** at the corner of his eyes as it hid in the corner of the room to avoid Yukako's sight. The Stand took in a new form but it was still recognizable. It still had the same colors and a large tail. The only major difference was that it was smaller and took in humanoid shape with large shoulder pads.

" **Echoes** didn't die... it just took in a new form..." Koichi muttered. Yukako turned around and saw the Stand hiding in the corner.

"It looks the same but just smaller. Changing its appearance doesn't change a thing," Yukako said. **Echoes** swiftly moved to the wall towards the front door. A gust of wind suddenly blew from the wall behind **Echoes**. It blasted Yukako out of the house. She used her hair to grab a tree trunk and landed safely on the ground. "Isn't Koichi's Quirk Sound Generation? There's only one other person who has the ability to control wind but I doubt she's around here."

Back at the house, Koichi found the words "whoosh" printed behind **Echoes**. He touched it and the wind blew right in front of him. It looks like **Echoes** gained a new ability with its new form. It's to create an effect related to the sound. He subconsciously used the ability when he thought about blowing Yukako away from him. Koichi smiled with the sight of **Echoes'** new form because he now has a chance to survive against Yukako.

"This is the new and improved **Echoes**!" Koichi proclaimed. " **Echoes** **Act 2**!"

Outside of the house, Yukako was wondering what blew her away. Koichi's Quirk was making sound effects but that sudden gust of wind means that there's more to his Quirk. She thought of the possibility that it might not even be a Quirk at all. He said something about Stands and she wondered if hers was also under the same category. She didn't dwell in those thoughts for too long because Koichi's friends will soon arrive.

"My precious Koichi belongs to me alone!" Yukako proclaimed as she marched towards the house. Koichi opened the front door. He was in the process of cutting his own hair. He gave himself a flat top and cut the last of his hair on the side.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you, Yukako," Koichi said. "I thought about it and I realized that there's no way you can beat me with **Echoes Act 2** 's new ability. You won't keep me in here any longer!"

Yukako's left eye began to twitch.

"Don't act arrogantly just because you have a new ability! I'm going to take you away somewhere further away so that no one will get in the way of my love for you!" Yukako exclaimed roughly. She walked up the steps of the porch and placed her hand on the rail. It was planted with a "sizzle" sound effect and burned Yukako's hand. She cried out, "It burns! You little shit! How could?!"

"I'm standing up for myself because I don't want to be stuck in the same room with you!" Koichi proclaimed. Yukako's left eye began to twitch again.

"How could you treat me like this! You belong to me and yet you disobey me?! I won't allow it!"

Yukako had her hair rush towards Koichi. **Echoes** tossed a sound effect towards the oncoming hair but it split off to avoid getting hit. It split off and broke through the windows and walls of the house. Strands of Yukako's hair began popping out throughout the house, surprising Koichi with the length of it. She must have strong mental strength if her hair has this much reach. From the outside, the hair surrounded the entire house.

"Oi Josuke, look over there!" Okuyasu shouted for his attention. Josuke and Izuku glanced towards Okuyasu's direction.

"That must be where Koichi is trapped!" Izuku said with an alarmed expression. "It looks like Yukako has gone off the rails!"

"Let's go! Koichi's life is at stake!" Josuke shouted as he sprinted towards the house.

"That creature, it must follow your commands with just your thoughts alone. Despite that, I already know what its capable of. I just have to avoid touching those words it creates," Yukako spoke angrily. "Before I continue, let me ask you again..."

She paused for a beat and asked, "Do you love me?"

Koichi stands quietly with a determined expression. Yukako's eye twitched again.

"Go ahead and say that you don't! I'll rip you and this house apart! You'll die here and live on as a cherished memory in my heart!" Yukako threatened. Despite being surrounded by tendrils of hair ready to attack him, Koichi stayed silent. "Answer me this instant!"

"This whole thing spiraled out of control because you ignored what I've been trying to tell you this entire time," Koichi said. "I hate you and nothing will change that!"

"I'll kill you, Koichi!" Yukako growled as her hair violently grabbed Koichi and began to pull him apart.

Yukako realized that she fell for his trap as she sensed a sound effect written in Koichi's back. It was the words "dagoom". The sound effect ripped apart Yukako's hair and sent her flying out of the house. She landed close to the edge of the cliff. Koichi slowly advanced towards Yukako. He was surprised to see her hair turn white.

Koichi summoned **Echoes** to check to see if she was alive. The Stand checked for a heartbeat and found it beating healthy. Koichi sighed in relief. He thought that despite her cruelty, she's still alive. After all, it would look bad in his record if he killed someone despite it being in self-defense.

All of a sudden, Yukako woke up and quickly traped **Echoes** with her hair. She professed, "If I can't beat you, I'll just have to destroy this Stand!"

Koichi said in a strangulated tone, "I can't believe you still attacked me..."

Shut your mouth, you pants-pisser! My precious hair turned white!" Yukako shouted. "I really liked you, but what you've done to my hair is unforgivable!"

Yukako began to squeeze **Echoes** , which in turn began to choke Koichi. ukako realized, "Anything I do o this thing affects you too, doesn't it!?"

A sound of the ground cracking caught Yukak off guard. She asked, "What was that?"

"Let go of **Echoes** and move...!" Koichi warned. "When I checked your heartbeat, the ground was also cracking!"

"Don't spit out lies to save your own ass!" Yukako snapped in disbelief.

The ground broke off from the cliff and Yukako began to fell to the pointed rocks below. She lets go of **Echoes** and frantically tried to grab onto the cliff but her hair was barely out of reach. Even if she could extend it, she would already be impaled by the time she grabbed onto it. But instead of having a rock through her stomach, she bounced off it. On the rocks were the words "boing". She was sprung back to the top of the cliff.

"As I said, the ground was cracking apart but I guess it doesn't matter because you never listened to a word I say," Koichi said before walking away.

"Over there!" Izuku pointed towards Koichi.

"Oi, Koichi!" Okuyasu called out. Okuyasu, Josuke, and Izuku ran up to Koichi and Josuke immediately materialized **Crazy Diamond** to heal him. from his wounds.

Despite trying to kill him earlier, Koichi saved Yukako's life. This made Yukako develop a deeper towards the short Stand user. She didn't care if Koichi ignored her for the rest of her life. Just the fact that he saved her was enough to satisfy her.

"Hey, isn't that Yukako!?" Okuyasu exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's her alright! She looks unrecognizable with the white hair," Josuke said.

"It looks like she's smiling," Izuku pointed out.

"She is!" Josuke spoke loudly while jumping back. Everyone felt a chill down their spine as Yukako was staring at Koichi.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Koichi said. "In her mind, she's defeated. Besides, she won't stand a chance against all three of our Stands plus Izuku's Quirk."

"You're right. We'll just have to wait for Jotaro to arrive here with help," Josuke said.

* * *

Two Speedwagon Foundation vans arrived on the scene. Jotaro and Aizawa were on scene along with four Foundation personnel, two of them were medical professionals.

"I had a feeling your little trio would arrive here before we did," Aizawa said to Jotaro.

"We should feel fortunate that they were the ones to get information about Koichi's whereabouts," Jotaro replied. The two teachers and the single veteran Stand user approached the students.

"Are you alright, Koichi?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm fine. The wounds I got from the fight with Yukako were healed thanks to Josuke," Koichi said.

"So is this student who kidnapped you really a Stand user?" Jotaro asked. Koichi nodded and explained.

"Her Stand allows her the ability to extend and manipulate her hair," Koichi said.

"Well, that checks out that her files on her Quirk are similar to her Stand ability. What about its form."

"It's similar to Hazamada's. It's bounded to her hair."

"Alright, I'll take it from here," Jotaro said. He pulled out the Stand Repression Collar and approached Yukako. The female Stand user watched Jotaro approach her with the collar. He gave her one warning, "I'll only say this once but you have this one chance to come in peacefully. If you try to fight back or resist in any way, I won't hold back any punches."

Yukako had a feeling that this was one man she shouldn't come across. She nodded her head and allowed Jotaro to put the collar around her neck. She was escorted by the veteran Stand user.

"What will happen to Yukako?" Josuke asked Jotaro as he walked by. Instead of his nephew, Aizawa answered instead.

"Her fate in this school will be entirely up to the rest of the UA staff," Aizawa said. "This whole incident will only stay within the school faculty's knowledge just like Hazamada's case. We can't have news about one of our student's kidnapping another. It makes the school look vulnerable. We're already facing negative press thanks to Hazamada's actions. Anyways, you four should go home and rest. I'll see you on Monday."

Jotaro, Aizawa, and the Speedwagon Foundation personnel left with Yukako.

"I almost forgot!" Koichi spoke suddenly.

"What is it?" Josuke asked.

"I forgot to tell them about **Echoes Act 2**!"

" **Act... 2**?" everyone muttered.

* * *

Later that day, all of the faculty including Jotaro was in the teacher's conference room. At this point, Jotaro had his own seat amongst the Pro-Heroes since he is a professional when it comes to Stands. He sat next to close to the Principal Nezu.

"Yukako is currently held up in Speedwagon Foundation custody. She has the Stand Repression Collar around her neck, so she wouldn't be using it any time soon. We questioned her about when she obtained a Stand and she said she received it from getting shot by an arrow," Jotaro said.

"Another Arrow victim? This makes four students in UA who were shot by the arrow," All Might said.

"Just makes me wonder just how many Stand users are hiding in this school," Present Mic said.

"How long are you going to keep her in custody?" All Might asked.

"We'll only keep her in as long as necessary. I'll leave her ultimate fate up to her teachers and principal," Jotaro said.

"I feel like we shouldn't expel her because a student like Hazamada is still here, and he's done worse," Present Mic pointed out.

"The thing about both of these students is that they've both got their powers so suddenly, and so they think they could do anything because of it. But I believe if we can properly redeem them, they can be helpful in the future. Especially since there is a villain organization attempting to build a team of Stand users," Nezu said.

"Right. But I think she shouldn't go unpunished. I think we should drop her out of the hero course," Aizawa said.

"I concur," Vlad King said, who was her homeroom teacher. "Someone who would go to such extreme lengths doesn't belong in the hero course."

"Since she's your student, I have a question..." Jotaro spoke. "Shirogane and Fukuyama are both Stand users in your class. How is it that they never saw the Stands that they have?"

"I can answer that question since I teach the hero course," All Might said while raising his hand. "So far, hero courses have consisted of team exercises and competitions done in multiple rounds. I'm guessing Yukako was never in the same round with Young Shirogane and Fukuyama."

"Not even through video? I guess Stands can't appear through photography or recorded video even if you could use one," Aizawa said.

"Do we know anything about her Stand?" Cementoss asked.

"Her Stand is a bound-type Stand, similar to Hazamada's. It's bounded to Yukako's hair and allows her to greatly extend it and manipulate it," Jotaro explained.

"That makes her more dangerous than Hazamada if her Stand revolves around her hair. Even if we have her shave off all of her hair, what's to say that she can't just grow it back in a whim?" Present Mic questioned.

"I was going to suggest that she wears the Stand Repression Collar, but it would honestly just paint her as a target for getting picked on. I'm worried that it might lead her towards a path of villainy," Principal Nezu said.

"To keep her away from that path, may I suggest she goes to counseling?" Midnight spoke.

"Are you going to volunteer for that role, Midnight?" Aizawa questioned.

"I'll gladly take it if no else does. I'd rather attempt to help a student reform rather than letting her go as is," Midnight said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. It at least keeps her on the right path," Jotaro said.

"Then it's settled, Yukako will be able to stay in this school but must be dropped from the hero course and is required to attend counseling.," Principal Nezu said, concluding the meeting

After the meeting, Jotaro left campus while some of the faculty members stayed behind for school-related work. Present Mic approached Aizawa at his desk and leaned on it.

"So, what a crazy day," Present Mic commented. "So what's your take on this whole situation?"

"Concerning," Aizawa.

"I can relate to that. Four Stand users suddenly appeared on campus within two weeks of each other and bumped up the number to seven. Not only that, but two of them were willing to hurt other students. We're lucky that Jotaro is around to help us out."

"I'm just concerned about Josuke and his friends. They seem to be quite a magnet for trouble. I've read the files that the Speedwagon Foundation sent us, and they include files about the Stand users in this city, even the ones that aren't attending this school."

"Why would they do that?"

"They probably want to raise awareness of them in case of emergencies. Anyways, four out of the five encounters with another Stand user always ends up in a fight. Josuke had to fight Okuyasu and his brother when their family was associated with an unknown organization of villains. Koichi's family was at risk from a con man. Finally, we had the incidents revolving two of our students. Not only are the Stand users a security risk for the school and its students, but for themselves. I'm honestly keeping up with this Stand-related business because I'm interested to see what prospects a Stand user can bring if they ever become a hero. But I can't overlook these risks."

"I understand these concerns, Aizawa," Principal Nezu said as he cuts his way into the conversation. "I'm aware that keeping Stand users will only create a rocky path for the school but it just comes down to us not being quite familiar with them. We may be teachers, but we also need to learn a few things and adapt to an ever-changing world."

"Right. Fingers-crossed that whatever Stand user that pops up won't be another hostile one," Present Mic said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks COVID-19, everything is canceled which means more free time for me. I kid, this whole virus situation is stressing me out because my school is closed and all my classes are switched online plus work is closed down so that means no money coming into my pocket. I feel fortunate that when I got sick it was just a minor fever that was recoverable but still. Jesus. Wait, this is the first chapter in 2020? Damn well happy new year. I didn't get drafted into a war so thank God.**

 **Anyways, as I said earlier I got sick with a fever but it was no virus. I kinda feared my life there for a second but hey, I'm breathing. This chapter was a little late because of it and if there's one thing about writing this story is that I should have never winged it because that leads to inconsistencies. While I do have a plan for this story, I always make changes sporadically. For example, Yukako was never going to be a part of Class 1-B until I thought it would be interesting. I originally wrote class 1-B as being a class of having an equal number but the inclusion of three left an odd number. Plus it led to the question of how can Yukako not see Sora and SHirogane's Stands when they're in the same classroom and left it in the open sometimes to attract others. God, I feel stupid.**

 **Going forward I'm going to have a concrete outline for references so I don't make idiotic mistakes and inconsistencies like that. Back to the chapter, there isn't a lot of canon divergence as this arc in DiU is heavily focused on Koichi so I didn't want to take away from that. I just added some scenes to spice it up a bit at least.**

 **Anyways, leave a like and follow if you enjoyed this chapter. Also please leave a constructive review about my story. Until next time.**

 **Next time:** Foreign Exchange Student From Space?


End file.
